Mientras siga brillando la luna
by Agatha Juliet
Summary: Me debatia en el abismo de mi propia infelicidad y la realidad ¿Quien me iba a advertir que Bella era un vampiro? Y muy por sobretodo ¿Como iba a saber que este maldito secreto nos separaría así? Lobos y vampiros...¿A alguien le importa nuestro amor? U/A
1. Cambios drásticos

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es toda mía.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prefacio<br>**_  
>-Te voy a extrañar demasiado…- sollozó contra mi pecho con dolor, yo solo di un respiro para no caer en mi debilidad. Su corazón parecía tan vulnerable, tan expuesto, que debería ser protegida a toda costa. Yo la protegería por sobre todo.<p>

-Yo también princesa pero… tenemos que hacerlo ¿Si?- Ella asintió, y besó mis labios como nunca antes. Fue a buscar a Nessie y la tuvo en sus brazos por un momento. J Con el dolor del alma me acerque mi bebe, que solo supo estirar los bracitos y darme una sonrisita. Era lo único que necesitaba para seguir.

Yo la tomé y la acerqué a mí - ¿Pa?- Sonreí ante la más dulce palabrita que había oído en mi existencia.

Una de sus manitas tocó mi cara y yo solo dejé un beso – Sin desobedecer a tu abuelita ¿Si? Te amo princesita – Dejé un beso en su frente y Alice me llamó.

-Edward es hora de irnos – le miré una vez a los ojos. El plan tenía que funcionar… todo tenía que salir bien. Formé un «Te amo» con los labios y me di la vuelta. Esto era solo el comienzo…

* * *

><p><em>« Si yo miro el fondo de tus ojos se me borra el mundo con todo su infierno<em> _. Se me borra el mundo y descubro el cielo cuando me zambullo en tus ojos tiernos._

_Ojos de cielo, ojos de cielo, no me abandones en pleno vuelo._ _Ojos de cielo, ojos de cielo, toda mi vida por este sueño._

_Si yo me olvidara de lo verdadero, si yo me alejara de lo más sincero,_ _tus ojos de cielo me lo recordaran, si yo me alejara de lo verdadero._

_Ojos de cielo..._

_Si el sol que me alumbra se apagara un día y una noche oscura ganara mi vida,_ _tus ojos de cielo me iluminarían tus ojos sinceros, mi camino y guía._

_Ojos de cielo...»_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo I:<strong>  
><em> ''Cambios Drásticos''<br>_

**EdwardPOV  
><strong>  
>Odiaba la maldita sensación de sentirme sin rumbo…<br>Buscando, sin saber cual es ese timón que necesita mi vida para encauzar camino, y saber llegar donde mi alma me lleve, a un mundo donde encuentre consuelo para sentir algo especial por alguien que me entienda y me de consuelo cuando fuera necesario.

Buscando un lugar que mis propios pensamientos se crean, en silencio.

Pero cuando lo pensaba bien... si tenía a una persona, Alice. Mi linda e hiperquinética, Alice. Y salía reprendiéndome de mi letargo, recordándome que tenía una muy buena hermana y aunque muchas veces quisiera negarlo; una familia, muy dispersa pero familia de todas formas.

Era... la sutil persona que se encargaba de hacerme la vida un poco más fácil, de hacerme ver que las cosas no eran como mi mente fatalista se imaginaba, que siempre había algo mejor.

Y lo primero era creerle. Alguien con tantos éxitos no podía mentir así. Alice no mentía.

-¿Qué haces? – su voz, más parecida a un tintineo de campanas me desconcentró. No demoré en sentir su cabeza acomodada en mi hombro.

-Nada... – mentí con un suspiro.

Me sorprendí con el tiempo que había estado arriba. La azotea siempre había sido mi lugar para pensar, solo que ya había atardecido.

-Quieren tener una conversación con nosotros -

-¿Conversación? ¿De que?-

-No lo sé...- se levantó y yo también - ¿No hiciste nada malo?-

-¿Qué se te ocurre que pude hacer?-

Suspiró y bajamos. Estaba extrañamente en silencio, ellos nos esperaban en uno de los sofás y con una de sus frías miradas nos mostraron donde sentarnos. Yo solo me quedé en silencio, como siempre al igual que All.

-Chicos... tenemos que decirles una cosa muy importante – cuando miré a mamá a los ojos noté que tenía algo distinto. Podría haber sido un brillo al igual que la luz cálida que iluminaba el living.

Papá, dio un respiro profundo y comenzó a hablar – En la compañía están haciendo un intercambio de personal y yo... he sido elegido para uno de ellos. Nos vamos a Italia -

Un silencio incómodo reinó. Yo intenté encerrar mi frustración pero me costaba, apreté los dientes con fuerza hasta que creí que explotaría ante tan estúpida pregunta - ¿Les agrada?-

-¡Como va a agradarme! ¡Podías decir que no! ¡¿Alguna vez has pensado en alguien que no seas tu mismo? -

Y Exploté, como sabía que pasaría. El frunció el ceño, y me miró – Edward sabes que yo no tengo poder en estas decisiones...-

-¡Claro que si! ¡Eres el ...!-

-No me grites... recuerda que eres mi hijo y que por sobretodo debes obedecerme, nos iremos en dos semanas, y no se habla más del tema -

Solo pude levantarme con enojo y llegar a mi habitación, para dar un portazo de aquellos y entrar en mi cama, y quedarme ahí por mucho tiempo. Me negaba a la idea de irme donde el quisiera ¿Qué pretendía llevándome a otro lugar? ¿Con gente que no conocía? ¿Con un idioma que no aprendería ni a patadas? Si hubiera sido antes, solo hubiera callado pero ya tenía 17 años. Era muy tarde para intentar cambiarme.

Y una vez más, le eché la culpa a ese maldito trabajo. Era el culpable y el causante de todas mis desgracias. O eso me parecía más fácil pensar.

Y pasaron dos días...

Dos días en que me rehusé a salir de mi habitación .La rabia aún me carcomía los huesos y mi orgullo siempre había sido mas grande. Solo me dediqué a pasar el tiempo leyendo un buen libro, Orgullo y prejuicio me parecía... interesante.

Cuando la tarde había caído mi puerta se abrió súbitamente, tan de sorpresa que me había llegado a asustar. Era mi madre, con un plato de Spaghetti, mi debilidad.

Se había sentado en frente mío, en mi cama. Yo solo le había agradecido con un hilo de voz, casi inexistente – Edward, vengo a hablar de lo del otro día -

Cuando iba a pararme silenciosamente para irme me detuvo. A ella no podía gritarle solo por que era mujer, aunque fuera del mismo carácter que el – No, no. Escúchame - Le miré a los ojos, verdes casi lo único que había heredado de ella y me frené, esperando a oír lo que tenía que decir – Se que no te agrada... la idea, pero vengo exactamente para que arreglemos esto -

-¿Osea que tiene arreglo? – pregunté confuso.

-Lo he pensado mucho... y se me ocurre solo un lugar, con las únicas personas que me dan confianza – Suspiró – Con Esme y Carlisle -

No pude evitar sonreír ante la idea – Podría convencer a tu padre con solo una condición -

-¿Con Alice? -

-Si con Alice, si ella quiere pero... necesito que te comportes -

-Claro, con Tía Esme es distinto. Descuida... ¿Pero a ti te parece? – le notaba poco convencimiento en la voz.

-No sabes lo duro que es para mí... me duele que no estén cerca -  
><em><br>Después de todo me iría al infierno…_

-Mamá por favor... nunca hemos estado cerca realmente, estoy seguro que Zafirina me conoce el doble de lo que tu algún día -

-Entiende que necesitábamos dinero -

_Hace 4 años…_

-A veces pienso que me gustaría haber sido pobre... cuando faltaban cosas ustedes se preocupaban más de nosotros – ella me miró con pena – Nunca se los he reprochado y sabes que estoy muy agradecido, pero no sabes cuantas noches esperé que llegaras, que todo fuera como antes... Pero ya me acostumbré a estar lejos, no me pidas que quiera fingir por que no se me da del todo bien -

-No era nuestra intención... yo siempre quise estar a su lado... – decidí frenarla. No quería terminar llorando, no quería terminar diciendo todas las cosas que tenía bien guardadas para mí-

-Mamá ya no te hagas daño... en serio. Me portaré bien, cuidaré a Alice como siempre lo he hecho pero ya no sigas, no es necesario -

Me dio un abrazo, uno que me demoré en corresponder. Se soltó secando esas suaves lágrimas que resbalado por sus mejillas, con una sonrisa que no sentía en el alma -Te quiero mucho – susurró dejando un beso en mi frente, como antes.

Se levantó, por suerte intentó obviar la conversación y salió. Yo con un suspiro del alma decidí comer algo más tranquilo.

Forks era excelente, la Push aún más genial.

Cuando terminé de comer Alice entró de golpe, con una emoción infinita. Me había dado un largo abrazo y luego una sonrisa esplendorosa se había apoderado de sus labios.

-Eres un genio… gracias -

-Créeme que yo no hice nada Alice -

Esa noche habíamos dormido juntos, abrazados. Mientras intentaba dormirme; con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada, los ojos cerrados y con los pensamientos ligeros ella habló, muy suavemente.

-Esto es el comienzo de algo muy bueno, lo presiento -

-Ya duérmete, enana – murmuré acomodándome de lado.

-No me llames así – una risa suave escapó de mi boca para volver a tranquilizarme, como antes – Te quiero hermanito... te quiero mucho -

-Como yo a ti -

Solo me dormí, rogando por que las cosas fueran bien esta vez…

* * *

><p><strong>Hoola!<strong>

**Este es mi primer Fic sobre un amor loco e imposible sobre Edward y Bella aunque al comienzo sea muy diferente...**

**Ojala les guste :)**

**Molesten a la autora ¿Si?**

**Feliz 2012! besos!**


	2. Dulce desconocido

****Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es toda mía.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo II:<br>**''Dulce desconocido''

**BellaPOV**

-¡ISABELLA ERA MÍO! -

-No es mi culpa que seas lento, amor -

Reí para mis adentros, secando la sangre que había quedado en la comisura de mis labios. Cuando ya ningún corazón latía, la hoguera se abrió paso junto a un silencio. Demetri me había abrazado por la espalda, en lo que quedábamos en silencio.

-Eres una tramposa – susurró a mi oído con tono molesto, pero suave de todas formas.

Jane me miró por un momento, junto a Alec y nos dejaron solos, rápidamente ya no había nadie. Suspiré pesadamente para ver sus ojos encendidos por un momento. Me había besado de manera algo salvaje, el siempre solía ser así y me tenía acostumbrada.

Poco romántico pero mi corazón ya se había acostumbrado tanto a él, que ya ninguna de sus falencias era significante para mí. Los años habían borrado todo, a cambio de un poco de amor, de su compañía. De tener un compañero para pasar las noches, alguien a quien abrazar.

Nos sentamos, manteniendo la distancia pero sin separarnos del todo. Mis ojos se habían clavado en las brasas dispersas; en lo que sentía como jugaba con mi cabello, con forma desconcentrada y monótona a la vez. Amaba el silencio, pero como siempre una de mis palabras debía acabar con todo.

-Mañana... tenemos instituto otra vez – murmuré, causando una risa seca y monocorde de él.

-No lo haríamos si no fuera por esos malditos lobos... no sabes cuanto espero a que aparezcan de una vez por todas para desaparecer de aquí -

-Tienes razón... pero si aparecen ¿Nos iríamos a Volterra?-

-Evidente querida ¿Dónde más? Ese es nuestro lugar, lo único que nos retiene aquí son... esos – dijo la última palabra con desprecio. Yo preferí callar, no quería que se enojara. Era mejor así.

Me dejé envolver por sus brazos por un momento, para cerrar los ojos. Para fingir un buen sueño tal vez.

Pasó la fría noche, dio paso al amanecer. Cuando ya fue demasiado nos separamos y levantamos. Me recordé que, aunque quisiera estar así por siempre, debía aparentar ser una adolescente normal y eso requería algo de tiempo.

Me vestí con la ropa que tenía guardada, reemplazando las sotanas negras que siempre usábamos. Las lentillas que Aro nos había dado y cuando estuve lista esperé al lado de la puerta. Era extraño cuando fingíamos, pero como Demetri decía, solo era hasta encontrar a esos lobos.

Jane y Alec podrían aparentar ser chicos normales; Heidi y Tanya, de la manera que provocativa que mostraban sus cuerpos podrían aparentar ser unas universitarias; Félix y Demetri podrían ser jugadores de fútbol. Nadie sabía lo poderosos que podíamos ser, lo que nuestras apariencias ocultaban.

De una u otra forma, llevamos un tiempo fingiendo. Estuvimos un momento en silencio, la conversación llegaría pronto.

-Comportarse como humanos, es lo más idiota... quiero irme – siseo Jane, apretando con fuerza inusual los puños.

-Para de quejarte enana a ninguno nos gusta esto, por favor -

Una pelea de estas causaba un gran problema. Jane comenzó a mirar intensamente a Demetri, hasta que comenzó a hacerlo sufrir y mi escudo apareció oportunamente, frenando todo.

-¡Basta! – Casi grité, con autoridad – Son patéticos, ya vámonos -

Me fui con Tanya y Heidi en el auto que habíamos ganado en una misión que exitosamente habíamos completado. Era especialmente nuestro. Éramos muy amigas, siempre lo habíamos sido... desde que nos habíamos conocido en Volterra.

Cuando llegamos al instituto, el cielo se había puesto más grisáceo que de costumbre. Cuando bajamos las miradas volvieron a nosotras, más bien a ellas.

A Heidi, era imposible no mirarla; De un cuerpo despampanante y ojos violeta -_ al igual que cuando era humana- _que centellaban con su risa, cabello largo y oscuro y una de las sonrisas que jamás nadie olvidaría con facilidad. Su don, era su extrema belleza, nadie podía resistirse a tal encanto de chica.

Tanya, era algo parecido. Gozaba de un cuerpo escultural; cabello largo que le rozaba la cintura, de un rubio platinado que todos envidiaban; unas curvas imparables y una sonrisa esplendorosa. Ojos que encantarían a cualquiera que les mirara, a todos los chicos.

Yo, no podía decir nada. Era más bien, una rareza pero aún así ellas me hacían sentir parte de aquella admiración que todos sentían por ellas. Todo, hasta que por mis ojos se cruzó una vaga mirada esmeralda, que cuando intenté buscarla desapareció de mi campo de visión de manera extraña. Intenté buscarla otra vez, no recordaba a nadie así pero no pude volver a cruzármela.

-Bella... ¿Qué pasa? – Con frustración quité la mirada y me devolví, negando – En el almuerzo, ya saben donde -

-Está bien – murmuré despidiéndome.

Mi primera clase era... química. Fui hasta el laboratorio y me senté en uno de los mesones vacíos, nunca había sido muy sociable. Comencé a dibujar en el margen del cuaderno hasta que oí una voz armoniosa y dulce, llamarme.

-Hola – miré a la chica que estaba sentada a mi lado. Tenía el cabello revuelto y corto, con una suave sonrisa.

-Hola...-

-Yo soy Alice Cullen... y creo que seremos compañeras de clases ¿Tu como te llamas?-

-Isabella... Bella Vulturi – ella asintió, extendiéndome su pequeña y delicada mano hacia mí.

-Un gusto – habíamos compartido una suave sonrisa hasta que comenzamos a hablar - ¿Eres... nueva?- asintió, con la cabeza - ¿Te agrada Forks?-

-Pues... no me quejo, hay chicos muy simpáticos, como en todos lados -

Cuando estuvimos en clase, entre hacer el primer experimento del año me contaba cosas. Me sorprendía que estuviera entablando una conversación con alguien... del instituto.

Era de Nueva York, sus padres vivirían en Italia y dijo que tenía un hermano, se llamaba Edward. La chica era una caja de sorpresas, siempre tenía un tema perfecto para hablar hasta... que llegó mi turno.

-Creo que estoy hablando demasiado sobre mí – Admitió con una risa – Hablemos de ti -

-No creo que sea adecuado... mi vida es muy aburrida – Una suave sonrisa se había formado en la comisura de mis labios, hasta que el timbre había indicado que era hora de irnos.

Me había despedido de ella, como si la conociera desde hace tiempo y luego de vagar un rato por los pasillos, un árbol me atrajo más. Decidí sentarme, en silencio en vez de hacer lo que ya tenía programado. Odiaba seguir las reglas, tan solo hacer lo que los demás me decían.

Tendría muchos años para juntarme en el comedor, a conversar de nuestro día y reírnos de los demás.

Cuando alcé la vista vi a Rosalie con un chico. Conversaban con ánimo y ella reía algunas veces. Cuando me miró me saludó, yo solo lo devolví con un hilo de voz. Por alguna razón quise oír su conversación, y lo hice con disimulo.

_-¿Quién es? -_

_-Vulturi... es una presumida -_

_-¿Haz hablado con ella alguna vez?-_

_-Pues no pero...ella y sus amigos son unos estúpidos. Molestan a todo el mundo y se creen lo mejor, podrían estar molestándote en este momento -_

_-No los culparía... si hablaran así de mí yo haría lo mismo-_

Me quedé por un momento, deseando oír más de sus palabras pero solo luego de aquello solo había oído a Rosalie contándole de anécdotas de su día que lograban una palabra, una risa suave tal vez pero nada más. En un momento, llegó Demetri a mi lado - ¿Qué haces sola amor? -

-Solo necesitaba tomar aire, descuida - dije desconcentrándome por segunda vez en el día, en mi objetivo. Me dio la mano para levantarme y un beso en la mejilla, aún desconcentrada le seguí.

-Adivina quién tendrá la primera llamada para Aro…-

No tardé en darme cuenta. Jane, tenía a un niño de su clase casi desangrado en el suelo. La chica era tan sádica que no sabíamos que esperar de ella. El dolor que su mirada provocaba era lo peor del mundo. Y como siempre sonreía. Yo solo la alejé de ahí, aunque se resistió sabía que no tenía ningún poder sobre mí.

-Suéltame Isabella -

-Ya basta enana, vienen por ti vámonos – la agarré como una niña pequeña y la sacamos de ahí. Nos encontramos con Félix y Tanya en el camino, pero fuimos hasta el estacionamiento para hablar.

-¿Qué rayos paso?-

-Nadie se ríe de Jane Vulturi – dijo con voz de odio eterno.

-Jane sabes que tendremos un problema enorme por tu culpa ¿No es cierto? Eres una tonta – Tanya siempre tan directa… aunque tenía razón.

Félix tuvo que ayudarme una vez más para que no se lanzara a Tanya. Yo solo la miré con ojos de reprobación.

-Jane, a mi oficina – resoplamos a unísono cuando oímos esa maldita voz de autoridad llamarla -

Se fue donde ella casi destrozando todo lo que tenía a su paso.  
>Esperamos una media hora hasta que regresó. Nadie podía mentirme, sabía perfectamente cuando algo le dolía aunque esa mirada lo disfrazara todo.<p>

Se subió al auto dando un portazo y cruzándose de brazos, yo miré a Demetri y a Tanya antes de irme. Tenía que devolver un libro a Alice. Estaba afuera de su auto.

-Alice... se me olvido devolvértelo, lo siento – sonrió y suspiro.  
>-Claro... ah, por cierto, el es mi hermano. Bella él es Edward. Edward ella es Bella, compartimos clases - Lo miré y quedé idiotizada al instante. Fue casi imposible dejar de mirarlo.<p>

_Saluda Isabella…no te vuelvas loca.  
><em>  
>-Hola -<p>

-Hola – En ese momento reconocí que la dulce voz que había oído era la suya. Medio sonrió pero podría haber sido una vaga jugarreta de mis nervios injustificados. Tenía una mirada muy limpia, podía saber que no era del todo feliz.

Podrían haber pasado largos minutos…

Y me volteé – Se me hace tarde…Te veo mañana adiós -

corrí con toda la rapidez que tenía hasta llegar otra vez al auto. En eso Heidi me esperaba.

-¿Dónde estabas? – pasé una mano por mi pelo, revolviéndolo e intenté sonar despreocupada.

-Nada… ¿Nos vamos?-

Esa mirada había dado vuelta mi mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Ojala les guste :)<strong>

**Molesten a la autora ¿Si?**

**Feliz 2012! besos!**


	3. Los Vulturi

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es toda mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo III:<br>**_''Los Vulturi''_

**EdwardPOV**

-Te extrañé mucho tía – murmuré, aún enterrado en su hombro, en el abrazo que había necesitado en tanto tiempo.

Cuando me había separado, me había visto con ojos dulces, los que toda la vida tuvo y murmuró: Estás tan grande... bienvenido a casa -

Carlisle estaba igual que antes, no había ningún atisbo de que habían pasado tres años. Por el camino estuve algo hipnotizado pero Alice se había encargado de contar todo lo que yo no había podido decir. Forks siempre me había parecido agradable, de tan solo pensar que tendría lluvia me emocionaba un poco. Y la tranquilidad que tendría también.

Tenía mucha suerte de estar con ellos y en mi mente siempre había estado el mismo pensamiento. Hubieran sido buenos padres, tal vez esa era la razón por la que se alegraban tanto de tenernos en casa. Ellos siempre nos habían querido mucho, se preocupaban más que nadie en el mundo de nosotros.

Cuando llegamos a su casa no paramos de maravillarnos una vez más, como cuando éramos pequeños. Era una construcción digna de admiración, pero con una mezcla de humildad que nadie podría igualar. Esme tenía un gusto exquisito para decorar, exquisito y sutil.

Lo primero fue cenar, claro. Cuando estuvimos en la mesa, la conversación comenzó.

-Chicos... sus habitaciones serán las mismas que ocupaban antes y para su desgracia mañana tienen que ir al instituto -

- Claro que si – aseguró All – Papá lo arregló exactamente para que llegáramos al primer día, sabes como es de práctico y puntual -

-No es bueno que les guarden rencor -

Esme intentó sonar como buena madre que evitaba problemas. Yo no podía evitar estar aún muy enfadado con él, esto era la clara prueba de que le importábamos muy poco. Mientras ella y Alice se levantaban para ir a buscar el postre, quedamos hablando con Carlisle.

-Quiero que saquen buenas calificaciones ¿Eh? Que no estén con su padre no significa que nos les exija – dijo en un tono amistoso. Nosotros solo reí como respuesta – Todo tiene sus recompensas, los chicos están sospechando que están aquí, sobretodo Jacob -

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no los vemos... ¿No se lo has dicho Carlisle?-

-No aún. Prefiero que sea una sorpresa -

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo... ¿Todo sigue como antes?-

-Algo parecido, todo ha cambiado un poco Edward... lo averiguaras luego -

-¿Con el tema de... las historias que Billy nos contaba?-

Cuando iba a decir algo, ellas habían llegado. Supuse que tocaríamos en otra ocasión el tema y me desconcentre, conversando de otras cosas que me hicieron reír hasta que llegó un punto que el sueño que sentía comenzó a vencerme, muy lentamente.

-Antes de que se vallan a dormir... Edward toma, confío en ti que lo cuidarás - Me estiró las llaves de un auto, lo primero que hice fue negarme pero me fue casi imposible – Regalos son regalos, además ¿Pensabas caminar? Estás loco -

-Gracias... no era necesario que lo hicieran -

-Ya no te preocupes, buenas noches -

Cuando subí las escaleras, guardando bien las llaves en mi bolsillo. Me había quedado mirando los nuevos cuadros que tenían en la pared hasta que oí uno de los chillidos de Alice y lo seguí. Esa... era su habitación, estaba claro.

-¿Qué si me gusta?... ¡Me encanta, gracias Esme! -

-De nada – murmuró, sin sorprenderse del efusivo abrazo de mi hermana. Cuando me vio me arrastró a la que era la mía, en frente. Era excelente, con un gran ventanal, una repisa con para poner mis numerosos libros y una enorme cama para mi solo.

-¿Te gusta?-

-Si... pero no pienso hacer lo que tu -

Cuando nos despedimos y las luces de toda la casa se apagaron ella corrió a mi habitación, tal vez quería hablar y no la culpaba. Se metió en mi cama, como cuando éramos pequeños y suspiró.

-¿Estás más tranquilo?- y la conversación, en hilos de voz comenzó.

-No sabes cuanto... ¿Tu lo estás?-

-Si, pero me preocupan ellos. Mamá lloró mucho, no me gusta verle triste -

-Lo sé, a mi también me dio pena pero es hora de que vivan su vida... y nosotros la nuestra -

-Tienes razón... – apagó la luz de la mesita de noche y cerró los ojos – Buenas noches -

-Buenas noches -

Un sueño placentero y dulce. No recordaba haber dormido tan tranquilo en mucho tiempo pero tenía responsabilidades, entre ellas el instituto. Oí la voz de Alice despertarme.

-¡Eddie levántate! -

-Es... Edward – dije bajo las almohadas. Era un descanso digno de los dioses. Me senté en la cama, tallándome los ojos para ver bien. Ella ya estaba arreglada.

-De verte me da sueño... ya levántate, te espero abajo -

Luego de una ducha de agua muy caliente las cosas parecieron ir mejor. Cuando me vestí, tomé mis cosas y sin olvidarme de las llaves bajé las escaleras. Era extraño pero seguía agradándome todo.

Carlisle al parecer ya se había ido al trabajo y en la cocina, un olor a tocino atrajo mi atención – Con que llega, siempre hace lo mismo -

-Hola – murmuré.

Cuando fue hora de ir, Esme me mostró donde estaba el auto, junto a otros. Era un volvo, espectacular. Ella no terminó de asombrarse, yo más cuando lo conduje.

-¿Me dejas conducir de vuelta?-

-Claro -

Cuando llegamos fue algo extraño, pero era casi igual que antes. Yo no solía tener mucha vida social en Nueva York pero al parecer aquí era distinto. Una chica linda se me había acercado justo cuando Alice se había ido – Hola ¿Cómo te llamas? – cuando alcé la vista, solo pude encontrarme con un par de ojos azules, mirándome de manera... distinta a lo que lo hacían los demás.

-Edward ¿Tu?-

-Rosalie Hale, un gusto... No te había visto antes ¿Eres nuevo? – solo me quedó asentir con la cabeza. Ella sonrió – ¿De donde...?-

Era linda. Me había presentado a quien podría ser fácilmente su hermano mayor pero era su amigo: Emmett. Era igual o más simpático que ella. Claramente era la conversación más agradable que había tenido en mucho tiempo... con alguien que no fuera Alice.

Hubo un momento, en que mis ojos solo se concentraron en unas chicas que estaban en la entrada. Era imposible no mirarlas, a las tres... hasta que Emmett se distrajo conmigo y ella, como en un arranque de celos nos pegó a ambos en el brazo.

Mi mirada había vagado hasta ella, con extrañeza pero cuando quise preguntar ya había sido hora de entrar. Aunque no podía parar de preguntarme... quien era. Por suerte la primera clase la compartía con Emmett.

En uno de esos momentos, nos dimos cuenta que una de las chicas estaba ahí, la rubia - ¿Quiénes son? – murmuré.

-Ella, es Tanya Vulturi... y las demás son sus hermanas adoptivas o algo así – El se volteó, yo quise saber más y no demoré en que siguiera – Pero no debes meterte con ellas si quieres tener problemas, sobretodo con Isabella -

-¿Cuál de todas?-

-La de cabello castaño, con ella si que no. El último que lo intentó se cambió de estado –

Estuvo un momento serio y luego reímos estruendosamente.

No sabía si lo decía en serio o era tan solo una broma. Decidí pasarlo por mi segunda opción y seguimos con la clase, pero no podía dejar de mirar de un momento a otro a la chica. Tenía mínimo cinco chicos a su alrededor, eran como sus esclavos o algo así. Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la mía, me guiño un ojo; yo, con algo de extrañeza y gusto había quitado la vista de ahí.

Cuando salimos, me encontré con Rosalie. Emmett había tenido que ir al gimnasio, por algo del equipo de basketball y nosotros habíamos ido por ahí a caminar. Nos sentamos bajo uno de los árboles de por ahí y comenzó otra conversación. Todo estuvo bien hasta que la oí susurrar un amargo _''Hola''_a alguien que estaba detrás de mí.

-¿Quién es? – pregunté, sin querer voltearme.

-Vulturi... es una presumida – su voz había sonado llena de rencor, más bien de envidia.

-¿Haz hablado con ella alguna vez?-

-Pues no pero...ella y sus amigos son unos estúpidos. Molestan a todo el mundo y se creen lo mejor, podrían estar molestándote en este momento -

-No los culparía... si hablaran así de mí yo haría lo mismo – si fuera con el rencor que lo hacía ella, tal vez sí.

-Eso no importa... ¿Te agrada este manicomio?-

-Es como todos – reímos un tiempo, hasta que ella volvió a mirar con rencor y yo tuve que voltear.

Era la misma chica que había visto por la mañana, la tal ''Isabella'' con un chico de la mano. Cuando se alejaron del todo mi curiosidad fue mayor que las advertencias.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos? – pregunté con mi tono más cortes. Ella suspiró y se revolvió el cabello.

-Ellas molestan a todos… y hace años atrás fue mi turno. Por suerte se me defender… al menos un poco - asentí, esa era una razón poderosa para hacerlo – Me molesta su actitud... la de todos ellos -

-¿Son más?-

-Ellos son familia o algo parecido, no me importa saberlo tampoco pero son muy adinerados y se burlan de los demás si son inferiores. Hacen mucho daño Edward, por favor hazme caso y no te metas en problemas con ellos... ¿Lo prometes?- me miró con ojos de súplica, yo solo pude asentir. Sentía como si la conociera desde mucho. Sonrió y habíamos vuelto a hablar y a reír como antes.

Aún todo seguía dándome vueltas en la cabeza. A lo largo del día ellos y mi hermana se conocieron, no se veía mal acompañada y me agradaba. Necesitábamos tener una vida.

Cuando fue hora de irnos, me había despedido de ambos como si fuéramos grandes amigos y lo extraño era que así se sentía. Le di las llaves a Alice para conducir y antes de subirnos la una de las chicas del famoso clan había aparecido.

-Alice... se me olvido devolvértelo, lo siento – y no se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba ahí o sabía fingir muy bien.

-Claro... ah, por cierto, el es mi hermano. Bella el es Edward. Edward ella es Bella, compartimos clases -

Se volteó. Era definitivamente más hermosa de cerca, solo que sus ojos no me convencían, había algo artificial en ellos que no me daba agrado pero aún así intenté mostrar mí mejor faceta y saludarle.

-Hola -

-Hola – murmuró. Nos quedamos un momento mirándonos, como si intentáramos buscar algo dentro del otro hasta que la llamaron – Se me hace tarde – dijo quitando la vista de mí – Te veo mañana adiós -

Corrió, muy rápido.

De camino a casa conversamos sobre nuestro día, ella parecía muy emocionada. Tenía un amigo que se llamaba Jasper, con el que la había visto. Lo gracioso y extraño de todo es que Rosalie y Jasper eran hermanos. Me alegraba hasta... que llegó mi turno – Son simpáticos tus amigos... -

-La tuya también ¿De donde la conoces? -

-¿Bella? Compartimos varias clases este día, es simpática -

Decidí dejar de hablar de eso y mirar la ventanilla. Había sido un gran día, tan así que me sentía cansado. Cuando llegamos a casa un gran plato de comida nos esperaba, Carlisle ya había vuelto del trabajo.

-¿Todo bien? -

-Mejor de lo que esperábamos – murmuré.

-Edward... tu madre llamó y me dijo que la llamaras luego, que no importaba la hora -

-Gracias -

Había terminado de comer antes, con la excusa de que tenía muchas tareas y cuando estuve encerrado en la habitación llamé. Al tercer sonido contestó.

-¿Mamá? -

-Edward... ¿Cómo estás? Te he extrañado mucho -

-Bien ¿Qué tal Italia? -

-Espectacular, desearía que estuvieras aquí para que lo vieras... pronto será -

-Eso espero...-

-¿Está bien tu hermana? ¿Te gusta Forks? ¿El instituto? -

-All está bien... y si me gusta, es mil veces más agradable que estar allá. Todo es más tranquilo. Es extraño pero me gusta -

-Me alegro... mándale saludos a Alice ¿Si?... te quiero mucho – murmuró

-Como yo a ti, adiós -

Suspiré sin ganas de pensar más en ella ni en las cosas que pasaban hasta que Alice entró y se acomodó en mi cama, solo me causó risa - ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Tu consejera emocional ha llegado… ¿Algo que no sepa?-

-Debería preguntártelo a ti Alice -

-Creo que le gustas a Rosalie… ¿No te gusta ella a ti?-

-Estás enferma Alice, con suerte me sé su nombre – me di vuelta en la silla que estaba y la miré.

-Si claro… -

-¿Te tomaste las pastillas Ali? -

-Claro que si, tonto – mostró el dedo de en medio y suspiró – Hablando de otra cosa… ¿Qué te dijo mamá?-

-Que te extraña, que manda saludos… que Italia es lo mejor -

-No suena para nada interesante… - murmuró suavemente – Solo espero que me compre ropa – sonaba en un tono algo infantil pero triste a la vez, tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de mi habitación. Todo hasta que cayó una lágrima de sus ojos, haciendo un puchero. Yo solo la abrasé, odiaba ver a la gente llorar y sobre todo si era mi hermana.

-Tranquila pequeña… no llores -

Se había abrazado fuerte a mí y había llorado por un tiempo, hasta que se quedó en silencio a punto de dormirse. La había llevado a su cuarto, la metí en su cama y la tapé. Odiaba verla llorar y muy por sobre todo si era de eso.

– Siempre voy a cuidarte, siempre voy a estar ahí para ti Alice, siempre que me necesites… murmuré dejando un beso en su frente, sabiendo que muy en el fondo me oía - Eres lo más lindo que tengo hermanita, nunca voy a dejar que te hagan daño… te quiero mucho, no lo olvides nunca -

* * *

><p><strong>Molesten a la autora ¿Si?<strong>

**Feliz 2012! besos!**


	4. Solo espero su perdon

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es toda mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo IV:<strong>_  
>''Solo espero su perdón''<br>_

**EdwardPOV**

-¿Enserio? ¿Eres tú? – me miró como inspeccionando, hasta que Sue terminó por abrazarme. En ese momento creyeron que era yo.

Carlisle no mentía cuando decía que todo estaba muy cambiado. Jacob se veía más grande que antes, aunque fuera menor que yo; Seth seguía igual de simpático que siempre; Leah... al menos había dejado de ser inexpresiva por la ocasión, me había dado un abrazo muy largo; Sam, Embry y los demás chicos con la misma actitud de siempre.

Dios si había extrañado este lugar.

Billy... me había impresionado un poco, al igual que Sue pero aún así, quería creer que todo sería como antes, y no me equivoqué.

Cuando había llegado la tarde – _y la fogata de siempre_– nos habíamos sentado alrededor, y las preguntas habían comenzado.

-¿Alice y Esme se quedaron allá? – La voz de Leah había interrumpido el silencio. solo había asentido suavemente. Se había formado un incómodo silencio, hasta que lo que creí que pasaría...

-¿Por qué no viniste antes? – preguntó Jacob, con algo de enojo. Siempre habíamos sido los mejores amigos, era evidente que se molestara. Yo también lo habría hecho – Podrías habernos dicho…-

-Por qué no... Podía – respondí con un nudo en la garganta – No quería hacerles daño pero me equivoqué, una vez más… -

-¿Y cómo estás aquí ahora? -

-Ellos se fueron a otro lado y yo preferí quedarme aquí, siempre ha sido este mi lugar. Y lo siento, en serio lo siento ¿Cómo crees que quería alejarme? No soy un imbécil -

El rió – Si lo eres – ese simple gesto me había dado a entender que no estaba tan enojado como yo pensaba – Te extrañamos Eddie -

-No más de lo que yo he extrañado a todos... lo siento -

-Ya no te disculpes, hay cosas más divertidas de que hablar ¿No es cierto Seth?-

Leah, en un acto de relajo se había recostado en mi hombro. Yo solo había oído y reído de todo lo que tenían que contar, me había perdido de mucho y sentía un cosquilleo extraño en el corazón, como si toda la rabia y la pena junta se agolparan de manera inesperada.

Pero solo necesitaba a una persona, que creía haber olvidado del todo pero no quería parecer un desesperado e intentaba prestarles atención.

Todo hasta que Jacob pareció averiguarlo, era muy perceptivo cuando quería serlo – Lizzy llegará pronto... descuida -

El maldito sonrojo no había demorado en aparecer, solo miré el fuego fijamente. Me ponía nervioso esa era la chispa para que miles de preguntas me venían a la cabeza. ¿Seria la misma? ¿Me seguiría... queriendo? ¿Se enojaría conmigo? Estaba preparado para recibir su enojo... era evidente y era lo que más me dolería, pero de todas formas mucha razón tenía en molestarse conmigo.

Me había ido... sin dar explicaciones…

**..::Flashback::..**

_-Mira la luna - dijo un día, asombrada por su repentina belleza en el cielo nocturno y se acercó a mis labios en silencio, cerrando los ojos dulcemente y acercándome a ella sin perder esa inocencia que era parte de la esencia que la rodeaba._

_¿Cómo no iba a quererla? Jamás podría romperle el corazón, no me creía tan duro como para hacerlo._

_Se separó suavemente de mí, solo lo suficiente para que su frente se pegara a la mía, lo suficiente para que dos miradas esmeraldas pudieran admirarse, en la oscuridad. Una risa suave había escapado de sus labios antes de hablar._

_-Si mi hermano nos encuentra… nos mataría - a Jacob jamás le había agradado la idea de que un amigo suyo estuviera con su hermana… odiaba esconder las cosas pero prefería mantener nuestra amistad y el amor de lado, era mejor así – Te quiero mucho -_

_-Yo también amor -_

_-¿Siempre? – dejé un beso en su frente y asentí en contra de ella._

_-Siempre – murmuré mirando su carita angelical y dulce – Pero si no nos devolvemos, puede que se acabe -_

_-Un beso más ¿Si? – no pude negarme a una petición que yo también deseaba. Intenté hacerlo corto pero era casi imposible resistirse a tal ternura, a tener su calor cerca._

_Se levantó con desgana, como todas las veces que pasaba. Nuestros dedos se entrelazaron al tocarse, odiaba separarme de ella._

_Cuando íbamos a llegar nos soltamos, ella avanzó antes que yo en lo que me iba por otro camino más largo. Esa era nuestra tonta manera de despistar. Pensé en muchas cosas de camino pero aunque intentaba, pero siempre volvía ella._

_Mi princesita. No sabía en que momento había comenzado a quererla pero si estaba seguro de que en mi corazón no cabía espacio para otro nombre que no fuera el suyo. Tal vez no era edad para enamorarme pero para mí era suficiente._

_Claro que la quería, con todo mi ser._

_Cuando llegue a la playa no tarde en oír a Alice, y a los chicos – Edward ¿Dónde rayos te habías metido?-_

_-Pensando… ¿Te he dicho que ahora me cuesta más que antes? -_

_-Enserio… quieren tener una conversación con nosotros, tienes suerte de que te cubrí – admitió con alivio y orgullo entremezclado – Y creo que no es nada bueno…-_

_Entramos a casa rápido, ellos nos esperaban. Toda la conversación estuve desconcentrado hasta que algo unas ásperas palabras me sacaron de mi letargo._

_''Su padre ha conseguido trabajo en Nueva York…Mañana por la tarde tenemos que irnos''_

_Le miré con ojos de dolor, era lo único que podía sentir en ese momento – No – esa simple negación fue lo único que pudo salir de mi temblorosa boca._

_-Edward entiende que es por tu bien… podrás ir a una escuela mejor y tendrás amigos…- Y fue el instante que corte a mi padre de un solo grito._

_-¡No quiero! ¡Por que no pueden entenderlo! -_

_Había corrido solo para encerrarme en mi habitación. No estaba nada, lo habían arreglado sin preguntarnos._

_Me deslicé por la puerta. Me sentí débil en ese instante y lloré en silencio por horas, hasta que se hizo de mañana. Por mi mente habían pasado muchas preguntas dolorosas que no quería admitir ¿Qué pasaría con mis amigos? ¿Con que cara se los diría?... ¿Cómo se lo explicaría a Elizabeth…?_

_La ultima me carcomía el corazón de sobremanera._

_No podía permitirme que algo la dañara, no quería dañar a nadie ¿Y si tan solo desapareciera? Sería más fácil, no tendría que dar explicaciones y ahorraría miles de lágrimas y gritos. Las despedidas no podían ser más dolorosas._

_Había limpiado las lágrimas secas bajo mis ojos, aunque los ojos me delataran. No era necesario hacer tanto daño, no podía romperle el corazón._

_Me había saltado por la ventana y había ido a casa de tía Esme, ella seguro me diría que hacer. Tenía suerte de que aun estaban en la Push. Toqué una vez la puerta y no demoró en abrirse._

_-Edward – le había dado un abrazo muy largo y luego de un rato, ella suspiró – Tranquilo… es para mejor -_

_-No lo es… yo quiero quedarme contigo, aquí – me miró a los ojos con ternura y me hizo entrar. Luego de una taza de chocolate caliente volvió a hablar._

_-No debes enojarte cariño… sabes lo que tus padres se han esforzado por que sean felices. Podrías venir en vacaciones… con Alice -_

_-No quiero. Pero tengo un plan… y necesito que me ayudes -_

_-¿Plan?-_

_-Quería escribirle algo a Lizzy… ¿Puedes ayudarme? No soy muy bueno…-_

**..::Fin del Flashback::..  
><strong>

-Creo que me he perdido de mucho – murmuré saliendo de mi letargo.

-Bueno… tal vez sí – aclaró Sam – Pero nadie dice que ahora las cosas no sean mejores. Sobre todo ahora -

Leah me miró por un momento y suspiro para hablar en un susurro, solo para que yo oyera– _No es necesario que te sigas disculpando… ciertamente nunca nos hemos enojado contigo, solo era… molestia pero los amigos de verdad entienden. Nosotros siempre lo hemos hecho -  
><em>  
><em>-¿Y… ella? -<em>

-Te extraña mucho… tienen mucho que hablar – sonrió suavemente - ¿Tienes hambre? -

-Un poco -

Fuimos a su casa. Me contó muchas cosas sobre ella; al parecer su vida había sido más interesante que a mía en estos años_. _Yo admiraba la casa, siempre con ese rustico aire que había extrañado, con el olor a mar de cerca.

Mientras cocinaba yo me decía que le contara cosas – No es la gran cosa… luego de un año aburre -

-¿Y Alice? -

-Esta enferma y Esme se quedó cuidándola… pero no creas que tardará en venir, ese duendecito siempre se sale con la suya -

-¿E-Edward? – me había volteado solo para descubrir que esa dulce y temblorosa voz era la suya. Solo me dio tiempo para una leve mirada que no me dejaba salir de mi asombro antes de que un fuerte abrazo se apoderara de todo mi universo.

Y lloró contra mí con desgarro, yo solo había cerrado los ojos hundiéndome en su cabello oscuro y lacio, cerrando los ojos para intentar retener las lágrimas que habían caído inconscientemente. Había entrelazado sus manos a las mías y solo se había enterrado en mi hombro, llorando en silencio.

-Te amo – murmuró con voz quebrada, que apretaba más el enorme nudo que tenía en el pecho.

Siempre me había agradado cuando sus dedos se entrelazaban a los míos, sentir su dulce calor.

Casi lo había olvidado.

Cuando abrí los ojos todas las lágrimas habían resbalado por mis mejillas y me había dado cuenta de que Lee nos había dejado solos. Ella se separó suavemente para mirarme, buscando algo en mis ojos como yo lo hacía.

_Como solo dos miradas esmeraldas podían hacerlo._

Con sus dulces manos acarició mi cara, revolvió mi cabello con ternura y sonrió, como si intentara ocultar el dolor de todas formas. Me acerqué suavemente a sus labios hasta que el beso que habíamos deseado hace años hasta que estuvimos cerca, como antes.

-Perdóname, no quería hacerte daño -

-No digas nada, no hace falta… solo bésame -

.

.

Era el silencio más cómodo al que había estado sometido, en mucho tiempo. Su piel cobriza daba un suave efecto con los tenues rayos de sol. Yo solo la envolvía de la cintura y la acercaba mí, ella solo se recargaba suavemente.

Yo decidí hablar, aunque ella no quisiera hacerlo.

-¿No vas a pegarme? ¿No me preguntarás por que me fui?... -

-No es necesario. Esme… me contó todo y créeme que lo entiendo mi amor. No es tu culpa y lo que más valoro es que quisiste ahorrarme dolor. En vez de dejar de amarte… lo hago más – dijo tomando una de mis manos y soltando una risa algo cansada – Y es ridículo… yo siempre he estado al pendiente de lo que haces y ahora me sorprendes tu a mí -

-Gracias...- murmuré con arrepentimiento.

-No sabes lo que te he necesitado… pero ya estás aquí y eso es lo único que importa -

Sus labios cereza rozaron los míos una vez más... 

* * *

><p><strong>Molesten a la autora ¿Si?<strong>

**Feliz 2012! besos!**


	5. Un dulce olor a ¿Fresas?

** Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es toda mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo V:<br>**_''Un dulce olor a… ¿Fresas?''_

**EdwardPOV**

Me dejó cuando ya casi lloraba de tanta risa. Desde hace años definitivamente no recibía un ataque de cosquillas como esas. Cuando acabo me dolían las costillas o algo en el estómago, ella se había puesto encima mío y había alzado una ceja – Me parece… que es demasiado castigo Eddie – murmuró haciendo énfasis en la última palabra y dejando un beso casto en mis labios - ¿Te queda duda de que te perdoné?-

-Ninguna princesa – la abrasé más a mí, viendo la hora. Carlisle llegaría en cualquier momento.

-No te vayas mi amor, no quiero -

-Yo tampoco pero… tengo obligaciones y si no las cumplo tendré que irme – negó una vez más, con un suspiro – Pero volveré antes, lo prometo -

-Te voy a extrañar… por suerte no vives muy lejos de aquí – sonrió de manera algo triste. Se había escondido en mi hombro, sentí una de sus lágrimas caer.

-No llores ¿Si? Pronto estaremos juntos, te llamaré mil veces si quieres… pero no llores – me senté cuando ella lo hizo. Sequé sus lágrimas con ternura y le miré a los ojos.

-Lo siento… ve tranquilo ¿Si? – sonrió tiernamente y me abrazó. Todo… hasta que Jacob abrió.

-Ed… vienen por ti, Elizabeth despégate – resopló con fuerza y lo hizo, en silencio.

-Chucho vete, tengo que despedirme -

-¿No te basta con que sea mi mejor amigo? – ella le miró con ojos entrecerrados.

-Si no te vas llamaré a papá y le diré quien rompió el vitral de Sue -

-Has ganado esta vez, pero apúrense – La miré con extrañeza y reprimenda entremezclada. Ella rió.

-Es un imbécil, es muy fácil chantajearlo – Me levanté y me acerqué a ella. Me había hundido en su cuello para grabarme su olor y luego de un adorable roce de labios me separé. Había sido el mejor fin de semana de mi vida.

Cuando había salido me había despedido, prometiendo que el próximo fin de semana estaría ahí. Cuando estuvimos de camino a casa Carlisle había decidido no preguntar muchos detalles, eso era lo que más agradaba de él.

-¿Todo bien?-

-Creo que ya resolví todas mis trabas… gracias -

-¿Por qué me lo agradeces? – preguntó con extrañeza, y una risa suave de por medio.

-Por todo, por dejarme estar en tu casa, por traerme… gracias-

-No hay porque… -

El camino de vuelta a casa fue en silencio y no tardamos en aparecer en la sutil mansión Cullen. Esme había abierto la puerta, como siempre recibiéndome con un abrazo que no pude negar – Tengo muchas cosas que contarte… - murmuré, solo para que ella lo oyera.

-Me alegra que se arregle todo – dijo separándose.

-¿Y Alice? -

-Está arriba… mucho mejor -

-Voy a verle ¿Si?-

-Pero bajen pronto, la cena ya casi está – asentí y subí las escaleras en silencio. Cuando me asomé en su habitación estaba muy ordenada, con todas sus cosas perfectamente en su lugar y ella tarareaba una canción en lo que leía una revista. De las que mamá le comparaba.

-Hola – alzó la vista y sonrió, resplandeciente. Señaló que entrara. Me senté en frente en lo que me abrazaba cortamente - ¿Mejor? -

-Eso creo… me duele un poco la garganta pero nada que no pueda solucionar - su voz sonaba algo desgarrada, pero no tan mal como antes - ¿Te arreglaste con Lizzy?-

-Creo que… si – Alice siempre se emocionaba más que yo en las situaciones, a veces parecía que le pasaran a ella en vez de mi. Luego de muchas palabras lindas volvió a hablar.

-Supongo que todos están cambiados… o tengo que ir -

-El próximo fin de semana… Está igualito que antes -

-¡CHICOS A COMER!-

Los días siguientes fueron… excelentes a mi parecer aunque me seguía intrigando todo lo de los Vulturi. Todo parecía distinto a la primera vez que les había visto, más bien parecía que estaban muy distanciados pero no pude fijarme realmente hasta el jueves.

-Ed… tengo un problema – la voz de Rosalie sonó tan dramática que me obligó a mirarle.

-¿Problema?-

-Emmett tiene prácticas y creo que tengo una mini conferencia familiar. Tendré que irme por una hora -

-Ah… lo entiendo. Descuida, tengo mucho que estudiar – a ella le parecía una especie de crimen dejarme solo, para mí era lo más normal.

-¿Estás seguro que no importa? -

-Nop… ve – se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, como siempre pasaba.

-Nos vemos en un rato ¿Si? -

-Adiós –

No encontré mejor idea que ir a sentarme tras mi auto. Era estúpido pero al menos no habría tanto ruido como en otro lado del instituto. Todo acabo cuando oí una voz de chica hablando en susurros casi imperceptibles que siempre terminaban en suspiros aquejados. Cuando me di vuelta, me di cuenta de que era Bella. Sus lujosos autos deportivos siempre estaban cerca de nosotros.  
><em><br>''Tengo que hacer algo con mi vida, es un desastre…''  
><em>  
>En uno de esos momentos se sentó apoyada en una de las ruedas y se dio cuenta de que yo estaba ahí -Has oído todo… ¿Verdad?– preguntó con una risa.<p>

-No era mi intención, yo…lo siento -

-No te disculpes, enserio soy yo la que debe fijarse donde debe quejarse de su vida… - nunca la había visto de tan cerca por tanto tiempo. Era linda, de eso no habían dudas – Tu eres el hermano de Alice ¿No?-

-Si y tu eres Isabella -

-Bella suena mejor – parecía algo tímida aunque por fuera no lo pareciera – ¿Qué haces solo?... tienes amigos ¿No es cierto? -

-¿Me espías? -

-B-bueno no… pero te he visto. Tengo mucho tiempo libre ¿Sabes?-

-Tienen planes y yo tengo que estudiar. Literatura universal no es mi fuerte… Tu también tienes, hermanos o lo que sea… novio – rió de mi ocurrencia.

-¡Ey! Tu también me espías a mí – yo no supe donde meterme en ese momento - Podría decirse que somos… parientes lejanos – suspiró – Y no puedo estar con todos ellos… no encajamos bien. Prefiero estar sola – asentí.

-No es necesario ¿Por qué nunca hablas con nadie más?... con nosotros por ejemplo, no te diríamos nada malo -

-Tu no pero tu amiga si… Rosalie me odia. Tengo muy buen oído Cullen no me subestimes -

-Y yo también tengo muy buena vista para ver como molestan a los demás, no juegues al inocente conmigo Bella - Por un momento me reprendí por haber sido duro pero había dicho de golpe la verdad. Tal vez no lo sabía.

-Tienes razón… no me enorgullezco de eso -

-¿Vez? Rosalie tiene sus razones para ser dura -

-Contigo es diferente… si vieras como era antes de que llegaras. Ahora es una manzanita confitada desde que llegaste -

-Tiene novio – dije con seriedad. No sabía que esperarme de ella - ¿Sabes? Si sigo hablando de esto creo que tendré un gran problema… y tengo mucho que estudiar -

-Tienes todo el fin de semana para hacerlo…-

-Tengo planes… en otro lugar y no quiero estudiar en ese momento -

Asintió levemente, con la mirada perdida en la nada. Cuando me gruñó el estómago recordé que no había comido nada - ¿Tienes hambre? – Pareció salir de su letargo para negar suavemente - ¿Quieres acompañarme? No sabes cuánto odio comer solo -

-¿Enserio? –sonaba demasiado impresionada. Yo solo había asentido – Esta bien… -

Me levanté y mientras caminábamos preguntó como de improviso… - ¿Qué te gusta… comer?-

-No soy muy selectivo… pero creo que tengo una obsesión con las manzanas y el chocolate, sobre todo los que tienen trocitos de almendra…-

-Antes también me gustaban esos -

-¿Y por qué no ahora? -

-P-porque… hmm… me dan alergia, mucha alergia – sonaba dudosa de sus respuestas pero decidí seguir como si nada. Cuando estuvo cerca sentí un dulce olor a frutas, podían ser fresas… cuando me di cuenta tenía su cabello cerca mío. Dios si olía bien.

Cuando estábamos por llegar sus amigas se pusieron en frente. Eso era muy incómodo - Hola Bella… veo que no estás mal acompañada -

-si tienes algo mejor que hace yo... Me voy, adiós. Un gusto – murmuré lo más rápido que pude y me fui de vuelta a mi lugar. Se me olvidaba que mi timidez era demasiada y sobre todo si eran ellas.

* * *

><p><strong>Ojala les guste :)<strong>

**Molesten a la autora ¿Si?**

**Feliz 2012! besos!**


	6. Mi perdicion

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es toda mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI<br>**''Mi Perdición''

**BellaPOV**

-No sé si golpearlas a ustedes primero o a mí… -

-Míralo si no es una cosita tímida… ¿En qué andas? - Miré a Heidi con la intención de reprimir las ganas que tenía de que jamás hubieran llegado y suspiré.

-Solo… lo conocía, me lo encontré y nada -

-¿No le hablaste de mí?-

-No Tanya no tuve tiempo de contarle lo ocurrente que eres -

Me alejé una vez más con el gusto de haber hablado más con él y a la vez con la bipolar sensación de haberlo hecho mal. De tener la sensación de que toda mi vida había hecho las cosas mal. Técnicamente era cierto pero me había abierto los ojos. Me sorprendía que una persona que me había visto tan poco me dijera las cosas más sinceras y duras que en muchos años nadie se había atrevido a decir.

No podía sacarme la expresión de sus ojos… la manera en que decía las cosas. Las horas pasaron más rápido de lo que había esperado. Alice fue la única que se extrañó de mi reacción. Aunque estuviera enferma seguía siendo igual de perceptiva.

-¿Hablaste con mi hermano…? – Asentí - ¿Te dijo algo malo? Lo golpearé…-

-No hace falta All, no hizo nada malo -

-¿Entonces? – preguntó algo perpleja.

-Solo que… es maduro – ella rio.

-Edward siempre ha sido así… pero es muy vulnerable dentro, pero muy dentro. El ha sufrido mucho -

-¿Ah sí?-

-Si… hace unos años atrás tuvo depresión pero ahora que volvió con Elizabeth ya se acabó todo -

-¿Por qué…?- justo tocaron el timbre. Se levantó y fuimos juntas al estacionamiento.

-Antes vivíamos aquí y nos tuvimos que alejar… fue un trauma muy grande para él, no lo soportó bien del todo – murmuró como si recordara cada una de las palabras que había dicho –Pero aprendió a poner un escudo muy grande, si lo atacas, no demorará en defenderse de la mejor manera pero por dentro, aunque se haga el fuerte por dentro el alma le quema…-

Cuando llegamos al auto estaba Rosalie hablando con Edward y Emmett, muy animadamente. Alice los saludó y cuando intenté hacer la huida del siglo Edward me llamo - Bella… ven -

-No gracias, tengo que irme-

Avancé lo más rápido que pude pero le oí decir una amarga palabra - ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto en hacerla una persona civilizada? Es una tonta y no puedes arreglarlo -

-No seas así –

Yo había retrocedido hasta encararla. La había mirado con odio infinito al igual que ella a mí – No estoy mintiendo… no soy tan perra como tu -

A lo primero que había reaccionado había sido a darle el golpe de su vida. Ella se había quedado quieta y no tardé en sentir que me agarraban con fuerza de la muñeca – No te atrevas a tocarla nunca más – siseó Edward, en una postura que ni hubiera reconocido comparando con la conversación de hace un rato.

Su tacto era ardiente en comparación al mío y muy fuerte. Me miró a los ojos con firmeza y me soltó con rapidez – Vete – su voz había sonado muy fría e indiferente.

Me fui con todo el enojo del mundo, donde todo el mundo me miraba. En eso Tanya me agarró riéndose a carcajadas – Dios le hiciste daño… esa es mi amiga -

-Ya cállate Tanya, vámonos no quiero estar aquí -

No tardamos en llegar a la mansión por suerte. Corrí a mi habitación por que las miradas habían continuado. Me arrodillé y busqué mi cajita musical, lo único que podía calmarme. Cuando la abrí la armoniosa canción y el lento ritmo de esa bailarina lograron llevarme a ese tiempo en que las cosas eran mejores. Por un momento lograron sacarme de las imágenes que venían.

Su indiferencia había sido más dolorosa de lo que hubiera esperado. Cerré los ojos desilusionada: me estaba convirtiendo en lo que más odiaba. Me tiré el pelo hacia atrás con desprecio de mi misma y aguanté la respiración por un momento.

Decidí pasarlo por alto como todas las cosas en mi vida, como si ya no importaran. Me arreglé, me puse un poco de delineador en los ojos y bajé las escaleras en caracol con rapidez .

Como si nada importara.

Demetri me había mirado fijamente con la intención de que alzara la vista. Jane solo había reído entre dientes.

Al llegar, en la primera clase con Alice al parecer se había enojado conmigo y yo solo me había disculpado – Tu oíste lo que me dijo -

-Cullen, Vulturi presten atención a la clase – cuando se despistó seguimos con la conversación -

-Lo sé pero… no era para tanto, no sabes hasta que hora estuvieron Edward y Emmett intentando calmarla… está muy enojado contigo -

-Perdón no quería…no te enojes conmigo – sonrió de manera tierna y negó.

-No tengo por qué enojarme contigo… a quien tienes que pedirle perdón es a Rosalie -

-¿Estás loca? Ella fue la que comenzó a molestarme por si no oíste bien -

-Lo sé… créeme que mi hermano ya se lo dijo muchas veces y le dio una clase de moral… pero no tenías que reaccionar así – me impresioné un poco por eso, ella asintió suavemente – Pídele perdón, nada perderás en hacerlo.

Lo pensé por mucho tiempo ¿Qué tipo de degradación era esa? Pero como decía Alice, nada perdía con hacerlo. De hecho ella me acompañó. Fue lo más vergonzoso que me había tocado pasar en mucho tiempo. Tenía la cabeza acomodada en el hombro de Edward en lo que Emmett le contaba cosas graciosas. Aclaró la garganta, yo ya me estaba arrepintiendo de estar ahí. Ambos me miraron.

-Bella quería decir algo… ¿No es cierto-

-Perdón por…lo de ayer no tenía que hacerlo, lo siento – si hubiera podido me hubiera sonrojado con fuerza. Él miró a Rosalie en lo que ella lo abrazaba más. Tenía la mejilla algo roja pero los kilos de maquillaje que usaba lo tapaban todo. Bateó sus enormes pestañas para reír cínicamente.

-Deja de perder tu tiempo… eres una rata y jamás dejarás de serlo – me aguanté el impulso y apreté los puños con fuerza para irme solamente. Nadie se burlaba de mi así.

Me había encerrado en el auto y me había quedado ahí por un tiempo hasta que Demetri se subió. Yo solo resoplé – Nunca has sido buena para disculparte Bella…-

-…vete por favor necesito estar sola-

Se fue a la primera petición para mi suerte y yo me quedé perdida en mi miseria; mirando las gotas de lluvia, respondiendo de vez en cuanto a la belleza desprevenida de los cielos. Asistí a la última clase solo por aburrimiento o tal vez mi subconsciente me traicionaba porque esa la compartía con él.

Me había sentado muy lejos como siempre y había intentado prestar atención a lo que el maestro quería explicar. A la salida sentí que me tocaba el hombro esa misma mano que me había dejado perpleja por su fuerza, ayer – Bella tenemos que hablar…-

Decidí obviarlo pero él me siguió todo el camino. Cuando llegué a mi auto me miró, como obligándome a tener la seria conversación que su mente astuta planeaba – ¿Me quieres seguir humillando? Por favor no tengo tiempo para sus juegos -

-Isabella no actúes así…-

-¡Personas como ustedes hacen que reaccionemos así! No me subestimes Cullen, te va a ir mal a ti y a tu amiguita. No soporto a la doble faceta como tú. Ahora quítate o…-

-O me pegarás ¿No es cierto? No tengo miedo a tus amenazas de niñita mimada Isabella -

-Quítate – dije agarrándolo fuerte de la camisa que de por si le sentaba excelente y él me tomó de la muñeca con firmeza y delicadeza a la vez.

-¿Quieres jugar Bellita? Pues jugaremos… no te metas en mi lugar, no te metas con la gente que quiero porque te aseguro… - se acercó a mi oído con una leve risa – que esta vez el golpe lo recibes tu -

Se separó de mí y me miró de manera amenazante por un momento. Yo solo me subí y conducì como una frenética gritando por los aires lo enojada que estaba.  
>Algo en sus ojos me hacía querer morir, como si me quitara toda la red negra de mi frialdad y me sometiera a un embrujo muy potente, haciéndome incapaz de soltar una sola palabra.<p>

Ese chico era mi perdición…

* * *

><p><strong>Molesten a la autora ¿Si?<strong>

**Feliz 2012! besos!**


	7. Recuerdos

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es toda mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo VII:<strong>  
>''Recuerdos''<p>

**EdwardPOV**

-Alice… no te enojes conmigo -

-¡¿Sabes? Ya me tienes harta con tus escenitas! ¡Esa es la razón por la que no tenías amigos antes y si los tienes ahora es porque Rosalie te manipula a su antojo! –_ Eso había sido doloroso._

-¡¿Te recuerdo quien fue la que le pegó? Solo intento hacer las cosas bien Alice! -

-¿Te recuerdo quien le dijo perra? ¡Me da vergüenza cuando te defiendo y tú me sales con estas cosas! Pensé que ver a Elizabeth me devolvería un poco a mi hermano pero al parecer no es así, ya casi no te conozco Edward -

-¡No seas exagerada! Yo soy el mismo -

-Si claro ¡¿Quién te crees que soy imbécil? – chilló con enojo que desde hace años no había oído. Ciertamente hace años no peleábamos.

-Pensé que elegirías mejor a tus amigos ¡Al menos no pelearíamos por su culpa! -

-Lo mismo digo Edward – miró al otro lado de la ventana, yo solo resoplé con enojo.

El resto del camino fue en silencio, un silencio demasiado incómodo. Odiaba enojarme con Alice, sobre todo porque no podía resistir más de unas horas sin hablarle. Era imposible. Ciertamente yo estaba más enojado y sorprendido a la vez con Isabella... jamás me había imaginado a una persona tan petulante pidiendo perdón. Me confundían sus reacciones. Ella era la de doble facetas no yo y no iba a parar hasta descubrir cómo era en realidad.

Me costaba que se decepcionara de mí, después de todo ella era la que más me había cuidado cuando… estaba mal. Pero cuando la miraba de vez en cuando ella seguía en la misma postura.

Cuando paré el auto ella se bajó con rapidez, yo solo pude bajarme con el mismo sentimiento. Esa noche solo fuimos a nuestras habitaciones sin cenar.

Dormí muy pocas horas pensando en todo lo que me había pasado desde que había llegado a Forks y las malditas cosas que me pasaban. No todo era como antes.

**..::Flashback::..**

_La clase ya había terminado pero a cambio de salir antes un montón de tareas ¿Por qué se empecinaban tanto en joderme la tarde? Salí en silencio y ella me esperaba afuera, jugando con el borde la falda de tablones que llevaba. Se veía linda de uniforme._

_Cuando me vio sonrió de la manera más adorable que podía. Me retuve de besarla en los labios cuando iba a hacerlo para solo acceder a su mejilla. Secreto, claro._

_-Hola princesa -_

_-Hola amor… ¿Vámonos? – asentí. Cuando nos alejamos del portal del colegio y tomamos nuestro ''Atajo Largo'' a propósito, todo volvió a ser como antes._

_La había abrazado por la espalda, de la cintura. Apoyé mi mejilla con la suya por un momento – Te extrañé mucho mi amor… - no sabía cuánto adoraba que me llamara así…_

_-Yo también, lo único que quería era escaparme para estar contigo princesa – tomó mis manos que estaban en su cintura y las aprisionó contra las suyas dulcemente – Tengo muchas tareas… -_

_-Yo igual... – se quedó un momento en silencio y se sonrojó un poco._

_-¿Qué piensas? -_

_-Yo… estaba pensando que… podríamos – luego de unos minutos – o tal vez largos segundos – un hilo de voz salió de sus labios – hacerlo…-_

_-¿Por qué…? -_

_-Debe sentirse… lindo, toda la gente que se ama en realidad lo hace y yo te amo demasiado Edward… pero solo lo pensaba -_

_Le miré por un momento a los ojos y de reojo donde estábamos, a la mitad del bosque ¿Eso no era algo grotesco?. Me pregunté a mi mismo estúpidamente en las consecuencias, Carlisle y mi papá siempre hablaban de las consecuencias pero luego recordé que no había otra cosa que anhelar más._

_14 años… no éramos niños pero no quería arrepentirme de algo que desearía toda la vida. Una primera vez, con ella era lo que más podía desear- ¿Estás segura princesa?-_

_-Si… - sus ojos aprecian algo oscurecidos por la aparente lujuria que solo el pensamiento nos hacía sentir. Era extraño – Mientras sea contigo… siempre -_

_La aprisioné contra un árbol con los brazos y la besé como siempre lo hacía pero aún así con más ternura de lo habitual. Un calor inexplicable me recorría el estómago y cada vez que estaba pegadita a mí las cosas se ponían peor._

_Rozó mis labios de manera tentadora hasta que,comenzamos a tocarnos y acariciarnos... la temperatura subió rápidamente y comenzamos a desnudarnos de la manera lenta y sensual. Le quite su blusa con rapidez, poco me faltó para desgarrarla. Ella retiro la camisa, su piel era suave y cálida._

_Los rayos de poca luz que entraban por los árboles la hacían ver como un ángel. Se sentía genial...no pudimos resistir y quedamos en ropa interior, le desabroche el sostén y le quite su falda, ella me quito el bóxer...ver su cuerpo desnudo fue lo más maravilloso que me había pasado en la vida. No hubo lugar que no hubieran besado mis labios. Tenía que reconocer lo posesivo que podía llegar a ser a veces, pero ella era mía, así lo sentía. Yo era suyo también._

_Dejé un recorrido de besos por su cuello hasta llegar a sus labios otra vez. Sus gemidos me estaban volviendo loco, al igual que el roce de su piel con la mía – E…E-Edward – Mordía levemente mi cuello para evitar gritar algo muy alto._

_Recorrí sus piernas que estaban enroscadas en mi cintura. Dios, era tan suave._

_-S-si… te hago…da…daño dímelo…- dije casi sin aliento, ella asintió con un jadeo._

_Cuando estaba casi muriendo del placer entre con cuidado en ella hasta que no lo resistí el delicioso placer y estuve completamente dentro. Cuando miré su cara, estaba con una mueca de dolor. Yo paré no sé cómo, verla sufrir juntaba toda mi fuerza de voluntad - ¿Quieres que acabe? -_

_-No, no… ya estoy bien – movió un poco las caderas y fue a mis labios, eso fue lo único para que todo comenzara. Aunque al comienzo era extraño luego disfrutó lo mismo que yo. Una y otra vez._

_Acabamos de placer al mismo tiempo, ella sobre mí más, cansada. No quedaba nada que decir, solo acariciaba su largo cabello oscuro en una coleta desecha._

_Nos quedamos un rato pensando, mientras que los pajaritos rompían un poco el fuerte silencio que se había formado. Decidí quitarme todos los pensamientos de si era lo correcto y decidí disfrutar al momento. Estiré la mano y tomé el reloj, era algo tarde – Amor… es hora de irnos -_

_-No quiero…-_

_-Yo tampoco amor – estaba seguro de que me castigarían y me darían un buen discurso pero no quería alarmarla. Después de todo había valido la pena._

_A regañadientes nos volvimos a vestirme, cuando estuvimos otra vez con ropa le había mirado por unos largos segundos – Gracias – murmuró tomando mis manos – Te amo…-_

_Dejó un último beso y me despedí de ella. Al llegar a casa, estaba aún medio atontado con todo. Demasiado adentrado en mis pensamientos y recuerdos. En eso mamá me paró – Edward Anthony Cullen ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?-_

_-Lo siento – murmuré sin tiempo de idear ninguna excusa._

_-Mami es que lo obligue a que fuera por un libro que se me había quedado, es mi culpa – y Alice, siempre salvándome._

_-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – preguntó con reprobación, ella sonrió de manera inocente._

_-Se me olvido -_

_-Está bien… ve a tu habitación – subí rápido y ella me siguió al mismo ritmo._

_-Que salvada… ¿Qué pasó? – me voltee hasta que quedé en frente y sonreí._

_-Ve a dormir Ali, son las 9 – dejé un beso en su frente como agradecimiento y entre aún con la cara de imbécil._

**..::Fin del Flashback::..  
><strong>

Suspiré son ganas revolviéndome otra vez en mi cama. Ya casi amanecía. Me decidí a dormir un rato y luego de unos minutos logré dormirme otra vez.

Cuando abrí los ojos eran las 10 o algo así. Me di un baño, me vestí y luego de echarme un poco de perfume fui donde estaban. Sentí un exquisito olor a panqueques desde la cocina y mi estomago gruño…

**AlicePOV**

Lo quería como a nadie pero cuando la imbecilidad lo golpeaba no había quien lo paraba.  
>Esa era lo que tenía que tenía que aprender, que no todo era como él pensaba.<p>

Una muy burda forma era ignorarlo y eso haría.

Pero hoy iríamos a la Push, no sería tan difícil. Aunque costó ignorarlo de ida, no fue tan difícil comprender que estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, solía enterrarse en sus recuerdos más de la mitad del día.

Cuando los vi se me hizo imposible no correr a abrazarlos. Los había extrañado demasiado. Luego de abrazar a Jacob, Seth y Leah _– que eran los que estaban ahí-_mis ojos se encontraron con Elizabeth ¿En realidad era ella? Se veía muy distinta. Ciertamente se había convertido en una especie de modelo de belleza exótica como pensaba. Sonrió y me abrasó, se me hacía difícil no extrañar a mi mejor amiga.

_-Tengo mucho que contarte – _Yo asentí discretamente y sonrió.

.

.

Cuando logramos alejarnos de Edward nos fuimos a su habitación. Yo solo por sus cosas – Lindos Aros… Tienes que prestármelos algún día – solo asintió. Yo me senté en frente y ella suspiró – Tu psicóloga personal te está escuchando -

-Te extrañé mucho Alice… Leah no es igual – yo reí de eso. Era obvio que Leah y yo éramos muy distintas. Yo tal vez era un… duende como Edward me llamaba pero ella era un simple pedazo de hielo. No se podía competir contra eso.

-Edward tampoco es igual -

Definitivamente se seguían queriendo, le brillaban los ojos cuando escuchaba su nombre – ¿Qué ha pasado con él en todo este tiempo? Ni una sola vez hablamos…-

**..::Flashback::..**

_-Alice quiero irme de aquí… no me gusta – suplicó con voz suave._

_-Pero si no te gusta es porque tu no lo has intentado ¿Has hablado con alguien de nuestra clase? -_

_-Son todos unos imbéciles, usan palabras que no saben que significan y no hacen nada mejor que mirar chicas ¿Qué de divertido tiene eso? -_

_-Tu también hacías eso – el resopló._

_-No es lo mismo… yo solo miraba a una chica y lo sabes -_

_-¿Por qué no la llamas? – me miró con ojos casi desorbitados y negó._

_-¿Estás loca? Me da vergüenza de solo pensarlo -_

_La puerta se abrió de golpe, era papá con una especie de sonrisa. Edward lo odiaba con toda su alma por hacerle esto y me costaba mucho que no lo sintiera – Chicos… ¿Quieren que los lleve a la escuela?-_

_-Claro – dije mirándolo. El tomó sus cosas._

_-Prefiero caminar, antes lo hacía ¿No lo recuerdas? – y se fue luego de una mirada desafiante. Mi padre solo pudo suspirar._

_-Tranquilo papi… se le pasará – Sin querer le mentía…_

_Era una escuela que triplicaba el tamaño de la anterior. Era de esas costosas y estrictas, donde todos usábamos uniformes de las típicas faldas de tablones grises y un jersey azul marino. Los chicos eran más selectivos y crueles cuando hacían cosas, su forma de hablar de por si era hiriente aunque las palabras no quisieran decir eso._

_Cuando entré, el estaba en su asiento de siempre mirando al vacío. Yo me sentaba a su lado para que no se sintiera solo. Ciertamente yo conocía a todas las chicas y me llevaba bien con algunas pero Edward significaba mucho para mí, odiaba verlo sufrir._

_Teníamos clases de francés y a veces una que otra clase de Portugués, a el se le daban muy bien los idiomas y esa era la razón por la que jamás prestaba atención a clases._

_-Cullen… Si no le interesa mi clase puede tomar sus cosas e irse -_

_Tomó sus cosas y se fue. La maestra se había quedado con un asombro épico, cualquier alumno normal se hubiera quedado tranquilo pero mi hermano era muy osado…_

_A la salida de recreo me junté con algunas de las chicas que conocía, el estaba arriba de un árbol leyendo uno de los libros que Elizabeth le había dado._

_-Alice tu hermano es muy lindo… podrías presentárnoslo ¿No crees?-_

_-No creo que te haga caso, es mejor que no-_

_-¿Enserio? El es como el chico malo… -_

_En ese momento, cuando todas clavaron su mirada al fondo con muecas y grititos de admiración lo vi, peleándose. Edward jamás entendía._

_Un circulo se había formado a su alrededor, yo supe que no alcanzaría a llegar cuando lo pararon dos maestros._

_._

_._

_Cuando llegué a casa mi padre ya hablaba duramente con él, estaba llorando…_

_-Edward no era necesario que hicieras eso…puedes comprarte otro – buscó dinero en su chequera enorme – Mira toma -_

_-¿Por qué no lo entiendes? Me lo dio Elizabeth- ese libro se lo había dado para su cumpleaños, ella decía que era como si alguien hubiera escrito su historia de amor a la perfección._

_-Tienes que aprender que aquí las cosas no son como antes, la olvidarás -_

_-Yo jamás voy a olvidarla…-_

_-Edward – mencionó con tono enojado, yo seguía escondida tras la pared – No sabes que tan decepcionado estoy de ti por haber… tenido una relación con la hija de mi mejor amigos a escondidas pero ya acabó. La vida es dura pero tienes que aprender a llevar las cosas -_

_-¡Yo la amo! -_

_-No la amas hijo, no tienes edad para enamorarte. Tienes 14 años ¿Ya te crees un hombre? Por favor, lo único que tienes que hacer es preocuparte por tus estudios y ser alguien práctico -_

_-¿En qué momento cambiaste tanto? -_

_-Justo en el momento que los vi sufrir, uno no vive de amor Edward. Yo lo intenté y terminé criando a… esto – el se levantó con enojo._

_-¡Te odio!-_

_-Me lo agradecerás algún día -_

_Oí el portazo que había dado y salí como si nada, saludé vagamente - ¿Mamá no ha llegado? -_

_-No… pronto – asentí y fui a la cocina para hacerle algo de comer. Luego de dejar el sándwich y la caja de leche que tenía saqué hielo, la cara debía dolerle._

_Cuando quise abrir supe que estaba con llave, solo suspiré – Soy yo… ábreme-_

_Oí que el click de la puerta hasta que abrí y cerré tras de mí. Dejé las cosas en la mesita de noche y me senté a su lado. Tenía las partes del libro esparcidas por la cama, como si intentara reunirlas otra vez. Tenía el ojo morado e hinchado, además de las lágrimas secas bajo sus ojos._

_Acomodó la cabeza en mi regazo en lo que sujetaba el hielo - ¿No me dirás nada?-_

_-No es necesario hermanito, no le hagas caso – el suspiró – Compraremos otro -_

_-Pero no quiero otro…-_

_-Hazme caso ¿Si? – asintió algo cansado. Cuando estaba a punto de dormirse susurré – Te quiero mucho -_

**..::Fin del Flashback ::..  
><strong>

-Alice reacciona… te quedaste como pegada – suspiré y le miré.

-El…quería hablarte, créeme que si pero sabes que siempre se acobarda y no lo hace, pensaba que ibas a estar enojada con él. Tal vez en su inconsciente no quería hacerse más daño, no lo sé -

-Lo necesitaba mucho... está muy cambiado -

-Nueva York le hizo pésimo… creo que ahora las cosas se van a arreglar. Sabes que siempre me gustaste como cuñada Lizzy -

-Tienes razón… -

Estaba cambiada. Ahora tenía un flequillo sobre la frente que le hacía ver bien y el pelo casi rozando la cintura. Los mismos ojos verdes con las pestañas que envidié desde que tenía uso de razón. Delgada hasta cansarse y con ese bronceado envidiable. Perfecta para mí hermano.

**LizzyPOV**

Me dolía en el alma todo lo que había pasado. Salimos de la pieza en silencio, ella corrió con ese trote de corcel desbocado hasta donde Sam y los chicos que habían llegado. Yo fui a la cocina. El estaba solo comiendo miel con una de las cucharas grandes.

-¿Qué haces? – me miró con carita de niño atrapado y sonrió. Yo me senté en frente suyo.

-¿Hablaste con Alice?- asentí con la cabeza – Está enojada conmigo -

-Ella tiene sus razones para hacerlo ¿Cuántas veces se ha enojado Alice en su vida? -

-Pocas… - murmuro en un dulce tono pensativo, yo solo lo admiré. No podía creer que era él, que lo tenía al lado mío otra vez. Todos sabían que tanto había necesitado a mi Eddie de vuelta. Cuando se dio cuenta de que le miraba sacó otro poco de miel y me miró de la misma manera.

-¿Qué hacemos? – yo reí. Extrañaba sus ocurrencias. Acaricié sus mejillas y él me besó, sus labios eran más dulces que otras veces. Cuando terminó dejó un beso casto, mirándome con ternura extrema –Te amo Elizabeth…- esas palabras lograban derretirme, cuando él decía mi nombre sonaba especial, mágico – nunca lo olvides ¿Si?-

-Eso es imposible… aunque me muera voy a amarte siempre, siempre…-

-No digas esas cosas… - murmuró separándose, bajando la vista – En serio -

-Está bien… pero tenía que decirlo amor y ahora que lo pienso… tenemos que ir a algunos lugares -

-¿Dónde?-

Le tomé la mano y salimos en silencio, los chicos estaban en la playa y Jacob me dio una mirada de aquellas.

**..::Flashback::..**

_Desperté acunada por los suaves rayos de sol que se asomaban por la ventana. Me levanté pensando en Edward. Me vestí como todas las mañanas y me extrañé al no encontrarle afuera, el siempre iba por mí el primer día de clases._

_Lo más fácil fue pensar que se había quedado dormido para disfrazar el miedo que estaba comenzando a sentir._

_Cuando llegue a su casa estaban las cortinas cerradas y la puerta entreabierta. Con las rodillas algo temblorosas entré, estaba todo muy silencioso. Subí las escaleras y todas las puertas estaban abiertas. En ese momento había comenzado a tener miedo._

_En la habitación de él, estaba con su dulce olor impregnado, la cama bien hecha. Encima una cajita de madera y una carta bajo una dulce roja rosa. Tenía una dulce dedicatoria ''Para mí princesa''._

_Me senté intentando buscar paz y la abrí, sin saber que las lágrimas se habían agolpado en mis ojos._

*Mi amor*

_Siento que esto sea así pero no podría atreverme a verte llorar como seguramente lo estás haciendo ahora. Pero antes de que me odies quiero que sepas que te amo como a nadie, que siempre voy a hacerlo y te prometo que siempre vas a ser mi primer amor._

_También quería decirte que aunque esté lejos ahora, tal vez en un avión, que nunca me voy a arrepentir de haber estado contigo, te mentiría si te dijera que no ha sido lo mejor del mundo. Te mentiría también si no extrañara tus besos, porque nadie en el mundo podría igualarte mi amor._

_Mi padre ha elegido mal otra vez y una vez más tengo que hacer sufrir a los demás por su culpa. Pero… ¿Eso quería no? Al menos ahora tendrá trabajo y las cosas serán mejores de ahora en adelante, Esme dice que todo lo que pasa es para mejor y yo quiero creerle, aunque te deje sola._

_Lo siento, por favor perdóname._

_Aunque necesitaba ver tus ojitos una vez más, rozar tus labios… no pude, una vez más no pude hacerlo y me duele el alma por eso._

_Al menos no vas a estar sola, yo se que Jacob va a querer matarme y te va a cuidar mucho, todos van a hacerlo._

_Alice te dejó sus collares y yo solo te dejo mi corazón ¿Si? Cuídalo mucho, solo espero que los pedacitos no te hagan daño._

_Esa caja que seguro está tirada por el piso, la dejé por si quieres verla. Aunque las chicas hagan todas esas cosas, guardé todo lo importante para mí desde que te conocí. Hasta mi primera carta cursi que nunca te envié y muchas cosas más._

_Aunque no sea un príncipe como el que te mereces, tú siempre vas a ser mi princesa. Te amo mucho, nunca lo olvides…_

_ Siempre tuyo, Edward._

La acerqué a mi acelerado corazón hecho pedazos y sollocé. ¿Cómo iba a vivir sin él?

_Con miles de lágrimas recorriendo mi rostro abrí la caja, tenía guardado uno de mis collares como reliquia, una foto nuestra y una suya. Tomé una rosa marchita y a mi mente vino ese momento._

_«Lizzy yo te quiero mucho, mucho más de lo que un amigo podría quererte y yo quería saber si…s-si… ¿Quieres ser mi novia? »_

_«Yo también te quiero mucho Edward… claro que si »_

_« ¿Enserio?... te prometo que siempre te voy a cuidar ¿Si? »_

_« Eso no tengo que dudarlo… »_

_«Es algo tonto… pero mi primer regalo es una rosa »_

_«Es hermosa… gracias amor»_

_Lloré como nunca, no me importó perderme un día de clases. Corrí a casa de Esme y toqué ya sin fuerzas. Ella me miró con los ojos rojos – Se fue Esme… mi amor se fue - Me abrazó con fuerza. Morir es lo que sentía… aunque en realidad no sentía nada._

**..::Fin del Flashback::..**

Cuando salí de mi letargo me encontré en los brazos de Edward, me pedía que no llorara. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta para hacerlo sufrir más aún? Pero no podía parar, mis recuerdos siempre habían sido muy vívidos.

-No llores… no me gusta que llores princesa y menos si es por mi culpa, lo siento -

-No es tu culpa mi amor…-

-Dijiste mi nombre – intenté serenarme lo más que podía y luego de un momento lo logré. Aún así, el no dejaba de acariciar mi cabello con la intención de hacerme sentir mejor. Di un respiro hondo antes de que sintiera un alivio y a la vez un enorme dolor de cabeza.

-¿Mejor?-

-Si… - mi voz ya sonaba distinta por el llanto, era extraño. Lo besé para que no pensara nada más y me acomodé en su hombro. Estábamos en la playa, sentados. Me acomodé a su lado y lo acerqué más a mí.

-¿Por qué llorabas?-

-Ya olvídalo…-

-Pero amor -

-Pero nada, solo abrázame -

Luego de un rato oí a Leah llamarnos. No sabía en qué momento se había vuelto tan amarga – Vamos, la fogata va a comenzar -

-Un ratito mas Lee – suplicó Edward, ella suspiró.

-Se apuran ¿Eh? Los voy a cubrir solo 5 minutos -

-Gracias, te quiero – ella rodó los ojos y se fue. Yo reí contra él.

-No sé cómo puedes convencerla… lo he intentado mis veces con cara de perrito y no sirve -

-Son muy malos con ella, solo tienes que… hablar -

-¿Malos? – Pensé – Bueno… con Jake una vez le quitamos las cosas… pero no cuenta -

-¿Tu crees que no le haces daño? Por lo que veo Sam ya le ha hecho bastante -

-El se fue con Emily… tienes razón -

-¿Vez princesa? No soy tan tonto -

-Nunca he dicho que lo seas Eddie -

-¡LOS QUIERO A LOS DOS AQUÍ. AHORA!-

El se levantó y me ayudó a hacerlo. Me dejó subir en su espalda y fuimos. – Ahà… con que ahí ¿No estabas haciendo nada raro con mi hermana Cullen?-

-Para nada Black, no podría -

Me dejó delicadamente en el suelo y se sentó a mi lado. No sabía cómo reaccionaría al secreto.

**EdwardPOV  
><strong>  
>Luego de una historia creía sospechar algo, me lo contaban por algo. Cuando terminaron se miraron intentando decir algo.<p>

-Edward nosotros somos… somos…-

-¿Lobos? -

Todos se quedaron en silencio, incluso Lizzy. Seth fue el único ocurrente – Vaya… ha sido más fácil de lo que pensamos ¿No creen?

* * *

><p><strong>Momento de inspiraciòn :) <strong>

**Ojala les guste!**

**Molesten a la autora ¿Si?**

**Feliz 2012! besos!**

**:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	8. Las historias de Billy

****Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es toda mía.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo VIII:<strong>  
><em>''Las historias de Billy''<em>

**LizzyPOV**

En conclusión lo estaba traumando con historias y cosas de vampiros. Yo no estaba de acuerdo con lo que estaban haciendo, Edward era inteligente y de tan solo decir que sabía el secreto era lo único para que intentaran convencerlo.

Estaban como imbéciles intentando matar a unos vampiros que aún no llegaban, yo no quería que Edward fuera un lobo, no quería perderlo.

Yo no lo era porque me quedaba un poco de sentido común, yo quería ser normal, tener una familia… tener una vida.

Aunque sin quererlo, era parte de ese mundo.

Yo miré a mi padre y a Jacob con reprobación – Ya basta, no es necesario que lo conviertan a él por favor -

-Elizabeth no te metas en nuestras conversaciones, vete a la casa -

-Pero…-

-¡VETE! -

Me levanté con enojo y entre a casa, con algunas lágrimas es los ojos. Alice estaba con Sue, ella manejaba mejor el asunto. Solo me vieron entrar y cerré con llave. Cerré las ventanas y me senté con impotencia en el suelo, llorando en silencio.

Demoró poco en sacar el cerrojo con la llave y entrar en silencio. Se sentó en frente mío sin decir ninguna palabra. Eso era lo agradable de estar con él, que siempre había sido buen oyente – Elizabeth… no es nada malo, lo entiendo y si llegara a ser un lobo, te seguiré queriendo amor -

-Pero no entiéndeme tu a mí, yo no quiero que te hagan daño ¿Por qué no lo comprendes? Si mi padre está así es por la culpa de esos malditos… chupasangre ¿Qué voy a hacer yo si te pasa algo Edward? No voy a soportar perderte otra vez -  
><em><br>_-No va a pasarme nada, se cuidarme – acarició mis mejillas secando algunas lágrimas y yo negué una vez más – Te amo ¿Si? -

Me besó con intensidad, como hace años no lo hacía y me dio una suave mirada a la que no me resistí…

.

.  
>.<p>

Con los dedos tracé formas en su pecho. El aún estaba dormido. Besé sus labios ahora tranquilos y me separé suavemente de él, para volver a vestirme. Ordené todo y dejé su ropa en el closet, para que no se notara nada muy raro. Salí dejándole cerrojo a la puerta. Ya era casi la hora en que todos los chicos se juntaban para ir al acantilado, iba a tener una seria conversación con Jacob.

-¡Lizzy! ¿Vienes con nosotros? -

-No lo creo Sam… necesito hablar contigo – el me miró con extrañeza.

-Hermanita ¿No puede ser luego? -

-No – respondí con firmeza, el rodó los ojos y les hizo una seña para que se fueran sin él. Yo le miré con dureza - ¿Qué crees que le estás metiendo en la cabeza a Edward? -

-Ya está bastante grande para decidir ¿No crees?-

-¡No es necesario mierda! Ya son demasiados -

-Pero estamos seguros que él nos servirá de mucho -

-Te lo juro Jacob Black que si algo le pasa no te lo voy a perdonar jamás ¿¡Me oíste! ¡JAMAS!-

Me volteé con sumo enojo y corrí de vuelta a casa. En Cuando me asomé oí una conversación de Alice y Edward - ¿estás seguro?-

-Si… eso creo -

No podía enfurecerme más la situación. Le di una patada a la puerta y me fui otra vez, ahora caminé hacia el bosque con enojo. Le sentí ir tras mío…  
><strong><br>EdwardPOV  
><strong>  
>Desperté, pero ella no estaba a mi lado como debería ser. Me extrañé un poco. Me vestí como aun con el dulce sabor de sus labios sobre los míos. Cuando salí, Alice estaba afuera – Edward… tenemos que hablar -<p>

-¿No estabas enojada conmigo? – rodó los ojos y sonrió.

-Es enserio hermano… ¿Vas a hacerlo?-

-No veo por qué no -

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Si… eso creo – en eso sentimos que algo le pegaba a la puerta y supimos quien era casi al instante – Mierda…-

-Solo está intentando protegerte… habla con ella, es lo mejor que puedes hacer -

Asentí y le seguí en silencio. Todo hasta que paró de golpe y me miró con ojos de dolor intenso, tanto que llegó a partirme el alma.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? – Cuando comenzó a llorar quise acercarme pero me alejó al instante – No quiero verte, quiero que te vayas de aquí -

-Amor…-

-No me toques, no quiero verte – y corrió. No supe donde porque en ese momento se me habían nublado los ojos pero no con lágrimas, solo era desconcierto.

Esa noche no se despidió de mí, Billy dijo que llevaba casi todo el día encerrada. Decidí alejarme, sin quererlo esto era para que no me transformara y eso era casi inevitable. De vuelta a casa casi morí en silencio.

Definitivamente ese corto evento me había arruinado la semana entera. Había reprobado casi todos los exámenes por estar pensando en ella, Rosalie no paraba de hablar mal de Isabella y ella solo se la pasaba peleando con medio universo, Alice había descubierto que Jasper tenía novia o algo así y se había quedado todo el fin de semana

Todo hasta que llegó el fin de semana y…  
><strong><br>LizzyPOV  
><strong>  
>No podía sacarme de la cabeza su cara de decepción y dolor pero tampoco la excelente noche que obviamente jamás se repetiría. Porque jamás sería lo mismo.<p>

Cuando lo convirtieron en lo que más odiaba me había ido a Port Ángeles con una de las falsas amigas que creía tener, pensando en él.

Cuando llegué de vuelta a la Push me encontré con un lobo gris, de los ojos más encantadores que había conocido algún día, era él… ya era muy tarde. Un gemido había escapado de mis labios al verlo y creí que me quebraría en ese momento. Cuando vi sus ojos estaba dando de esos llantitos de perrito, mirándome con pena.

Me perdí en un letargo hasta que los vi a todos alrededor mío. Me había caído, mis rodillas jamás habían sido lo demasiado fuertes. Cuando intenté levantarme un maldito mareo había arremetido con todo mí ser.

Jacob me tomó como a las niñas pequeñas y me llevó a casa – Déjame Jacob…-

-No digas nada…-

-Déjame…-

No sé cómo, ni en qué momento pasó pero me dormí. Cuando abrí los ojos estaba en la habitación de Jacob, solo una vela iluminaba todo. La mirada se me aclaró lentamente y vi a Edward mirándome desde un rincón de mi habitación, con los ojos rojos y algunas lágrimas cruzando su rostro.

Yo volteé la vista para no tener que mirarle y me tragué un amargo sollozo.

-Perdóname… - Lo ignoré. Lo ignoré por horas hasta que se cansó de hablar solo y se quedó en silencio. Cuando supo que estaba derrotado se fue y en eso entró Alice, no sabía que le pasaba pero su ánimo chispeante había desaparecido de la nada.

Lloramos por horas, juntas. Sabía que ella debía tener sus razones para hacerlo.  
><em><br>Así pasamos un mes…_

No le hable más, el se disculpaba cada vez que podía y donde fuera pero un día, según el ya se había cansado.

_**..::Flashback::..**_

_-Perdón, no quiero estar enojado contigo – yo había seguido haciendo mis cosas en silencio._

_Paró, un incómodo silencio se apoderó de la escena y con una actitud que no había visto hace años, más bien solo una vez en mi vida… habló._

_-¿Sabes algo? Eres una manipuladora ¡Claro! Todo este tiempo has estado torturándome por ser un lobo ¿Y sabes otra cosa? ¡Lo lograste Elizabeth! – Yo me voltee para ver sus ojos encendidos en enojo - ¡Estás como una ridícula… niña! Pensé que habías madurado, pero me equivoqué – cuando salió me quedé perpleja, el volvió a entrar luego – Se me olvidó algo… se acabó -_

**..::Fin del Flashback::..**

Me había roto el alma claramente pero no podía hacer nada. Ahora era un soberbio con todas sus letras, la persona mas altiva que se podía imaginar. Ahora ni me miraba y lo peor es que su rechazo me hacía sentir culpable.

Me la pasaba vomitando y de mareos en mareos, ya estaba sospechando de algo pero no lo creía cierto. Un día en que hablábamos en la fogata tuve que correr tras un árbol para vomitar. Ahora me la pasaba durmiendo.

Estaba nerviosa… yo no podía estar...

Cuando fuimos a Port Ángeles me compré un test y lo abrí en mi baño, encerrada junto a mi teléfono. Esperé unos horribles 5 minutos, planteándome que haría y luego lo tomé con un temblor inusual en las manos.

Iba a tener un hijo… estaba embarazada.

Por un momento, luego de las primeras lágrimas de nerviosismo y dolor apareció una sonrisa. Yo lo tendría de todas formas, eso estaba más que claro… el problema era él.

Marqué su número y a la llamada 20 contestó.

-Estoy ocupado… ¿Qué quieres?-

Me arrepentí en ese momento y corte. Lo podría mantener en secreto, por lo menos por un tiempo…

Una mano se posó en mi aún plano vientre y di un respiro hondo –Dios...-

* * *

><p><strong> Tan tan tan.. <strong>

**Molesten a la autora ¿Si?**

**Feliz 2012! besos!**


	9. Tiempo de crisis amorosas

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es toda mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo IX<strong>:  
><em>''Tiempo de Crisis amorosas''<em>

**BellaPOV**

Con esa rubia cada día era peor. Ya llevábamos varios encontrones pero el santito de Cullen siempre terminaba separándonos. Mi vida se estaba volviendo un tormento, Alice ahora éramos muy buenas amigas aunque ahora estaba muriendo por Jasper… creo que de una forma u otra estaba comenzando a enamorarse.

**..::Flashback::..**

_-¿Tienes ropa de Dolce & Gabbana? – preguntó con suma impresión._

_-Si... muchas cosas, un día de estos te dará algunas cosas. Odio esa ropa -_

_-¡La amo!- reímos de eso por un momento, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Jasper, el hermano de la rubia oxigenada esa… se besaba con otra. Un chillido que no era como los demás, más bien con más dolor escapó de sus labios y un suspiro pesado, que se había ahogado en su garganta._

_Ella lo quería, más de lo que alguien podía imaginarse - ¿All…?-_

_Sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas pero había sonreído sin ganas – No llores…-_

_-No estoy llorando solo… me dio alergia ¿Sabes cuánto las odio? – intentó obviar la situación pero se notaba a kilómetros que por dentro estaba destrozada._

**..::Fin del Flashback::..**

Pero aún así intentaba estar mejorando con el tiempo. Edward también estaba algo cambiado, había algo en sus ojos… una especie de dolor que no era propio de él.

**EdwardPOV**

-Edward… tengo que hablar contigo – murmuró con una seriedad que me había impresionado, yo había asentido.

-Claro hermano… ¿Qué pasa?-

-Es Rosalie… estoy preocupado por ella – Resopló con fuerza y me miró -Creo que Royce le pega – _Royce era su novio…_

-¿Estás seguro? – el rodó los ojos y asintió.

-Desde hace días tiene los brazos morados… ayer me llamó llorando y no sabes lo que me duele. Tu sabes que la quiero -

-Hablaré con ella ¿Si? -

Claro que Emmett le quería, podría insinuar que estaba enamorado hasta la coronilla de ella… pero cuando creía tener una posibilidad volvía a destrozarle el corazón. El era un buen chico, era algo tonto… pero si estudiaba podía ser más inteligente de lo que nadie podía pensar, muchas de esas babosas podrían quererlo pero dentro de su actitud burbujeante y graciosa, seguía siendo un poco inocente. Era la persona más leal que había conocido.

Hoy no había venido a clases, estaba enferma supuestamente y sus padres habían viajado, Jasper iba a ir a Seattle con María _– su nueva novia- _y estaba sola en su casa. No lo pensé dos veces y luego de comer en casa me fui a verle, sin avisar.

Vivía en una linda y gran casa, con muchos ventanales y rosas afuera, de una estructura antigua y excéntrica. Pero había un auto además de su BMV… y comencé a asustarme cuando vi la puerta principal abierta.

Entré y no tardé en oír su voz. Cuando subí al tercer piso _– que era solo su piso, no había más que cosas de ella – _y me oí desde un punto estratégico.

-Royce no quiero… ya déjame por favor -

-¿Te pedí tu opinión? – masculló él, yo me acerqué más.

-Me duele… déjame -

Cuando entré la vi… casi desnuda con mucha sangre, le estaba pegando. Lo primero que hice fue agarrarlo del cuello y pegarle como hace tiempo no lo hacía. Lo patee hasta que quedó casi inconsciente y fui hasta ella, estaba muy asustada. La miré y toqué su mejilla rota con cuidado - ¿Estás bien?-

Sollozó con fuerza y me abrazó, estaba muy fría y temblaba… Tenía la espalda arañada hasta el cansancio y el cabello muy desordenado.

.

.

Estaba aún medio inconsciente, él la miraba desde la ventana de vez en cuando, con ojos de tristeza, Su padre ponía constancias y hacía arreglos para hacer un juicio y su madre la cuidaba dentro, con Jasper. Yo, hablaba con Carlisle. Tenía heridas leves que supuestamente sanarían pronto pero aún así me dolía que le hicieran daño. No era justo.

-Sanará pronto, por poco le rompe una costilla ¿Tu sabías de esto?-

-Bueno, sabía que tenía novio pero nunca lo había visto… Emmett lo hizo todo -

-Es un buen chico – yo asentí - ¿Te irás conmigo? -

-Si… solo quiero hablar con ella un rato – asintió y se fue a su oficina, en eso me llamó Jasper – Edward… yo quería darte las gracias, por defenderla -

-Es mi amiga… pero si le haces daño a mi hermana terminarás igual -

-Yo nunca le he dicho nada a Alice sobre nosotros, ella sabía que con María pasaba algo – yo me extrañé, pero me recordé que siempre debía defenderla.

-Pero eres tu el que le crea falsas esperanzas… - intentando mantenerme sereno me fui hasta su habitación, estaba llorando. Cuando me vio me llamó, yo no pude negarme. Su madre me miró como dándome un discreto y triste agradecimiento, yo solo me acerqué a ella, Emmett seguía al lado.

Me abrazó con fuerza y lloró con dolor. Tenía la mejilla raspada, el ojo entrando a un morado y todos los brazos llenos de cardenales, moratadas con la maldita marca de sus dedos. En la cabeza tenía 5 puntos… le había hecho mucho daño.

Su cabello ahora estaba revuelto y enmarañado, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas secas y unas que salían a renovarlas de su letargo – Tranquila… ya pasó todo -

-Me salvaste… no se qué haría sin ti – miré por el rabillo del ojo a Emmett y pude ver como se contraía.

-Más bien deberías darle las gracias a Emmett, el hizo todo… yo solo te encontré – le dio un abrazo largo, se lo merecía después de todo. El se enterró en su dulzura, solo suspiré.

Cuando se calmó por completo, cuando casi se dormía me despedí con un beso en la frente – Te adoro ¿Si? Descansa… ¿me lo prometes?-

-Si…-

Lo miré y el asintió – Ve… yo me quedaré -

Carlisle justo iba subirse a su auto cuando me acerqué. De camino a casa me fui pensando en ella.

_Yo jamás podría hacerle eso a Elizabeth…_

-Lo sé – había pensado en voz alta una vez más. Lo miré con preocupación.

-Está loco Carlisle… no sé cómo pudo soportarlo -

-Es porque estaba enamorada… el amor es ciego, se expuso mucho y le hicieron daño, no es su culpa -

Muy sabias palabras…

Cuando llegamos a casa ellas se extrañaron. Sobre todo de que yo llegara tan tarde.

-Casi muero de un infarto Edward Anthony Cullen Masen ¿Donde rayos estabas? – Alice, como siempre se comportaba como mi madre. Yo suspiré.

-Su novio le pegó, estaba en el hospital madre – hice énfasis en la última palabra. Ella se preocupó.

-Pobre… - Esme sonó como si le doliera a ella, yo bostecé involuntariamente.

-Tengo mucho sueño ¿Si? Me voy a dormir – Alice dijo lo mismo. Desde que estaba triste solía dormir conmigo, me gustaba más que estar enojado. Yo debía cuidarla ¿No?

Me puse el pijama y me acomodé en mi cama, ella llegó luego en lo que le daba un espacio - ¿Qué pasó?-

-Fui a su casa y le pegué… la quería… ¡Ah! -

-Eres como un héroe ahora… solo que te olvidas de la principal persona que necesitas salvar – me extrañé ante sus palabras pero no demoró en dormirse.

**BellaPOV  
><strong>  
>-Aro no puedo -<p>

¿Cómo pretendía que matara a un niño? Era imposible, sus ojitos… estaba asustado, llorando. Lo que más me carcomía el alma era que se parecía un poco a Edward, tal vez era una paranoia mía pero no podía dejar de imaginarlo.

Jane me empujó, yo solo me acerqué en silencio. No quería hacerle daño…

-¿mami?- el alma se me hizo pedazos y negué una vez más, no podía. Me miraron para hacer presión, esos ojos que odiaba tanto.

-Lo siento -

Fue horrible. Yo siempre había disfrutado la sangre humana pero ahora me repugnaba más que nada. Lo dejé con horror en mi interior.

-¿Vez que podías? Poco a poco te vuelves más débil Bella -

Salí con odio infinito, en eso creí oír unos… ¿Gemidos? No podía ser, se supone que todos habíamos estado afuera. Me acerqué con enojo y extrañeza pero cuando abrí la puerta no cabía en mi asombro._  
><em>  
>Jamás me lo hubiera imaginado, jamás a mi mejor amiga o la que creía que era.<p>

¿Cuántas veces había estado esa perra en mi cama?

Nadie se daba cuenta de que ese era uno de los escenarios y mis peores miedos detrás de mi silencio. Una sensación de respiración oprimida parecía asfixiarme y amenazaba con arrebatarme la poca vida que me quedaba.

-¿Cómo pudieron? – pararon con la misma rapidez que habían comenzado. Demetri conservaba una cara de asombro y ella una risa estúpida sobre los labios.

-Bella deja que te explique…-

-Tranquilo nene, yo lo haré… el ya no te necesitaba Isabella, nadie es imprescindible-

-¡Tú sabías todo! Eres una descarada y tú… - no hablé más, solo me di la vuelta y salí casi estallando en malditos sollozos.

Todos me vieron caer en mi debilidad…

Pero no podía aguantarlo, la dura y fría dama de hierro se había convertido en polvo, así me sentía.

-¿Qué pasó Bella? ¿Viste a un niño? – Miré a Jane pero esta vez el odio no podía salir de mis ojos.

_Nadie se mete con Isabella Vulturi… Swan realmente._

El bajó las escaleras y cuando iba a tocarme Félix lo detuvo. El siempre hacía lo que debía hacer, era casi el único que tenía nobles pensamientos en este manicomio.

-Isabella dile que me suelte… yo te amo amor -

Negué y en eso Alec se le acercó, yo ya no podía respirar aunque no lo necesitara del todo. Heidi me abrazó y la vulgar de Tanya llegó luego.

-Quiero matarla…-

-No ensucies tu dignidad, vámonos -

Corrí como si no hubiera mañana hasta que llegué casi a la mitad del bosque, ella llegó casi al mismo tiempo. Dejé que mi cuerpo resbalara tras un árbol y me tapé la cara con las manos. Ella volvió a abrazarme.

-Porque me hicieron esto… -

-No sufras por ellos, no valen la pena -

-Yo lo amo…

-Ya pasara, tranquila…-

_¿Cómo podía estar tranquila? Había perdido a una amiga y a la mitad de mi corazón también…_

**EdwardPOV**

-¿Qué haces solo?- Solo despegué la vista para ver a Leah. Se sentó al lado mío y suspiró – Edward… tengo que decirte algo -

-¿Algo malo? – estaba perdido en mis pensamientos, no quería tener malas noticias.

-Es sobre Elizabeth – suspiré pesadamente. Odiaba estar así con ella, era… estúpido y doloroso – Descubrí algo… y creo que deberías saberlo -

-Lee me estás asustando ¿Qué pasa?-

-Solo voy a decirte que las salidas a Port Ángeles no son por nada y que… busques en el closet, en la última cómoda -

-¡Leah!-

-Ve, no está en la reserva -

Con algo de extrañeza corrí hasta su casa y me salté su ventana, estaba abierta. Estaba todo silencioso y lleno de su dulce esencia. Por un momento dudé, pero luego de abrir la dichosa cómoda me encontré con una caja. La tomé y me senté en el suelo para verla.

La abrí y me encontré con varios sobres sobre ella y un… ¿Test de embarazo? En ese momento se me encogió el corazón de solo pensarlo, de solo imaginarme que estuviera pasando por eso sola. Era positivo.

Sin respirar tomé uno de los sobres… tenía miles de palabras que no lograba comprender del todo pero la pequeñita foto que estaba abajo lo acabó todo. Las siguientes era de una pequeña cosita que crecía muy lentamente, según los últimos papeles ahora debía tener cuatro 4 meses, aproximadamente.

¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta?

Esa era la razón por la que me llamaba tantas veces, tal vez era la única razón porque se la pasaba durmiendo y comiendo cualquier cosa. Íbamos a tener un hijo. Oí cuando había regresado, pero no podía moverme.

-¡Comeré luego! – Oí cuando le quitaba el cerrojo a su puerta y entraba, hasta que me vio – Edward… -

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? - no sonó como la voz golpeada que ella esperaba que usara, más bien… comprensiva. Ella con un respiro cansado se sentó en su cama.

-¿Qué te iba a decir? '' Eddie vamos a tener un hijo'' No me hubieras creído -

-Como no iba a creerte amor… jamás he desconfiado de ti – arrodillado, apoyado en sus rodillas para quedar a su altura le miré a los ojos.

Ella comenzó a llorar, yo solo la puse en mi regazo y la abrasé. En vez de partirme la cabeza por eso me llenaba de alegría, porque era con ella y yo la cuidaría por sobre todo, a ambos. Me pregunté como lo había escondido y la respuesta era usar ropa más grande que aún le sentaba bien…

Cuando se calmó _– yo se lo pedí, le podía hacer mal _– sequé sus lagrimas dejé un beso en sus labios hasta que terminó por sonreír. Se veía más linda que antes.

-¿Sabes que descubrí hoy? – Tomó mi mano y la puso bajo su polera, en su pancita que recién se redondeaba – Vamos a tener una niña… -

-¿Enserio?- asintió y me mostró otro papel como los demás, con una ecografía. Yo vi a una personita que sin querer habla comenzado a amar... era nuestra hija – Te amo…-

Dejé un beso en su frente y la acerqué más a mí. Luego de un tiempo de mimos vino la pregunta que estaba en el fondo, muy guardada.

-¿Cuándo se lo diremos?-

-No lo sé, tengo miedo -

-Yo te cuidaré ¿Si? Siempre…-

Asintió al final de todo, me tomó la mano con fuerza después de ayudarla a pararse y salimos en silencio, era mejor decirlo. Cuando quiso retroceder le apreté suavemente la mano, para que supiera que estaba ahí.

Ellos nos miraron - ¿Qué pasa? -

-Es que no se si deba decirlo aquí -

-Vamos Edward ¿Recuerdas que estamos en confianza? – le miré de reojo y suspiró.

-Estoy embarazada…-

.

.

-Pero… pero cuando ¿Fue cuando era… lobo? -

-No, antes -

-Está bien… ¿Se harán cargo? -

-Si -

-Entonces no hay mucho que hablar -

Me sorprendía con la facilidad que lo tomaban, como si fuera algo normal… yo estaba esperando la reacción que tendrían. Seguro llamarían a mi padre y me llevarían a Italia, yo no quería.

Ella notaba mi preocupación, era evidente.

Esa tarde me despedí con más dolor de lo habitual, no quería dejarla sola…  
>en el camino pensé en todas las consecuencias, esta vez no las había pensado pero lo único que tenía claro era que no importaba lo que pasara, yo iba a cuidar esa pequeñita familia que estaba formando, por sobretodo.<p>

Cuando llegué estaban en la cocina, Alice no estaba.

-Edward… llegaste más temprano, estás pálido-

_Me iría al infierno de todas formas, era mejor ahorrar el dolor…_

-Elizabeth y yo… vamos a tener un hijo -

Yo seguía mirando al suelo, no era capaz de mirarles los ojos y ver la decepción, no otra vez._  
><em>  
>Un incómodo y doloroso silencio estuvo presente por mucho tiempo hasta que Esme habló - ¿Están seguros?-<p>

-Tiene 4 meses Esme, claro que si – oí uno de sus suspiros – Perdón, no quería decepcionarlos… lo siento -

-No estamos decepcionados solo es impresión – dijo Carlisle en tono serio - ¿Se lo dijiste…a Billy?-

-Si -

-¿Y qué les dijeron?-

-Que nos hiciéramos cargo – yo en ese momento supe que tenía que suplicar – No les digan a mis padres por favor… no quiero irme, no quiero dejarla sola… me haré cargo, si quieres trabajaré pero no se lo digan -

-No es necesario, sabes que aquí nunca siempre hay espacio para alguien y que el dinero no falta … pero -

-Por favor… yo sé cómo reaccionará, lo conozco -

-Tranquilo, no se lo diremos – Esme me abrazó, yo solo cerré los ojos. Los problemas e impresiones me estaban volviendo loco…

* * *

><p><strong>Ojala les guste :)<strong>

**Molesten a la autora ¿Si?**

**Feliz 2012! besos! ._. **


	10. ¿Amigos?

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es toda mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo X<br>**_'' ¿Amigos?''_

**EdwardPOV**

-¿Estas mejor? -

-Si… eso creo – asentí. Aún estaba muy perdido en mis pensamientos… pero su cara se veía mejor, casi no quedaba rastro de nada y no sabía cuánto me alegraba de eso – Gracias…-

-Ya te dije que no tienes que dármelas… somos amigos ¿No? -

-Si…-

Luego de un muy largo abrazo que necesitaba como a nada – Tengo que decirles algo… -

-¿Algo malo? – Emmett me quitó una bolsa de papas que tenía en la mano y me miró.

-No sé si sea malo…es que… yo… yo… -

-¿Paso algo con tu novia? ¿Terminaron? ¿Se casaran? -

-Es algo que pasa luego de eso… -

Ella pareció comprenderlo, Emmett no. Ella lo miró con reprobación y le miró a los ojos – Vamos a ser tíos…-

.

.

-Excelente… se llamará Emmett, asunto arreglado -

-Es niña, imbécil – reí. Rosalie resopló.

-Que tierno… ¿Ya se lo dijiste a Esme y Carlisle? -

-Si… pero tengo miedo de mis padres -

-No hay nada que una conversación no arregle -

-Mira quién habla, la que andaba con un hombre 10 años mayor que le pegaba ¿Qué ejemplo le estás dando a Edward? -

-¡Eres un imbécil! No sabes nada de nada…-

Me separé de ahí. No creía tener ánimo para soportar sus peleas. Caminé hasta el final y en la parte posterior de la sala de química me encontré a Isabella. Me extrañaba que estuviera considerablemente apartada de su grupo y por un momento creí oír que sollozaba, nunca la había visto así.

Mientras la espiaba noté que le temblaban las manos. Yo solo me acerqué.

-¿Estás bien? – se asustó al oírme y aunque intentó poner su faceta dura no podía. Jamás la había visto triste.

-Si…-

-No mientas – ella bajó la vista.

-¿Qué quieres Edward? No tengo ganas de pelear contigo ni con nadie… -

Definitivamente esa era la Bella que sabía que muy en fondo se encontraba, cuando dejaba a fuera su soberbia extrema y la forma petulante de decir las cosas dejaba de estar enojado con ella. Solo que eso había ocurrido una sola vez, cuando habíamos hablado en el estacionamiento.

Su linda cara se contrajo una vez más y volvió a taparsela – Ándate…-

Tuve un impulso muy extraño de abrazarla, me di cuenta cuando estaba cerca de su cabello, solo debía hacerlo. Dulcemente sentí que esa rigidez que había tomado ya no existía y con sus fríos brazos me rodeaba.

Era extraño pero no desagradable…

**BellaPOV**

Me reprimí en mi cabeza ¿Qué pensaría de mí al verme tan débil? Pero… me había abrazado.

Había acertado una vez más. Yo lo acerqué más a mí, necesitaba sentirme protegida por una vez en mi vida y él me hacía sentir eso, esta vez necesitaba un consuelo.

Estuve un momento enterrada en su cuello hasta que acarició mi cabello dulcemente, sin decir nada.

Según mi noción del tiempo había pasado mucho, el timbre había sonado y nos habíamos perdido una clase. Yo ya me había calmado y estaba más tranquila de lo que esperaba un día estar. Me separé con cuidado y no tuve una pizca de valor para mirarle a los ojos. Esto era extraño.

El habló, suavemente - ¿Mejor? – sonaba tan lindo que solo asentí – A mi también me pasan cosas raras estos días -

-Te aseguro que no son tan raras como las mías -

-Bella… no quiero estar peleado contigo… yo jamás podría pegarle a una chica y si lo piensas ciertamente no nos conocemos pero me gustaría que nos lleváramos bien-

-¿Y tus amigos? – pregunté alzando la vista, el parecía algo decidido.

-A mí tampoco me agradan los tuyos… - murmuró como pensando, frunció el ceño y yo solo sonreí, se veía… ''Interesante'' cuando pensaba. Cuando oyó mi risa me miró.

-¿A escondidas? -

-Si tu quieres si, odio el almuerzo de aquí -

-Yo también – el rió – Está bien -

Justo en ese intercambio de miradas, oímos la voz de Heidi y Alice. Me sorprendió de sobremanera verles juntas.

-Están aquí… -

-¿Qué hacen juntas? – pregunté con impresión.

-Bueno… ¿Sabías que Alice tiene una noción de moda Isabella? Es como mi alma de compras gemela -

-Ugh… ¿Le dijiste? – Alice sonaba emocionada. Hoy no le había alcanzado a ver.

-Alice no…-

-¿Adivina quién va a ser tía Bells? ¡Yo! -

Sonreí aunque por dentro me destruyera sin razón alguna. El resopló con fuerza - ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es cierto-

En ese momento supe que no sabía nada de él. Me destroza el alma sin razón por un momento pero luego… me alegré por él, era como si mi sueño se cumpliera en él.

-Ya no importa, yo que tú me alegraría por eso – el suspiró. Me levanté y le di la mano para ayudarle a hacerlo. Cuando nos devolvimos el dolor se mitigó un poco pero al verlo con Tanya todo había regresado. El me miró de reojo antes de irse.

-¿Al almuerzo? -

-Claro – intenté sonreírle y el igual lo hizo, solo acarició con mucha rapidez mis mejillas y se acercó mi oído.

-No sufras, te pones fea -

_Pasaron dos semanas…_

Me sorprendía la enorme afinidad que teníamos. A ambos nos gustaban las mismas cosas y en biología el maestro decía que éramos un buen complemento.  
>El me consideraba una de sus amigas y esa era la razón por la que me había convertido en una especie de consejera. Oía sus problemas y sobre todo los que tenía con su novia… y su hija. Ya era habitual conversar en las aulas cuando llovía, era lindo que alguien me escuchara.<p>

Me sorprendía la confianza que podía tenerme. Yo no inspiraba confianza según Demetri.

-Es extraño ¿Y si no soy buen padre? ¿Y si lo hago mal? – yo suspiré y alcé la vista.

-Edward… ¿Tu la quieres… digo tenerla?-

-Claro que si… cuando escucho su corazón todo mi mundo gira en torno a eso, se que faltan unos meses pero ese es mi problema. Con suerte puedo cuidarme a mí y a mi hermana, aunque no le hace falta -

Cuando hablaba de ella sonaba tan convencido… los ojos le brillaban y una involuntaria sonrisa se posaba en sus labios. Yo no tenía dudas de que sería el mejor del mundo.

-¿Y ella que piensa? -

-Ella está muy preocupada en cuidarse… Bella yo la amo pero no sé si es la edad correcta para cuidar a un hijo -

-Ya tranquilo, preocúpate cuando llegue ¿Te puedo decir algo? – el asintió – Transmites tu nerviosismo -

-Es bueno saberlo -

-¿Cómo la llamarán? -

-No lo sé, me gustan algunos nombres… pero no me convence -

**..::Flashback::..**  
><em><br>-Feliz cumpleaños señorita, abre tus regalos -_

_Al lado de mi rico desayuno habían dos pequeños paquetes con envoltorios de lindo género y uno de forma algo rectangular y grande. Yo sonreí – Gracias -_

_Abrí la primera, era un libro de cuentos. En la escuela me prohibían leer cosas falsas pero papá siempre había sabido consentirme. Sonreí y luego de unas hermosas tacitas de porcelana y te de las indias, mi madre y su sentido de la etiqueta y feminidad. Hasta que llegó el último._

_-Este es de tu tía Charlotte – sonreí y lo abrí. Me quedé impactada al ver lo que más ansiaba. Era una muñequita de porcelana hermosa, de cabello castaño y rizado y hermosos ojos verdes. Al lado tenía una carta que preferí guardar para luego._

_-Muchas gracias madre, padre – les di un abrazo y corrí luego con mis preciados regalos a mi habitación. La abrí con expectación, tía Charlotte viajaba por todo el mundo y nos veíamos muy poco pero cuando podía me mandaba regalos de sus viajes._

_Querida Bells:_

_Si estás leyendo esto es porque seguramente has visto tu regalo y estas cumpliendo 14 años ahora. Cierra los ojos por un momento y sentirás todos los abrazos que quiero darte a la distancia. Seguro tu madre te regaló cosas de etiqueta y sé que necesitas un respiro._  
><em>Cuando vi la muñeca dije: ''Esto es para mi Bella'' y se que la cuidarás. En el cuello tiene dos pulseritas que quiero que uses. Cuando fui a mis expediciones en Egipto me dieron dos pulseras con cabello de esfinge y un zafiro pequeñito. Ellos me dijeron que puedes comunicarte con el otro con el pensamiento, solamente si tienen ambos las pulseras puestas. Ambas están en el cuello de ella, quiero que se la des cuando las necesites, se que las usarás y cuidarás.<em>  
><em>Sin extenderme más me despido, espero verte pronto sobrina hermosa.<em>

_Charlotte Swan._

_Las acerqué más a mí y sonreí. Decidí guardarla en mi cajita de las cosas preciadas, bajo la bailarina a cuerda y la cerré. Una linda muñeca no podía quedarse sin nombre._

_Al día siguiente, me puse uno de mis vestidos de encaje color café oscuro y en mi pequeño bolso para la escuela metí la muñeca y mi libro._

_Cuando me fui y supe que estaba algo lejos de casa saqué mi preciosa adquisición de facciones finas y sonreí acariciando uno de sus rizos. Me pasé todos los recesos jugando en silencio con ella, hasta que comencé a hablarle._

_-Tengo que ponerte un nombre… -_

_Nunca supe de donde salió ese brote de imaginación pero una sola cosa se me vino a la cabeza – Renesmee… Renesmee ¿Te gusta tu nuevo nombre Renesmee? – Sonaba exquisito y refinado. Renesmee, tal vez el nombre de una princesa del lejano oriente…_

**..::Fin del Flashback::..**

-Mi Renesmee – murmuré inevitablemente, casi la había olvidado y toda la historia…

-Suena lindo… no lo había oído antes – pude ver una sonrisa torcida adornar sus labios– Renesmee… Carlie Cullen… ¿Te molestaría si lo uso? -

-Nada me haría más feliz – me dio un corto abrazo y sonrió.

-Bella… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta… muy personal?-

-Algo como que -

-¿Qué pasó con tus padres? -

Yo di un trago amargo y todo el cariño se volvió en una tristeza dolorosa… muy dolorosa. Mi voz se ahogó en la garganta pero lo dije – Los mataron -

En eso el salón se llenaba lentamente de gente. Yo tomé mis libros y me fui con rapidez.

**EdwardPOV**

Se fue muy rápido y no pude verle más en el resto del día. Estaba nerviosa o algo parecido, no podía negar que Bella era muy misteriosa pero creo que esta vez había sido demasiado directo.

Aún así, Heidi era simpática. Hermosa y simpática ¿Qué más podía pedir un hombre débil? Cuando me acerqué, Alice estaba con Rosalie y Heidi. Rose no podía cambiar su cara de dura aunque se estuviera recuperando de estar muy frágil, yo sabía sus debilidades y aunque fuera una mandona la quería.

Me acerque y pude oír algo – Ve con Bella ¿Si? -

-¿No tienes problemas? -

-Claro que no, no saldremos… -

Buenas estrategias. Desde ahora ella venía un fin de semana a Forks y yo a la Push, a este paso iba a morir conduciendo. Era casi perfecto. Hoy en la noche tenía que ir por ella, era mejor. Billy no la dejaba ir al instituto por qué no quería que la vieran así aunque esos tiernos 4 meses fueran casi invisibles.

Rosalie rodó los ojos y se acercó a mí - ¿Qué haces? -

-No lo sé… - ella me abrazó, yo sabía que aun estaba frágil y mi deber era cuidarla - ¿Qué pasa?-

-No quiero ir a casa… - dio un respiro muy suave – Jasper cree que tiene que estar todo el día a mi lado y mi padre también, mama me trata como una niña de 4 años… tengo que ir al psicólogo mañana -

-Sabes que es por tu bien Rose -

-Pero no quiero que me traten como una loca – su voz, se desquebrajo. Yo solo acaricié su cabello – Los únicos que no lo hacen son tu y Emmett y él está enojado conmigo… -

-Muy santita no eres… dale tiempo ¿Si? El también tiene problemas pero te quiere, tanto como tú a él -

-¿Y tú me quieres?-

-Claro que si futura tía – ella rió – Te quiero mucho ¿Sabes por qué? -

-No -

-Por que fuiste la única que se atrevió a hablarle a un loco -

-Yo también te quiero…-

**AlicePOV**

Heidi suspiró y miró la adorable escena de mi hermano consolando a Rosalie. Me daba pena por ella.

-¿A Rosalie le gusta Edward? – pregunto en un tono que mas bien sonaba convencido.

-No lo creo…-

-No tiene por qué, es tan tierno… desearía tener amigos como él. Los únicos imbéciles que conozco son Demetri, Alec y Félix. Son unos bastardos – yo asentí.

-¿Haz visto a Bells? -

-Está pensando. Siempre se aleja cuando quiere pensar o esta triste. La conozco desde que… - se quedo un momento en silencio. Justo en ese momento ella llegó. Sus ojos estaban mas bajos de lo normal.

-¿Qué hacían? -

-Adivina, mañana iremos a casa de Alice -

-No quiero molestar…-

-Y yo no quiero que estés con Demetri, es una orden – ella rió y me miró.

-Alice… ¿Estás segura que… tu hermano… quiera?-

-Claro, estará ocupado y a Esme no le importa que vallas, más bien le agrada -

-Está bien… mañana – luego miró de reojo a Rosalie, al menos ya estaba conversando más tranquila. El se acercó justo cuando ella se fue, Bella suspiró.

-Bella tengo que hablar contigo -

-No puedo… Heidi tengo muchas tareas ¿Podemos irnos? – Ella asintió con extrañeza – Adiós -

Estuvimos un momento en silencio, yo le miré con ojos entrecerrados – ¿Qué le preguntaste? -

-Sobre… su padres… - yo le miré esperando saber más – Los mataron ¿Lo sabías?-

-Jamás me ha insinuado nada de ella -

-Esta enojada… -

-Yo también me enojaría contigo si lo preguntaras ¿Vamos? Esme se va a preocupar tontito -

**BellaPOV**

Paramos a la mitad del bosque y nos adentramos en silencio - ¿Qué rayos te pasa con Edward?-

-¿Por qué siempre se arruina? Siempre pasa lo mismo -

-¿Te pregunto por tu vida? – Asentí – Es obvio, es un adorable y comprensivo humano… bueno sexy también que solo desea saber tus preocupaciones. Si te confía en ti para que sepas sus dramas de adolescente que obviamente ya pasaste hace siglos espera que tu le tengas la misma confianza para decirle porque eres así -

La miré con extrañeza y reí – Sabias palabras Heidi pero… ¿Qué esperas que le diga? Me tiene muy nerviosa.

-Sabes mentir a la perfección… tergiversa las historias un poco y te creerá pero en realidad no mentiras del todo -

Me paré para recordar el suceso con el niño y negué – No puedo -

-¿Te piensas morir de sed amiga? – yo olisquee un oso… - No bromees ¿Un animal? Que asco -

-Tengo que intentarlo -

Sin miedo salté contra su cuello y el resultado fue un oso seco y una sensación de repugnancia en todo mi ser. Llegué a temblar del sabor extraño.

-¿Qué tal? -

-Asqueroso – En eso se quedo quieta mirándome - ¿Qué pasa?-

-Tus ojos… están más claros… bebe de otro – yo negué – Bella -

Con asco atrapé a unos cuatro venados que estaban cerca. No me saciaba del todo, pero estaba fuerte. Ella sonrió – Tus ojos son miel, hermosos -

-¿Qué? – se sacó un espejo del bolsillo y vi mis ojos ¿Acaso eran miel? Se veían mas humanos y suaves, solo sonreí – Oh…-

-Es perfecto ¿Crees que sobrevivirás así? -

-Eso creo-

Ella lo probó una vez y terminó escupiendo. Ella se fue a lo alto ver unos excursionistas y yo seguí maravillada con el cambio. Mientras más bebía mas intenso se hacía.

Cuando llegamos a casa estaban ellos, empalagosamente besándose. Yo corrí a nuestra habitación.

**EdwardPOV**

-Bienvenida… a mi cueva -

-No es fea Ed – se dio una vuelta por mi habitación, tomó un álbum de fotos y sonrió – Que lindo eres -

Luego de la cena, subimos otra vez. Ella se había quedado en la habitación de Alice un momento y cuando ya casi estaba acomodado llegó. Se metió en mi cama y me abrazó. Yo solo toqué su pancita, ya se comenzaba a mover algo inquieta dentro.

-¿Qué tal el instituto?-

-Bien…-

-Que suerte tienes amor… pero todo lo que sea por mi fetito lo vale -

-No le digas así – le regañe – Suena como una cosa -

-¿Y qué es?-

-mi princesita pequeña, mi hija -

-Vas a ser muy buen padre Edward, no lo voy a dudar nunca – Apagó la luz de la mesita y antes de acomodarse beso mi frente – Buenas noches, descansa -

Ella se durmió y yo seguí despierto como cada noche. Estaba cansado pero no podía dormir. Ella despertó luego algo extrañada.

-¿No puedes dormir? – negué. Ella se sentó y se talló los ojos.

-Duerme ¿Si?-

Negó y guió mi cabeza a su hombro, en lo que acariciaba mi cabello de manera suave, adorable. Tarareo una canción que me era imposible no reconocer, una que yo le cantaba cuando estaba triste. Fue casi magia, ya estaba cerrando los ojos de una vez, su dulce respiración y su suave corazón me calmaba del todo. Cuando estaba cediendo se tapo a ella y a mí, y creí oír que susurraba.

_-Mi principito… cuando vas a dejar de sufrir -_

Luego de eso, me dormí.

**LizzyPOV**

Desperté algo tarde, el estaba plácidamente dormido a mi lado con una mano rozando mi pancita. Me levanté con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo, tomé mi ropa y me di un baño. Su casa era definitivamente espectacular. Cuando estuve lista bajé las escaleras, Esme estaba en la cocina. Sonrió al verme.

-Hola -

-Buenos días… ¿Quieres que te ayude? – Negó – Estoy embarazada no soy inválida. No resisto sin hacer nada -

-Está bien – me dio unas verduras que debía cortar - ¿Cómo te sientes?-

- Se mueve… es como una mariposita, es muy lindo… los mareos se están acabando gracias al cielo pero me siento bien -

-Que suerte tienes… ¿Y Edward?-

-Esta durmiendo, tiene un serio insomnio – asintió.

-Carlisle le dio unas pastillas a veces pero a la mañana siguiente no despierta, por eso no las toma, lo desorientan un poco -

-Tuve que cantarle una canción para que se durmiera, sabes cómo es de terco… lo obligaré a tomarse una, necesita descansar -

-Buenos días – oí la vocecita de campanita de Alice en lo que me daba un abrazo corto y a Esme también.

Mientras ella preparaba desayuno para todos yo fui a ver a Edward por un momento. Cuando entre estaba tallándose los ojos con ternura extrema. Pestañeó un par de veces y me sonrió.

-Hola princesa -

-Hola -

-¿Me esperas? – asentí y el se fue a bañar. Yo saqué una camisa negra y unos jeans. Miré a la ventana por un momento. Cuando estuvo listo me abrazó por la espalda dulcemente, en eso ella se movió tiernamente.

Luego de un acalorado beso… supimos que debíamos bajar. El me llevo como a una niña pequeña y bajò conmigo hasta la cocina.

-Hola Eddie -

-Hola Enana, Esme -

Me dejó en sus piernas en lo que quitaba una tostada con algo de timidez.

-Hoy vendrán Heidi y Bella -

-¿Enserio? – El sonaba extrañado - ¿Y a qué? -

-No te importa – se miraron lacerantemente por un momento hasta que decidí levantarme e ir afuera por un momento. Caminé por el hermoso bosque, intentando llenar mis pulmones de todo el aire que podía.

**BellaPOV**

-Toca Bella -

-No toca tu – tocó el timbre y esperamos un momento – Linda casa ¿Eh? -

-Que suerte tiene – en eso abrió Edward, saludó a Heidi y a mí, yo solo asentí.

-Hola… Alice está adentro -

-¿Tu que harás? – creo que pudo notar la mirada de reprobación, no tenía por qué preguntarle. Una suave sonrisa de niño travieso se formó en sus labios y contestó.

-A buscar a alguien -

Cuando se alejó, le tiré un poco el pelo – Bella… ¿Qué tiene?-

-Desubicada – entramos, su casa era tan acogedora que daba la sensación de que la luz entraba suavemente, era todo lo contrario a nuestra casa. Por suerte en Forks jamás había sol, era la ventaja de estar aquí.

Alice estaba en la cocina, con una mujer de ojos demasiado apacibles…

**EdwardPOV**

Me la encontré bajo un árbol, hablando sola. Solo quería oírle por un momento, luego me haría notar.

_-¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer? … no quiero que las cosas sean así _– se quedó un momento en silencio _– Se supone que esto no debiera pasar… _-

Era extraño, ella decía que jamás debía arrepentirse de lo que hacía por que si se arrepentía, sería un doble fracaso. No quería que se preocupara por cosas…que yo debía decidir y hacer, si hacía un esfuerzo era porque de todas formas era un pedacito mío ¿Cómo no iba a quererla? Tal vez iban a haber noches sin dormir, mas de una vez me iba a sentir superado pero de solo pensar que la iba a tener en mis brazos al final del túnel me hacía seguir.

Yo no quería que ella se arrepintiese de algo que de una forma u otra, solo venía a darnos un poquito de felicidad. Ella no tenía la culpa de nuestras irresponsabilidades.

Decidí hacer como que no le oía, no quería que se complicara la vida intentando explicar algo que sabía de antemano.

-¿Qué haces sola princesa? – alzó la vista y sonrió.

-Nada… - me senté a su lado y me acomode en su cuello. Podrían haber sido largos minutos silenciosos pero para mí era lo necesario. Luego de un beso inocente – uno muy parecido al primero – le miré a los ojos, no quería que siguiera dudando.

-Te quiero mucho Lizzy -

-Yo también -

-¿Segura? -

-No podría estar más segura de algo -

**..::Flashback::..**

_Era… lindo cuando me tomaba la mano, para mí eso era un paso inmenso sin olvidar de que éramos novios… y a veces me llamaba Amor ¿Acaso podía existir algo más bonito cuando ella lo decía? Nada._

_Pero sabía que había otra ''etapa'' que debía pasar aunque no pudiera hacerlo del todo. Lo que más deseaba era besarla pero… me costaba decidirme ¿Y si no le gustaba? Esa sería una gran decepción para mí. No quería hacer algo que no quisiera. Y aunque me doliera estaba dispuesto a esperarla._

_Cuando me percaté, estaba todo muy silencioso, ninguno hablaba… ella estaba en frente mío ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta? Sus labios habían rozado los míos muy suavemente y… ahí comenzó todo._

_Fue casi imposible que no le siguiera el ritmo, era lo mejor que me había pasado en mucho tiempo. Sus labios eran suaves y cuando su lengua rozaba la mía una electricidad especial me recorría entero._

_Sus manos me acercaron del cuello y yo la tomé de la cintura con cuidado. Cuando supimos como era del todo se volvió más lento y apasionado que antes ¿Quién me iba a advertir que esto era el paraíso? Para mí si lo era, con ella era mucho mejor._

_Era como si la extraña sensación de conocer todo de ella se hiciera presente. Cuando la respiración le faltaba a ella y a mí nos separamos un poco. Ella sonreía ¿Le había gustado? Me creía muy imbécil como para preguntárselo._

_-¿Ya sabías… besar? – Negué – Desde hoy… amo tus besos -_

_-Y yo los tuyos – me atreví a besarle yo esta vez._

**..::Fin del flashback::.**.

Ciertamente estos días tenía un serio problema con dos cosas: Divagar y mi noción del tiempo. No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado sentado en el sillón de la entrada de la casa. Elizabeth se había ido con ellas.

Estuve en silencio por mucho tiempo, con miles de recuerdos en la cabeza y cayó la noche. Podía oír que… reían, yo tenía miles de cosas en la cabeza y no me dejaba pensar bien.

En eso, Esme se sentó en frente mío - ¿Qué pasa? -

-No sé qué pensar Esme… -

-¿Por qué? -

-Tengo miedo… -

-Deberías decírselo – murmuró en tono suave y convencido, yo le miré – Cuando lo digas… ya no habrá nada mas Edward… hazlo -

-¿Y si quiere que…?-

-No voy a dejar que te haga nada, Carlisle tampoco -

Con algo de indecisión y un aire atascado en el pecho marqué. Al sexto tono contestó mi padre, yo me acerqué a un rincón.

_-Edward ¿Cómo estás?.._.-

**BellaPOV**

-Lindo Cuarto Alice – Sip, Heidi era muy interesada cuando quería. Yo solo miré por la ventana en silencio. Tenía un gusto exquisito. En eso tocó dos veces alguien, yo abrí. Era una chica… era definitivamente la novia de Edward. No tenía mal gusto, la chica era bella.

-Hola… ¿Puedo entrar? – yo me corrí de la puerta y entró, Alice le sonrió.

-Lizzy… ella son Heidi y Bella – saludé en silencio y ella se sentó en su cama, jugando con los bordes de su polera. Estaba embarazada aunque se disimulaba un poco. Era algo tímida, yo estaba cerca en silencio. Ella luego alzó la vista.

-Tus eres… la novia de Edward ¿No es cierto? – asintió con una sonrisa.

-¿Tu eres su amiga? -

-No sé si somos amigos… pero vamos en el mismo instituto – ella asintió.

Esa fue una chispa para que una conversación se formara. Era una chica de pensamientos sanísimos, era muy dulce para decir las cosas. Cuando cayó la tarde, seguimos hablando.

-¿Me acompañas a buscar algo a la cocina? – yo asentí. Ellas asintieron y bajamos en silencio aunque se oían las voces de Edward y Carlisle, algo pasaba. Ella extrañó, el estaba muy pálido y nervioso aunque le sonrió de todas maneras.

-¿Qué pasa? – Esme se acercó y nos llevó a la cocina – Esme que pasa…-

-Esta hablando con sus padres, pero no te preocupes – ella palideció por un momento pero luego hicieron algo para que ella comiera. Yo me acerqué algo a la puerta, pero sin alejarme mucho.

-Edward ya cálmate, nada va a pasar – esa era la voz de Carlisle, lo conocía porque era conocido de Aro.

-P-pero…-

Nunca había oído a Edward tan nervioso e incoherente. Cuando estuvo listo decidí llevar las cosas por ella, cuando subió las escaleras lo volvió a mirar, pero él estaba mirando a la ventana temblando un poco. Cuando subimos dejé la bandeja en su cama y ella suspiró.

-_Alice… ¿Puedes… averiguar? -_

_-Por qué… -_

_-Es con tus padres y Edward_ – Heidi se sentó a mi lado y me mostró alguna ropa en lo que ellas murmuraban – Porfavor…-

_-Está bien, pero no te pongas nerviosa ¿Si?_ – ella asintió y salió por un momento.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto Heidi con la intención de distraerla, tenía tan buen oído como yo.

-Elizabeth… Black -

-Lindo nombre… ¿Cómo le pondrás a…?-

**EdwardPOV**

-¡_Como que está embarazada! ¿¡No se cuidaron!- _mi silencio fue la única respuesta_ - ¡Eres un imbécil no se puede confiar en ti! ¡¿Qué significa esto? -_

Esa y miles de cosas más que escuché en silencio, cada vez me ponía más nervioso. Sentía que el estomago se me retorcía con cada una de sus palabras, estaba a punto de explotar. Todo hasta que oí la última de sus frases, las más duras.

_-¡Sabes que! ¡Ya no quiero que me llames mas, tú te arreglaras con tus cosas! Tú… ya no eres mi hijo -_

No supe en qué momento dejé de reaccionar y el teléfono se me cayó de las manos, solo cerré los ojos. Esme solo me dio un abrazo, no me obligó a decir nada…  
><strong><br>..::Flashback::..  
><strong>  
><em>Solo me escondí tras la pared, era tarde y estaban en el comedor con miles de papeles esparcidos.<em>

_-No sé cómo vamos a salir de esto esta vez – mi papi sonaba… triste, el jamás estaba triste. Era muy tarde, esas no eran horas para despertar. Yo había tenido un sueño muy feo pero… ellos no._

_-Tranquilo, siempre se arregla ¿Lo recuerdas? -_

_-Pero los niños… no quiero seguir debiéndole a Carlisle – yo me acerqué en silencio pero mami me había encontrado. Alice decía que era muy poco calladito cuando quería esconderme, era cierto._

_-Eddie… ¿Qué haces despierto? ¿Tuviste un sueño feo? – asentí en lo que me tomaba y me sentaba con ella, estaba llorando._

_-¿Por qué estas triste mami? -_

_-No estoy triste amor, ya vamos a dormir -_

_Me dejó en mi cama, en silencio para que Ali no despertara – aunque jamás despertaba – y me tapo, yo la tomé de la mano para que no se fuera – Mami… ¿Tío Carlisle está enojado con papi? -_

_Sonrió pero no entendía por qué seguía llorando, mami era una princesa. Ella no tenía que llorar – No está enojado con papa mi amor, tranquilo no llores tu también… -_

_-¿Y por que están tristes? -_

_-Los adultos tiene problemas… pero ¿Sabes algo? Aunque tenga muchos siempre los vamos a amar, no importa si hacen algo malo o si cometen un error, siempre Eddie, siempre los vamos a amar -_

_-Yo también te amo mami -_

**..::Fin del Flashback::..**

-Ya… se acabó – murmuró Carlisle con enojo.

-Esto es mi culpa si yo… hubiera hecho mejor las cosas no tendrías que hacer estas cosas por mí. Perdón, se que les hago gastar tiempo y dinero que… que es para otras cosas pero no era mi intención, pero no me arrepiento… sé que soy un imbécil de 17 años que intenta hacer una familia pero -

-No hables así Edward, no es tu culpa -

-¿Qué pasa? - Alice había bajado y se había sentado, yo solo me fui en silencio a mi habitación y cerré despacio. Me escondí entre las sabanas y cobertor y en eso ella llegó.

-Edward -

-Vete, no quiero -

-No seas infantil hermanito – yo me quedé en silencio – Sabes que es un tonto, no sabes lo que dice, no dejes que te llegue… -

Me destapé solo para verla un momento – Ellos me prometieron que siempre iban a quererme – cuando sentí que las lágrimas iban a salir decidí bajar los ojos, no quería llorar ni sabía por qué lo hacía.

**BellaPOV**

La distraía de maravilla. Cuando Alice salió dio un respiro y se secó los ojos, y entró en silencio. Como si nada hubiera pasado.

Suspiró y sonrió, Alice era muy buena para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimiento… en eso nos parecíamos un poco. Cuando Lizzy le preguntó que había pasado dio un relato que la serenó por completo. Solo le resto importancia.

_-¿Qué le pasó? ¿Está bien? -_

_-Si… solo está durmiendo, solo le di una de sus pastillas y se durmió –_ dijo con una sonrisa, que no sentía. Solo me dio una suave mirada.

_-¿Y la conversación? –_ yo le susurré tan rápidamente a Heidi un: ''_Distráela más_'' que no lo oyó del todo.

_-No le dijo nada malo, está contento -_

En eso, mi querida Heidi actuó – Hablando de otra cosa… ¿Sabes que va a ser?-

-Niña -

En eso nosotras nos fuimos, nos adentramos un poco al bosque y comenzó a llorar. Yo no la detuve. Cuando se calmó un poco se sentó al frente mí y habló. Yo estaba para escucharla.

-¿Puedes guardar un secreto? – Yo asentí – Cuando teníamos 5 años… nuestros padres trabajaban mucho y vivíamos en casa de nuestra abuela…ella… luego de que el abuelo había muerto ella se había vuelto a casar… El era bueno con nosotros, siempre nos regalaba cosas y así se nos olvidaban un poco los problemas de casa, siempre faltaban cosas que no notamos hasta ya grandes. Edward fue muy travieso, siempre se escondía para que lo encontraran y lo agarraran a abrazos…-

El y yo éramos casi iguales y felices, sobre todo cuando él aparecía con muchos dulces y juguetes…. Un día, la abuela fue de compras y nos quedamos con él en casa…-

**..::Flashback::..**

_-Alice… ¿Quieres jugar a los fantasmas conmigo? – asentí y se puso una sábana encima, le había echo ojos con las tijeras y yo también. Nos escondimos con unas risitas y cuando abuelita se dio vuelta la asustamos._

_Solo que ella jamás se asustaba lo suficiente._

_-¿Dónde dejaron a mis nietos tan hermoso? – Eddie rió y le sonrió luego._

_-Abi somos nosotros – nos dio un abrazo y se puso a nuestra altura. Abi era alta._

_-Voy a ir de compras ¿Si? Se quedarán con Tom -_

_-Esta bien -_

_Esa tarde el nosotros habíamos salido a jugar afuera, todo hasta que entramos a casa y Tom estaba sentado con algunas botellas que olían feo. Yo me acerqué._

_-Tom… ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?-_

_-No sé si quiera jugar a eso -_

_Me apretó el brazo y me dolió mucho, entonces Eddie habló – Suelta a mi hermanita -_

**..::Fin del Flashback::..**

- Me llevó a su habitación y… me tocó hasta que se cansó y Edward lo vio todo medio inconsciente en un rincón... esa noche estuvimos en un hospital. Yo estaba muy asustada, mi madre no podía estar más nerviosa esa noche. El, estaba mejor del todo aunque estaba aún con el ojo rojo y los brazos llenos de moretones, pero no hablaba. Decían que era un Shock, que se le curaría pronto pero pasó una semana y el no reaccionaba, no comía…-

-En uno de esos días de desesperación, ellos decidieron llevarnos con Carlisle y Esme. Nos mudamos de Seattle a la Push… era hermoso e impresionante, jamás habíamos visto el mar y no podía negar que dentro de su divagación estaba contento. Tal vez no hablaba pero no se separaba de mi nunca y me miraba como preguntándome si estaba bien… y yo solo intentaba no estar triste. Sigo creyendo que Edward maduró muy pequeño -

-Ahí éramos felices aunque el ya no jugaba, solo estaba quieto en un rincón. Cuando Esme le enseñó a leer… la primera palabra que dijo en mucho tiempo la había hecho para leerme un cuento y luego, cuando mis padres no llegaban me arropaba y me decía cuanto me quería…  
>Todo hasta que un día una linda niña se le apareció… nunca había visto a mi hermano tan feliz desde que le había conversado, esa tarde me habló de ella hasta que se durmió -<p>

-Cuando cumplió 12… se pusieron de novios, era un secreto por que su hermano no quería que su hermana tuviera novio y menos si era su mejor amigo pero era necesario. Llego tarde miles de veces y se estaba enamorando tanto… eran lo más tierno del mundo cuando él la iba a buscar luego de clases y se la llevaba de la mano. No puedo negar que muchas veces le envidié sanamente…-

-Un día, nos fuimos y no sabes cuanto lloró esas noches, cuanto odió a mi padre… para tener 14 años se expresaba con argumentos dignos de un universitario y le dolía el corazón, ese que se había quebrado a los 5 años… pasaron los años y se volvió el mismo renuente a hacer amigos, a confiar en una chica otra vez. Solo que esta vez se había vuelto algo agresivo y no paraba de emborracharse hasta llegar al día siguiente a casa -

-Los ebrios siempre dicen la verdad ¿No es cierto? Edward contaba toda su vida y era desgarrador oírle llamarla. Mi padre en ese momento, cuando teníamos 15 comenzó a pegarle cada vez que llegaba tarde y comenzaron las peleas frecuentes. Era su ídolo, siempre lo había sido porque el valoraba mucho a alguien que se haya sacrificado tanto por el pero esa sana admiración se convirtió en un odio mutuo. En la mesa… de vacaciones, siempre peleaban. Yo sufría tanto como él lo hacía pero… si yo no era fuerte ¿Quién iba a serlo? ¿Cómo iba a pedirle que no se quebrara si yo lo hacía?-

-El es… mi héroe. Cuando fu la última de sus peleas nos vinimos aquí. Desde hace años no lo veía reírse como lo hace con Emmett o…confiar en otra persona que no fuera yo como lo hace con Rosalie. Cuando volvió a ver a Lizzy le volvieron a brillar los ojos. Sus triunfos eran los míos y sus penas también. El se siento tan solo ahora, no tiene a que aferrarse. Antes era a esa dura figura que le daba órdenes y ahora… a la nada -

-Desde hace años no le veía llorar, le dolieron todas sus palabras. Tal vez era un mal hijo, tal vez se portaba mal pero nunca le dejó de querer. Le dijo que ya no era su hijo, que no contara con él y no entiende como pudo haber cambiado tanto, pero no quiere preocupar a Elizabeth y yo tampoco quiero hacerlo. Si ella lo perdiera… terminaría por enloquecer-

Todo mi mundo dio un vuelco ¿Cómo una persona tan buena y dulce podía sufrir tanto? No era justo. Alice también ¿Quién me iba a advertir que tras esa faceta despreocupada y feliz iba a estar esto? Solo, cuando iba a explotar entre llantos le abracé, yo lloraba dentro.

Luego de una hora o algo así lloró todo lo que tenía guardado y se quedó en silencio. Yo suspiré - ¿Mejor?-

-Si, estoy más tranquila – se seco los ojos una vez más y dio un respiro muy grande. Cuanto debía dolerle.

-Eres muy buena hermana Alice – ella rió suavemente.

-Es bueno oírlo… ¿Vamos? – asentí y le ayudé a levantarse. Uno de mis brazos rodeó sus hombros y sonrió sin ganas – Eres la mejor amiga que he tenido -

Eso me estremeció por completo. Era estremecedor oírlo…  
><strong><br>**

* * *

><p><strong>El pasado oscuro de Alice…<strong>

**Ojala les guste :)**

**Molesten a la autora ¿Si?**

**Feliz 2012! besos!**


	11. ¿Volar o caer?

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es toda mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XI<strong>_  
>'' ¿Volar o caer? Si caes bajo, ya no duele tanto''<em>

**EdwardPOV**

-Edward… ¿Por qué no bajas? – me había encontrado leyendo un libro, al lado de la ventana. Solo había negado.

-Me da vergüenza -

-No seas imbécil… Esme hizo lasaña – su cara de convencimiento podía haber hecho efecto en mi pero ciertamente no. Mi vergüenza ante… lo de ayer me dejaba casi indefenso ¿Cómo se supone que iba a mirar a Carlisle a los ojos? Cuando la miré a ella supe que aunque los retoques casi los disimularan había llorado mucho anoche. No era necesario que sufriera por mi culpa, no quería que se peleara con nadie por mi culpa.

Le dije que entrara y se sentó en frente mío – Alice… deberías irte a Italia con ellos, no es necesario que te hagas cargo de mis peleas – ella frunció el ceño suavemente y me miró con enojo.

-¿Te dolería si lo hago? -

Desde ese día me había prometido cuidarla por siempre, no soltarla jamás pero… tenía que mentir – No -

-Mientes Edward ¿Qué clase de tonta crees que soy? -

-Alice… no me hagas las cosas más difíciles de lo que son. No quiero que me culpen luego… no quiero culparme yo por alejarte de ellos por mis problemas -

-¿Quién te dijo a ti que yo quería irme con ellos? -

-Tu aun eres su hija…-

-No digas estupideces Edward Anthony Cullen, no voy a irme aunque lo intentes ¿Eh? -

Nunca sabía si hablaba en serio o no… Odiaba que todas las cosas que pasaran fueran mi culpa, porque era cierto. Solo negué y dejé de mirarla.

-No tengo hambre, Gracias -

No dejé entrar a nadie más a mi pieza, ni a Lizzy.

Ella suspiró y se fue. A veces era mejor no decir mucho. Pasó el día, cuando Esme y Elizabeth habían ido de compras yo me había dignado a bajar. Ella me miró con ojos de reprobación y yo la ignoré. Aunque doliera, la mayoría del tiempo se ponía tan ''idiota'' que era mejor ignorarla. Solo se me ocurrió preguntar una cosa.

-¿Se dieron cuenta? –

-No lo Sé… y si lo supieran no lo dirían – yo le miré con seriedad.

-Elizabeth se dio cuenta o no – más bien, fue una exigencia…

-No del todo…¿Por qué le mientes? -

-Por la misma razón que te obligo a irte -

-No seas patético Porfavor… ella te ama, tú la amas… van a tener una hija ¿Te lo recuerdo? Una hija que de plano no tiene nombre -

-Tu cállate Alice, al menos yo no me enamoro de mujeres AJENAS -

-Te voy a pegar Cullen y no va a ser lindo ¡No te metas con Jasper ni conmigo!-

-¡Entonces deja de meterte en mi vida! -

En eso… ellas habían llegado y no me había fijado ¿Cuánto habría oído?

**LizzyPOV**

-Esme… ¿Que paso con Edward Ayer? – Ella suspiró en lo que yo miraba el aparador. Definitivamente me faltaba ropa.

-Una pelea con Anthony… sabes cómo es de estricto y no está de acuerdo con que ustedes tengan un hijo tan jóvenes, es eso -

-Ah… a mi padre no le importa demasiado, ahora que Edward es un _lobo_– susurre lo ultimo – es como si serlo lo comprometiera conmigo – ella solo me dio una suave sonrisa.

-Es distinto Lizzy… ellos se han vuelto mas disciplinados de lo que piensas en este tiempo y en parte tienen para dudar. Cuando él estaba afuera no se portaba bien del todo. Tal vez tienen miedo de que pase algo malo -

-Pero antes no era así… -

-Lo sé cariño pero es mejor que no toques el teme en frente suyo por un tiempo ¿Si? Esta muy triste y enojado a la vez. Ayer fue un día muy tenso para él -

-Esta bien… - Luego de comprar algunas cosas que me podrían servir en unos meses mas y ahora nos fuimos a casa. Yo solo miraba la ventana en lo que ella se movía inquieta. Luego de unos minutos la curiosidad hizo ruido en mi cabeza, pero decidí mitigarlo con la sola idea de que él estaría bien si me callaba.

Cuando llegamos los oía gritar, solo me quedé en silencio un momento para oír antes de entrar.

_-Elizabeth se dio cuenta o no –_

-No del todo…¿Por qué le mientes? -

-Por la misma razón que te obligo a irte -

-No seas patético Porfavor… ella te ama, tú la amas… van a tener una hija ¿Te lo recuerdo? Una hija que de plano no tiene nombre -

-Tu cállate Alice, al menos yo no me enamoro de mujeres AJENAS -

-Te voy a pegar Cullen y no va a ser lindo ¡No te metas con Jasper ni conmigo!-

-¡Entonces deja de meterte en mi vida! -

En silencio entre. Como si no hubiera oído nada, le di un abrazo. Sin decirle nada. El tampoco dijo nada, solo lo sentí esconderse dulcemente en mi cuello. Luego de unos segundos ya nadie más que nosotros estaba ahí. Yo solo lo acerque más a mí, con cuidado.

-Te quiero mucho – murmuré dejando un beso casto en sus labios, el había sonreído.

-Yo también… ¿Cómo amaneció la pancita hoy? -

-Bien- sonaba tan dulce cuando decía eso, sus ojos se entornaban en solo una cosa. Yo solo había sonreído suavemente.

Esto iba a ser muy largo y difícil…

**BellaPOV**

-¿De dónde vienen? – Demetri y Félix estaban en la puerta, como esperando oír explicaciones. Yo resoplé.

-No te importa ¿Puedes correrte? -

-¿Estabas con Cullen? ¿Tan rápido me has olvidado Isabella? – una risa muy irónica no pudo evitar salir de mis labios, tal vez era el dolor que se escondía muy en el fondo. Heidi riò conmigo.

-¿Y si estuve con el que te importa? Córrete – lo empujé y entre con ella, Tanya nos miraba desde el fondo del corredor. Yo pasé ignorándola por completo.

Entramamos a la habitación de Heidi y dejamos nuestras cosas por ahí. Estuvimos un momento en silencio, ensimismadas en nuestras propias cosas. Yo no podía sacarme de la cabeza las palabras de Alice, era como si un flashback pasara por mi cabeza una y otra vez, de tan solo imaginármelo sufriendo hacía que mi inerte corazón diera un brinco que hacía presión dentro. Era imposible que no sintiera algo… no estaba segura de que pero sabía que sentía algo por él.

Tal vez, por distraerla cuantas cosas hubiera averiguado… era doloroso en parte – Tiene…17 – murmuró como si fuera algo muy doloroso. Ella tenía 19, yo 18 - ¿Sabes? Desde hace tiempo no oía a alguien tan enamorado, tan convencido… yo estuve con miles de hombres pero nunca me enamoré realmente -

-Lo sé Heidi, créeme que lo se -

Luego de reflexiones casi toda la tarde, llegó la hora de ir a cazar. Ese era un problema, nadie había visto ni sabía lo que había echo el otro día, había entrado a casa con lentes.

Cuando llegue el me Miró con extrañeza. Se acercó en silencio a mí, me tocó las mejillas y se extrañó. El había visto todo en mi cabeza, más de un flashback se había colado entre eso y luego se separó para voltearse y mirar a Cayo y Marco.

Secretearon un par de palabras y luego me miraron con seriedad – Bella, Bella, Bella… Isabella… ¿Qué rayos creías que hacías? -

-¡Mate a un niño! ¿Crees que eso es para menos? ¿No te paraste a pensar en un momento de tu eternidad sin preocupaciones para saber si tenía familia? ¿Si lo esperaban en casa? Pues a mi si me pesa -

_Lo había dicho, podría morir por esto…_

Marco rió. Su voz de ultratumba me estremeció – No puedes renegarte a quien eres, a tu esencia… eres un vampiro, los vampiros beben sangre de humanos -

-Pero si puedo sobrevivir así…-

-Nunca estarás totalmente saciada Isabella, te debilitaras y…-

-Cuando llegue la hora de pelear, te juro Aro que me las arreglaré para saciarme de una vez por todas pero yo no voy a tocar a un humano nunca mas – soné tan decidida que por un momento temí de mi misma.

-Te juro que si no cumples Bella…-

-Ya se las consecuencias, tranquilo -

Me miraron con ojos de extrañeza, Heidi me cerró un ojo y luego de que la puerta se cerrara. Al día siguiente, me encontré con él a la hora del almuerzo como siempre. El me sonrió sin ganas sentado bajo el árbol

-Antes que nada… ¿Estas enojada conmigo? -

-¿Qué? Yo no me acuerdo de nada… - el rió suavemente y me senté a su lado. Estaba comiéndose un chocolate muy lentamente, ya casi ni recordaba a que sabía.

-¿Quieres? – Negué – Como quieras…-

-Elizabeth… ya se fue ¿No? -

-Si, ella tiene que quedarse en la reserva para que no digan que la estoy alejando de ellos… es complicado. Nuestra vida es extraña – murmuró lo último.

-La mía también – el me miró a los ojos un momento.

-¿Usas lentillas Bella? -

-Hmm… si, antes usaba lentillas – el sonrió.

-Te vez más linda así – por alguna razón, me llegó su cumplido. Luego de un momento fue inevitable mirarle. Era muy sigiloso, pareciera que cada pedacito que sus perfectos dientes mordían lo hiciera durar más. Luego pareció recordar algo – Adivina que paso el fin de semana…-

-¿Qué? -

-A Lizzy le gusto el nombre – yo recordé ese momento – Renesmee Cullen suena lindo ¿No crees? -

Por alguna razón le abracé y no supe porque, esto ya se estaba volviendo frecuente_ – Yo sabía que no eras mala Bella…_- fue algo muy silencioso, un susurro muy pequeño. Luego de un rato su voz se hizo más fuerte – Te llevas todo el crédito por eso, gracias -

-No es necesario, está bien -

Cuando me separé me di cuenta de que Tanya y Demetri me espiaban tras un árbol, yo decidí obviarlo – Lindo…-

-Demasiados… abrazos – dije en un susurro – No son buenos para mi…-

-Yo creo que todo lo contrario…-

**TanyaPOV  
><strong>  
>-¿Qué rayos cree que están haciendo? -<p>

Isabella… abrazando a Edward Cullen ¡Edward Cullen por Dios! Ella no podía caer tan bajo. Aunque sin pensarlo nosotros lo habíamos hecho… yo le había hecho daño pero lo amaba ¿Acaso no podía entenderme? Al parecer no.

El se tenso de manera extraña, apretó los puños con odio. Era algo doloroso y personal, nadie me creería si le decía que jamás le había visto así de enojado.

-Con que con engaña a su novia con Isabella… vamos a ver si le gusta en un tiempo mas -

Sonaba amenazador. Estaba completamente despechado, en la cabeza no le cabía la idea de que Bella estuviera con otra persona que no fuera él. Y yo lo sabía pero no podía alejarme de él, me había costado años tenerlo conmigo ¿Ella se pensaba que lo soltaría tan fácil? Pues se equivocaba.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? -

-Que sufran -

Yo me extrañe de sobremanera. Luego de una risa malévola de su parte me besó con fiereza. Luego resoplo – Nadie se va a olvidar de mí -

* * *

><p><strong>Tururu…<strong>

**¿review?**

**Feliz año!  
><strong>


	12. Mientras siga brillando la luna

****Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es toda mía.  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XII<br>**_Mientras siga brillando la luna_

**EdwardPOV**

Ocho meses ¿En serio tenía ocho meses? No podía creer que el tiempo había pasado tan rápido. Sus ojitos brillaban como nunca antes, definitivamente estar embarazada le hacía de maravilla. Ya no podía esperar a que estuviera conmigo.

En ese tiempo, Elizabeth y Bella se habían hecho muy buenas amigas, sin quitar a Heidi y a Rosalie. Creo que su relación al menos era neutra, ya nadie se decía nada y eso era… lindo. Con mis padres los problemas ya no existían por qué no hablamos nunca más.

Era casi habitual que ellas llegaran el sábado en la tarde para ''hablar de sus progresos'' a ella le gustaba, yo no decía nada.

-¿Dónde vivirá? – pregunto Rosalie. Al menos ahora estaba mejor, lo superaba lentamente, con Emmett.

-No lo sé – me dio una leve mirada y suspiró – Creo que uno de los dos deberá sacrificarse -

Habían 4 montoncitos de ropa diminuta en frente de nosotros. Se la habían dado hoy, un montón era solo de Alice. Una mantita de terciopelo rosa, muchos gorritos, algunos peluches adorables y juguetes pequeños. A mi lograban enternecerme unos calcetines tan pequeñitos que ni parecía que eran para ella. También había algunos chupetes y cosas muy novedosas.

Se los agradecía profundamente, no era su deber hacerlo. Pero después de todo ellas eran chicas, sabían mas de ''Gustos y Estilo'' que yo.

-Cosita... al menos nunca le faltará ropa – Alice sonaba orgullosa.

-Su tía loca se ocupará – cuando bostezo, fue la única señal para saber que tenía que dormir, aunque ella no quisiera. Más de una vez había tenido que razonar como con una niña pequeña con ella.

-Mi amor es temprano y no tengo… sueño – un bostezo la interrumpió en media frase. Yo solo la dejé en mi cama, en silencio. Dejé un beso en su frente y la tapé – Eres malo conmigo, te aprovechas de que tenga a tu hija dentro -

-Bueno… un poco –hizo un puchero adorable ¿Cómo no iba a quererla?- Tu también te aprovechas de mi princesa, como a las 4 de la mañana -

-Renesmee se aprovecha de ti, no es mi culpa que le gusten las frutillas con crema a esas horas -

-Te amo – Nos besamos como hace tiempo no lo hacíamos, ciertamente en nuestros mimos los besos apasionados no tenían mucho lugar. Tampoco para decirnos cuanto nos queríamos todo el día. Teníamos que ocuparnos de muchas cosas más cuando ella estaba aquí y cuando yo iba era para cuidarla pero de lejos. Como ella decía, ser un lobo ya me comprometía con ella.

-Como yo a ti – en eso sentimos que tocaban dos veces la puerta. Era Bella.

-¿Puedo?- ella asintió. Dios si era hermosa – Edward puedes… ¿irte? -

En este tiempo había cambiado como nadie se imaginaba. Era todo lo contrario a lo que antes podía haber sido. Solo dejé un beso casto en su frente antes de irme y cerré.

-Gracias Ed -

-Como digas -

**BellaPOV**

Se sentó y palmeó un lugar de la cama para que me sentara. Yo lo hice en silencio - ¿Qué pasa Bells? -

-Es que yo… quería darte algo especial – le di una caja algo pequeña, blanca. Ella la abrió y podría decirse que casi se cae de la emoción – Es para que lo uses y ella también, se vería lindo que usara joyas finas desde que nació ¿No crees?-

-Bella es hermoso, gracias…- con miles de lágrimas me abrazó.

-No llores que me haces sentir como si te hubiera hecho algo malo -

Eran dos dijes, dos corazones con de esmeralda translucida, como sus ojos. Atrás, una inscripción que me había salido de algún momento de mi imaginación. Luego se secó las lágrimas y sonrió – Tu me haces sentir mal… Es muy costoso -

-Pero es un regalo. Descuida Lizzy, en casa nos sobra dinero – Para no decir que podíamos tener lo que quisiéramos.

-Gracias… te quiero -

-Yo también – En eso suspire – Creo que tengo que irme, tu novio se pondrá celoso -

-¡No soy celoso! – fue casi imposible que no riéramos ante eso. Ella sonrió. Por alguna razón la sentía extraña.

Con algo de renuencia toqué su pancita, daba patadas adorables y enérgicas. Me dio un último abrazo, pero dijo algunas palabras algo extrañas que me dejaron pensando.

-Bella… ¿Puedes prometerme algo? – yo asentí, Sus ojos verde grisáceo me vieron con un brillo y seriedad avasalladora. Se revolvió un poco el pelo. Sí que lo tenía largo – Si me pasa algo, quiero que tú te hagas cargo de mi hija y de Edward -

-No digas esas cosas…-

-Bella prométemelo, Si me pasa algo Edward no lo superará y quiero que lo ayudes, que te hagas cargo de Renesmee si yo falto. Yo se que tu lo quieres mucho -

Me quedé helada y un revoltijo se formo en mi estomago vacío. Ella suspiró – Porfavor… prométemelo ¿Si? No quiero que se quede solo -

-Esta bien – dije en un hilo de voz casi inapreciable.

-Gracias – luego de que le oyera cerca supe que debía irme. Me despedí de un beso en la mejilla y sonrió - Bella… - yo me volteé – Gracias por el regalo -

-Por nada – cerré la puerta suavemente y me lo encontré en frente mío – Me asustaste -

-¿Te vas? – Asentí – Bella yo quería… -

-Porfavor no me digas nada muy fuerte, no estoy para recibir fuertes impresiones -

Solo me abrazó. Yo luego de un tiempo le pregunté por qué – No querías que te dijera nada – el sonrió – Nos vemos mañana -

-C-claro -

El entro. Creo que esa sonrisa jamás la había visto.

Cuando llegamos, una vez más Demetri me hizo la escena de celos muy estúpida. Ya no lo soportaba pero esta vez estaba demasiado ensimismada en mis pensamientos y mis recuerdos.

-¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? ¿Cullen te divierte? -

-Si, si…-

Entre y subí hasta el techo, en silencio. Cuando estuve ahí una extraña sensación me embargo.  
>Como si ese abrazo fuera el último… decidí no pensar más en cosas malas y abrazarme a los lindos pensamientos.<p>

**EdwardPOV**

Era imposible no terminar en… eso. La sesión de besos siempre se ponía intensa, que estuviera así no significaba que las cosas no fueran como antes, más bien eran mejores. Ella ya se había dormido, todo la cansaba muy rápido ahora. La luna brillaba como nunca antes, era algo extraño. Yo no era de… tener presentimientos pero sentía que si la soltaba se me iba a ir y no podía.

Por primera vez me estaba arriesgando, por primera vez también estaba disfrutando de las cosas. Tal vez recién comenzaba a vivir y no estaba dando cuenta. A veces era mejor tragar el vaso amargo de una vez, aunque doliera lo había echo.

Nunca había visto algo más hermoso que verla dormir a mi lado, era lo más precioso que mis ojos habían visto. Amaba decirle cosas lindas que sabía que olvidaría al día siguiente. Era como tener a un Ángel a mi lado, de por sí lo era. Mi Ángel.

La amaba tanto que no sabía hasta donde podía llegar. Yo haría lo que fuera por ella, ahora también por mi Nessie, por esa pequeñita familia que iba a tener.  
><em><br>-Eres tan hermosa Elizabeth Black… tan hermosa… la niñita más hermosa que vi en mi vida. Me encantan tus ojos, tu nariz, tus mejillas… todo; estoy segurísimo que Nessie va a ser tan linda como tú. Y va a ser nuestra, princesa. Siempre quisimos tener una hija ¿Lo recuerdas? Yo sé que es difícil, se también que hay muchas cosas que no se pero… estas tu amor, todo se arregla cuando estas tu. No sabes cuánto te amo, cuanto te amé y te amaré siempre. Te voy a dejar de amar cuando el sol no salga… cuando no pueda respirar nunca más… cuando la luna deje de brillar ¿Pero sabes algo? Aunque eso pase, voy a seguir queriéndote como a nadie, te voy a amar mientras siga brillando la luna y a Renesmee también, a mis dos princesas las voy a amar mientras que siga brillando la luna -_

.

.

-Adiós, te amo mucho ¿Si? Nessie, sin hacerle daño a mamá –

-Te cuidas ¿Eh? No quiero que pelees y cuando vuelvas quiero muchas notas aprobadas ¿Escuchaste? – asentí en lo que besaba sus labios una vez más.

-Si princesa -

-Ya ve, se te hace tarde -

Me despedí y agarré mi Volvo para ir al instituto. Cuando llegue, estaban ¿Juntos? Era extraño. Como llegar a un mundo paralelo.

**LizzyPOV**

Cuando entre, Leah y Jacob estaban esperándome, Yo solo dejé mi mochila llena de cositas lindas para ella y sonreí – Hola – anoche habíamos tenido una noche maravillosa, era imposible no estar feliz.

-Elizabeth esto de las salidas no me está pareciendo bien -

-Jacob… ¿Vas a empezar con tus malditas escenas de celos ahora? ¿¡Ahora! -

-Cálmate -

-¡No me digas que me calme! Eres un ridículo -

Volví a salir, en silencio y camine más rápido de lo que jamás me imaginé. Cuando llegué al bosque estuve en silencio por un momento, intentando acompasar mi respiración obviamente agitada para solo concentrarme en una cosa. Me senté en un tronco caído por un momento, poniendo una mano inconscientemente en mi abultado y enorme vientre para recibir una de sus pataditas. Solo ella podía calmar todo lo que me ocurría.

Era como una pequeña flor que solo yo podía ver, mi Nessie. Di un respiro feliz, después de todo nadie podía quitarme la felicidad que sentía en ese momento. Hasta que oí una voz muy directa.

-¿Algún último deseo? No te hare sufrir solo porque estas embarazada… soy bueno después de todo– se acercó con rapidez impensada, era un vampiro… sus ojos. No pude evitar temblar como una hoja cuando le sentí cerca. Mi voz se ahogo, ya no tuve movimientos ni nada. Estaba pasmada ahí, mirándolo.

Me mordió, todo fue muy rápido y doloroso. Yo solo dejé escapar un grito en alto, tenía miedo por sobretodo. Por mi hija.

Cuando me soltó caí al suelo en lo que le sentía correr entre las sombras. Con una temblorosa y débil mano toqué mi pancita una vez más, con lágrimas corriendo – Te... t-te amo -

Mi vista se nulo y ya no sentí nada…

**EdwardPOV**

-Chicos… quiero que mañana me traigan un ensayo en parejas sobre las fases de mitosis, pueden salir –

-¿Lo haremos juntos? – ella asintió. Cuando salimos hablamos de cualquier cosa. Toda la hora había estado algo nervioso… frío, eso era poco habitual en mi.

Tocaba ahora Gimnasia, pude oír uno de sus resoplidos de resignación entre mi extraño nerviosismo – Odio gimnasia, lo odio definitivamente -

Nos juntamos en el gimnasio. Era extraño que Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie e Isabella estuvieran juntos sin hacer anda estúpido. Era perfecto en parte, pero no podía salir de mi ensimismamiento. En eso, mi celular sonó, era Jacob. Yo algo extrañado decidí alejar – Ya vengo – vagué hasta un rincón en que nadie más estuviera y me senté para contestar -¿Si?

-E-Edward –sonaba… quebrado. Ya estaba teniendo miedo – E-Ella…. Ella… esta -

-Habla de una vez por todas, no me pongas nervioso maldición -

-Esta muerta -

Esas simples dos palabras dejaron que mi mundo se viniera abajo, solo pude decir una temblorosa frase - ¿Qué? – En eso, un débil llantito de algo logró desconcentrarme del todo.

-Un vampiro la mordió… y-y Seth la encontró muerta… - pude oír un llanto o algo parecido, tal vez era yo… no estaba seguro de nada – Logramos sacar a tu hija pero ella… ella…-

Por un momento todo fue una negación y una risa nerviosa salió de mis labios – No… ¿Es mentira cierto? Claro que si… te digo que es muy mala ¿Eh? -

-Es cierto… tienes que venir -

Corte inevitablemente y oí que me llamaban. No pude levantarme, era como si todas mis fuerzas hubieran huido de la nada y un dolor enorme me atravesara el corazón. No era cierto, no podía serlo… era una muy mala broma y volvería, todo estaría bien, claro, claro. Tenía que estarlo.

-Cullen… ven si no quieres reprobar -

Me levante pero fue algo mecánico, no sentía mi cuerpo para nada. Los ojos ya se me nublaban con lágrimas inconscientes que no lograba eliminar, caían sin que se los pidiera. A la mitad del camino sentí que ya no podía más y que era imposible, ya no tenía fuerza para nada – Edward… ¿Estás bien? -

Solo alcé la vista por un segundo – No - En eso caí y un dulce sueño me cegó por completo. Ya nada pasaba.

**BellaPOV**

Alice lloraba en un rincón hablando, Edward estaba en el hospital. Cuando se había desmayado se había partido la cabeza, era como si de un segundo a otro la vida se le hubiera cortado y de la nada hubiera caído.

Yo estaba muy nerviosa, era imposible no reconocerlo. Todo había sido muy sorpresivo. A ratos, le espiábamos Rosalie y yo por la ventanilla de su habitación. Estaba conectado a muchas cosas y Carlisle se encargaba de curarlo. Nadie más se metía a esa habitación. En ese momento no me podía enojar con ella. En eso Alice, mas pálida que otras veces se acercó, temblando.

-Elizabeth murió esta mañana – yo no cabía en mi asombro, mas bien no le creía.

-No puede ser…-

-Algo… la mordió y murió -

-¿Y… la bebé también murió? – preguntó Rosalie aún tapándose la cara con las manos. Yo recordé en ese momento, Edward enloquecería si ella había muerto también.

-No… - un ''alivio'' me lleno en ese segundo – Cuando murió la sacaron, tuvieron que hacerle una ''reanimación improvisada'' y sobrevivió –

-Dios…-

-Tengo que ir a buscarla ahora… Bella tu ven conmigo y Rose tu me avisas si pasa algo ¿Si? – asentimos y casi corrimos, Jasper le dio una mirada que ella no correspondió. Emmett solo le dio una abrazo y a mi también, era enfermamente encantador.

Corrí al auto y ella partió con mucha rapidez, casi desaforada - ¿La mordió algo? -

-Si Bella, algo… no me hagas preguntas ¿Si? -

Ese algo era un vampiro… seguro había sido Demetri y sus malditos despechos. Todo el camino se hizo algo corto y cuando llegamos toda la pequeña reserva tenía las luces prendidas, una fogata afuera y muchos chicos conversando afuera. Cuando se bajó, yo le seguí. Ella dio una leve mirada a los chicos que estaban ahí y cuando entramos estaba en completo silencio la pequeña casa. Estaba su mochila tirada en un lado. Alice me tomó de la muñeca algo nerviosa y avanzó hasta la habitación de al final.

Ahí, estaba ella vestida ahora con la ropa de ese momento en lo que una mujer de aspecto adulto _– pero no mayor –_estaba dentro, con un pequeño bultito en los brazos mirando a la ventana. Alice chilló suavemente y la tomó, yo alcancé a mirar a una pequeñita bebe rosa que lloraba suavemente. Ella me miró.

-¿Eres Bella no es cierto? – Asentí – Ella hablaba mucho de ti – un dolor me laceró el pecho y avancé hasta su cuerpo.

Con cuidado corrí su cabello y vi su cuello, era un vampiro definitivamente. La volví a dejar en su lugar, tenía el collar puesto. Me acerqué a ella por un momento para verla. Era preciosa, definitivamente hermosa. Una de sus manitas se agitaba inquieta en lo que gimoteaba, estaba muy fría. No tenía nada más que una manta envolviendo su cuerpito desnudo.

-Alice tenemos que llevarla al hospital – ella asintió. Me dijo que la llevara al auto en lo que ella se ponía a conversar algunas cosas con los chicos de afuera y lloraba.

Yo la metí al auto con la mochila de Elizabeth y saque una de las mantitas que guardaba para abrigarla, un gorrito pequeño también. Cuando estuvo algo mas calientita se calmó un poco, con un chupete que le había dado. Cuando cerró los ojitos me puse a admirarla, era la perfección.

Tenía la misma nariz que la de Lizzy, perfecta Y el cabello color caramelo. Sus manitas se calmaron, era algo pequeñita. Respiraba rápido y me asustaba. Cuando ella volvió condujo mas rápido, con miles de lágrimas calendo por sus ojos.

-¿Esta b-bien?-

-Esta fría y respira muy rápido, pero está bien – asintió. Cuando llegamos se la dimos a una enfermera, en ese mismo momento la llevaron a neonatología para ponerla en una incubadora. Era solo de 8 meses.  
>Alice se aferró a Jasper que solo la abrazó, Rosalie estaba clavada en la puerta. Yo me senté al lado de Emmett. Se veía serio.<p>

-¿Han dicho algo?-

-Esta despertando supuestamente ¿Qué tal todo allá? -

-Pésimo… -

**EsmePOV**

Uno jamás sabía las paradojas de la vida, siempre me había aferrado a mi destino pero esta vez el suyo había superado todas las barreras. Estaba en un sueño artificial, con algunos puntos en la frente ¿Por qué estas cosas solo le ocurrían a él?. Yo miré a Carlisle como suplicando que estuviera bien, el siempre había respondido a mis miradas.

-Estará bien, podría irse a casa pronto pero tengo que hacerle algunos exámenes, para saber que no se hizo daño -

¿Quién iba a ayudar que ese corazón destruido se sanara? El solo beso mi frente – Está despertando…tengo que ir a ver a Renesmee -

-Esta bien, iré pronto – Cerró la puerta y me senté a su lado, tomé su mano tensa por un momento.

Edward era… como el hijo que siempre desee tener y lo cuidaba como si lo fuera. A veces, aún veía a ese niñito que me pedía que le hiciera un pedacito de pan con miel y se contentaba con ese simple gesto. Muy en el fondo no había cambiado.

Era tan débil, tan frágil… tan bueno y dulce. Solo esperaba que Dios le diera las fuerzas para seguir, que me las diera para no dejarme caer a su lado y ayudarlo. El ahora tenía una hija que cuidar… muchas veces me sorprendía ante tantas responsabilidades pero él era fuerte.

En ese momento abrió los ojos y se sentó - ¿Qué paso? – pregunto con voz somnolienta_. No te desplomes esta vez…_

-Te desmayaste en el instituto-

En ese momento, en el fondo de sus ojos claros unas imágenes parecieron viajar y me miró – Elizabeth… ¿Está bien? -

_Ten fuerzas… tienes que tenerlas…_

-Edward… Elizabeth Murió – negó incansablemente, sus ojos habían perdido el brillo y lloraba sin saber que lo hacía.

-No, no no… ella no está muerta Esme, no puede estarlo -

-Esta mañana un vampiro la mordió – _Así dolerá menos… solo hazlo_– Y murió -

-Mi Nessie t-también… ¿No es cierto? – esa fue la frase más dolorosa que había oído en mi vida. Yo negué.

- Ella sobrevivió… esta en el hospital ahora – un sollozó escapó de sus labios y volvió a negar. Se tiró el pelo como desesperado y volvió a negar.

-No puede estar muerta Esme… porque yo despertaré y ella va a estar conmigo ¿No es cierto? Y – en ese momento me había quebrado, el ya sollozaba – Y-y me va a decir que me quiere y… y seremos felices ¿No es cierto? Porque tengo que despertar otra vez Esme…-

Solo le abrasé, le di mi hombro para llorar. Acaricié su espalda, a ratos parecía que se ahogaba entre sus llantos y negaciones. Jamás lo vi así, en mi vida. Su cuerpo ahora debilitado se desquebrajaba en cada una de sus sacudidas. Era lo más doloroso verle así, el corazón se me rompía.

-N-no…Puedo… no puedo solo – susurro entre uno de sus sollozos.

Lloró por horas, tal vez tres enteras. Yo lloré en silencio con él hasta que terminó por cansarse y casi dormirse en mi hombro, aun llorando. Tenía la mirada perdida y las dos manos acalambradas de tanto apretar. Yo tomé otra vez una de ellas y se relajó un poco. Hasta que volvió a murmurar.

_-Yo no puedo hacerlo solo…-_

-Si puedes -

Su voz sonaba mas quebrada y temblorosa. Solo tararee una de las canciones que siempre lo hicieron dormir. En uno de esos momentos logró un descanso suave pero volvió a despertar asustado. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos venía la imagen de ella, no quería estar despierto ni dormido. Le entendía.

-¿Voy a poder verla? -

-Claro, pero cuando este mejor ¿Si?-

-¿Esta mal? – negué una vez más. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y cansados. Solo le di mi sonrisa más sincera.

-No cariño… solo es prematura y la están revisando pero estará bien – el asintió, con una tristeza que denotaba a metros.

-¿Cómo la trajeron?-

-Bella y Alice fueron por ella… están afuera -

-No tengo ganas de verlos… no quiero que me vean triste – sequé una lágrima mecánica que había caído de sus ojos y negué. Solo negué.

**BellaPOV**

me escabullí en neonatología y entre, Carlisle y una enfermera estaban – Carlisle… hola -

-Hola Bella – dijo con una sonrisa triste, admirándola tras una incubadora.

-¿Qué tal esta?-

-Tenía signos de hipotermia pero se regularon… sus latidos están bien y todo dentro también. Ya casi estaba a término. Saldrá pronto de aquí - Estaba ahora dormida, con algunas cosas conectadas y un pañal puesto. Su piel rosa ahora era algo normal. El suspiró, como pensando. Su respiración ahora era más estable, se veía simplemente adorable.

-Es hermosa ¿No es cierto? – el asintió.

-Claro que lo es…-

Luego de un rato de admiración volví a la sala de espera, Casi todos dormían. Esme estaba afuera, seguro estaba solo. Con cuidado entre, le vi. Estaba simplemente destrozado, pestañeaba muy lentamente y una cascada de lágrimas se desplomaba cuando sus ojos se cerraban por un suave momento. El, miraba perdidamente la ventana. Estaba lloviendo como nunca, el único sonido que se oía era el golpeteo contra la ventana. Una luz suave iluminaba la pequeña habitación.

El no me miró aunque sabía que estaba ahí. Me senté a su lado - ¿Cómo estás? -

Me miró por un segundo y volvió a mirar a la ventana - ¿Cómo se supone que debo estar? – su voz sonaba algo ronca de tanto llorar, muy baja – Ella… está muerta Bella – muchas lagrimas mas mojaron sus mejillas, y las sábanas también. Nunca había visto una mirada tan llena de dolor en mi vida, tan sincera – Yo no puedo vivir sin ella -

Un abrazo era poco, pero sabía que lo necesitaba. Cada uno de sus lamentos lograban atacar mi corazón. No me imaginaba verle tan triste jamás. Cuando le toque la frente supe que tenía un poco de fiebre, el llanto siempre causaba eso. Acomodé luego su cabeza en mi regazo en lo que dejaba una mano en su frente algo lastimada.

-Yo siempre voy a estar contigo, porque te quiero y eres mi mejor amigo. Nunca te voy a dejar solo, tranquilo – solo tomó mi mano y la acercó a sus ojos, yo solo ahogue la respiración por un momento.

Esa noche se amaneció, si durmió fue porque le dieron un sedante en las sondas pero hizo poco efecto, a las 10 de la mañana ya estaba despierto otra vez. Alice lo había calmado casi por completo, ahora solo conservaba una mirada taciturna y triste. Habìa hablado con Rosalie un rato aunque más bien ella le decía cosas buenas y el solo le miraba como intentando buscar algo. Aun así, estaba casi muriendo. Esme y Carlisle estaban hablando de su funeral y cosas parecidas, arreglando las cosas. Carlisle me había dejado a cargo de Nessie, tenía una vaga noción de medicina. En uno de esos momentos en que los chicos fueron al instituto y él se quedo con Alice, yo fui a casa. Demetri se las vería conmigo.

Cuando llegue, se reía como un maldito imbécil – Isabella ¿Dónde estabas? -

-Fuiste tú ¿No es cierto? -

-¿De qué hablas? – era tan cínico. En ese momento me pregunte como me había enamorado de… esa cosa.

-¡Tu la mataste! – con toda la fuerza que tenía lo empujé hasta que se golpeó con la pared.

-¿Y si lo hice qué? Estabas engañándola –

-¡Como se te ocurre imbécil! – en ese momento lo patee, fue casi imposible no hacerlo. Pero Tanya me paró - ¡Tu suéltame perra! -

-No lo toques -

-¡¿A caso a él le importo romper una familia? -

Heidi me miró casi con decepción - ¿Elizabeth…?-

-Si – no la había visto triste en mucho tiempo.

Corrí arriba. Solo tenía que arreglarme rápido para volver. Luego lo mataría con mis propias manos.

**EdwardPOV**

La razón lentamente me golpeaba, cada vez con más fuerza… pero no podía evitar ensimismarme en mis propias cosas. Era casi el mismo dolor que había sentido al irme, pero esta vez era tan intenso que apenas me dejaba respirar. Y dolía mucho.

Prefería no hablar demasiado, si hablaba lloraba y no quería, llorar me volvía débil y vulnerable. No quería que se notara tanto. Al menos los abrazos me hacían mejor dentro de lo detestable que era que me miraran con compasión.

Yo sentía pena por mi patético estado ¿Acaso necesitaba que me lo recordaran? Al menos no me sentía tan solo como en realidad pensaba, aunque sentía que algo moría muy lentamente dentro de mí. Solo podía pensar en ella, pero esta vez un dolor me oprimía el pecho con fuerza.

Era definitivamente lo más doloroso que me había tocado pasar… en años. Alice estaba conmigo, tal vez ella me ayudaría.

-Alice… - ella me miró, despegándose de la ventana – Quiero… verla -

Era extraño, en todo este tiempo no había querido pero por alguna razón me causaba curiosidad saber cómo estaría. Ella sonrió - ¿Enserio? –asentí.

Ella salió un rato, intente controlar mis lágrimas por un momento y suspiré. Luego de un tiempo, ella llegó con un pequeño bulto entre los brazos. La acomodó en los míos y luego le miré. Era simplemente hermosa. Estaba despertando, creí que lloraría pero solo abrió los ojos y me miro dulcemente. Nunca había visto nada más hermoso.

Sus ojos estaban de un verde oscurecido que a veces se aclaraba, muy suavemente. Agitó las manitas y una de ellas se topó con las mías. Apretó uno de mis dedos y sonrió, era simplemente preciosa. Era tan pequeña que tenía miedo de hacerle daño, ella se quejó un poco y una pequeñita sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Era simplemente lo más lindo que había visto en el mundo.

Solo… sonreí. Nunca me la había imaginado así de hermosa. Se quejo un poco y se le cayó el pequeño chupete que tenía. Yo se lo puse y cerró los ojitos.

-Hola – apretó un poco más mi dedo y me miró. Yo sabía que sus ojitos no se adaptaban bien a la luz aún ni que podía ver bien. Era simplemente especial, perfecta. –

**BellaPOV**

Volví algo agobiada. Cuando entre, el estaba hablándole dulcemente. Sonreía extrañamente aunque estaba muy ensimismado en ella.

Yo le espié un momento – Eres hermosa Renesmee – murmuró con voz dulce y adorable – Muy hermosa -

Cuando me vio solo formó una suave sonrisa y volvió a ella. Me señalo un lugar para que me sentara a su lado y la miró con adoración. Cuando le miré de reojo, unas cuantas lágrimas secas se estancaban en sus mejillas.

Justo cuando una enfermera entro, de aspecto tranquilo aunque le miraba como si quisiera comérselo a ratos – Tengo que llevármela – el negó y le Miró con esos ojos que no quitaban su tristeza del todo.

-No… no aun… - su voz sonaba tan suplicante que cualquiera se habría derretido en dulzura. Ella sonrió con coquetería. ¿Cómo se atrevía a flirtear con él en este estado?

-Solo 5 minutos más – él se lo agradeció y volvió a ella. Yo le miré con odio al irse.

El dejó un beso en cada una de sus mejillas y en sus manitas también. Luego me Miró, con una sonrisa cansada y triste, llena de lágrimas agridulces. Volvió a ella dulcemente y cerró los ojos por un momento. Luego secó sus ojos y cuando volvió se la dio, aunque esa sonrisa había desaparecido una vez más con dolor.

Se acomodó en mi hombro y dio un gran respiro. Yo acaricie su cabello broncíneo siempre desordenado con ternura – Es linda – el asintió - ¿No tienes hambre? -

-No… se me revuelve el estomago - Seque una de sus lagrimas y deje un beso en su cabeza – Yo también pase por esto… somos dos -

-¿Enserio? – pregunto con voz muy tenue. Yo asentí.

-Cuando papá y mamá murieron me sentía muy sola, creí que iba a morir, que no soportaría un dolor como ese pero estoy aquí.

-Nunca me habías dicho nada así -

-No lo creía necesario – en eso, entraron Esme y Carlisle. El se escondió en mi hombro.

Le dijeron que mañana sería el funeral y que podía irse ahora a casa, el negó.

-¿y Renesmee? -

-Podrás llevarla a casa mañana, tranquilo – el asintió. Esme me miró con ojos de que tristeza y se fueron luego. El me abrazo más.

-Tu puedes- susurre intentando darle tranquilidad, el temblaba. Muy despacio y estaba comenzando a ponerse frío. Yo suspire y acaricie sus mejillas – Yo se que puedes…-

* * *

><p><strong>¿Un review? <strong>

**Feliz año! besos :)**


	13. El primer amor jamas se olvida

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es toda mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XIII<br>**_El primer amor jamás se olvida_

**EdwardPOV**

Ya llevaba 3 días sin dormir totalmente y no me sentía bien pero tenía que hacerlo. De camino a la Push, Carlisle condujo. Ya no podía esperar nada. Cuando llegamos me di cuenta de que tan silencioso estaba. Yo no quería estar cerca de nadie en ese momento. Ellos avanzaron antes que yo, decidí pensar un momento en lo que haría.

Creo que esa imagen de Billy llorando jamás se me borraría de la cabeza. Creo que nada de esto se me borraría jamás. En frente había un ataúd… me dio algo de miedo acercarme, no quería encontrarme con algo que desfigurara la linda imagen que conservaba de ella.

Todos me miraban con la maldita compasión que tanto odiaba pero Sue había logrado estremecerme hasta lo más profundo de mi ser. Ella era la fuerte en esto. Luego de muchas miradas llenas de lagrimas me acerque, pero mis ojos se encontraron con algo que no estaba buscando.

Esa no era mi Lizzy, no…era ella.

Estaba muy rígida, demasiado fría… esa no era ella. Pero al menos, parecía que descansaba. Sus mejillas estaban translucidas y sin ningún color. Sus labios ahora se estaban poniendo morados, ya no era el dulce cereza que siempre amé besar. Abrí un poco uno de sus ojos, necesitaba mirarla por una última vez; estaba perdida en la nada, en el vacío de mi realidad.

Ella… estaba muerta ¿Cómo rayos pretendía que todo volviera a la normalidad? Mi subconsciente me traicionaba de la peor manera, mi corazón también.

Aun así, le extrañaba. Tenía puesto el collar que Bella le había dado. Mi corazón se destruyó en ese momento, yo… no podía solo, jamás había podido hacer las cosas solo. ¿Y si lo hacía mal? ¿Cómo le explicaría todo esto luego?... ¿Cómo?

Solo le miré por última vez, era estúpido que quisiera seguir pensando que ella era el amor de mi vida, que nos casaríamos y tendríamos muchos hijos y… algún día les contaríamos miles de historias. Mi futuro y mis deseos se habían ido con ella, junto a la mitad de mi alma.

Estaba erizado hasta por sorpresa y no podía dejar de sentir un dolor en el estomago enorme.  
>Era tanto el nerviosismo que sentía que me desvanecería si recibía una muy fuerte impresión. Miles de imágenes pasaban por mi cabeza en ese momento, quería llorar en ese momento pero las lagrimas no salían, estaban atascadas en mi estado de frialdad e incredulidad.<p>

Su cabello tapaba su cuello, esa enorme mordida que se la había terminado por llevar. Esa que la había alejado de mí.

Ella… estaba muerta.

**AlicePOV**

Se aguantaba las lágrimas, podía notarlo en la forma que pestañeaba repetidas veces, como sus ojos vagaban de un lado al otro sin saber por qué lo hacía. Estuvo callado todo el tiempo, sin decir mayor palabra aunque le oí perfectamente cuando le hablo por última vez. El corazón se me rompió en ese momento y tuve que irme a otro lado para no demostrar esas ganas de chillar como una magdalena.

_-Ayúdame princesa… – _Una sonrisa inconsciente se había puesto en sus labios, aunque la voz se le quebraba muy a menudo_ - Yo se que… hice mal las cosas más de una vez, solo perdóname ¿Si? Yo se que debes estar en un lugar más lindo, sin problemas y cosas por el estilo pero yo sigo aquí… y soy muy tonto para muchas cosas y no sé si ella va a estar bien conmigo – _estuvo un momento en silencio para volver a murmurar_ – Pero… si te prometo una sola cosa, más bien dos… la primera, es que no voy a acabar hasta que todo este mundo extraño al que jamás debí meterme… se acabe de una vez por todas y la segunda, es que siempre voy a hacer lo mejor que pueda… tal vez me equivoque la mayoría del tiempo pero nunca la voy a dejar de querer… a ti tampoco. Mientras siga brillando la luna ¿Lo recuerdas? Siempre te voy a amar mi amor, siempre -  
><em>  
>Tuve que alejarme un poco, hasta el bosque y caminar un momento para que toda la pena que tenía acumulada con los días se me acabara de una vez.<p>

Un día, cuando le había visto por primera vez estaba segura de que el dolor jamás lo atacaría otra vez. Cuando volvimos pensé que otra vez iba a estar toda bien… que iba a hacer su vida ¿Qué si había sufrido lo suficiente? Y ahora, que lo veía destrozado una vez más… ya no quería prometerme nada más.

Dude como nunca, maldije a todos los que pude porque esto no era justo. No lo era y no quería creer que este era su destino. La gente buena jamás era recompensada por nada. Cuando volví ella ya estaba enterrada y una flor blanca - _suya_– estaba sobre la tierra humedecida en lágrimas.

El, estaba siendo abrazado por mucha gente pero en ese momento supe que quería desaparecer de ahí. Estaba reteniéndose demasiado y no creía que aguantara mucho más. Esme lo alejo de ahí, estaba aun medio perdido, con una mirada lánguida a la nada.

De vuelta solo miro la ventana junto a las lágrimas que se confundían con la lluvia. Cuando Carlisle paro en el hospital corrió con mucha rapidez adentro. Yo solo di un suspiro y cerré con fuerza los ojos.

Simplemente no era justo.

**BellaPOV**

Todavía no llegaba, me la había encargado para cuidarla y yo lo hice. Habían demorado un poco, esto debía dolerle y lo entendía. Estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la ventana con ella al lado mío. Ella no paraba de agitar las manitas y los piecitos, de hacer sonidos con la garganta. Solo la admiraba.

Adorable era poco decir.

El llegó luego y cerró la puerta con cerrojo una vez más. Solo la tomó dulcemente y la acercó a él, en lo que cerraba los ojos y algunas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Dio algunas vueltas hasta que se quedo quieto, murmurándole cosas y sostenía su cabecita con una de sus manos tensas.

Yo no quise preguntarle nada, ya estaba comenzando a tener pena y odio a la vez por el maldito de Demetri. Esas imágenes me hacían querer morir de una vez. No era justo.

Se sentó luego cerca mío y sus ojos se perdieron en los de ella. Solo le había sonreído y tocado la cara con una de sus manitas pequeñas. El había besado cada uno de sus deditos, cuanta suerte tenía.

De ese día ya iban casi dos semanas…

Nosotros intentábamos seguir nuestra vida como antes aunque él no estuviera aquí, eso había forjado algunos ''lazos'' entre nosotros. Cuando visite su casa, un día de esos Esme me abrió. Estaba algo apenada pero aún así sonrió – Bella… pasa – el aire estaba muy silencioso. Me senté en uno de los sofás y ella en otro - ¿Quieres algo?-

-No, no… gracias - Alice había ido con Heidi a comprar ropa, tal vez por eso el silencio - ¿Cómo esta él? -

-Mal – dijo con sinceridad – No ha comido casi nada desde el miércoles, ya es martes y me preocupa -

-¿Y Renesmee? -

-Esta bien… él se aprovecha de lo somnolienta que esta aun para dormir todo el día y si no lo hace se pone a ver fotos, cosas que le hacen daño. No quiere hablar con alguien que no sea Nessie -

-Oh claro… yo le he traído sus deberes -

-Tal vez lo distraiga, ve – asentí y subí las escaleras curvas con rapidez. A la derecha, al final del pasillo estaba su habitación.

Toque dos veces y no oí nada, solo un gimoteo de Renesmee. Cuando abrí, lo primero que vi fue a ella en la cama, tranquila con un chupete y un gorrito intentando dormirse. De fondo se escuchaba Debussy. Yo solo me acerque y la tome, fue casi imposible. Se veía como un angelito con ese enterito blanco y esos calcetines del mismo color. Intento levantar la cabecita pero se le caía, al parecer eso le enojaba.

-Cosita… estas tan linda bebe – entonces, le vi. No se había movido ni un milímetro de su lugar. Estaba sentado en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas y mirando a la ventana en silencio. Yo volví a ella, estaba casi durmiéndose. Se notaba que la había cambiado hace poco, le había puesto cremita y su lechita estaba en la mesita de noche casi acabada. Ya estaba lista para dormirse.

La deje y en un momento más, con la canción de fondo logro dormirse del todo, la arrope y me senté en frente suyo. El me analizo por un momento y se quedo mirándome – Te traje las tareas… ¿Sabes? En la de biología aprobamos, el maestro dijo que es el mejor informe de la clase – eso no parecía alegrarle, solo suspiro - ¿Cómo te sientes? -

-No siento nada – su voz seguía siendo muy tenue. Yo tomé mi mochila y la puse en mi regazo, en eso tome la bolsa azul que guardaba y se la di.

– Es para ti – el algo extrañado la tomó y cuando vio el libro se le quedo mirando – Es… uno de mis favoritos y me gustaría que lo leyeras, es muy interesante cuando comienzas – el saco una caja, de chocolates. Seguro le gustarían… me miró con ojos vacios

– Gracias -

Los dejo a un lado al igual que algunas carpetas con fichas y cosas que rellenar. Solo volvió a la ventana, como si le diera lo mismo que le hubiera ido a ver. Yo supuse que quería estar solo y dejé un beso en su frente como despedida – Si necesitas algo solo tienes que decírmelo – el asintió suavemente – Te quiero mucho -

Me despedí de Renesmee con una leve caricia en las mejillas y cerré suavemente. A él no le debía importar mucho.

**EdwardPOV**

Luego de un tiempo logre reaccionar y tomé el libro. Ella… había venido a verme, no se había olvidado de mí. Deje las cosas en la mesa de noche y me acerque a ella, estaba dormida aunque se estaba quejando. Despertaría luego.

Cuando comenzó a llorar solo la tome y me pasee por la pieza, odiaba cuando lloraba. Le di un baño y se calmo del todo, Esme me había enseñado a hacer todas esas cosas. Al menos comprendía la mayoría… no era tan estúpido después de todo. La seque con rapidez y le vestí, cuando estuvo lista ya estaba algo cansada. Cuando baje, Carlisle ya había llegado y Alice también.

-Edward ya es hora de cenar -

-No tengo hambre, gracias – solo entre a la cocina y espere a que se calentara su leche, entre tanto solo tararee una canción para que siguiera como antes. Esta niñita era mi perdición. Lo único que me quedaba para seguir.

Cuando estuvo lista volví a subir las escaleras y me senté con ella en el sillón negro de mi cuarto. La acomode y ella se tranquilizo luego, bebía muy lentamente. Ese era el mejor momento para mimarla. Era simplemente una lindura. Su piel era blanca y delicada, muy irritable; sus ojitos cada día cojan un verde más claro, con mas transparencia y ternura que el día anterior; su cabello era como caramelo, muy lindo y liso por sobretodo. Era tan delicada como una fina joya.

Ahora ganaba peso rápido, al menos ya todo funcionaba bien y no tenía que estar más en una incubadora, al menos podía tenerla conmigo en casa.

Acaricie su pancita y cuando termino ya estaba más somnolienta. Cuando ya estuvo lista, sin aire ni nada me acomode en mi cama con ella a mi lado. Solo deje que se durmiera tranquila con su chupete y su pequeñito osito, yo solo me puse a pensar.

Era imposible no pensar en ella cada segundo de mi miserable existencia. Suspire y mire de reojo el libro que Bella me había traído. Cumbres borrascosas. Sonaba extraño, tome la caja de chocolates y la abrí; era de esos caros y exquisito, con trocitos de almendra. Lo tome uno y guarde las cosas bajo la cama, empecé a hacer mis deberes… no podía negar que extrañaba un poco el instituto pero no tenía ganas de ir.

Su letra era hermosa después de todo, cuando termine me encontré con un dibujo al final; era como una mariposa pero aun más perfecta y real. Solo lo cerré y se me ocurrió escribir algo, a este paso no iba a decirle nada.

Cuando metí el papel dentro me levante en silencio para ir donde Alice, tenía mucha ropa sobre la cama pero no la veía con emoción como antes – Alice…- ella se volteo - ¿Puedes llevárselos a Bella? -

-¿Te vino a ver? – al menos sonaba contenta de eso, yo asentí – Esta bien – los dejo en la mesa y me estiro una bolsa – Es para Nessie, no me pude resistir -

-Gracias… buenas noches -

-Para ti también… te quiero Eddie -

Cerré la puerta y volví a mi habitación. Cuando la abrí, vi que era una mantita con un osito adorable marcado en ella y un vestidito rojo. Solo sonreí vagamente imaginándomela con eso puesto y lo guarde en su lugar. Ya la mitad de mi ropa había desaparecido para llenarla con la suya.

Apague la luz y me acomode, aun cuidándola. Ella era mi pequeña princesita, era lo único que tenia. Solo cerré los ojos aunque me era imposible dormir.

_-Te extraño amor… te extraño mucho -_

**BellaPOV**

-Ya no te odio tanto como antes – yo solo reí.

-Es bueno oír esas cosas Rosalie – ciertamente, yo tampoco.

-Es cierto, tenía que decírtelo… desde que no estás con ellos eres más simpática. Jamás pensé que fueras así -

-Eso es porque me juzgabas sin conocerme, pasa muy a menudo -

En eso ella se despidió de mi por sus clases, yo me quede vagando hasta que Alice llego. A ella también le afectaba mucho esto – Hola All -

-Hola… toma, Edward dijo que te diera esto – yo sonreí y tome los libros- ¿Fuiste a casa ayer? -

-Si pero si te molesta yo…-

-Eres retardada Isabella ¿Cómo va a molestarme? Al menos ayer… hablo, eso es muy importante para mí, gracias – me dio un muy corto abrazo, luego suspire.

Cuando nos despedimos, yo entre algo adelantada a mis clases. Me senté en el lugar solo de siempre donde faltaba él y cuando iba a guardarlos una hoja cayó. Solo la tome con extrañeza.

_''Gracias… si es que lo haces para que me sienta mejor lo has logrado un poco aunque odio que me tengan compasión – que yo mismo me tengo – No debes gastar en mí, no lo merezco pero gracias de todas formas, eso me comprueba lo terca que sigues siendo. Aunque no te diga nada tu sabes que te quiero, que Nessie también te quiere mucho. Quiero muchos 10 ¿Eh? No te distraigas por mi culpa. Aunque no te diga nada… sabes que te quiero Bella ''_

Me quede mirando a la nada por un momento inexacto y guarde la nota en mi agenda. Cuando las clases empezaron se me hizo imposible no pensar en el. Imposible.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Reviews?<strong>


	14. Una de las estrellas mas brillantes

_**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es toda mía.**_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>*James Blunt - One Of The Brightest Stars*<strong>**

****Capitulo******** XIV****_****  
><strong>**Una de las estrellas más brillantes_

**BellaPOV**

Era habitual que me metiera por su ventana cada noche cuando el no me veía, solo para comprobar esas vagas horas de sueño que tenía que eran interrumpidas por llantos de Renesmee o algo parecido. El no dormía luego, tenía insomnio desde antes ¿Cómo dormiría ahora?

Un viernes, nosotras fuimos a casa de ella. El se la pasaba encerrado en su habitación, ella estaba con nosotros. Ya cumplía casi un mes.

-¿No crees que debería dormir sola? – pregunto Rose, yo asentí.

-Tienes razón – admitió Alice – la habitación de al lado está vacía -

Luego de conversaciones lo llamamos. El llegó algo somnoliento, lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por ella - ¿Le paso algo? -

-Bueno… es algo con ella, ven – se sentó a mi lado como siempre y se extraño. Cuando Alice le menciono la idea de que durmiera sola el negó.

-Ni lo sueñes ¿Y si le pasa algo? ¿Qué mierda voy a hacer yo si le pasa algo? -

-Te vas a enfermar Edward, no comes, no duermes… Ella estará bien – era cierto. Se le notaba mucho más delgado que antes, mas distraído – Tienes que ir al instituto ¿Te piensas quedar por siempre en casa? ¿Cómo un vago? Si pensaras en tu hija y de que Elizabeth estuviera orgullosa de ti harías algo por tu vida – eso había sido duro pero al menos era cierto.

Luego de un rato le miro con una especie de seriedad extraña – Si le pasa algo, lo mas mínimo que sea va a ser su culpa – ella sonrió con orgullo y Rosalie también. Yo solo le mire, el rodó los ojos en lo que ella tomaba un sonajero y con la poquita fuerza que tenía lo hacía sonar, se reía. Su cara en ese momento fue épica. La tomo dulcemente y se la llevo un rato, yo me asome a la puerta para oírle.

_-¿Ya se sabe reír mi princesa? ¿Ya sabe?_ – Sonaba deliciosamente adorable –_ Cosita, te amo…-_

Dejo miles de besos en sus mejillas en lo que le veía sonreír sinceramente desde hace mucho tiempo. Cuando me di vuelta a la habitación ellas conversaban y ya miraban cosas por internet.

Al día siguiente ellas estaban arreglando cosas, pidiendo cosas – de las más caras – y en eso Esme les acompaño. Yo sabía que ese día estaría solo y solo me acerque. Tenía que hablar seriamente con él.

Solo entre en su habitación. Ellas se habían llevado a Renesmee así que estaba solo, en el piso con los ojos a punto de explotar en lágrimas. Yo me senté en frente suyo como siempre y le mire a los ojos – Bella vete…-

-¿Por qué siempre quieres que me valla? ¿Pretendes que así dolerá menos? Pues te equivocas Edward, no se puede así… tienes que superarlo – el me miro con desprecio infinito, con dureza.

-¿Quién eres tú para hablarme sobre olvidar? ¿Acaso te crees que has vivido más que yo? Pues te equivocas -

-Porque he vivido más que tú te lo digo -

-Tú no sabes nada de amar… -

-¿Por qué piensas eso? ¿Por qué soy dura todo el tiempo? Yo también he amado y mucho, solo que no lo demuestro. En eso somos iguales Cullen, no me gusta verme débil porque todos me pasaran a llevar y ya he pasado por eso, no se siente lindo -

-No puedes saberlo -

-Claro que lo se… y si no lo supiera lo sentiría por que te veo a ti – el rodo los ojos para que las lagrimas no terminaran por caérsele, yo también estaba comenzando a desquebrajarme – Siempre supe que tú eras de… esas estrellas brillantes que todos quieren opacar… yo quise hacerlo en algún momento pero no pude, por que termine siendo salvada por la misma persona que un día no quise ver… ¿Dónde está esa persona que tanto admiro? Porque ya no la encuentro -

-Pues no la encontraras, no puedo sin ella y lo sabes -

-¡Si puedes! – fue casi un impulso de aquellos ¿Por qué no quería comprenderlo? – Claro que puedes… yo se que ella te amaba como nadie y que tu también lo hacías, se que ella fue la que te arreglo el mundo y que sin ella serias un chico retraído y… roto. Yo se la historia Edward, pero déjala ir ya - negó – Ella debe estar cuidándote, de eso estoy seguro pero es necesario que la dejes descansar de una vez, suéltala… jamás vas a ser feliz si no lo haces -

-Es que es mi culpa…-

-¿Por qué crees que lo es? –

-No puedo explicártelo… yo estaba ahí para cuidarla, yo se lo prometí y le falle, siempre le fallo a la gente que quiero y es mi culpa – en ese momento, le oí – Primero… a Alice, luego a Elizabeth por dejarla sola… a mis padres por querer ser grande y luego… a Esme y a Carlisle. ¿Por qué? Siempre las cosas me salen mal -

-No es tu culpa -

-¡No me digas eso! Estoy harto de que todo el tiempo quieras decirme que pasará, tú no sabes cómo me siento – recién se desahogaba…- Tu no sabes nada Isabella… era mi futuro anunciado ¿Y cuando Renesmee me pregunte por qué mama no está? ¿Qué le voy a responder? -

-Que siempre la quiso… que siempre te quiso a ti y que tu estarás ahí para ella por siempre, que jamás la dejaras de amar -

-Suena fácil decirlo… tú no tienes una hija -

-Pero me encantaría, no sabes… que daría por tener hijos pero no puedo y jamás podré hacerlo, jamás voy a sentir esa dulzura de tener algo mío sobre los brazos, de verle crecer por qué no puedo. Suena fácil para tu decirlo ¿No es cierto? – luego de un momento en silencio volví a hablar – Si quieres no llorare por nada pero no te vayas llorando tu por tu vida… si quieres hablar de ello una vez mas o si no quieres… si quieres llorar en mi hombro sabes que yo siempre voy a estar ahí para ti. Porque tú también lo hiciste conmigo-

Cerré los ojos en la última palabra y sentí su frente en mi hombro, que me abrazaba con fuerza y… lloraba. Era como un niño asustado, así le sentía. Lloro, sollozo, casi grito del dolor… se volvió débil y cuando saco todo su dolor _– que ahora era el mío – _se calmo muy lentamente. Hasta que las lagrimas se cortaron y su respiración se volvió más tranquila. Era como si se hubiera sacado un gran peso de encima.

Yo, sentía que los labios me temblaban y solo acariciaba su espalda con la intención de que se le pasara. Podría haber sido una eternidad abrazados pero no me importo. Luego de un rato sentí que jugaba con mi cabello – Creo que ya – susurro aun sin soltarme.

-¿Ya qué? -

-Ya la deje ir – solo lo abrase mas. Luego de un rato nos separamos, yo miraba al suelo algo apenada. Luego de un rato oí su voz, ser más tenue – Tu pelo huele… rico -

-Ah sí… me gusta el shampoo de frutillas – murmure sin alzar la vista, hasta que sentí sus labios posarse en mi frente por un momento, hasta que se levanto y secó las últimas lagrimas que quedaban.

-¿Qué harás? – pregunte levantándome también.

-Tengo hambre -

.

.

Se veía adorable comiendo, preferimos olvidar el tema de hace un rato y hablar de otras cosas. Había cocinado lo más rápido que encontré, luego se lo repondría a Esme. Spaghettis. A él le habían gustado, yo me había impresionado que aun supiera cocinarlos.

-¿En serio están bien? – el asintió.

-Ya te hubiera dicho si no me hubieran gustado Bella – dijo con una sonrisa suave, en eso ellas llegaron con miles de cosas. Cuando las dejaron y me vieron en la cocina se extrañaron.

-¿Qué haces sola? – el rió.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo estoy? – pude ver la impresión en sus caras al verle comer. Rosalie me miro con cara de admiración y Alice solo lo abrazo suavemente, el suspiro.

Luego de muchas felicitaciones y a su hija de vuelta sonrió. Los demás se sentaron en la mesa y serví, había cocinado bastante. En eso yo la sostenía.

-¿Qué tal la compra compulsiva? -

-No es compulsiva Isabella – dijo Alice sonando ofendida – Y… excelente -

En Aro me llamo, yo me levante un momento y conteste – Aro… ¿Pasa algo? -

-Si, tenemos problemas en Egipto y nos vamos en una hora ¿Alcanzaras a llegar? -

-Claro, claro… en menos de un parpadeo llegare. Adiós -

Corte y aproveche para despedirme de ella – Adiós bebe, cuida a tu papa ¿Si? – en eso me voltee – Tengo que irme… problemas familiares -

-¿Segura que tienes que irte ahora? -

-Si… lo siento -

Me despedí, le di a Nessie y acaricie sus mejillas como despedida. Corrí a mi auto y me fui rápido.

**EdwardPOV**

Todo lo hacía sonar tan dulce… era extraño, me había dejado pensando demasiado con su ''seria conversación'' que termine por ceder, aun estaba algo cegado pero al menos ahora podía ver el camino. Era una extraña sensación de alivio.

Demasiado alivio. ¿Y si volvía al instituto? Claro que quería pero mi Renesmee…

Esas eran una de las miles de dudas que me hacían avanzar dos pasos y retroceder uno. Ese día dormí algo intranquilo otra vez, hasta que a la mañana siguiente hable con Esme. En la mañana, cuando ella cocinaba y Nessie estaba durmiendo, aunque baje con ella.

-Esme… ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – asintió.

-Si… - dijo con una sonrisa, ella se veía feliz por esto… más de lo que nadie podía haber estado - ¿Le paso algo? -

-No, aun no – una de sus manitas se quedo en la palma de la mía – Esme yo quería… volver al instituto pero tengo algunos problemas -

-Si es por Renesmee yo la cuidare hasta que tu vuelvas – yo me extrañe de que cediera tan fácilmente – Para mi no es ninguna carga por si lo pensabas -

-¿Estas… segura? -

-Claro que si, sabes que yo voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para que vuelvas a ser como antes -

-Gracias yo… no se qué haría sin ti Esme-

-Yo tampoco – murmuro, por un momento los ojos le brillaron pero se recupero muy rápidamente – Le diré a Carlisle, tiene que ir a dejar los papeles del doctor, de Renesmee y todo eso para que no te reprueben todas las materias ¿Si?-

-Esta bien… voy a estar arriba, la loca de Alice no quiere que vea su ''creación'' – antes le hice su leche y subí otra vez.

Por alguna razón le extrañaba, era la única con la que podía conversar… así. Ciertamente con nadie podía hacer eso. Saque la caja que me había dado, aun quedaban muchos así que saque dos más. Aun así no me dejaba de doler del todo.

En eso le mire a Nessie. Ella también era la única con la que podía hablar, aunque pareciera un loco. Cada día se ponía más hermosa. Sus ojitos se habían tornado de una copia exacta de los de Elizabeth, su carita era una mezcla extraña entre ella y yo pero perfecta de todas maneras. Era muy inquieta por sobretodo pero al menos, se calmaba cuando necesitaba que lo hiciera.

No me imaginaba un segundo de mi existencia sin ella. Después de todo tenía que seguir por ella, sobre todo si cada día me sacaba una sonrisa ¿Cómo no cumplirle?

.

.

-Me alegra tanto que estés aquí… -

-Creo que… a mi también -

En eso me extrañe de no ver a Bella. Me separe por un momento para preguntárselo a Heidi – Edward… no sabes cuánto me alegra que estés bien -

-Gracias... ¿Qué le paso a Bella? -

-Esta su auto… lo hace siempre –

Claro, se me olvidaba de que me había perdido un mes. Solo fui al estacionamiento, estaba con los ojos cerrados hablando sola, eso era gracioso. Entre en silencio, ella no abrió los ojos - ¿Edward? Estoy volviéndome loca ya… -

-Creo que si -

Abrió los ojos con extrañeza e impresión a la vez, me dio un corto abrazo y sonrió. Me gustaba… su sonrisa - Al fin… deberías haberme avisado -

-O te hubiera oído hablando sola, claro -

-Ya no molestes… ¿Y Nessie? -

-Esme dijo que la cuidaría… -

-¿Vamos? – asentí y luego de bajarnos me abrazo, cuando íbamos al salón Jessica me hablo.

-¡Eddie cariño! Has vuelto, no sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti -

-Hmm… gracias -

-Supe… que tu novia está muerta, no sabes cuaaaanto lo siento, yo podría ser una buena reemplazante – antes de que pudiera decir o tan solo sentir algo solo oi que Bella gruñía desde el fondo y se le acercaba con esa mirada que daba miedo muy a menudo - ¡Ay! Isabella yo solo…-

-Te callas porque te callas ¿Entendiste? – yo solo la tomé del brazo, aunque le siguió mirando amenazadoramente hasta que salimos del corredor – la voy a matar -

-Ya tranquila, creo que… estoy bien – murmure con la intención de que se tranquilizara aunque ciertamente oírle decirlo me había recordado todo otra vez.

Me miro y negó – Es porque no estás bien que no la voy a dejar que hable Edward -

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leer! ¿Review? :D :D :D<strong>


	15. Mi mejor amiga

****Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es toda mía.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XV<strong>_**  
><strong>__Mi mejor amiga_

**EdwardPOV**

Tenía unos prejuicios guardados, pero… era necesario ir. Sue me había llamado la noche anterior pidiéndome que hablara con Jacob, que tenía que ir… con mi Nessie, que había muchas cosas que teníamos que hablar.

Aun me preguntaba qué rayos hacia yendo a la reserva. No le había dicho a nadie de eso en detalle, solo a Bella.

Cuando llegue creí que todo estaba extraño, distinto de todas formas aunque nada hubiera cambiado realmente. Renesmee empezó a jugar con el cuello de mi camisa, mordiéndolo suavemente. Yo solo… había avanzado, en eso me había encontrado con Leah, ella se había sorprendido mucho de verme y me había abrazado.

-Edward… - no le dije nada, ella solo la miro de reojo y sonrió – Volviste… te extrañe -

-Yo también- dije en un susurro.

-¿Estas bien?... ¿Ella? – en eso sus ojitos se cruzaron con los de ella, tuve que sujetarla porque su cabecita aun no resistía sola - Dios es igual a… ella – sonaba con impresión, eso era extraño en Leah.

Luego de un rato, cuando estaba en casa de Sue y Seth algo me sentí raro pero no mal. Ellos estaban con Nessie afuera y yo hablaba con Sue. Estaba igual que antes, aunque más triste que otras veces. Luego de ofrecerme cosas _– que negué, no creía tener estomago para nada –_se sentó conmigo en la mesa y comenzó a hablar - ¿La niña ha estado bien? -

-Si…-

-¿Y tú? – _no te hagas la victima ahora Edward…_

-Eso no importa -

-Eso es un mal… se te nota en los ojos – yo suspire - Las cosas han estado algo mal desde que ella murió, los chicos están cada vez mas paranoicos… sobretodo Jacob -

-No es para menos, si jamás hubiera ido ahí seria otra historia la que estaríamos contando -

-Deberías hablar con Jacob… el esta devastado con todo esto, sigue pensando que es su culpa -

-Ciertamente no lo es…-

-Se lo he dicho pero no hace nada más que dormir… o pasársela en la habitación de ella -

-Esta bien… iré -

.

.

Cuando entre el aire me recordó a algo de hace muchos años, se sentía la humedad en el aire. Estaba en su habitación, tapado hasta arriba. Eran casi las 4 de la tarde. Le entendía, si no fuera porque tenía razones para vivir estaría igual que el…

**BellaPOV**

-Bells… ¿Qué paso con Edward? Si no me equivoco… estaba extraño -

-Solo salió ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿No querías que dejara de estar deprimido? -

-No es eso – dijo con todo pensativo – Claro que estoy feliz pero… -

-Déjalo, ya está bastante grandecito para saber que hace – tuve que fingir emoción – Oh creo que me enamore de esos zapatos… vamos -

Esto de cubrir a Edward se me estaba haciendo cada vez más costoso. Era muy difícil que yo hiciera esto por alguien pero el no era cualquiera, era… mi amigo.

Luego de muchas compras para la habitación de Nessie , todo el rollo de ropa para su cunita, lámparas con luz tenue, alfombritas de terciopelo y un balancín bastante encantador, volvimos a su casa. Cuando llegamos, Esme estaba con Nessie en los brazos ayudándole a dormir, cuando le preguntamos por Edward sonrió maternalmente.

-Esta arriba durmiendo -

-Esta bien… ¿Bella que te parece si subo esto y tú haces algo de comer? -

-Deja que yo lo lleve, tu metete en la cocina ¿Está bien? – repare tomando todas las bolsas en mis manos pero sin la intención de que pareciera que no pesara nada. Ella asintió. Las lleve a la habitación casi lista y la cerré con llave como All decía, no quería que nadie lo viera. Me apresure para llegar a su habitación y le encontré, escondido entre las sabanas.

Un dulce ápice de ternura recorrió mi corazón, era como un niño pequeño escondiéndose. Yo solo me acerque pero tenía un olor a… ¿Perro mojado? Era insoportable desde lejos así que me quede en la puerta.

-¿Edward? -

-Ándate ¿Si? Bajare luego de un rato – su voz sonó algo monótona. Yo solo accedí a sus peticiones.

Luego de una media hora el bajo las escaleras, ahora oliendo a ''Edward'' como siempre; con unos pantalones de buzo azul marino y una camiseta gris que se le apegaba al cuerpo con firmeza dejando a relucir su cuerpo algo trabajado.

Saludo con un aire algo ensimismado y cuando fue hora de darle su leche a Renesmee se fue al lado de un ventanal al lado de la salida. Yo solo aproveche el momento para acercarme, tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared.

-¿Todo bien? -

-Eso creo…-

-¡Edward ya habla! -

-Nada, nada… solo me paso algo extraño, pero estoy bien – dijo con dureza. El casi nunca hablaba así, arrugo el entrecejo con extrañeza y se volvió un segundo a ella – Lo siento-

-No importa, te entiendo – el me dio una suave sonrisa torcida, las mejores.

-Solo puedo decirte una sola cosa – yo le escuche atenta – Que ahora las cosas estarán mejor -

-Pues así debe ser – en eso le quite a Nessie de los brazos por un momento, ella estaba quietita solo concentrada en una cosa. Solo acaricie sus manitas pequeñas algo baboseaditas por ella y sonreí – No pensabas estar así por siempre ¿No es cierto?-

-Pues… no -

-Entonces ya no me necesitas mas – su expresión en ese momento fue… de decepción y dolor casi extremo, sus cejas se habían fruncido en una expresión de pena y tristeza, sus ojos jamás habían sido tan opacos. Un suspiro se atasco en su garganta como un gemido.

-¿Por qué… dices eso?-

-Que ya no necesitaras que te cubra ni nada… tú tienes tus amigos y… – no sabía que mierda me pasaba, era un estúpido arranque. Justo en ese momento sentí dos de sus dedos finos y largos en mis labios, era un gesto tan dulce que fue suficiente para que callara.

-Tu eres mi amiga… mi mejor amiga – murmuro con tono dolido – No te vayas… si perdiera a alguien más creo que enloquecería, Porfavor no me dejes solo ¿Si? Porfavor… -

¿Qué clase de monstruo era? ¿Cómo insinuaba esas palabras que ni sentía? Sus ojos estaban algo vidriosos pero no listos para llorar, ahora cuando se conmovía podía notarse al instante. Al no ver reacción mía volvió a hablar – Si quieres yo… y-yo le diré a Rosalie que no… -

Miles de excusas mas para que no me fuera. Me sentía como una verdadera mierda, solo negué – No – le di un corto abrazo considerando que tenía a un angelito entre los brazos. El respiro suavemente en mi cuello, fue lo más cálido que había sentido en mucho tiempo, una de sus manos descansaba cerca de la mía, fue… extraño.

-No te vayas nunca… te quiero mucho Bella – dolorosamente adorable. Dejo un beso en mi mejilla y volvió a sonreír, me sentía como una mierda.

**EdwardPOV**

**..::Flashback::..**

-Se que es difícil pero… como alguien me dijo, déjala ir ya -

-Es que es mi culpa -

-No lo es ¿Acaso tu llamaste a los chupasangre para que la mataran? ¿Lo hiciste? – el negó, con dureza – Se que duele pero… -

En eso, un sonido entre los arboles me llamo la atención y fue casi imposible no convertirme en lobo y acercarme. En eso vi una imagen algo borrosa, era un vampiro… fue casi imposible tampoco echarme a correr a perseguirla. Luego de mucho llegar me di cuenta de que los chicos estaban en frente.

Fue impresionante como Jacob la despedazada hasta que caía, era solo un trozo de hielo con cabello rojo intenso. Luego de un rato sentí un extraño dolor ¿Y si no hubiera estado ahí? ¿Y si le hubiera hecho algo a mi hija? Desde hoy, tenía que tomarme el papel de lobo en serio.

**..:Fin del Flashback::..**

**BellaPOV**

Lo días siguientes fueron buenos a excepción de que esas arpías querían lanzarse a él sin descuido alguno y aunque él no prestara atención me ponía celosa. Edward estaba demasiado ocupado según él en sus materias.

Una de esas noches entre pero me había olvidado de un mínimo detalle: Edward y Nessie estaban despiertos.

-¡¿Bella? – dijo con diversión. Eso era un punto a favor - ¿¡Qué demonios haces! – era como si gritara en susurros, solo se reía.

.

.

Algo más calmado sonrió torcidamente – ¿Desde cuando me espías? – si pudiera, me hubiera sonrojado.

-No te espió… solo te cuido que es diferente – el alzo una ceja de manera algo pícara y rió entre dientes.

-Si claro… como tu digas – miro sus ventanales como puertas y suspiro – Tenían que usarse en algún momento ¿No?-

Renesmee me chupaba los dedos con distracción, yo solo me dejaba acariciando su pancita a ratos. El suspiro – Bueno… no importa – intentaba no fijarme en que dormía sin polera, solo con pantalones de dormir. Ahora entendía por qué Elizabeth hablaba tan bien de Edward cuando… se ponían cariñosos. Era perfecto. Luego de un momento el dejo un beso en mi frente, se acomodo en su cama con su hija pegadita a su cuerpo y bostezo – Buenas noches coco -

-¿Por qué me dices así? – el rió algo cansado.

-El coco viene por la noches… adiós, te quiero – antes de que pudiera decirle algo ya estaba dormido. Solo suspire y sonreí.

-_Yo también te quiero_– susurre acariciando su cabello suave, aunque a simple vista no lo pareciera.

Le mire dormir hasta que casi amanecía. Volví a casa aprovechándome de que ellos no estaban por cazar. Solo me puse unos jeans algo apretados que ahora estaban ocupando casi todo mi closet, una camiseta de tirantes negra y unos zapatos de tacón bajo. Cuando recogí mi cabello con un cintillo y remarque mis ojos muy imperceptiblemente con delineador café, tome mi mochila y me fui.

Al llegar al instituto los chicos estaban ahí, con Edward. El hablaba con Jasper, cuando quise pasar de largo el me tomo de la muñeca cuidadosamente - ¿No saludas coco? -

-Hola – dije con algo de diversión en la voz, no sé por qué.

Cuando salude el solo me miraba con una expresión suave de risa y ternura, era extraño. Entre clases le ayude con algunos apuntes en lo que hablábamos de todo y nada entre ellos. Fuimos los primeros en terminar todos los trabajos entonces, entonces nos quedo tiempo de hablar.

El me contaba donde había vivido y yo en algunos lugares que había estado, pero me extrañe un poco - ¿No extrañas… Nueva York? – el sonrió torcidamente como si un halo cubriera sus ojos de recuerdos.

-Bueno… las fiestas eran muy buenas y las chicas, también – murmuro – Era muy raro, de día era el autista de la clase y por la noche tenía a vida soñada de un egocéntrico -

-¿Por qué? – Edward era muy sociable, era extraño que no tuviera amigos.

-Porque a mí me gustaba leer y siempre sabía mas cosas que ellos, eran unos imbéciles ¿Qué de malo tiene tener un poco de cultura? Bueno, en todo caso creo que eso me sirvió para tener más personalidad, creo -

Yo asentí. En eso tenía razón. Yo le mire con una sonrisa luego - ¿Pero nunca tuviste… ni un solo amigo?-

-Una… se llamaba Charlotte, era como mi ''consejera'' pero luego se fue a Boston, así que me quede solo otra vez – yo asentí – Pero al menos ahora no estoy tan solo -

-¿No extrañas a tus padres? – el suspiro y negó.

-No nos… llevábamos bien, prefiero no hablar de eso ¿Si? -

Todo el resto del día nos contamos cosas parecidas, el me obligó a que le contara mi vida y en ese momento recordé a Heidi: Tergiversar, no le mentiría, solo cambiaria un poco la historia.

-Bueno yo… y-yo venía de una familia algo acomodada para la época – me reprimí – Bueno cuando naci éramos acomodados, sabes tenía todo lo que los demás querían tener. Mi padre con los años se puso machista al extremo y comenzó a pegarle a mi madre… a mi cuando quería hacer algo que era solo para hombre según él. Mi padre era... policía y un día arresto a un – en ese momento sentía que un nudo se apoderaba de mi garganta, no se lo había contado nunca a nadie pero el apretó un poco su mano que estaba sobre la mía como para dejarme saber que estaba ahí – un tipo que había robado un banco, fue un aumento grave para su ego pero el tipo se escapo de la cárcel y lo primero que hizo fue ir a casa -

-Yo estaba en la escuela y poco entendía del asunto. Cuando llegue a casa todo fue normal, yo me fui a hacer las tareas y cuando escuche gritos pensé que estaban peleando como siempre y… me escondí en el ropero. Estuve por mucho tiempo, creo que fue una noche entera y cuando Salí los encontré… muertos a ambos. Llore y llore… nos quitaron la casa porque no era nuestra después de todo y me llevaron a un orfanato. Yo… me escape una noche y me quede en la plaza, llorando como una idiota hasta que llego Demetri -

-El… me termino por llevar a su casa, Aro me adopto y yo me enamore de él. Me llevaron a Italia y viví ahí hasta que llegue aquí -

Sentía algo extraño dentro. No sé cómo ni cuándo pero él me había abrazado de manera adorable y yo estaba escondida en su cuello llorando como una tonta. No me había fijado de nada – Gracias por confiar en mí -

La historia era mucho más dura, todas las noches de frustración por no aprender bien, la negación de ser una asesina pero era una pincelada de mi vida. El acaricio mi cabello de forma que se le hace a un niño pequeño, por alguna razón me hacía sentir bien. Cuando me calme me toco la costilla y me hizo reír.

-¿Mejor? – asentí y él me hizo más cosquillas. Caí de espaldas en el pasto con una risa incontenible, el estaba a horcajadas sobre mi - ¡Edward basta! -

-¿Por qué lo haría? – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios en lo que sus dedos trabajaban en mi estomago de manera sutil y efectiva. Cuando oímos la voz de Rosalie y Alice me dejo ya tenía la respiración inevitablemente alterada al igual que el. Era como si nos hubiesen atrapado en algo, aunque nada malo en realidad.

-¿Que hacen jugando como niños de 5 años? Se ven adorables – dijo Rosalie con una pequeña risa. El se separo con mucha rapidez de mí y me ayudo a levantarme algo sonrojado, se veía adorable así.

-Muy graciosa – le saco la lengua y suspiro.

-Edward… Emmett y Jasper dicen que tiene que hablar contigo -

-¿Qué hice ahora? – dijo algo más serio, Con Alice tuvieron una mini conversación visual. Eso jamás lo podría lograr. El rodo los ojos, ya se le hacía costumbre – Esta bien -

Se despidió con la mano y se fue.

**EdwardPOV**

-Hola -

-Con que llegas pequeño escurridizo – el tono en que Emmett lo dijo me dio risa. Sonaba como mi madre o algo parecido.

-¿Paso algo? – Jasper asintió. Estábamos en el gimnasio… ellos jugaban baloncesto, yo a veces los veía jugar.

-Claro que pasa algo… el imbécil de Ben – Jasper le pego en el brazo, ambos eran demasiado cómicos sin saberlo – Bueno, bueno… el imbécil de Ben se quedo en su casita jugando a las muñecas con mami por que se lesiono el hombrito -

-Emmett se fracturo la clavícula -

-Es una nenita -

-Bueno… ¿Y en que parte estoy yo? – Suspire revolviéndome el pelo, era una manía rara pero necesaria.

-Es que… tu entres en su lugar -

-¡¿Yo? ¡¿Tan desesperados están?– Causo mas risa e impresión de lo que pensé – Están locos… tengo muchas cosas que hacer y si supiera no…-

-Eddie Porfavor – Emmett puso cara de cachorro abandonado - No lo haces mal, además si no sirves distraes a los demás, como tú quieras. Emmett está preparado para todo -

-Eres la última opción ¿Qué dices? -

Me lo pensé por un momento, tenía que centrar mis ideas primero – Subirá tus calificaciones – eso fue una chispa que me hizo recapacitar. Solo suspire.

-¿Y qué piensan los demás? -

-Les da lo mismo, además el tonto de Demetri nos mando a preguntártelo – Emmett luego se acerco – _Es un marica, por eso no te lo dijo el_– sonaba como si fuera un secreto. Yo sonreí.

-Esta bien pero con una sola condición – ellos miraron atentos – Quiero que hagan mis informes y tareas por un mes entero -

-Estas loco -

-Tengo que tener al menos una mísera hora con mi hija y si tengo que entrenar no voy a tener tiempo para hacer deberes… además, necesito mi ''tiempo personal'' ¿Trato? – me miraron con ojos entrecerrados. Tenía que sacarle provecho a esto.

-Esta bien – Luego de cerrarlo – _y reprimirme del lio que me había metido – _ellas estaban en el mismo lugar de antes pero intente pasar de largo, aunque Alice me hablo.

-Edward ¿Qué paso? –

-Pues… nada – al menos tenía que ser un secreto… hasta que Esme me diera permiso. Ella era la que cuidaba a mi princesa, tampoco debía olvidarme de todas las responsabilidades que tenía ahora.

-¿Cómo nada? Emmett sonaba… extraño -

-¿Cuándo no lo ha sido All? No pasa nada -

Luego de un rato me encontré con Bella, me miraba extraño. Después de su revelación me costaba no pensarle, me había sentido medio mal porque se pusiera triste… porque era mi culpa en parte. Odiaba que todas las cosas fueran mi culpa, no podía negar que mi ego estaba por los suelos y mi autoestima a su lado.

Cuando llegue a casa Renesmee estaba algo enojada, entendía que esto no le gustaba mucho aunque no lo entendiera del todo. Estuvo reacia a que la tocara mucho o me amenazaba con llorar. Yo… lo entendía en parte ¿Cómo no iba a aburrirse ella también de mi? En eso, mi coco personal entro causándome un leve susto.

Ella camino muy rápido hacia ella - ¿Qué le pasa? – ella la tomo sin muchos problemas, solo sé quejo un poco. Yo solo me tape con una almohada la cara – Cosita… -

-¿También me odia? -

-No creo que te odie… solo que alguien necesita que… listo – ella rio – Solo tenía calor… cosita, si supiera te lo hubiera dicho -

-Que graciosa eres, allanadora de moradas -

-Me ire si sigues – yo negué aun con la almohada en la cabeza - ¿Qué te pasa? -

-Quieren que juegue baloncesto ¿Qué clase de estupidez es esa? –

-Pues no creo que sea algo muy estúpido – me la quito de la cara y me miro con ojos examinadores – Pues como te vez… podría llegar a parecerte a Michael Jordan o… tal vez a Yao Ming.-

-Con que ahora eres comentarista deportiva – ella rió – No estoy seguro aunque ya les dije que si -

-El imbécil de Demetri juega… es un tramposo, te lo digo por adelantado ¿Eh? -

-Bella… ¿Por qué lo odias tanto? Digo, se que te dejo pero jamás me dijiste porque -

-Lo encontré… cogiendo a escondidas mías con Tanya – pero no sonaba molesta, más bien distraída – Me encantaría verte ganar Eddie, no sabes cuanto afecta su ego… más bien ya esta celoso de ti -

-¿De mi? – eso causo mucha extrañeza en mi. Jamás le había hablado en mi vida - ¿Qué tengo yo que sea más genial que los Vulturi? -

-Que tienes una vida Edward, el no soporta que alguien sea feliz si no es el… como tus compañeros de Nueva York. Tienes amigos, una hija hermosa y buenas notas, eres inteligente… créeme que podría seguir hasta mañana pero tiene muchas razones para hacerlo -

Por alguna razón mi corazón se revolcó dentro al oírle decir esas cosas… no pensaba que ella consideraba eso de mi o que otra persona lo hiciera – Además eres lindo, ya quisiera tener el esos ojos o… ese levante que tienes con las chicas -

Un punto a favor.

-¿Tantas cosas dice de mí? – ella rió solamente.

-El punto es que tu eres el punto de quiebre de su egocentrismo ¿Jugaras? -

-Es que no estoy seguro… - dude otra vez. En eso la vi, se veía tan linda cuando le tenía en los brazos… - No quiero decaer en mis notas…estuve casi un mes sin ir por esto y tengo miedo de repetir el año, no quiero seguir siendo un fracasado toda mi vida ¿En qué universidad estudiare medicina con esa reputación? -

-Pareces un nerd frustrado por reprobar gimnasia… mírame a los ojos – me obligo a hacerlo – No eres fracasado -

-Mira quien lo dice…- me miro alzando una de sus perfectas cejas, eso me sonaba a reto. Luego miro a Renesmee y susurro: _Que testarudo es tu padre Nessie, creo que necesita una tarde de compras con Heidi – _¿Por qué con Heidi? -

-Ella te hace sentir que todos son estúpidos y poco agraciados, es… una visita a la nube del egocentrismo - en eso ella me la dio y se escondió en algún lugar de mi habitación, a los dos segundos Alice entro. Siempre había tenido es libertad, ella se la había dado sola.

-Entra, es como tu pieza – dije con ironía, ella sonrió falsamente.

-Tengo un problema – yo la mire con atención – Adivina quien llamo hoy -

-¿Mama? – Asintió – Oh… claro, eso es bueno -

-Quería hablar contigo pero le dije que hablabas con tu amigo imaginario – yo le mire con extrañeza ¿Lo había oído? – Mentira, solo le dije que dormías. Me pregunto miles de cosas, que si ella estaba bien y como había nacido y bla bla bla… yo no quise contarles muchos detalles. Estoy muy enfadada con ella aun -

-No tienes razón -

-¡Pasaron como 9 meses y se le ocurre llamar ahora! - yo le mire con más seriedad – Y no me mires así, no tiene nada que ver. Dijo que vendría, que nos extrañaba ¿Por qué entonces no llamo en tanto tiempo? –

-Por que debía estar ocupada, es eso – mentí, pero Mary Alice Cullen no tenía ni un pelo de tonta.

-Si claro, tiene más tiempo que todos nosotros hermanito no te engañes… solo dijo que vendría pronto pero no se cuanto -

-No importa, tu tranquila ¿Si? Es nuestra madre aunque… no queramos. No va a pasar nada malo– asintió. Solo deje un beso en su frente como cuando éramos pequeños y ella se despidió. Cuando salió, Bella se acerco en silencio de mi Closet.

-¿Problemas? -

-Un poquito - ella se sentó en mi cama, yo ya estaba cayendo en el sueño muy lentamente. La deje en su cuna temporaria y yo solo me acomode. Lo último que recuerdo fue que ella acariciaba mis mejillas antes de caer en un sueño profundo.

Tenía pesadillas muy a menudo y eran tan vívidas que llegaba a despertar como un estúpido niño de 5 años asustado, estaba harto de tenerlas. La mayoría eran con su… muerte y cosas parecidas. Era peor cuando se trataba de mi bebe, era horrible tener por un minuto metido ese desgarrador sentimiento de perderla, no podía. Pero despertaba siempre, con la respiración a mil y solo corría a verla pero siempre me la encontraba tranquila en su sueño.

El maldito insomnio estaba acabando conmigo y las débiles fuerzas de mi cuerpo. Ciertamente en el último mes había perdido... ¿Unos 7 kilos? Y yo jamás había tenido excesos de peso ni nada, Carlisle decía que antes estaba en mi peso ideal y que si ahora no me recuperaba iba a tener descompensaciones, mareos y hasta desmayos. No quería estar mal pero me era muy costoso estar mejor.

Estaba intentando arreglar todo pero cada vez que me venían los recuerdos volvía a enloquecer en lo mismo. De verdad no lograba concentrarme en el instituto y siempre le pedía a Bella o a alguien – _a veces Emmett, era raro_– que me explicara, muchas veces tuve que leer entre las noches por no entender ni una pizca de lo que el maestro hablaba. Ahora solo eran palabras sin sentido para mí, estaba lleno de preocupaciones.

Y ahora mi madre. Lizzy debía odiarme por mandarme tantas desgracias en cadena. A veces me ponía a rezar y conseguía unas horas de descanso. Esme me había enseñado todas esas cosas, yo no creía en nada pero nada perdía en intentarlo. Era extraño, me sentía como si nadie me oyera pero luego de un rato se me pasaba y creía sentirle cerca. Era mi rara manera de sentir que las cosas estaban bien.

Pero aun así, Bella se había convertido en un pilar fundamental de mi vida… después de todo ella era la que me oía como nadie, ella había estado conmigo cuando quise morir y aunque tuviera arranques a veces ella sabía frenarme. Ella decía que le habían pasado cosas parecidas, nos identificábamos bien en eso de ''infancia dura''.

Ella era lo más importante, lo más lindo que tenía ¿Cómo iba a dejarla ir? No podía negar que una parte de mi corazón – y no sabía que tan grande podía ser – estaba atada a ella, no la iba a dejar ir jamás.

Si Bella se fuera… creo que terminaría por enloquecer. 

* * *

><p><strong>¡Historia de Bella! corta, pero historia.<strong>  
><strong>Gracias por pasar y leer, besos :D :D :D :D <strong>


	16. Caoticamente enamorada

****Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es toda mía.  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XVI<br>**_Caóticamente enamorada  
><em>**  
><strong>

**EdwardPOV**

Hoy, ella cumplía 9 meses. Estaba grande y cada vez más hermosa pero era cosa de mirarla por unos segundos para saber que la niña era un terremoto. Muchas veces tenía que salir a ''contar hasta 10'' y volver a entrar, me sacaba de mis cabales cuando estaba de mal humor. Se la pasaba parloteando en su idioma, solo podía decir muchas silabas que significaban algo. No podía negarle que era hermosa, no paraba de intentar caminar aunque sin tener algo para que sujetarse se caía y lloraba un rato, pero no se demoraba en volver a pararse.

Era un poco masoquista. Aun así me mantenía ocupado y eso era bueno. Había comenzado a comer desde hace unos meses, cuando le salieron los primeros dientes. Solo tenía dos dientes abajo, pequeños y perfectamente blancos. Era adorable aunque haya sufrido como nunca cuando comenzaron a salirle, creo que fueron unas 5 noches sin dormir bien y de mis libros mordidos y babeados.

Se parecía mucho a su madre, aunque también un poco a mí. Sus ojos eran verde con algunas pintas turquesa en el centro; tenía las pestañas largas y crespas; el cabello claro y las mejillas más suaves y regorditas del mundo. Tenía un tono de piel muy medio, no era ni blanco fantasmal como el mío ni bronce como el de ella, era normal.

Se la pasaba el día jugando y le gustaba que le leyera cuentos, ella hacía comentarios con balbuceos adorables y me apretaba el dedo a veces. Pareciera que entendiera todo a veces, cuando venían las partes malas ella se enojaba y cuando no solo abrazaba a su osito. Era simplemente la ternura personificada.

Era muy – _y con eso era poco decir_ – consentida por todos, sobre todo por Carlisle y Esme. Los chicos –_Emmett y Jasper_– eran los encargados de enseñarle estupideces y las chicas en comprarle miles de cosas. Bella era la única distinta, ella se comportaba como una persona normal. Ella solo la mimaba.

Las clases iban... bien, ya comenzaríamos el último año de instituto y eso me tenía más que emocionado y aliviado. Jugar Básquetbol me había hecho de maravilla después de todo y las cosas en la reserva estaban mejor y más calmadas que antes. Se podía decir que estaba estabilizado de una vez.

Estábamos en la habitación de Renesmee que había resultado ser todo un castillo de princesas, había echo un buen trabajo después de todo. Ella estaba intentando caminar por ahí pero mientras yo la miraba a veces, siempre nos poníamos a conversar ahí cuando Esme y Carlisle iban de compras o estaban trabajando.

-¿Qué piensas estudiar? -

-No lo sé… podría ser diseño o algo parecido – dijo poco convencida – No estoy segura – en eso ella miro a Renesmee, estaba intentando salir –_ Renesmee no _– ella solo rió. Yo suspire.

-No te hará caso -

-Es igual que alguien que conozco – me miro con una risa. En eso oímos un estruendo y que ella lloraba, yo me asuste y me la encontré en el suelo boca abajo. La tome con rapidez y lo primero que hice fue revisar si estaba bien, tenía la rodilla raspadita y con algo de sangre, y la frente roja – Tranquila cosita, no pasa nada…- me desesperaba verla llorar pero no podía asustarla más con mi propio miedo.

-¿Le paso algo? – pregunto con algo de susto.

-No, no… ¿Puedes traer banditas y un poco de alcohol? – ella asintió. Yo solo la lleve a mi habitación.

Luego de que se calmara le desinfecte la herida y aunque se quejo un poco, cuando le puse unas banditas de colores se calmo mas. Le toque la frente, la tenía algo hinchada. Luego de ponerle una bolsita de hielo se calmo del todo. Alice la tenía mientras yo hacía todo, algo me había enseñado Carlisle en este tiempo.

Cuando termine le mire, tenía los ojitos rojos y el chupete en la boca – Listo -

-Nunca más hay que dejarla sola ¿Eh? – yo asentí y la acerque a mí, dando un espiro de alivio. En eso Esme entro, no les habíamos oído llegar.

-¿Qué paso? -

-Se cayó intentando caminar… pero creo que está bien -

Luego de una pequeña revisión de Carlisle lo confirme. Ella estaba algo distraída, pero no dormía, eso era bueno ahora - ¿Todo bien? -

-Si… buena curación ¿Eh? -

-Esto es solo el comienzo… creo que si la dejo sola tendremos mucho mas de esto -

**BellaPOV**

Luego de tocar Alice abrió con una sonrisa, yo se la devolví - ¿Edward? -

-Sube, es como tu casa… luego tenemos que hablar -

-Claro que si amiga, solo deja ir a revisar que todo esté bien -

Salude y subí las escaleras con rapidez, el estaba leyéndole un cuento, se veían hermosos cuando se concentraban así, solo les oí tras la puerta.

-_En una preciosa casita, en el medio de un bosque florido, vivían 3 ositos. El papá, la mamá, y el pequeño osito_ –

-Pa-pa – oí una leve risa, el prosiguió con esa voz adorable que hacía que le siguieran oyendo con atención. Era su don.

-_Un día, tras hacer todas las camas, limpiar la casa, y hacer la sopa para la__cena__ los tres ositos fueron a pasear por el bosque. Mientras los ositos estaban caminando por el bosque, apareció una niña llamada Ricitos de Oro que, al ver tan linda casita, se acercó y se asomó a la ventana. Todo parecía muy ordenado y coqueto dentro de la casa…_-

Se puso a dar grititos contentos que lo hacían reír y en eso yo entre. Ella estiro los bracitos hacia mí y cuando la tome tenia banditas en las rodillitas y la frente roja e hinchada.

-¿Qué paso princesa? – me senté, le di un beso en la mejilla a Edward como saludo y el suspiro.

-Se cayó, casi me mata de un susto – yo revise su carita y ella me miro de manera adorable, le puse el chupete y se quedo tranquila.

-Al menos es mejor que lo intente ¿No crees? – el ladeo la cabeza y sonrió torcidamente - ¿Estás bien? -

-Si – dijo cerrando el libro y sentándose bien – ¿Iras mañana a la fiesta a Port Ángeles con nosotros? -

Alice y Edward estaban mañana de cumpleaños, habíamos organizado esta salida desde hace dos meses de antelación en una casa que Jasper y Rosalie tenían en la playa. Estaría – No lo se… ¿Tu iras? – afirmo mis sospechas y yo suspire.

-No tengo ganas de ir – me miro con ojos de perrito decepcionado y mojado.

-¿Por qué no? -

-No tengo ánimo de ir…-

-Entonces yo tampoco iré – odiaba cuando hacía eso, me hacía sentir culpable y me terminaba convenciendo.

-No me hagas esto -

-¿Por qué no quieres? No pasara nada malo, tú misma me obligabas a salir antes ¿Lo recuerdas? Vamos… no será lo mismo si tu no vas -

-No se nadar… - esa fue la excusa mas imbécil que había dado en mi vida. El comenzó a reír.

-No es necesario que lo hagas– yo suspire y baje la cabeza, el quito los mechones de cabello que habían caído para ponerlo tras mi oreja - ¿Qué pasa coco? Sabes que puedes decirme todo – yo negué, el me sonrió con ternura y calidez – Estas triste -

-No es nada, solo no estoy de ánimo – el no era imbécil ni nada. Me acaricio las mejillas y suspiro. Yo estaba muriendo internamente ante sus mimos y palabras. Tenía un horrible revoltijo de sentimientos y tenía que ponerlos en orden – Porfavor...-

-Lo pensare ¿Si? - me aleje de su tacto, ahora no era como antes. Se la di y me despedí, el solo me hablo antes de irse.

-No estés triste, es una orden – yo asentí. Luego de hablar un rato con Alice me fui mas pensativa de cómo había llegado.

Edward había cambiado tanto mi mundo que estaba comenzando a sentir cosas… más fuertes, más precisas. Me estaba enamorando a cada segundo con más intensidad, era una tonta enamorada de su mejor amigo (Mas bien el único). No quería arruinar la amistad, la única que sospechaba era Alice pero no quería arruinar nada. Cada vez que me tocaba, que me llamaba… hasta mi nombre sonaba especial y mágico. Me estaba enamorando muy lentamente. Sus sonrisas me volvían loca, cuando me abrazaba y me decía que me quería mucho…de la forma que me veía.

Fue inevitable. Sus ojos eran la llave a un mundo tan especial, tan sobrenatural que me olvidaba de todo. El era mi mundo y no podía dejarlo ir, no podía. Renesmee también lo era, ella era mi cable a tierra muchas veces y aunque no quisiera me había aferrado a ella.

Ambos eran mi universo, de tan solo pensarlos me ponía a sonreír como una idiota.

¿Y si iba? Tal vez debía decírselo y… dejar de especular, tal vez el también sentía algo parecido ¿Y si luego podía tener una familia? Eso sería lo más espectacular del mundo.

Me mordí el labio con fuerza y sonreí sola.

A la media noche, mi celular sonó y yo supe que era él. Solo di un suspiro y conteste.

-¿Te decidiste? – murmuro, se notaba que no quería alzar la voz. Mi silencio le dio paso, casi siempre solíamos tener conversaciones cuando el no tenía sueño o no podía ir a su casa. Pude imaginar cómo se revolvía los cabellos y suspiraba - ¿Qué te pasa? -

-Nada… -

-Es injusto Isabella – su voz sonaba más dulce, pero aterciopelada de todas maneras – Yo he llorado como un hijo de puta a tu lado, te he contado todos mis problemas… solo deja que no me sienta tan inútil, no me gusta que estés triste -

-No es nada – insistí tontamente y para que no siguiera preguntando cedí – Estaré mañana… ahí -

-Gracias linda… te veo mañana ¿Si?-

-Esta bien, adiós mayor de edad – el rió.

-Lo tomare en cuenta, te quiero buenas noches –

A ti -

A la mañana siguiente, algo tarde me decidí. Metí dos mudas de ropa en mi mochila y algunas cosas necesarias y me fui diciéndole a Aro solo que volvería el domingo por la tarde. De camino me fui escuchando Debussy en silencio hasta que llegue a la dirección, sus autos estaban afuera y ya era tarde. Cuando Alice me abrió riò y me abrazo, los demás también…

Estuvimos hablando de cosas. Edward me agradeció mucho que fuera a verle y yo suspire embobada con su perfección. A la noche, fuimos a la playa y llevaron cervezas y cosas por el estilo. Todos tomaron y yo dije que no aunque si hubiera podido, tomaría. Poco a poco eran la risa se les aflojaba pero Edward era el primero en caer, según lo que Alice me había contado sabia que el tendía a caer más rápido.

Bailaron, gritaron… nosotras solo reíamos de ellos. Alice era más sutil, estaba muy sobria. Luego de mucho rato, Emmett y Edward se pusieron bastantes locos…yo

-Bella te advierto que mi hermano dice la verdad cuando esta borracho… antes lo decía todo -

Nosotras éramos las únicas que permanecíamos ahí. Rosalie y los demás estaban en el agua. Era tarde y temíamos que se enfermaran pero ya que. Luego de un rato el llego, Alice se había ido con ellos y yo estaba sola. Edward se sentó en frente, más que alcoholizado. La polera mojada que traía lo hacía ver más sexy, las gotas resbalaron por su cuerpo.

-Baila conmigo… - eso no fue un baile, más bien fue mi cuerpo restregado al suyo pero fue… calientemente extraño. Luego de un rato me miro – Bella te amo -

Mi mundo se lleno de felicidad en ese momento pero luego recordé que se había tomado media caja aproximadamente y no estaba coherente - ¡No sabes cuánto te amo Bella! ¡Te amo! -

Estaba más que ido, casi a punto de desmayarse o algo parecido y me asustaba. Yo algo avergonzada lo lleve a su habitación en silencio, el no paraba de aullar que me quería aunque no pudiera corresponderle como quería. Vomito mucho y yo lo sostuve, le obligue a darse un baño en lo que yo con rapidez calentaba la cama que usaría esa noche, estaba muy frío y estaba segura de que se resfriaría.

Prendi la pequeña estufa que ahí se encontraba para que quedara acogedor y el salió aun mareado y tambaleándose peligrosamente. Lo volví a ayudar a que se fuera a la cama, aunque me agarro la cara y me beso, me deje llevar por un momento por la dulzura de sus labios perfectos hasta que lo separe de mi.

-Te amo… ¿Por qué tu no me amas Bella? – ahora sonaba reflexivo – Estoy enamorado de tu sonrisa amor… eres la única que he podido querer y no puedo decírtelo…-

-E-E-Edward ya acuéstate – lo empuje suavemente y lo tape, estaba temblando aunque lo hubiera obligado a meterse al chorro de agua caliente – Abrázame… no quiero estar solo – cuando iba a comenzar a llorar hice lo que me pidió –A-A veces cre-creo que… eres tú la que he estado esperando toda mi vida…y- y aunque me duela creo q-que me estoy enamorando… pero tengo miedo… m-miedo de d-de hacerte daño, tengo miedo de que te alejes de mí siempre y… no vuelvas. Tengo tan… tantísimo miedo de que te vayas… cuidando no salir lastimado me quedo sin nada-

Dicho la última palabra se durmió como si fuera lo que necesitaba para hacerlo. Mi corazón estaba destruido ¿La razón? Porque no era cierto… el no me lo había dicho coherente como esperaba, más bien… en su mundo del dolor. Mañana recapacitaría y no recordaría nada. Y eso me dolía… 

* * *

><p><strong>Este capitulo lo escribi cuando casi me dormia - l<em>a inspiracion es primero<em> - asi que si tiene alguna falta de ortografia lo siento mucho D':**

**Aun asi creo que es entendible...**

****¿Review? ****

**Gracias por leer! Besos :D :D**


	17. Un beso bajo la lluvia

****Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es toda mía.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XVII<br>**_Un Beso bajo la lluvia_

__**  
>EdwardPOV<br>**  
>Estaba en una oscuridad abismante hasta que abrí los ojos y la luz me cegó como nunca antes. Tuve que cerrarlos con fuerza y taparme con las muchas mantas que me tapaban. En eso abrió la puerta Alice y entro.<p>

No recordaba nada aunque intentara, lo último fue la quinta botella de ron y… nada más.

-Ya despierta – abrió las despreciables cortinas, había un sol de mil demonios afuera.

-Alice cierra eso y no me grites -

Suspiro y me quito todo lo que me cubría la cara, yo solo entrecerré los ojos – Tomate todo eso, antiácido, jugo de naranja y… Rosalie te hizo sopa, debes estar pésimo ¿No es cierto? -

-Alice… ¿Qué paso ayer?- el suspiro y me miro.

-No recuerdas… ¿Nada de nada? ¿Nada? – yo negué. Ella sonrió de manera picara.

-Como tu linda hermana tenía que hacerle uso a su nueva cámara filmadora… te grabe – esto era más de lo que hubiera pedido.

La prendí aunque aun me dolían los ojos. Ella se puso a ordenar las cosas que estaban tiradas por ahí. Ciertamente el comienzo no me impresiono demasiado lo que podía llegar a hacer pero en la parte que le declaraba mi amor a Bella las cosas se salieron de control y comencé a tener vergüenza de mi mismo. Cuando termino la mira con impresión enorme.

-Que paso luego…-

-Bella te trajo… te obligo a bañarte, tú la besaste… ella se separo de ti y luego de declararle amor otra vez te dormiste -

-B-bella… ¿Dónde está? – ella me miro con seriedad, eso era raro en ella.

-Se fue, anoche… ella cree que estabas jugando con ella y créeme hermano que yo le dije que no era juego pero ella siente las cosas más profundas, tú deberías saberlo -

Santa. Mierda...

**BellaPOV**

Estuve unos dos días destrozada en mi habitación sin salir. Me perdí un día de instituto pero ya que me importaba. Estaba muy ensimismada ordenando mis pensamientos ¿Acaso con ese eso iba amarlo menos? Pues estaba equivocado.

Me digne a ir al instituto porque era mi obligación pero no hable ni con los chicos en casa ni y cuando llegue ni los salude a ellos, por suerte evite encontrármelos hasta que toco la clase que compartía con Edward. Yo llegue más tarde con la excusa de tener justificaciones. Cuando entre estaban todos sentados y el daba la lección más aburrida de la historia.

-Swan llegas tarde y faltaste -

-Es que… - aclare la garganta y baje la vista – Mi abuela se enfermo y tuve que ir a verla, sabe, cosas de familia – Asintió. Yo me fui a sentar. Habían dos opciones, o al lado de Edward que me miraba con ojos de '' tenemos que hablar'' o con Ángela. No titubee y me senté con ella, el se volteo para verme con ojos de decepción.

-Hola -

-Hola – dijo con una sonrisa. La chica no era mala, más bien callada.

-¿Puedes prestarme un segundo tus apuntes? – asintió y yo me concentre en eso.

Cuando tocaron para irse y yo fui la primera que escapo. Afuera llovían perros y gatos pero Salí de todas formas, de lo más valiente que podía. Corrí por un rato, pero para mi sorpresa el me seguía. Era doloroso, como si el viento y la lluvia quisieran penetrar la piel. Era doloroso para cualquier humano.

Me quede en una parte con un techo, el me siguió. Estaba mojado como aquel día y con las mejillas más adorables del mundo. Ahogue mi aire para mirarlo – Bella tengo… que hablar contigo de lo del otro día -

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo fue… un error ¿Eso venias a decirme? Ahórrate saliva que puedes usar para otra persona – me abrazo, fue extraño pero su cuerpo y piel mojada, sus labios humedecidos y exquisitos me envolvieron una vez mas- E…-

Me resistí al comienzo pero luego me deje llevar. Fue un beso largo y exquisito. Me retuve por un momento y suspire. Luego me miro a los ojos, parecía que ahora eran más claros y cristalinos que antes – Si fuera un error no te besaría en frente de tanta gente -

Mire de reojo y casi todos estaban cerca de nosotros ¡Dios! Había sido tanta magia que no había sentido a todos esos humanos acercarse y mirarnos, susurrar cosas sobre ambos con imágenes de expresión en sus rostros. Yo lo volví a mirar y me abrazo, cuerpos mojados que sabían lo que necesitaban.

.

.

El se cambio y yo también, ambos éramos más prácticos y teníamos una muda de ropa porsiacaso en los casilleros. Cuando salió del baño, aun con el cabello húmedo _– como el mío – _y nos fuimos a nuestra uno de los salones, aun quedaba mucho tiempo de almuerzo. No habíamos dicho nada desde eso momento aunque el sabor y esa experiencia de un beso bajo la lluvia no se me borraría ni con el paso de los años.

Estaba frio, con las manos también, lo podía notar en como tiritaba como un perrito empapado. Nos sentamos, el en frente mío y dio pude oír su respiración suave. Se subió la cremallera del abrigo con capucha que llevaba y se la puso. Tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de manera rápida y me miro con una cara de niño travieso que superaba todos los records, fue imposible no reír.

-¿De qué ríes? – murmuro adorablemente. Yo solo reí más.

-No Se qué pretendes Edward… -

-Me gustas – el suspiro – Dios que cursi voy a sonar pero… estoy enamorado de ti, tu eres como la luz de mi vida, no imagines que voy a dejarte ir. Aunque te alejes yo siempre me voy a acercar hasta que te canses y termine conquistándote. Puedo ser muy empalagoso cuando me lo propongo… sobretodo contigo – no lo decía dolido, mas bien divertido y dolido.

-No quiero que me hagan daño…-

-Ambos hemos sufrido mucho, creo que te necesito. Ya te lo dije y no me importa decirlo otra vez, si tu te vas creo que voy a…- yo lo calle.

-No digas eso – mi frente se pego a la mía y deje un beso en sus labios, casto esta vez – No nos apresuremos ¿Si? Yo también te quiero mucho tontito… a decir verdad desde hace mucho -

-Esperare todo lo que sea necesario – me abrasé a él con ternura y suspire con una sonrisa. El me miro con adoración y tomo mi mano dentro de su bolsillo, para entrelazar sus dedos fríos con los míos - ¿Sabes algo? – negué contra su cuello.

-Sacas mi lado cursi, creo que tenemos un problema – rei y bese la punta de su nariz y su frente.

-Yo también descubrí algo, los besos bajo la lluvia… sirven de algo, te quiero… -

-Voy a creerte pequeña escurridiza – Reí de eso y suspire. Esto era… perfecto. 

* * *

><p><strong>que lindo es el amor... :3<strong>

**Gracias por leer! Besos :D **


	18. Caos primaveral

****Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es toda mía.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XVIII<strong>  
>Caos primaveral<p>

**BellaPOV**

Una cosa de estar juntos era soportar su ánimo infantil. No me hablaba porque no lo dejaba conocer mi casa ni nada relacionado conmigo, que él me había dejado saber todo aunque el no quisiera. Solo se enojo conmigo a la hora de irnos, pero aun así volvió con expresión enojada a darme un beso de despedida en la mejilla.

Era un eterno adorable.

Por las noches seguí yendo a verlo pero estaba tan acostumbrado a la brisa que provocaba al llegar que ya ni se inmutaba, Renesmee era la única que se alegraba visiblemente de que yo llegara.

¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que seguir esperando a que el sol brille de nuevo? No importaba porque si el pintaba conmigo un arcoíris lo seguiría, no importaba donde me llevara pero me gustaba preguntármelo. Confiaba ciegamente en el.

Entre en silencio y el estaba leyendo un libro, balanceando la cabeza de un lado para otro de vez en cuando. Nessie, se puso a dar saltitos en su lugar haciendo sonidos aunque tuviera el chupete puesto.

-B… - yo solo la tome, esta niña era adorable.

-¿No saludas? – pregunte con diversión. Alzo la vista antes y me miro intentando retener una sonrisa.

-Hola Isabella -

-Hola – volvió a lo que hacía. Yo me senté con ella en mi cama y la admire, sus rodillitas ya estaban llenas de cardenales morados y raspadas. Era muy masoquista a veces pero al menos lo intentaba todo lo que podía. Perseverante desde pequeña. Luego fui a el, me acomode en su hombro y tome su mano para entrelazar sus dedos a los míos, el se dejo.

-No te enojes conmigo… no es porque no quiera, es porque mi familia, por si así se puede llamar, no es muy amigable y a excepción de Heidi tienen muy poco mundo. No quiero herirte -

-Ya no importa -

-¿Enserio? – asintió y me permití echarle un vistazo a lo que leía. Era un libro de medicina, básico - ¿Y ese? -

-Carlisle me lo presto… - le mire, se veía concentrado. Me acomode en su cuello un rato y me quede ahí, era mi lugar seguro, el lo sabía. Luego de un rato dejo el libro y me abrazo, el ya estaba acostumbrado a lo gélida que desgraciadamente era. Me miro de reojos y sonrió torcidamente como me derretía.

Por estos días ya no podíamos vernos mucho. Estábamos siguiéndole el rastro a esos despreciables y a decir verdad eran muy rápidos e inteligentes.

Al menos se entretenía con eso. Alice y Rosalie ahora me obligaban constantemente a renovar mi look ¿Qué look? Yo no había cambiado desde… que me convertí, era algo de lo que tenía plena consciencia, que ya me estaba acostumbrando.

-Bella sinceramente pareciera que te sacaron de una caricatura de 1950, enserio -

-A mí me gusta así -

-¿Hace cuantos años no te cortas el pelo? – rodé lo ojos y sonreí a medias, cómplice de mi estúpida realidad.

-Bueno hace mucho pero… -

-Esta dicho, iremos a Seattle mañana -

Al día siguiente ese duendecito paso por mí con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro, luego pasamos por Rose. Todo el camino me la pase escuchando música, pensando en el.

-Alice… ¿Qué hace Edward? – murmure. Ella se puso nerviosa… por una decima de segundo.

-Salió con Esme -

Cuando llegamos ella estaciono su nuevo y flamante auto deportivo en el estacionamiento subterráneo. Me llevaron a una odiosa peluquería, tuve algo de miedo, , a decir verdad nadie había tocado mi cabello en muchos años, con mucha suerte lo hacía yo.

Un chico algo experimentado y muy… femenino me obligo a sentarme, yo mire a Alice con suplica una vez más.

-¿algo en especial? -

-Haz algo… drástico pero sutil ¿Entiendes? – asintió.

Yo cerré los ojos todo el tiempo en lo que sentía que me lo lavaban y cortaban, no quería ver que pasaría. Pasaron muchas cosas por mi pelo que no quise ver, podría parecer que dormía pero en realidad no lo hacía. Luego de mucho calor y cortes, sentir que me arreglaban las uñas y cosas parecidas… quedo.

-Oh… - fue lo único que pude murmurar al decir eso. Solo mire mi cabello ahora hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros con un liso espectacular y un suave flequillo cayendo por mis ojos me asombre de mi misma. Algo extraño pero complaciente.

Mis uñas descuidadas ahora eran una pequeña maravilla, de un color transparente pero adorable. Mi color natural se mantenía pero más brillante. Alice me miro.

-Para mi gusto esta… perfecto -

Luego de irnos y yo sentir la cabeza extrañamente liviana. Cuando iba a morderme las uñas Rosalie me miro con ojos examinadores – Esta bien – rodé los ojos y suspire. Este sería un largo dia…

.

.

Luego de mucho rato volvimos a Forks, casi tenía un guardarropa nuevo. Cuando entre a su habitación suspire. Esme nos sonrió cuando llegamos, pero estaba rara. Miro a Alice y luego ellas fueron a la cocina, nosotras observábamos lo que habíamos traído.

-Te vez mejor así… en serio -

-Gracias… aunque yo no lo creía necesario – me quede quieta un momento aguzando el oído, no oía a Edward. En Eso Alice llego, con una cara de susto enorme.

-¿Qué pasa All? -

-Es que Edward se… rompió unas costillas y… tengo que ir ¿Me acompañan? -

El nerviosismo creció en mí.

**EdwardPOV**

-¡CARLISLEEEE! -

-Se que duele, pero tengo que revisarte -

Cerré los ojos con fuerza ¿Quién me mandaba a pelearme con vampiros? Nadie, esos eran los momentos en que odiaba hacerme siempre el valiente. Por suerte se habían ido lejos, pero me habían hecho mucho daño.

Cuando me apretó la parte en que mi rota costilla estaba me di cuenta de que estaba llorando y aullando del dolor – Dios voy a tener que hacerte unas radiografías – me miro con ojos de padre reprendedor – Edward no tienes que arriesgarte, cuídate por Renesmee. Ya perdió a su madre, no dejes que pierda a lo único que le queda también -

Estuve en ese estúpida maquina que parecía un iglú, aburrido por una media hora sin hacer nada hasta que termino. Lo espere en una posición que me hacia doler mucho mas y me lo dijo, cinco costillas rotas. Cuando me puso vendas fue lo peor, creo que de tanto apretarle el hombro le debe haber quedado marcado, cuando termino caí suavemente entre unas almohadas y cerré los ojos, al menos ya me había dejado de gritar como un tonto y de llorar. Me sentía como un niño de 5 años en una guardería.

Mire suavemente al cielo y me pregunte a mi mismo porque rayos me mandaba tanta desgracia ¿Es que acaso los hospitales me perseguían? Yo solo iba a los hospitales porque Carlisle estaba ahí y solo él me podía ver, pero si no estuviera el me hubiera tenido que tragar el dolor dejando que Sue hiciera algo mágico, que las desgraciadas costillas soldaran solas.

-Si preguntan diles que me cai de la escalera -

-Como quieras – antes de que se fuera lo llame.

-Gracias por hacer todo esto por mi… no se qué haría sin ti ni Esme – sonrió vagamente antes y cerro. Yo solo intenten dormirme aunque el impacto siguiera siendo.

Cerré los ojos y en eso Bella entro mirándome con ojos de pena y reprimenda mezclado. Se sentó a mi lado y sentí que me tocaba la cara – Que te paso… - no quise abrir los ojos, no quería ver sus ojos enojados. Yo solo me quede quieto, cuando la vi estada distinta, por poco no la reconocía pero su voz era inconfundible. Miro a Carlisle suplicante, en lo que una de sus manos estaba en mi frente.

-Se cayó de la escalera – una pequeña sonrisa se le formo y me miro casi de reojo – Sabes cómo es de apresurado, ella estaba llorando… es solo un simple accidente casero -

-Exacto, un simple accidente – murmure en lo que ella me miraba con forma de suplica. Me toco un poco la costilla y tuve que agarrarle fuerte la mano para que me la soltara – duele, duele…

-Edward… - se escondió un momento en mi cuello, yo solo le sentí respirar – Por que me haces estas cosas… -

.

.

-¿Qué te hiciste? – murmure cuando se calmo, después de regañarme como Esme lo hubiera hecho.

-¿T-Te gusta? – pregunto intentando mantener la seriedad.

-Muy complaciente -

-Ah… que bien -

En eso abrió la puerta quien menos me espere, me senté y el dolor volvió cargado de la rabia.

-¡Mamá que haces aquí! – Bella me miro con extrañeza pero ella ya se había acercado.

-Volví hijo -

**BellaPOV**

Decidí salir aunque él me pidió con la mirada que no lo hiciera. Luego de un rato, en que Alice se fue con Esme a ver a Renesmee me pidieron que me quedara a cuidarlo. Luego de un rato en que su madre salió escoltada por su madre yo espere afuera. El me miro con ojos agobiados, solo me acerco de la cara y me dio un corto beso. Yo solo acaricie sus mejillas con ternura y me dio un lado en su camilla.

Acaricie sus mejillas – Odio a mi madre…-

-Trata de entenderla ¿Si?-

-Es odiosa…-

-Entiéndela – entonces me fije en ese intento de mordida que llevaba en el cuello y me asuste. Tome su brazo y mire todas las marcas que tenia, en su espalda pude ver unos fuertes arañazos y marcas de brazos presionando fuerte, hasta quedar morado – Edward…-

Cuando iba a decirle algo oi la voz de su madre, yo salude - ¿Quién eres tú?-

-Un gusto yo soy Isabella…-

-No puedo decir lo mismo, una señorita decente no se acuesta en un lugar tan público y menos con mi hijo ¿Qué clases de moral recibió? – me enfurecí, pero no lo demostré. Edward gruño desde el fondo.

-¡Mama basta! -

-Pudo hacerte daño -

-Hmm… creo que me voy de aquí… adiós Edward, cuídate -

-Pero Bella…-

Me despedí con un leve adiós y Salí, su mirada se encendió en ese momento.

**EdwardPOV**

Camine lo más rápido que pude y la tome, mi madre era un peligro junto a mi hija, seguro querría convertirla en una señorita británica y le enseñaría a tomar té como ridículas. Aun dolía y sabia que no debía mover, pero descansaría cuando la tuviera conmigo.

Me senté aunque dolió, con ella y solo la acerque a mí. Se le notaba que había llorado mucho, pero ahora estaba tranquila en mi hombro. Mama había entrado a mi habitación, extrañaba mucho a mi Bella… habia sido muy grosera con ella, no se lo merecía.

-No debiste hablarle así ayer -

-Edward yo vengo a… arreglar las cosas, sé que me necesitas -

-Te necesite hace un casi un año y medio o más, cuando supe que iba a tener una hija, te necesite cuando la perdí… tu ya no estuviste para controlarme, ya es muy tarde – ella iba a llorar otra vez, yo decidí suspirar – Madre… no tengo ganas de pelear Porfavor sal ¿Si? Hablaremos luego de esto -

Ella casi descubría el secreto y tenía miedo de las explicaciones que tendría que darle. ¿Por qué mierda mi madre venia a arruinar todo ahora? ¡¿Justo ahora?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola otra vez... <strong>

**Lo siento por si no actualizo lo mas seguido que desearía (Y es que soy muy compulsiva y ansiosa por publicar) Pero no he tenido tiempo para escribir mucho y estaba dándole mis últimos retoques a mi historia MIENTRAS SIGA BRILLANDO LA LUNA (Esta en sala Cullen, busquen si tiene tiempo :D) que la tenia aquí antes pero la saque por... problemas en CORRECCIÓN, es que antes era mas novata en esto y tuve que corregirla casi entera aunque aun le falta algo, se puede ver ahí de todas formas.**

** La autopromocion jamas esta de mal, lo siento D:**

**Otra vez mas MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! :3 Dejen sus comentarios!**

**Muchísimos besos y abrazos... Agatha.**


	19. Hmm

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es toda mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XIX<br>**Hmm…

**EdwardPOV**

No quise salir de mi habitación por dos razones luego de llegar a casa. La primera, porque no tenía ganas de ver a mi odiosa madre y la segunda porque si quisiera tampoco podría levantarme. Odiaba estar solo en un lugar, tenía que estarme moviendo constantemente. Alice estaba igual de desesperada que yo con la invasión de privacidad de ella, por eso jamás estaba en casa.

Yo solo necesitaba a una persona.

Me partí la cabeza pensando en ella hasta que entro por la ventana - ¡Bella! -

-Calla, la loca de tu madre llamara a la policía y no creo que eso sea lindo – Nessie una vez más se agito entera, estirando los deditos. Ella suspiro y se sentó a mi lado.

-Lo siento yo… -

-Edward… no importa, no es tu culpa. De todas formas, es mi adorada suegra ¿No es cierto?- su ironía me daba risa, y ella suspiro.

Rodo los ojos y desapareció por la ventana una vez más, era ella.

-Edward…-

-Tenemos que hablar sobre tu… padre – se sentó y la tomo, ella se quedo algo extrañada ante su repentina rapidez pero estaba aun quieta, mirándome. Cuando iba a replicar ella me corto de raíz – Déjame hablar a mi ahora…-

Di un suspiro y le mire.

-Hijo… yo se que ahora eres lobo -

Me quede frio. No pude decirle nada ¿Mentirle? Era muy tarde – Y no te recrimino, sé que es tu vida y que ya estas grande… pero me hubiera gustado que me hablaras. Aunque me recrimines por no haber estado ahí… soy tu madre Edward, yo te tuve ¿Crees que fue fácil para mi oír a Esme casi desesperada diciéndome que no comías, que estabas mal? Desde hace mucho tiempo quería verte, tu dejaste de llamar… tu hermana también. Yo se que hicimos mal, pero entiende que para él es una decepción que no te hayas casado antes, eres un niño aun… los niños no pueden criar niños -

Edward deberías adoptarla esto no es para ti. No tiene madre, tú no tienes... tiempo. Mírala, no puedes solo.

Me decepcione totalmente ante su comentario y negué, la tome en ese mismo instante aunque doliera.

-Nunca me espere esto de ti mamá… Es mi hija, una parte de mi ¿Cómo quieres que se la dé a cualquiera? No me lo perdonaría jamás, no podría soportarlo. Me volvería loco -

-Pero…-

-No soy un niño entiéndelo Porfavor… tengo 18. Si la regalara estuviera rehuyendo a mis responsabilidades, a mi deber… prefiero a que me duela unos años mas a que me muera de remordimiento toda la vida -

-Eres un lobo, tienes más responsabilidades…-

-Me matarían si me llevo a lo único que les queda de ella… ellos también han sufrido, yo también ¿No te has preguntado cómo esta Jacob, Billy? Ellos también la perdieron, no voy a dejar que pierdan otra vez… no es justo -

Lo había echo. Me había dejado llorando como un marica pero no quería, ella metía su dedo en la llaga que estaba casi por sanar.

-Mama yo ya hice mi vida… esa, a la que echaste el otro día es mi mundo ¿Por qué me quieres alejar de ella? No lo conseguirás -

-Solo quiero lo mejor para ti…-

-Yo lo sé, pero esta no es la manera. Sé que me equivoque dejándola embarazada… sé también que no debí convertirme en lobo y creerme un caza vampiros, por la culpa de uno ella está muerta… pero nunca he sido perfecto y lo sabes. Pero algo me queda de eso, tengo que aprender a levantarme ¿Cómo voy a vivir tirado por algo tan insignificante en comparación a otras cosas? -

**BellaPOV**

Estaba impactada con su conversación. Ahora todo me calzaba, las marcas y la misteriosa caída de la escalera que no era cierta…

Pero en vez de correr como debería haber hecho, decirles que todos estaban en la Push y se acabaría de una vez por todas… mis pies se quedaron clavados al piso.

-Mama yo ya hice mi vida… esa, a la que echaste el otro día es mi mundo ¿Por qué me quieres alejar de ella? No lo conseguirás -

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y a mis parpados vinieron todas las imágenes que tenia reunidas.

Me callaría, aunque el deber fuera muy alto, mi amor y lealtad lo era más. No iba a mandarlo a la muerte por mi culpa, no me lo permitiría otra vez. Su madre estaba locamente desesperada por ayudarlo, pero oírlo al parecer le había llegado hasta calar el hueso ¿Cómo no iba a dolerle? Era su hija, su mundo.

Al oírlo, inconscientemente mi cuerpo dio un respingo. Estaba llorando, otra vez y no sabía que yo también lo hacía. Tenía que calmarme, pero no podía.

Cuando su madre salió, cerrando la puerta suavemente y dando sollozos de una señora siútica…Le mire desde lejos. Se había tapado la cara con una almohada, firme a su cara. Yo solo me acerque, haciéndome la desentendida: El no sabía nada.

-¿Qué pasa amor? – mi voz, estúpidamente tembló. El negó sin decir nada. Yo se lo quite de la cara y lo abrace, sabía que esto era duro. Se enterró en mi cuello, yo solo cerré los ojos acariciando su espalda con ternura. Estaba por explotar.

Cuando se calmo, me acomode en su hombro en lo que él estaba acostado, mirando el techo con Renesmee en medio de nosotros. Yo solo trazaba con los dedos, leves líneas y dibujos en su pecho escultural. Su respiración y su corazón eran algo que me volvían a la tranquilidad.

No sabía que decirle, que cosa hacer para que se calmara. Tome su mano y la tome a la mía, como siempre.

-La próxima semana… estarás bien –

-No lo sé – su voz ahora era ronca, ahogada levemente.

-Espero que lo estés, no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de verte jugar… ¿Te dije que te vez muy sexy jugando? - una pequeña risa salió de sus labios, sin ganas – Es cierto, no lo digo porque te ame demasiado… solo es cierto -

-Tu también te ves sexy cuando estas empapada por la lluvia -

-Lo considerare cuando… bueno, tu sabes – miro a Renesmee, estaba dormida con un gorrito en orejitas de osita en la cabeza, no me había fijado antes y me causo risa. Se veía adorable así dormida, con la lengua asomándose y abrazada a otro oso - ¿De dónde salió eso? -

-Cuando fuimos a comprar al supermercado lo vio y se volvió medio loquita hasta que se lo di, me confundo muy a menudo entre su osito y ella -

-Que lindo eres – deje un beso en la comisura de sus labios, el suspiro.

Renesmee comenzó a moverse, al parecer tenia sueños muy vividos. La desperté suavemente, sin asustarla. Ella abrió los ojitos y comenzó a quejarse.

-Pa… - la acerque a él y solo el abrazo, sentándose un poco. Le acomodo el gorrito en la cabeza y miro su oso que estaba al lado.

-Mi pequeña osita… -

Estaba locamente enamorada de este chico… aunque fuera un lobo.

**AlicePOV**

Dijo que nos encontraríamos en el centro comercial. Entre a una cafetería donde habíamos quedado y el estaba ahí, supuestamente tenia cosas que contarme. Solo deseaba que no fuera sobre María, moriría de la envidia ahí misma.

-Hola – me senté en frente suyo, el sonrió. Era enfermamente comestible cuando hacia eso.

-Hola Alice, me alegra que vinieras… -

-Todo sea por alejarme de esa loca ocupante… pero esa es otra historia -

-¿Quieres algo? -

-Cappuccino Porfavor – lo pidió y lo mire – De que quieres hablar conmigo -

-Es que… termine con María – mi corazón hiperventilado dio un vuelco.

-Oh… ¿Por qué? – la felicidad dentro de mí era como un globo de muchos colores, pero solo dentro. No quería que se pensara que era una arpía.

-La encontré con otro chico, en mi cama…-

-Jasper lo siento mucho -

-Yo lo sé. Yo también lo siento… ¿Pero sabes? Después de todo… no me duele como pensé que pasaría – miro la crema de su café con un suspiro – Tal vez jamás la ame lo suficiente ¿Tu qué piensas?-

-Pienso que ella tampoco te amaba lo suficiente como para engañarte ¿Por qué podría querer hacerlo? Eres perfecto, atento… ya no quedan como tú. Considéralo -

-Tienes razón… gracias por oírme, es que no tenía a nadie, eres en la que mas confió -

Di un suspiro. El camino al edén del enamoramiento cada vez se acortaba, ahora estaba completamente libre…

**BellaPOV**

Estábamos con los ojos entrecerrados mirando la televisión. Jugábamos uno de sus videojuegos… como amigos, claro. No se podía hablar de amor cuando pasaba esto no podía llamarle amor.

-Te gane – dije con triunfo. El me miro ojos entrecerrados.

-No celebres victoria Bella, hasta que la señora gorda – que comiendo a este paso, será Emmett – no cante, no cuentes tus polluelos – reí inevitablemente ¿Por qué Emmett? Reinicio un juego y mientras estábamos a la mitad del camino dejo un beso en mi cuello, me costó seguir, fue casi imposible. Dio un pequeño mordisco y me hizo parar, en eso el tomo su control del juego y avanzo más.

-¿Por qué haces eso? No está dentro de las reglas del juego. eres un tramposo -

-No hay reglas en mi juego… mientras él jugaba, yo me puse en frente suyo y abrí algunos botones de la camisa que traía, que dejaba ver lo necesario. El se quedo quieto.

-En el mío tampoco amor – Luego de un beso algo apasionado nos separamos – Aun no… - lo fracturaría hasta dejarlo en la cama, luego podríamos hacer otras ''cosas''.

-Eres cruel Bella, muy cruel – seco una lagrima imaginaria y puso cara de perrito.

-Tengo que irme pequeño infantil – toque la punta de su nariz perfilada y perfecta para acariciar sus mejillas – No hagas esfuerzos innecesarios Cullen, es una orden de novia sobreprotectora -

-¿Si me tomo un vaso de leche lo compensa? – entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Uno entero?-

-Si quieres serán dos… -

-No lo compensa, pero ahora que lo pienso dos vasos te vendrían de maravilla. Me voy -

-Te amo, impostora, pero te amo -

-Yo también tramposo – Renesmee me miro con su chupete en la boca. Se veía adorablemente cómica con ese gorrito.

-Pequeña diablita… tu también te tomas dos vasos de leche – deje un beso en su frente y con su dedito me tomo. La puse en su lugar y él me miro – No me mires así… -

-¿Así como? -

Caritas de perrito. No importaba en que siglo, en 1800 o ahora…siempre habían dado resultado. Espere a que estuviera acostado y que ella estuviera en su cuna, en su habitación. Bese sus labios por ultimas vez y me fui enserio.

De camino me aguante un escalofrió cálido. Era un lobo…

* * *

><p><strong>Un lobo...<strong>  
><strong>¿Reviews? Besos :D <strong>


	20. ¡Te amo! Parte 1

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es toda mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XX<strong>  
>¡Te amo! Parte I<br>**  
><strong>

**BellaPOV  
><strong>  
><strong>..:: Flashback::..<strong>

Muchas de mis amigas – o a las que creía que lo eran- estaban casadas, tal vez con uno o dos bebes… cuidando una casa. Me sentía algo fracasada; Mamá decía que tenía que aprovechar mi juventud y que eso lo veríamos luego, Papa decía que era algo importante pero hasta que no consiguiera a alguien que amara no me obligarían por una simple razón: No querían que viviera desgraciada.

Y ahí yo, vagando por el extenso bosque. Camine tarareando una nueva canción para piano, esas que tocaban en las reuniones antiguas… con caballeros, con muchos tragos. Cerca me quede quieta, eran unos ciervos adorables tomando agua en frente de mi. Sonreí a medias y pase a su lado, salándolos tontamente…

Me acerque y vi una especie de luz al final del túnel, pero en vez de asustarme seguí. Tía Charlotte decía que era muy testaruda… no se equivocaba.

Era un prado precioso, con florecillas blancas emergiendo en su propio silencio y en todo su esplendor. Un circulo rodeado de arboles que se entrelazaban en el cielo, donde dejaban entrar algunos tenues rayos de sol, hierba verde y creciente, uno que otro pajarillo que daba un sonido adorable.

Tuve que cerrar la boca con una sonrisa.

Me senté apoyada en un árbol, aun con mi fiel Renesmee en el brazo y mi libreta. Era un precioso lugar para retratar, a mama le encantaría para su cumpleaños.

**..::Fin del Flashback::..**

-Bella…. Amor reacciona – pestañee recordando donde estaba, claro, en clase.

-¿Señorita Swan algo que aportar a la clase? -

Negué con vergüenza – Si no se distrajera con Cullen tendría algo que decir. Se quedaran castigados en el almuerzo -

-Esta bien – más bien lo sentía por él. Aun así, recordaba el camino. Forks jamás había sido la gran cosa pero no podía negar que en el último siglo estaba cambiado, ya no recordaba el camino al claro. Antes, era lleno derecho desde la iglesia ¿En Forks había una iglesia?

Cuando todos salieron el suspiro – Lo siento – me acomode en su cuello en silencio.

-¿Qué pensabas? Estabas como ida…tú jamás estas así, más bien eso lo hago yo – murmuro en lo que pasaba una de sus manos por mi pelo, y jugueteaba con un mechón.

-Muchas cosas… -

-¿Cosas… malas? -

-Si, muy malas – él se quedo en silencio, solo ahogue una risa pequeña.

**..::Flashback::..**

-¿Tienes sed?-

-Me arde la… garganta -

Eran como planchas ardientes en mi garganta, ya todo me sonaba distinto. Mi voz sonaba más fina de lo que jamás pudo haber sonado, más suave, todo me sonaba distinto.

-Demetri… llévala -

El era el único en que podía confiar. Me había dolido mucho… pero el prometió que las cosas estarían bien, yo quería creerle. Me llevo cerca del claro, donde habían ciervos.

No aguante, más bien mi sed y mi cuerpo se movió solo. Me sentí un monstruo cuando vi a esa pequeña manada de adorables animales muertos, quise llorar como una loca pero las lágrimas no salían. Solo lo abrace.

-No te sientas culpable, no puedes resistirlo…

**...Fin del Flashback::..**

Estaba en su regazo, abrazada a él en el rincón de la sala, el solo me abrazaba y yo permanecería enterrada en su pecho.

-Te quiero… - murmuro con ternura magistral, susurrando de la manera creíble cada una de sus convicciones. Su voz era tan aterciopelada que parecía acariciar mis oídos.

-Yo también te quiero mucho -

-Me gusta oírlo…creo que jamás me cansare de eso – deje un beso en sus labios, el entreabrió la boca y me dejo entrar como siempre. Cada roce era un sentimiento, como el primerísimo beso. Cuando acabo, yo seguía con los ojos cerrados y su frente pegada a la mía, el recorrió mis mejillas con sus labios y dejo un beso en cada una. Yo solo… me quede quieta – Mi Bella…-

Cuando abrí los ojos, sus lindo ojos me veían con expectación, una sonrisa torcida… no sabía cuánto daría por tener una de ellas en la noche, cuando me sentía sola. Extrañamente lo bese con ganas, necesitaba algo de él…

Todo hasta que termino en jadeos, sus manos parecieron pedirme permiso para tocar mi cintura bajo la camisa que traía, yo solo me deleitaba con sus besos, en su cuello palpitante y su pecho escultural. Todo hasta que él se separo de mi, como asustado.

-¿Qué pasa? -

-He decidido que no quiero que sea un estallido hormonal… para ninguno de los dos-

-Tienes razón…

Nos volvimos a quedar ''presentables'' como antes, sin decirnos nada ni tan solo mirarnos… algo raro y fogoso había ocurrido en ese momento y no queríamos volver a encenderlo.

-Esme… saldrá con Carlisle hoy – murmuro – Y Alice… se llevara a Renesmee a comprar -

-Suena bien -

..::Cuatro horas después::..

Estábamos en el sillón, mirando CSI Miami aunque ni nos interesaba.

-Si pasa algo nos llaman -

-Esta bien… Bella se irá pronto así que creo que sobreviviré -

Cuando se fueron, luego siguió Alice… él se despidió de la osita pequeña que curiosamente lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados…

-Si van a hacer cositas… que no sea en mi habitación, es lo único - Alice tenía un puto tercer ojo…

-Despreocúpate, no haremos nada raro, pervertida -

-Si claro -

Cuando se fue e íbamos a besarnos lo frene – Espera – justo ella entro otra vez.

-Mis llaves, dah -

Cuando cerro y nos aseguramos de que ya estaba algo lejos, cerramos la puerta con llave y lo mire, sexymente sentado en el sillón. Me senté a horcajadas sobre él y sus labios se unieron a los míos, otra vez paso las manos por mi cintura y recorrió hasta mi cadera.

Con lago de rapidez me quite la camisa quedando solo en sostén… justamente de encaje negro.  
>Sus dedos más que expertos, dedos de pianista, acariciaron mi espalda. Se levanto sin cortar el los besos que dejaba sobre mi hombro con algunas mordidas y fuimos al segundo piso, a su habitación. Me recostó en su cama y se puso encima de mí.<p>

Yo solo lo frene por un momento para quitarle la camisa y los pantalones en lo que me desprendía de los míos más rápido que nada. Mientras los besos avanzaban, deslizo sus dedos tras mi espalda y desabrocho sostén dejándome casi vulnerable.

Fue a uno de ellos y dio golpecitos que hicieron que un rayo supersónico de calor llegara al centro mismo de mi cuerpo, dejando que mi maldita entrepierna palpitara dolorosamente.

Yo solo apreté mi mano en su cabello. Nunca hubiera sabido que su áspera cara por su barba insinuante fuera tan suave.

Hasta que un gemido escapo. Sus besos bajaron por mi abdomen hasta el hueso de la cadera, un gemido pequeño y prolongado se escapo de mis labios en lo que podía ver su sonrisa media torcida. El fue hasta mi centro aun cubierto por las bragas que traía, chupo a través del algodón en lo que cerraba los ojos.

Era un experto…

**EdwardPOV**

Estaba atormentándome con las fantasías que produciría tener su carne bajo mi lengua… pero después de todo, no sería una explosión hormonal… ya no tenía 15 años.

Era tan delgada, con un torso que superaba mis expectativas… sus caderas eran algo insinuantes y anchas. Yo me deleitaba con el placer de descubrir cosas que no conocía. Siempre oculta en ropa simple… definitivamente era un bomba sexy.

Se movía con una avidez de chica que nadie podría igualar, me excitaba hasta la locura.

Quería y necesitaba empujarla contra mi sexo, desgarrar la tela de mis bóxers y penetrarla hasta que ambos aulláramos de placer…

Pero alguien tenía que contenerse, y creía que ese iba a ser yo.

Deje el lugar que atacaría con todas mis ganas al final para volver a sus labios, la forma en que se retorcía me llevaba al placer máximo que podía desear.

Isabella sabía como poner ardiente a cualquiera.

Ella me dejo a mí abajo y me miro con ojos llenos de lujuria y deseo. Dejo besos por mi pecho y luego su lengua y soplo, lo que inevitablemente causo un escalofrío lleno de deseos con ella.

Quito lo único que cubría mi dolorosa excitación y cerré los ojos al sentir su boca…

**BellaPOV**

Fue gloria para mis oídos oír uno de sus gemidos guturales, muy parecidos a los de algún animal. Tome su erección entre mi mano y ascendí y descendí con rapidez, pasando mi lengua a ratos. Lo estaba volviendo loco. Tomo mi cabello y mantuvo el ritmo, cuando supe que el clímax tan ansiado vendría el murmuro mi nombre.

Fue tocar la nube de los anhelos.

-Bella…-

Subí a sus labios, calentándome con el pensamiento de que el probara su propio sabor en mis labios. Entre el beso, bajo dos de sus dedos y entro en mi centro, con la misma fuerza. Cuando sentí venir, apreté sus dedos entre mi intimidad y eche la cabeza atrás, todo mi cuerpo se había relajado de una manera.

Lamio sus dedos dejando todo a mi imaginación. Quito las bragas de un solo tirón, quedaron rotas por algún lugar al igual que alguna de mi ropa.

-Eres… maravilloso – mi voz sonó un gemido agitado, el me miro con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Esto es solo el comienzo…

No lo recordaba bien, pero en ese momento ya iba en el tercer orgasmo de la noche y no había entrado en mí ni una sola vez. Rozo mi sexo descubierto al suyo, haciéndome soltar un gritito de placer, era muy resistente.

-Edward hazlo… ya no aguanto más -

Me acomodo y cuando le sentí dentro, aunque fuera un poco el placer llego casi instantáneamente. Salía casi totalmente de mi, pero iba demasiado lento. En un momento retuvo mis caderas y yo solo intentaba moverme pero no podía.

-Me lo haces difícil Bella…-

Con desesperación extrema intente soltarme, con fuerza – Rápido…-

**EdwardPOV**

Era muy estrecha, podía notar que hace mucho tiempo no había estado con nadie y que yo tampoco.

Estrecha y mojada.

Pero no quería hacerle daño. Cuando la sostuve de las caderas en la cama, estaba completamente desesperada – Rápido… -

No sabía que con eso había dejado salir al animal que tenia dentro. Puse sus piernas en mis hombros y entre en su totalidad. Me quede en su cuello mientras todo ocurría, no quería terminar primero que ella.

Cuando iba a tenerlo, apretó mi cuello contra ella. Fue algo mutuo y perfecto, tocar una estrella tal vez. Nuestras respiraciones se agitaban hasta el cansancio pero ella comenzó a moverse otra vez…

Luego de cuatro corridas mas ya no daba más, estaba demasiado cansado para seguir y al parecer ella también.

Fue candentemente perfecto. Superaba mis expectativas. Se acomodo a mi lado y solo me abrazo, sin decir nada.  
><strong><br>BellaPOV**

Me quede con el todo el tiempo, no quise irme. Esme y Carlisle llegaron luego y Alice junto a ambos, casi a las 2 de la mañana extrañamente. Yo le puse el pantalón de pijama por si las dudas y me senté a su lado.

Me había dado lo que nadie jamás había hecho. Despertó temprano, yo me había entrado por la puerta – como una chica normal – más tarde, ya cambiada de ropa y arreglada.

-Hola Bells -

-Hola –

-¿A qué hora te fuiste ayer?-

-Como a las 10, temprano… a mi padre no le gusta que llegue tarde – pero que mentira

Nessie estaba jugando con unas  
>Luego de un rato me ofrecí para despertarlo. Estaba acostado tallándose los ojos, boca abajo y casi a punto de caerse de la cama. Yo solo lo empuje adentro y el abrió los ojos, aun somnoliento su sonrisa era adorable.<p>

-Hola – murmure con una voz muy suave, el solo bostezo. Me tomo del brazo y me atrajo a él.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? Te extrañe coco…-

-Nunca he dicho que me fui – bese su mejilla con ternura y su frente.

Rozo sus labios a los míos y se tallo los ojos una vez más - ¿Te quedaras?-

-Entre por la puerta amor, eso es un sí -

-Tu madre se fue…-

-Si, el otro día. Creo que mi lugar está aquí de todas formas. Contigo – me senté y el también - ¿Me esperas? -

-Claro -

Se fue a bañar, yo hice la cama sonriéndome como tonta al recordar todo y abrí la ventana, para quedarme ahí mirando afuera. Me sonaba conocido. Cuando le sentí abrazarme por la espalda, deje de sentir ese sentimiento de vacío.

-Te amo – la vibración de su voz en mi hombro me hizo sentir una pequeña carga al corazón.

-Yo también te amo – lleve una de sus manos a mi cara, solo suspire.

-¿Vamos afuera? -

-Esta bien…-

* * *

><p><strong>¡SIGUE!...<strong>


	21. ¡Te amo! Parte 2

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es toda mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XXI<strong>  
>¡Te amo! Parte II<p>

**BellaPOV**

-Esta bien -

Beso mis labios con amor, una vez mas y bajamos en silencio. El solo fue donde su adorada hija. Estaba padeciendo de la sinuosa y maldita consciencia.

Tenia que decirle la verdad, ya era tanto lo que le amaba… lo que había entregado la noche anterior que necesitaba sacarme un peso de encima. El la tomo, cada día estaba más grade y linda, con esos ojitos encantadores. Tomo su osito y le dijo a Esme que volveríamos pronto.

Yo decidí tomarla un rato, era una especie de talismán… no podía alejarla tanto tiempo de mi. Deje un beso en su frente y pero luego de un rato de caminar ella se puso inquieta.

-Déjala en el suelo, a ver qué pasa – la deje, sabia caminar casi bien.

Corría un poco y se sostenía de un árbol o algo cercano y reía dulcemente mirando a Edward.  
>Todo hasta que ella camino más rápido que nosotros y comenzó a perderse entre arboles. El la siguió con aspecto preocupado pero luego de la persecución la encontramos en el suelo de unas flores hermosas, no lloraba solo las miraba con impresión.<p>

-¡PA! – chillo contenta, ella amaba el sentimiento de hierba suave sobre sus piernitas. El la tomo, pero yo recordaba eso. Corrí un poco hasta llegar al claro, sonreí de satisfacción… era el mismo.

Luego de un rato el llego - ¿Qué te pasa? -

-Mira – el lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa picara. Avance hasta el centro y me senté, era el lugar que tanto había necesitado, me sentía tan tranquila ahí…

Nos sentamos, yo recordé que había enterrado todas mis cosas antes de irnos a Volterra…

**..::Flashback::..**

-Nos vamos en dos horas -

-Yo voy a arreglar algo, volveré luego -

-¿Quieres que te acompañe primor? -

-No, no Demetri… tengo que hacerlo sola -

Corrí hasta el claro con mi caja entre los brazos. Cuando llegue hice un agujero en la tierra y mire por última vez a mi Renesmee, mi diaria y todas mis cosas y lo tape con algunos sollozos. Pronto las flores crecerían… ya no lo recordaría.

Mire el cielo una vez mas y suspire.  
>Seria la última vez que estaría en ese lugar.<br>**  
>..::Fin del Flashback::..<br>**  
>Mire a Renesmee ensimismada, había tomado una flor y la miraba como si fuera lo único. Yo le dije que me esperara y saque la caja donde debía estar, tras el árbol. Seguía intacta… era grande. La lleve donde el estaba.<p>

-¿Qué es eso? -

-Es mío – murmure con la voz ya fallándome – Y quiero que lo veas conmigo -

-Esta bien – yo me acerque a su cara.

-Te quiero… aunque no lo hagas luego, te quiero -

-Que cosas dices linda, no puede haber nada malo.

La abrió con un poco de fuerza. Estaban mi caja de joyas, las de mi madre y el reloj de mi adorado Charlie. Renesmee estaba vieja y sucia, el tomo una de las cartas y frunció el ceño.

-¿1817? ¿De quién eran? -

-Mías -

-No pueden ser tuyas Bella -

Tome mi diario y se lo di, busque la ultima pagina y se lo di. Me miraba con extrañeza.

-Léelo en voz alta -

-1 de Septiembre, 1817: Hoy, me di cuenta de algo. Demetri me prometió que no dolería pero mintió en la mayoría de las palabras que uso. Era horrible sentir el fuego de la ponzoña llegar a mi corazón, sentirlo detenerse lentamente y no tener control de mi cuerpo. Al despertar, la sed fue insoportable, fuimos al claro. La consciencia me pesaba pero la sed era mayor. Me regalarían una vida eterna. Me temo que no podre seguirte escribiendo como prometí hace tres años.  
>La vida para una asesina no podía ser retratada en un diario con historias tan inocentes… a Aro le gustaba llamarme Vampiro -<p>

Termino la última frase en un susurro. Yo ya estaba llorando, era la verdad… no podía ocultársela.  
><strong><br>EdwardPOV**

Un balde de agua fría, una patada en el corazón…

Todo me calzaba ahora, las piezas del rompecabezas calzaban a la perfección. Un escalofrío inconsciente se escapo a todo mi cuerpo.

Dios, era un vampiro…

Bella, mi princesita era un vampiro. Le había dado todo a un vampiro, me había enamorado de un chupasangre… ella la había matado.

-Tu lo hiciste…- claro, era ella no habían dudas. Solo me aleje de ella - Tu la mataste… -

-¡No! Yo no lo hice, fue Demetri… el te vio conmigo y pensó que estábamos juntos y la mato -

-Es tu culpa…- las lagrimas ya caían en silencio.

-Y yo se que tu eres un lobo Edward, si quisiera ya te habría matado ¡Ya le hubiera dicho a Aro que todos los malditos chuchos estaban en la Push! ¡Que podía matarte lentamente, hacerte sufrir! Pero no paso… porque te amo – cuando quiso acercarse, me aleje mas – Cuando te caíste de la escalera supuestamente… fueron Tanya y Alec y yo les despiste, diciéndoles que estaban…a-al norte, lejos…-

-¿Por qué no te alejaste? Sabias que esto nos iba a traer problemas Isabella ¿POR QUE ME LO DICES AHORA? ¡JUSTO AHORA! -

-Porque no quería alejarme de ti… yo sabía que ibas a reaccionar así, no quiero que te alejes -

Me abrazo, yo solo la aleje con fuerza de mi. Su amor era como veneno que corría en mi sangre… era una traidora.

-NO ME TOQUES – Estaba llorando o eso intentaba aparentar.

**..::Flashback::..  
><strong>  
>-Bella… somos amigos ¿Cierto?-<p>

-Claro…-

-¿Usas lentillas? Antes tus ojos eran café y ahora son miel -

-B-Bueno si, uso lentillas… -  
><strong><br>…::Fin del Flashback::..  
><strong>

La tome, pero sin la delicadeza que siempre tenía con mi hija, más bien de forma tan bruta que se había puesto a llorar.

-Escúchame… no quiero verte cerca mío ¡NI DE MI HIJA NI MIO! ¡YA NO QUIERO VERTE! -

Y corrí, pero me dolía tanto el pecho que casi no podía respirar…

**BellaPOV**

Desde hace años no lloraba así, con tantas ganas. Pero tenía que dar una maldita explicación. Intente serenarme por fuerza de voluntad.

Cuando llegue a su casa, Esme me abrió.

-Bella… ¿Qué le paso? – dijo con miedo.

-Peleamos – intente sonreír .

-¿No vas a quedarte? -

-No, no… no puedo, lo siento -

-¿Pero vendrás luego? – asentí con dolor. Ella me dio un pequeño abrazo, pude oír que un vidrio se rompía y que Renesmee lloraba como una loquita. No podría acercarme más a ella…eso me ponía loco.

-Lo intentare…- murmure.

En eso Alice bajo, algo apurada.

-Esme… a Edward le está saliendo mucha sangre, creo que hay que llamar a Carlisle -

Mi corazón muerto dio un respingo pero decidí irme.

Cuando llegue a casa, Demetri abrió y me vio patéticamente llorando como una loca.

-¿Qué te pasa?-

Lo empuje y me fui, a mi habitación y me encerré, pero Heidi no tardo en abrir – Bella…- me abrazo, como necesitaba y solloce, me deje llevar – Que paso…-

-Se lo dije…-

-¡¿Qué?-

-Es que… lo arruine, otra vez -

**CarlislePOV**

-Dame el brazo -

Tenia la mano echa un puño, muchas lagrimas bajo sus ojos y se notaba que estaba perdido en la mirada.

Había roto el ventanal entero y tenía el brazo con una brecha enorme, sangrando como nunca. Algo había ocurrido, el era muy explosivo pero solo cuando estaba enojado.

-Voy a tener que ponerte puntos…- traje lo que me faltaba, el seguía sentado sin decir nada.

Renesmee había llorado hasta la fiebre… y él no le había calmado como siempre. Algo le pasaba y no quería decirlo.

-¿Qué te pasa? – pregunte en lo que pasaba la gasa con alcohol en su brazo - ¿Peleaste con Bella?-

-No digas su nombre -

-¿Por qué? – provocándolo era de la única manera que hablaría.

-Ella es un vampiro Carlisle... - le mire a los ojos con extrañeza, estaba llorando otra vez.

-¿Y qué diferencia tiene eso?-

-No puedo estar con ella -

-¿Tampoco quieres? – Termine y el no respondió. Solo se quedo en silencio. Pero no me fui… algo me decía que no podía irme aun.

-Ella me mintió Carlisle… ¿Por qué nunca puedo enmaromarme? – y cuando lo vi así…fue algo espontaneo, algo que jamás había sentido por nadie: lo abrace.

Y lloro… siguió llorando hasta que se calmo.

A los dos días siguientes, fueron a arreglar la ventana. El estaba durmiendo como siempre, Esme había ido a preguntarle… lo que había pasado con Bella no se lo había dicho a nadie más, pero le afectaba como nunca antes le había visto.

-No quiero más ventanales… no quiero que los abras Esme, nunca más los abras…-

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola Chicas...<em>**

**_Sip, creo que me pase un poco pero voy a recompensarlo, lo juro :D La luz divina de la inspiración me ilumino hoy._**

**_Gracias por seguir mi historia y leerla, sus reviews me motivan a escribir. No había tenido la oportunidad de agradecérselos, ahora los hago._**

**_¡Muchisisisiimos gracias!_**

**_Para todas, los que leen y los que han pasado alguna vez, un beso a lo Edward y un abrazo a lo Emmett :3_**

**_Una pregunta de autor: ¿Va muy lento? ¿Les gusta la historia? ¿Quieren que alguien tome mas protagonismo?_**

**_Espero sus comentarios con ansias, voy a cruzar los dedos. Saben que son la mayoría de la inspiración..._**

**_Besitos, Agatha :D._**


	22. Mi demonio blanco

****Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es toda mía.****

* * *

><p><strong>*A White demon love Song – The Killers*<strong>

**Capitulo XXII**  
>''Mi Demonio Blanco''<p>

**BellaPOV**

Devastada. Agonizante. Culpable...

Esas eran una de las mil palabras que podían describir el sentimiento en mi corazón. En mis aun intactas memorias humanas – más bien de toda mi existencia – no recordaba haberme sentido así, haber ''llorado'' de esa manera.

Al menos hacia el intento.

De la última vez que le había visto ya iba casi un mes. Había cambiado sus materias de manera tan estratégica e inteligente que no le veía casi nunca, el se escapaba siempre. Ellos estaban extrañados de su ausencia, como yo podía estarlo.

Yo ya estaba desesperando por no admitir que estaba enloqueciendo de no verlos, de no ver a mi Nessie. Ella era a la que mas podía extrañar.

Toda la vida – por si así podía llamársele – me había preparado para ser una persona fuerte, que no le teme a nada ni a nadie. Había aprendido a arreglármelas sola, a no dejar que nadie me dañara, a ser la mejor en lo que me proponía.

Pero Edward Cullen había sacado a la Bella de hace dos siglos atrás, me había enamorado.

En las noches, de pasillos solitarios y moribundos me ponía a pensar en todo lo que hice mal. Descubrí en ese momento que jamás amé a Demetri, que solo me había aferrado a el para no quedar en la soledad, solo había sido un muy buen amigo y alguien que quise mucho, pero jamás llegue a amar.

Edward... tenía mi corazón y mi alma.

Heidi era la única que podía contenerme (¿Alguien mas podía hacerlo?) aunque estuviéramos en un parque lleno de niños y yo llorando como una desgraciada magdalena. En eso oí la voz de Alice.

-Mira las cosas que hago por ti chica, si Edward me ve me mata – y la tenia a ella. Fue a lo primero que me abrace, podía jurar que hasta estaba más grande.

Creo que me había alejado un poco, solo para estar con ella un rato. Tenía los ojos más lindos que antes, con sus largas pestañas y el pelo algo mas claro. Deje muchos besos en sus mejillas, ella solo sonrío mostrando sus dientes pequeñitos y una de sus manitas frías toco mi brazo – Ma -

-Te extrañe mucho princesa...-

-¿Ma-ma? -

-¡Isabella Swan trae tu enorme trasero hasta aquí! – Era Alice, me había llamado así...solo me acerque a ellas, aun mirándola.

-No te metas con mi trasero Alice -

-Despreocúpate... se tu secreto... mas bien el de todos ustedes pero no diré nada -

-Ojala tu hermano pensara igual – murmure sin ganas, acercándola a mi corazón para que pudiera dormir.

-¿Sabes? Heidi y yo tenemos un plan -

-Pero que rápido se comunican... lo que sea, no funcionara, el me odia-

-No te odia Bells, solo esta sentido... el odia las mentiras pero tu puedes enojarte con el por no decirte que era un lobo -

-Exacto bella... solo ignóralo, no llores ni intentes acercártele, siempre digna -

-Pero lo extraño -

-Creerme – dijo el duende con una sonrisa - que el te extraña mucho más -

Le mire por ultima vez, con ternura. Ya estaba dormida en mi pecho, con la manita extendida. Negué una vez más.

-¿Quieres recuperarlo o no?-

-Si – dije con seguridad – Supongo que lo intentare.

Al día siguiente, fue día de clases otra vez hasta que vi el maldito círculo de gente. Eso no indicaba nada bastante bueno a no ser una pelea... sentía la sangre de Edward.

Solo corrí hasta allá. Dios, iban a matarse a ese paso... ya veía como Demetri se desinhibía del lugar en que estaba y le clavaba los colmillos en el cuello...

-¡DEMETRI BASTA! – Y lo aleje.

-¿Te gusto? -

El se removió de donde Emmett lo había sostenido, por suerte el osito era mas fuerte por que ya estaría otra vez.

-¡Eres imbécil o que! – lo empuje lejos, alejándolo mucho de ahí.

-Ese tarado de tu novio empezó ¿Acaso iba a quedarme callado? Estas loca -

-No lo toques...-

-¿Vez? Necesita a una nena para que lo defiendan – yo saque toda mi fuerza y lo arrincone contra la pared.

-Vamos a ver cual es la nene que te destroza en casa, no te metas o te va a ir mal -

Luego de irme a la enfermería – donde el muy estúpido estaba – me encontré con Emmett afuera, ese era un buen amigo.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-El imbécil se torció la muñeca... es tan testarudo, le dije: ''no te metas con Vulturi'' y lo primero que hace es ir... esta loco – río, yo no pude evitar seguirlo.

-Tienes razón... si quieres ve a hacer lo que estabas haciendo, yo me encargo – desordeno mi cabello y se fue, yo solo suspire.

Lo oía aullar muy bajito como un niño pequeño. Estaba sacando la furia que tenía guardada por el enamoramiento. Cuando salio me miro y se fue en otra dirección, yo lo tome del brazo.

-No me toques...-

-Descuida, tu piel de animal no me quema – el me miro, rodando los ojos - ¡Que te pasa! -

-Que se aleje ¿Eh? ¡Y tu deja de defenderme todo el tiempo! ¡NO TENGO 6 AÑOS!-

-Así te comportas, te crees el superman y con suerte puedes con tu vida -

-Mira quien lo dice ¡La mentirosa con doble vida! -

-¡Tu tampoco me dijiste la verdad! ¿¡No te hace mentiroso también! -

-E-Es distinto, no mezcles las cosas que se te da bastante bien, mitómana -

-¡YO MITOMANA! ¡YO MITOMANA! – Grite tanto, que el se sorprendió - ¡Y yo que quería arreglar las cosas! ¡Se te ocurre cuanto he llorado imbecil! Claro que no, TU NO SABES NADA – el se callo de una vez por todas – ¿¡Te molesta que sea muchos años mas madura que tu! TE ENTIENDO, No se cual es la diferencia por la que me dejas de amar así como así ¿Ahora iras a besar a otra? ¡PUES HAZLO! -

-Isabella...-

-Isabella nada... tu no tienes 6 años, tienes razón...¡Tienes 4! Si quieres seguir escapando hazlo, yo me voy a ir a Italia y vamos a dejar esto, ya... se va a acabar -

Sus ojos se desorbitaron y negó.

- ¿Qué es esto Edward? No te entiendo, yo también podría odiarte pero es que no puedo... es imposible – ya estaba llorando como una imbecil - ¿Una simple palabra quita la confianza en mi? Yo no voy a decir nada si eso te molesta, no me interesa... pero no entiendo como puedes ¡Yo Te amo! ¿No te basta oírlo? -

El solo me abrazo fuerte, yo lo acerque más a mi. Se enterró en mi pelo y murmuro – Si me basta... pero no se si a todos los maestros que nos miran les importa -

-Que se vallan al demonio, abrázame...-

.

.

Seque la sangre seca de su labio en lo que el seguía en mi hombro, en silencio. A veces, algunos espasmos me atacaban. Nadie podía comprar lo que era tenerlo cerca, aunque aun seguía algo enojada.

-¿Sabes? Yo pensaba ignorarte -

-Pensamos exactamente igual – murmure mirando en frente.

-Perdóname...- dejo un beso en mi cuello, dejando que me estremeciera levemente.

-Vas a tener que hacer muchos meritos -

-¿No me vas a dar la ventaja de la amnesia? Tú me dijiste niño de 4 años, eso fue duro para mi orgullo de hombre-

-Y tú... Oh, no recuerdo nada – imite mi voz de sorprendida, el rió dulcemente.

-Gracias -

-Aún así, meritos Cullen. Será un secreto ¿Esta bien?- entrelazo su mano a la mía y asintió.

Cuando fue hora de ir a clases, me escabullí en una de las suyas. Había mucha gente que no conocía.

-¿Vulturi? ¿Ahora estas en calculo avanzado?-

-La otra clase estaba llena, creo que amo los números ahora – estábamos al rincón, al final de la gran sala.

Mientras explicaba, el seguía tan ensimismado haciendo ecuaciones en el pizarrón que nos dio tiempo para algunos besos, lo extrañaba demasiado.

-¿Saben Algo? – Yo me separe rápido – Vulturi y Cullen - ¡Ni nos miraba! – Luego de su declaración de amor en el pasillo, que debo admitir que fue bastante empalagosa... los dejo salir antes. Distraen a mi clase -

-¿Enserio? – pregunto el con extrañeza.

-No diré nada, ya váyanse. Les doy tiempo de amnesia -

El me tomo la mano y salimos mas rápido de lo que pudimos imaginar. Nos pusimos a reír como dos infantes tras la pared, pero luego el volvió a besarme.

-Amo calculo avanzado – murmure contra sus labios.

-Más le valía... mientras tu te comes a la mitad, yo le rompo los tímpanos a los demás en aullidos -

-Tonto ¿Sabes? Antes de conocerte pensaba en cosas así, siempre...-

-Te extrañe mucho, Nessie también te extraña... supongo que de todas formas, tu eres su mamá -

Solo lo volví a besar, cerrando los ojos como siempre. Cuando íbamos de ida a su auto tropecé pero no caí.

-Bella fíjate donde pisas amor – dijo con una risa.

-Es tu culpa, debería ser ilegal tener ojos tan hipnotizantes -

Nos sentamos atrás, el solo me abrazo. Extrañaba sus mimos, todo él. Nadie compararía su dulce olor. Jugueteó con mi pelo por un momento, yo solo mire a la ventana, estaba lloviendo.

-¿Sabes algo princesa? – Negué – Los besos, saben mejor bajo la lluvia ¿Lo recuerdas?-

Y una vez más, tontamente nos besamos afuera, arriesgándolo aun resfriado de miedo. El me sentó en la parte de atrás y quede exactamente a su altura para besarlo mejor. Pareciera que su boca estaba hecha para la mía, otra vez mas miles de corrientes adorables se posaron en mi estomago.

Sus labios tan rosados y ahora algo enrojecidos por la lluvia, tan deliciosos a simple vista lograron volverme loca una vez mas.

Solo me sonrío al final – Era cierto... empapada por la lluvia eres mas sexy – solo reí un poco y rodé los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Resfriado también eres mas sexy, cielo -

¿Por qué no podía enojarme con el? Definitivamente el maldito bebe con pañales llamado Cupido estaba empecinado en mantenernos juntos, y se lo agradecía.

* * *

><p><strong>:D<strong>


	23. Eres mi tesoro

****Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es toda mía.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XXIII<br>**''Eres mi tesoro''

**BellaPOV**

Otra vez, tenía un gorro de osito* otra vez y jugaba con un peluche. Yo solo lo cuidaba, estaba enfermo como supuse. Miles de pañuelos en el basurero, a penas abrían los ojos y estaba somnoliento.

Esme y Carlisle tenían que estar en el hospital por una cena, yo lo tenía que cuidar.

Deje la pastilla de ibuprofeno y las de antigripal al lado de la del té de manzanilla. Se sentó y le di las pastillas con agua, aunque lo obligue a tomarse un té de manzanilla. Cuando lo termino, acomodo la cabeza en mi regazo.

-No me arrepiento de nada – dijo con voz de película.

-Tonto… - lo tape en silencio y el murmuro.

-Bella…cuéntame de ti antes ¿Cómo eras? ¿Dónde vivías? Tú ya sabes toda mi vida… no es justo – sonreí y acaricie su cabello con ternura.

-Bueno yo… era rara, viví muchos estilos y épocas… viví en muchos lugares, casi todo el mundo-

-Valla suerte la tuya mi amor… me encantaría irme del país -

-Una lección: no te vayas a Rusia…Me molestaban… hubo un tiempo en que me vestía de negro, me dejaba los ojos rojos… claro que todos pensaban que eran lentillas y usaba el pelo largo y con partidura en medio. Todos me molestaban -

-¿Qué te decían?-

-La hija de chucky… esposa de Dracula, la satánica, la niña del exorcista, chupasangre y muchas cosas más. Bueno, no preguntes que les paso por que fui a su casa por la noche y les di un susto hasta que se mojaron… y así pararon – el sonrió con una pequeña risa – Bueno eso fue hace unos 25 años… hubo un tiempo en que viví en Egipto, ciertamente era asombroso perderse en el desierto sabiendo que nada pasaría… definitivamente lindo – en eso recordé la pulsera*, y la saque con cuidado de mi bolsillo y se la abroche en la muñeca con cariño, el abrió los ojos un poco.

-¿Qué es? -  
><em><br>__«__Una pulsera muy especial… no te la saques__»_

El me miro y sonrió_« __¿Enserio?__»_

Claro, era su mente la que hablaba y sus labios no se habían movido ni un solo poco.

_«E__s... algo que me dio mi tía hace muchos años, supuestamente puedo ver tus sueños y si me dejas, tus pensamientos. Yo puedo hacer lo mismo… podemos hablar, pero solo nosotros__»_

_«__ ¿Todo el tiempo?__ »_

_«__Si tú me dejas, pues si__»_

El sonrió más.

-¿Aunque estés muy lejos? - Asentí -Espera, adivina en lo que pienso…- cerro los ojos y puso su cara de concentración.  
><em><br>__«__Cuando me viste por primera vez… lindo__»_

volvió a cerrar los ojos con ternura y tomo mi mano.  
><em><br>__«__Sigue contándome__»__  
><em>  
>Preferí hablar, el se dormiría pero seguiría oyéndome.<p>

-También estuve en Japón… fue entretenido, eran como animes pero mas simpáticos que nada ¿Sabes que es comer fideos con palitos viendo Sailor Moon Y Dragón Ball con un asiático? Lo mejor de mi vida -

_« ¿Y donde fuiste luego de… convertirte?»_

Yo seguía acariciando su pelo, enredando dulcemente las hebras de su cabello broncíneo y dorado con algo de concentración –Fuimos a Alaska… ahí encontramos a Tanya – deje que mi mente vagara, era mejor que las palabras.

**..::Flashback::..**

-Aro… ¿Por qué venimos aquí?-

-Neófitos Bella… son muy destructivos y vamos a darles una lección -

Alec me miro con forma tranquilizadora, yo solo suspire. Cuando llegamos a una casa, de madera por sobretodo. Aro se acerco, Marco solo se acerco a mí.

-¿Puedes poner tu escudo, pequeña? – él era el más simpático conmigo, me trataba con cariño. Yo solo asentí.

Me concentre en un punto del suelo y en un momento ya estábamos todos cubiertos por un escudo de un violeta translucido y casi inexistente. Lo extendí hasta Aro, pateo la puerta y cuando oímos algo en los matorrales de cerca Demetri gruño desde el fondo.

Era una chica, bastante linda. Jane la torturo con la mirada, pero yo la pare sabiendo que sus poderes hacían rebote en mi – Ya basta -

-Porfavor no te creas Santa, es una Neófita -

-Pero no ha hecho nada, déjala -

Me arrodille donde estaba y la mire, tenía los ojos rojos con marcas moradas bajo los ojos y se notaba muy triste, ella no podía hacer daño.

-No me hagas nada…-

-No te hare nada… ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Tanya Denali -

-Yo soy Bella, ven – la ayude a pararse, todos ya habían hecho lo suyo pero Marco se había acercado una vez más.

-Marco… ¿Podemos ayudarla? Ella no ha hecho nada… - claro, estaba sollozando en mi hombro.

-Bella no te confíes, los Neófitos son engañadores…-  
><strong><br>..::Fin del Flashback::..  
><strong>  
>Meneé inconscientemente la cabeza para quitarme el tonto recuerdo de la cabeza.<p>

-Bueno pero era más ingenua en ese tiempo… sabes, recién salida de la escuela y futura esposa y madre de muchos hijos de alguien que no amaría…-

_« ¿No te hubiera gustado ser… así? »_

-A veces pienso que si… pero de todas formas hubiera muerto pronto, tal vez de tuberculosis o fiebre española si hubiera sobrevivido muchos años… aunque no puedo negar que siempre quise una familia así, con hijos -

_En su sueño, estábamos en el claro… hablando así como así. El me había visto con ojos tiernos_

-¿Pero sabes? El titulo de abogada no me lo quita nadie -

«Que intelectual eres… »

-No importa que tan intelectual seas si tienes una vida y no sabes que hacer – murmure suspirando – Ya descansa -

Se paso de largo al día siguiente, me dijeron que si quería podía quedarme el fin de semana a dormir… ellos sabían el secreto pero no desconfiaban de mi. Fue incomparable oír su voz traviesa hablarme por la mañana.

-Vamos a imaginar… que deveras duermes - solo sonreí un poco, el me tomo y me llevo a su cama para recostarme a su lado y dejar besos dulces por mi cara, también sentí los labios pequeños de Renesmee en mi mejilla y tenerla a ella en medio.

Fue la sensación más gratificante de mi vida, cuando abrí los ojos el me sonrió de manera tierna y mis ojos vagaron a ella. Estaba medio despierta – Mama…-

La acomode en la almohada y acaricie su carita en silencio, el se levanto - ¿Qué haces? – pregunte en lo que él se revolvía el cabello, aun con cara de resfrío evidente y sorbiendo un poco la nariz.

-Es hora de su lechita, se pondrá a llorar… ya vengo -

Lo espere un rayo y volvió a subir. La sentó en su regazo y yo solo lo admire, se veía adorable así. La tapo con su mantita rosa de hilo.

-¿Te dije que te vez lindo de papi? -

-No que yo recuerde – susurro para no despertarla. Me senté y deje mi cabeza en su hombro, solo le di un vistazo.

-¿Qué tiene? -

-Cascaras de naranja… a ella le gusta así – acaricio su pancita con adorables toquecitos en lo que ella abría los ojos con lentitud y sujetaba con sus manitas el biberón. Cuando termino, yo le mire.

-¿Me dejas? -

-Esta bien…-

Luego de acariciar su espaldita y esperar a que se durmiera, lo vi a él tirado en la cama con las manos en la cara - ¿Te duele algo?-

-La garganta…y la cabeza -

-¿Vez? Desde hoy los besos bajo la lluvia se acabaron -

-¡No me arrepiento de nada! – rió, yo solo deje a Nessie al lado y le hice cosquillas, amaba su risa tan especial. Cuando deje de tocar su estomago hable otra vez.

-Dije, que desde hoy los besos bajo la lluvia se acabaron -

-Y yo te dije… ¡Que no me arrepiento de nada! – Luego de dejarlo sin aliento otra vez más me senté, pero Renesmee estaba moviendo los bracitos con una risita adorable.

-¿Tu tampoco te arrepientes de nada, princesa?-

Luego de los ataques de cosquillas – que la dejaron cansada y sonrojada – él se durmió casi instantáneamente. En eso llego Esme -Buenos días -

-Buenos días Esme…-

-¿Esta mejor?-

-Un poco, dice que le duele la garganta y la cabeza, tiene muchísima gripe, tos y… por lo que oigo le cuesta respirar ¿Oyes como le silba el pecho?-

-Tienes razón…-

- Por mi vaga experiencia de medicina se que el limón y la miel son buenos antisépticos, y también suavizan la garganta…¿Te parece si mientras tú haces eso, yo ordeno esto? -

-Claro – sonrió – Eres buena en esto ¿Eh?-

-Si supieras en mis tiempos esto era de vida o muerte…además, lo voy a obligar a darse un baño y en lo que se demora ya tengo ordenado todo... ¿No te molesta que cambie la cama de lugar, cierto? -

-Haz lo que tu creas necesario -

Luego de que se llevara a Nessie y le hiciera una leve receta fácil de lo que debía hacer, lo desperté – Edward despierta -

-Bella no quiero… tengo frio -

-Ven…- lo ayude a sentarse y le toque la frente, fiebre segura – Un baño te hará bien – abrió los ojos con algo de dificultad y asintió. Yo lo lleve al baño y regule el agua, cuando estuvo tibia me Salí.

Acomode la cama en el lado de la ventana, pegada a ella con un pequeño pasillo y la mesita de noche. El aire le haría de maravilla. Corrí el librero y sacudí un poco para poner el sillón en otro lugar. Deje un pijama nuevo en el baño e hice la cama de nuevo para que se volviera a acostar.

Esme dejo el té a un lado, yo espere. Cuando salió tenía el pelo mojado aun, se sentó en la cama – Tómatelo -

-Bella no quiero más remedios -

-¿Te arrepientes? – sonrió medio travieso y termino por tomárselo. Me deleite con la carita de asco que ponía al final y se acostó, con la ventana entreabierta.

-¿Sabes algo? Con la cosa de la pulserita mágica descubrí que eres más testaruda de lo que pensaba -

_«Y yo descubrí que eres más lento que yo para darte un baño, vanidoso __»_

«Si claro…pero de todas formas no me arrepiento

_»_

Lo tape mas, con ternura en lo que tomaba el libro de la mesita de noche – Oye es mi diario…-

«Estaba enojado contigo, no menos curioso… sonaría mejor si tú me lo contaras, mejor que imaginar tu voz

_»_

**1 de Septiembre, 1815**

Querido Diario… hoy me paso algo muy raro. Mamá me dijo que le ayudara por que había una chica que iba a tener dar a luz… no puedo negarte que la simple idea me daba nervios hasta en la lengua. Los niños no eran de mi agrado y menos ver a gente sufrir de esa forma, solo pensar que tendría que pasar por un dolor así me erizaba el pelo de la nuca pero después de todo, debe ser gratificante saber que algo es tuyo, que siempre lo será ¿Tu lo crees así? Bueno, no importa, luego de muchos gritos y de que demorara horas… nació un lindo bebe. Me quede hipnotizada como una imbécil viéndolo, hasta me dejo cargarlo por un momento. Habían abusado de Bree y vivía sola… era una chica menor que yo, tal vez de 13 o algo parecido pero se veía más pequeña.

Era simplemente hermoso, de ojos oscurecidos e hinchaditos por todo, con el cabello dorado y podía jurar que con su misma nariz y labios. Se llamaría Ben… ¿Ben? Si yo tuviera un hijo le pondría un nombre de caballero, tu sabes, como el de los libros… aunque tener una hija me fascinaba de tan solo pensarlo. Se llamaría… Renesmee, como mi muñeca o tal vez Florence, ese nombre me fascinaba y en una de esas… Helena.

De aquí a que consiguiera un hombre me faltaba mucho, era muy tímida… como las niñas tontas y ricas de mi clase decían ''rata de biblioteca'' ¿Qué de malo tenia leer? Después de todo, como tía Charlotte decía: Todos los hombres eran unos bastardos.

Aun así, yo esperaba a mi príncipe azul entrar por mi ventana…

-Inspirador – murmuro aun medio dormido.

**EdwardPOV**

Pasaron algunos días, claro que aun estaba medio atontado y tosiendo a veces pero estaba mucho mejor. Claramente las cosas iban mejor entre nosotros, sobretodo luego de la pulsera*, me encantaba poder saber lo que pensaba. Su mente era un revoltijo de sueños imposibles.

Y por estos días… Mi idea, era acosar a Bella con lo del baile, las chicas me ayudarían.

-Bella -

Estaba con su carita de concentración – Edward estoy leyendo…¿No puedes pensarlo?-

-Es que no quiero… mírame -

Cerro el libro, con la pagina estratégica doblada en la puntita y sus ojos prestaron atención a los míos – Que pasa… -

-Yo quería… - se directo por Dios…- Bella, ¿vamos a ir al maldito baile? – Exacto… solo mas tacto a la próxima.

-Edward no me agradan esas estupideces… la he pasado muy mal y no quiero pasar por la vergüenza, prefiero ver… películas, Gladiador por ejemplo, a ti te gusta esa…-

-Primero, no me chantajees con Gladiador y segundo, no seas aburrida… yo quería ir contigo -

-No me gustaría arruinar tus lindas memorias ¡Dios! Soy una abogada titulada, casi una….trotamundos experta en artes marciales pero no puedo bailar, es imposible. Ni lo sueñes -

-Solo debes tener a alguien que te guie…-

-No quiero -

-Bella es nuestro último año… mi último año, tal vez jamás podamos hacerlo… y si pudiera, la Nessie mayor se pondrá celosa. Hazlo por mí -

-No, es mi última palabra. Estas enloqueciendo -

-¿Alguna vez te dijeron que eres tan terca como una mula…? -

-Si… Heidi me lo ha dicho unas mil veces y… Aro también ¡Se me olvidaba! Tu también. No me hagas esto ¿Si?- tomo mi mano para tomarla a la suya - ¿Y si te elijo a otra persona? – Enojarse es la única manera…

-Estas loca – ella suspiro y volvió a su desgraciado libro, yo solo me fui y ni cuenta se dio. Cuando nos encontramos en la sala de biología, no quise prestarle atención.

-Cielo… ¿Me prestas un lápiz?-

-Cómpratelos…-

-Edward no seas infantil – y me lo quito de los dedos – Gracias… -

-Voy a fastidiarte hasta que me hagas caso…y puedo ser muy fastidioso Bella-

**BellaPOV**

-Voy a hacerlo si te niegas…-

Jesús, amaba sus besos pero no asi ¿Qué podía hacer? Me tenia tirada en el pasto con sus brazos atrapándome y su lengua a un milímetro de mi mejilla.

-No pienso ir a ese maldito baile -

Fue… asqueroso por no decir menos sentir que me lamia como una vaca – Te doy tiempo para arrepentirte Bella …-

-¡No!-

Luego de que me limpiara la mejilla el sonrió triunfante - ¿Iremos?-

-¡Basta! Voy a enojarme contigo si sigues, no pienso hacerlo -

-Porfavor…Porfavor… Bells -

-No me digas así – sabia que me llevaba al mundo de los ponis con ese nombre – Ya suéltame -

Lo quite y me senté ¿Por qué no podía entenderme? Era algo demasiado… cursi y tonto ¿No era mejor estar en casa?

-Siempre estamos en casa -

-¡MIERDA! – Sip, a veces que leyera mis pensamientos me costaba soportarlo - ¡No podemos ver al maldito Marcus Aurelius por la tele solos! -

-Para de chantajearme con eso Bells – puso énfasis a lo último, la forma en que el lo decía me volvía… loca. Esta vez me aguantaría – Eso lo podemos hacer después…-

El se fue a su clase y yo a la mía, no me lo encontré hasta la tarde. Supuestamente iríamos a hacerle unas compras a Alice, ahora que Alice estaba como tonta todo el tiempo con Jasper ya no podíamos.

Lo de Rosalie con Emmett me agradaba mucho mas, el se merecía algo mejor y al parecer Rosalie era ese ''mejor''.

-Hola Pequeña -

-Hola Emmett… hola – salude a ambos. Tenia que esperar a Edward.

-¿Y? Iras al baile… con Edward – pregunto Rosalie. Algo se traían.

-No lo creo -

-Que aburrida eres Bella, me imaginaba algo mejor eres… como un conejito asustado. Nada puede pasar -

-No soy un conejito créeme – podría comerme a un maldito conejito.

En eso, llego Alice más que alarmada - ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Renesmee… -

.

.

Edward se desesperaba completamente.  
>¿Por qué a Renesmee se le ocurría bajar la escalera sola? Definitivamente esta niña iba a matarnos del susto. Aun no podía verla y se estaba volviendo medio loco, en sus pensamientos estaban solo miles de preguntas y reproches.<p>

-Ya tranquilo, va a estar bien -

-Eso espero…-

Carlisle la había trasladado a un pediatra, pero aun así estaba preocupado. Debía dolerle.. Cosita, además se había lastimado la muñeca pero no era nada grave. Cuando la dejaron verla el me pidió que fuera con él, estaba en una camilla pequeñita con la pierna enyesada entera y llorando como loca. Era solo el susto, ya no debía dolerle.

El solo se acerco y beso su cabecita – Casi me matas de un susto amor…-

-Ahora está mejor – murmuro Carlisle con voz algo tranquilizadora – Es mejor que tenga la pierna inmovilizada… se moverá menos y no se lastimara, se fracturo la tibia y el peroné… en cuatro semanas más se lo quitaremos -

-¿Nada mas?- pregunte, sabiendo lo que él pensaba y no podía decir.

-Tiene Un esguince de muñeca, cayó mal… la venda saldrá en una semana, no te preocupes -

El la calmo de manera dulce. Saco de su bolsillo su chupete y se lo puso, eso fue lo mejor que pudo hacer. Cuando estuvo tranquila, miro a Carlisle con preocupación.

-Vaya hija que tienes…-

-Le gustan los juegos extremos – murmuro con una pequeña risita de alivio, para volver a ella.

Dos días después, cuando el sábado para ser sinceros… el estaba con Renesmee en la pieza de Alice. La enana y Rosalie estaban ''haciéndole un nuevo closet'' por decir menos. Pero estaba triste.

-Ten cuidado… anda sensible hoy, no le digas nada fuerte -

-¿Por qué?-

-Hoy era… el cumpleaños de Elizabeth, viene de la Push -

Estuve en silencio por un momento, debatiéndome entre ir o no ir pero solo me asome a la puerta. Estaba en la cama, mirándola como si fuera lo único… - Lo siento si no he sido bueno en esto pequeña, pero entiéndeme ¿Si? Con mucha suerte puedo cuidarme a mí mismo, pero hago lo mejor que puedo. Si yo hubiera estado ahí no estarías así, y sé que es mi culpa, perdóname pero soy tu padre y… por más torpe y descuidado que sea, Te amo mucho-

Ella solo intento mover la pierna y le miro con ojos de angustia, el la acomodo a su lado y le dio su osito – Lo siento – una pequeña lagrima cayo de sus ojos. Se acostó y se tapo hasta arriba, con ella.

-Hola- murmure en lo que entraba. Odiaba verlo sufrir, como fuera… el era hermoso, no tenia por que hacerlo. Me acosté a su lado, el fingía soñar plácidamente y decidí imaginar que también le creía.

– Nunca te dije lo lindo que te vez durmiendo... pareces un angelito amor, aunque estés sufriendo yo lo sé. Aunque a veces sea muy dura contigo… aunque a veces te demuestre poco amor yo… te amo, te amo mucho y no sé qué haría sin ti… sin tus besos, sin tus abrazos, sin que me dijeras Bells…- en ese momento, se le erizo la piel, tanto como a mí – Sin Renesmee… aunque seas un lobo yo siempre voy a quererte y que soy muy cliché porque no tengo ideas propias pero… no sé cómo decírtelo, yo podría ser tu tatarabuela…y sé que no soy buena para ti, se que te hago daño pero confundí el deber con el querer y no puedo alejarme, aunque sepa que en algún momento uno de los dos muera en esto-

Respira… no seas tonta, no llores ahora.

-A veces envidiaba a Elizabeth ¿Sabes? Pero no con odio… y me siento mal a veces, cuando pienso que no… que no soy lo suficiente para ti, ella era hermosa y simpática, con ojos perfectos y cuerpo de modelo y yo… solo soy Isabella, la que entra como una sombra tonta y desaliñada a tu ventana todas las noches y… te dice todas las cosas que no puede hacer por que no sabe cómo te las tomaras. No me gusta que estés triste pero ¿Qué te puedo decir? Pero de lo que estoy segura es que ella te ama y que siempre va a hacerlo… creo que ya estoy enamorada de ti Cullen, y eso es un problema porque aunque no lo sepas, mi corazón es muy frágil… casi tanto como el tuyo pero solo necesito uno de tus besos… una sola mirada para saber que no me equivoco -

-¿Quién fue el imbécil que te dijo que lo hacías mal? Son accidentes, por algo tienen ese nombre… no es necesario que sufras, tienes que aprovechar la linda vida que tienes. No sabes cuánto desearía vivir con Esme y Carlisle, aunque Alice sea hiperquinetica y media loca a veces… nadie puede hacer reír mejor que ella, tienes a Rosalie que es la actitud andante, un psicólogo personal y a un osito que te cuida porque eres su amigo… aunque no sirva de mucho me tienes a mí. Yo nunca me voy a alejar de ti, nunca…aunque te cases y seas feliz con otra persona, me temo que ya no puedo dejarte…No llores ¿Si? Yo se muy bien cuando finges, si quieres llorar… sabes que mi hombro frio siempre estará ahí para ti-

Seque sus lagrimas y me acosté con él, tapándonos a ambos hasta arriba – Yo siempre voy a estar ahí para ti, hasta en tu ridículo baile…-

Aun en la oscuridad podía notar que medio sonreía, solo se escondió en mi cuello – Te amo, mi tesoro…-**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Links relacionados -*- en mi perfil...(Para igualar parecido... alguna parte de mi imaginacion deben conocer :D)<strong>

**Bueno, por si dudas caben: Con la pulsera se puede ver toda la mente del que la trae - _Edward_- sus pensamientos y adentrarse en sus sueños, ademas de poder ser parte de ellos *SOLO SI LA TIENEN PUESTA*... **

**Gracias por leer otro de mis capitulos, creo que estoy en mis días de inspiración asi que de seguro haga otra historia... mi muñeca morira a este paso xD**

**Otra vez mas... Agatha :D (BESOS)**


	24. Embarazada de un lobo

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es toda mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡PELIGRO! Aviso de autor:<br>**_Chicas, aquí viene la ficción… se supone que esto no sale en ningún lado que conozca de la saga (Digo, un lobo y un vampiro) , así que desde ahora inventare algunas cosas. Si hay algo raro, es porque lo invente como con lo de la comida, los dolores y el decaimiento extremo…adelantando un poco hasta con el don del bebé ¿Acaso es normal el hijo de un lobo y un vampiro? jajaja Ojala les guste… me adelanto con los agradecimientos._  
><em>Comenten mi locura… ¿Está bien o muy exagerada? Bueno sin extenderme demasiado les dejo el capitulo… (Las adoro :D Besos y abrazos de oso. Agatha) <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XXIV<br>**''Embarazada de un lobo''

**BellaPOV**

Era adorable cuando dormía, era como un niño pequeño. Tenía la boca entreabierta y los ojos cerrados, las pestañas mojadas por el llanto y los labios rosados, brillosos. Al menos se había desahogado, esa era la idea. Necesitaba estar completamente tranquilo y al parecer ahora lo estaba.

Cuando volvió a despertar eran alrededor de las 7 de la tarde, abrió los ojos con pereza y medio sonrió para volver a cerrarlos, ya sin soñar.

Nessie estaba entre sus brazos, durmiendo adorablemente. El solo la miro de reojo y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Pasaron 4 días más…y las chicas le pedían salir y él se negaba. No podía decir que no me ponía celosa pero la sabia arreglar las cosas.

El se murió de envidia cuando Newton me pidió ir con el…

-Bella… ¿Quieres ir conmigo? Digo…-

-Lo siento yo – mire tras su hombro, el estaba apoyado en su volvo mirándome – No iré, no me gustan los bailes -

-Pero…será divertido -

-Lo siento pero tengo cosas mejores que hacer, como por ejemplo estar con una chica muy linda… seguro Jessica querrá ir contigo. Mira para tu derecha y fíjate como me mira… ve -

Cuando se fue, estaba con un serio ataque de risa – Ya no te rías tarado…-

-Ahora cree que eres lesbiana – y se empezó a reír mas.

-Que piense lo que quiera… además, yo sé que me gusta…-

Bese sus labios con ternura, entrelazando mis dedos en su cuello – Chantajista -

-Tu eres la cliché, amor – rozo mis labios y sonrió – pero me gustas así - Quito la chasquilla y dejo su mano en mi frente – Hermosa…-

Y me pidió que compráramos el desgraciado vestido, fuimos a Port Ángeles con los chicos… y con Nessie. Estaba vez no irían a tomar, más bien a estar… juntos.

Cuando estuvimos en la playa se volvió loca, iba corriendo hasta la orilla y luego volvía quejándose por la arena demasiado fría. La tuve casi todo el día en mis brazos hasta que fue hora.

-Es hora -

-Esta bien – masculle – Pero no lo escogerán ustedes -

El estaba con vaqueros simples y una camisa roja a cuadros negros y blancos. Simplemente sexy. Yo, solo con unos shorts de jean y una un poleron negro, por si el sol quería salir.

-No seas Abuela Isabela… -

-Lo soy – con Alice reímos del chiste interno y luego nos calmamos – Además… tengo que ver algunas cosas de Renesmee…Además Edward aun esta medio enfermo -

-No te preocupes por mí, yo estoy bien…-

-Ha, ya vamos…-

Fuimos y compramos pero a la mitad de esto unas ganas incontenibles de vomitar me inundaron… era imposible. Y fue inevitable, vomite sangre y por suerte solo ellas me vieron. Hasta que quede vacía y débil. Esto no podía ser cierto -Bella…-

.

.

-¿Es posible que este desmayada? – esa, era la voz de Alice.

-No, solo no tiene fuerzas ni para moverse pero si está consciente…- con la única energía que tenia, solo abrí los ojos.

-Tenemos que contárselos...-

Edward se los explico… con palabras simples y que pudieron entender pero al parecer fue más fácil de lo que creímos. Eran muy crédulos, sobretodo Emmett que esta vez estaba serio. Yo estaba ahí a su lado, me dolía el estomago como nunca y me sentía demasiado débil. Pero el estaba a mi lado, preocupado.

-Chicos… tengo que decirles algo muy importante y si van a odiarnos luego de esto, los entiendo.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Yo E Isabella… nos somos normales – Jasper pidió que fuera directo – Ella es un vampiro y yo… un lobo-

-Dios Mío, ¿Es posible? – Rosalie.

-No tiene nada que ver con el demonio ni nada y si es posible… es muy complejo de explicar y…-

-Lo entendemos, yo si les creo – Emmett, me asombraba su madurez- Si los enanos del jardín son ciertos yo les creo ¿Por qué mentirías con algo tan serio?-

-Nosotros… también -

-¿Y qué le pasa a Bella?- Y Alice contesto.

-No estamos seguros… pero no es nada bueno y necesito que sean discretos -

_«__Tengo mucho miedo…esto no es normal__»  
><em>_  
><em>_«Tranquila amor… todo va a estar bien, lo prometo»  
><em>_  
><em>_«Esto solo puede ser una cosa… y no creo que sea buena»_

«Creo que también lo sé…»

**EdwardPOV**

¿Embarazada? Era… imposible, una vampiresa no podía embarazarse y menos de un lobo… eran secas, infértiles… ¿Cómo era posible? Solo ellos podían ayudarla, yo sabía que solo ellos podían hacerlo. Y no me creerían, tal vez me matarían… pero tenía que hacerlo. Cuando esa noche ellos se quedaron con mi desfallecida Bella, sin fuerzas ni para abrir los ojos, yo… fui a la Push.

Era de noche, perfecto… todos juntos.

-Edward… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Tengo que hablar… con ustedes -

-¿Qué paso?-

.

.

-¡Como te atreves a hacernos tal deshonra! ¡Deberíamos matarte ahora mismo! ¡UN VAMPIRO MATO A MI HIJA! ¡A LA MADRE DE TU HIJA!-

-Pero no fue Isabella… estoy seguro-

-¡COMO SE TE OCURRE TRAICIONAR TUS RAICES DE ESTA MANERA!-

-Por que si ella quisiera ya lo hubiera dicho, porque ella no es mala…-

-¡Como saberlo!-

-Es Isabella… la has visto… si quisiera, ya estaríamos todos muertos. Porfavor… esto no es su culpa -

-Silencio – Dijo Sue con decisión - ¿Cómo quieres que la encubramos así?-

-Porque creo que está embarazada… y si descubren que lo tiene van a matarla, y nos aniquilaran de la peor manera por esto -

-Esto es imposible… no puede embarazarse, es como un súcubo doble o algo parecido -

-Ese hijo tuyo no sobrevivirá -

-Lo sé pero…-

Luego de un rato de silencio, Billy volvió a hablar.

-Lo haremos, encubriremos a tu novia pero a la primera sospecha Edward y escúchame bien, la mataremos y no tendremos piedad con ella, ni con tu hijo ni contigo ¿Escuchaste?-

-Si -  
><strong><br>BellaPOV  
><strong>  
>-¿Te duele? -<p>

-Mucho…-

Sue siguió revisándome como lo hacía, con cosas raras que no conocía bien hasta que termino. Todos estaban cerca y los sentía – Estas embarazada…-

-Yo no puedo tener hijos…es imposible. Dos razas distintas no pueden procrear… yo soy como un cadáver, Sue -

-Pues esto… si lo es. No estás preparada para tener hijos… y mientras crezca te dañara como nunca. Piensa que es como un demonio, si un súcubo en peligroso este es el doble y no sabemos lo que será… tiene la fuerza de Edward y la tuya, de un vampiro y un lobo concentrada… esto es peligroso y la mayoría de probabilidad es de que mueras antes de dar a luz -

El me miro con súplica. Yo solo cerré los ojos – No me importa…-

-Bella no… Porfavor no lo hagas-

-No me importa… voy a tenerlo de todas formas -

Carlisle ayudo trayéndome sangre del hospital pero al parecer la rechazaba, la vomitaba por completo. Crecía muy rápido, tal vez duraría dos semanas o algo parecido. Llame a Heidi para que avisara que supuestamente estaría en misiones de caza y no volvería muy pronto, a lo que ellos creyeron mis palabras.

Era como si me carcomiera por dentro para seguir creciendo, era un dolor insoportable y horrible que me costaba soportar. Y comenzaron a darme comida… mi cuerpo la rechazaba pero él no. Y estaba débil como nunca, los dolores los recibía entre temblores incesantes, casi de hipotermia sin tener fuerzas para nada. El solo estaba a mi lado siempre, al igual que Esme y los chicos.

Renesmee era la más impresionada con todo, y tocaba mi vientre con ternura. Cuando el daba movimientos casi demoniacos dentro mío ella en vez de asustarse solo me abrazaba mas- He… mano -

-Edward llévatela – todo mi cuerpo estaba temblando como una gelatina en ese momento, era como si me desgarrara a paso lento por dentro, sin piedad. Con mi mano solo lo sostuve hasta que paro por completo y estuve más tranquila.

Ya no resistía más. Iba una semana del suceso. El acariciaba mi pelo con amor, todo el tiempo estaba conmigo.

-Bella Porfavor te lo suplico… no lo hagas, no quiero perderte a ti también Porfavor…- y lloro arrodillado en la cama que estaba, con su cabeza agachada justo en el borde de la cama. Yo solo tuve fuerza para tomar su mano y llevarla a mi estomago.

-No es su culpa…- mi voz no era la misma, ahora sonaba débil y desgarrada, yo ya no era la misma – Porfavor… yo estaré bien -

-Es que no es cierto…No quiero ir a una tumba a llorar otra vez, no voy a soportarlo. Te lo suplico por lo que mas quieras…Porfavor no…-

-Es un pedacito de mi. Tal vez me haga daño pero no es su culpa, no es su intención solo que no tiene espacio para moverse-

-¿Por qué hablas como si fuera una persona? Es un monstruo Isabella, te hace daño -

-Porque es nuestro hijo … es nuestro – Con la poca fuerza acaricie las hebras de su cabello suave y murmure – Nunca te dije lo suave que es tu pelo ¿Tu lo recuerdas? – Y comenzó a llorar mas, negando – No tengas miedo… yo ya lo perdí -

Esa noche, Jacob y Seth entraron a mi habitación. Yo aún estaba medio desfallecida pero podía oírlos, al menos tomar sangre que por suerte no rechace me tenía con fuerzas para abrir los ojos y hablar.

-¿Cómo estás?-

-No lo sé – susurre en lo que se sentaban en unas sillas que por ahí habían.

-Con que vampiresa… ¿Por qué no nos delataste? -

-Porque… amo a un lobo, no podría soportar que lo dañaran o… oh, le hicieran daño a alguien que ama -

-¿Cómo podemos confiar en ti?-

-Yo les confió mi vida, a mi hijo… ¿Acaso eso no es suficiente? Yo no he preguntado nada... yo confió en ustedes ciegamente. ¿Saben? No sé por qué se pelean tanto…si no tiene caso -

-Nosotros tampoco… ¿Y cómo va? ¿Duele mucho?-

-Si tengo que pagar el precio no me importa…lo merece -

Dije sintiendo algo de frio inusual. Jacob me tapo más y cerré los ojos. Desde este tiempo estaba teniendo más sueños casi despiertos, muchas visiones raras de cómo sería. Cuando Sue entro otra vez, solo me dijo que me quedara boca arriba. Me hacía unos masajes aceites y hierbas. Rezaba en silencio, murmuraba cosas que no comprendía bien. Yo también rezaba… como hace años en la escuela me enseñaban a hacerlo.

-Que Dios se apiade de ti, Bella… Porfavor que lo haga -

-Yo sé…que lo hará- susurre solo para que ella me oyera. Esto era de todos los días.

Carlisle luego de revisar por el lado ''clínico'' (Por si algo de normal tenía mi bebé) me saco algo de líquido y cosas de él, que dolieron un poco. Hacia estudios, cosas parecidas. Al parecer la placenta y su piel eran demasiado gruesas para verlo por ultrasonido o ecografo. Decía que su corazón latía muy rápido pero estaba bien. Hasta ahora la cosa de los cromosomas no encajaba, pero estaría bien. Aun preparaban como nacería… ciertamente los huesos de mi pelvis no aguantarían ni un poco su fuerza descomunal.

Pero yo me entretenía hablándole, no podía ser malo…

Cuando Edward entro, me tapo y me miro tomando su mano a la mía - ¿Cómo estás?-

-Estamos bien – me ayudo a acomodarme medio sentada y solo me queje de la espalda – Creo que será niño…-

-Bella no hables de eso…-

-¿Y sabes? Me gustaría que se llame como tú, Edward…suena lindo amor… Edward Thomas Cullen Swan -

Cuando un pequeño crujido interrumpió solo aullé de dolor - ¡Carlisle! -

Resultados: una tres costillas rotas. Yo solo susurre, cuando todos se fueron – Amor se mas delicado ¿Si? Ten cuidado- tragándome el dolor, tenía que aguantar por lo que tanto había anhelado.

-¡YA NO LO SOPORTO! No sé cómo puedes hacer esto, no te entiendo -

-Escapa y vete si quieres hacerlo, no lo perderé Edward… aunque tenga que morir por ello -

Me voltee para quedar de costado opuesto al suyo, evadiendo su ayuda. Solo me dedique a cerrar los ojos.

Lo tendría, si o si…


	25. Milagros, eso necesito ahora

****Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es toda mía.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XXV<strong>  
><em>''Milagros, eso necesito ahora''<em>

**BellaPOV**

_- Tu sei il mio angelo, il mio amore* -_

Murmure solo para que él lo oyera, odiaba que estuviera serio. En parte sabía que también estaba triste. Solo siguió mirando a la ventana, estaba lloviendo. Yo solo cerré los ojos en silencio y suspire. En eso sentí las manos de Alice en mi mejilla.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -

-Bien… Alice tengo que hablar contigo. Solas -

-No pienses que me iré – dijo sin despegar los ojos de la ventana.

-Hermano, Porfavor… será corto – murmuro haciendo que cediera de todas formas. El dejo un beso en mi frente y se fue. Me ayudo a sentarme un poco y le mire - ¿Qué pasa? – me quite la pulsera una vez mas y la deje en la cajita que tenia al lado.

-Es sobre… todo esto. Yo sé que es peligroso pero si estoy embarazada siendo genéticamente imposible… es por algo, algo bueno y sé que se enojara pero… necesito que me ayudes en algo -

-Claro, yo lo hare -

-¿Puedes comprar algunas cosas? Yo se que tu eres buena para eso… -

-No te preocupes, me encargue con Rose de eso una vez… lo haremos de nuevo -

Sonreí un poco y cerré mas los ojos – No entiendo porque no lo quiere… no sé porque no me entiende -

-Tranquila… solo tiene miedo, es eso -

Luego de un rato de desahogarme el entro. Tenía que comer… era como una tortura que me costaba resistir pero él lo necesitaba, cosas que no podía darle. El me la daba, era dulce… y yo parecía una niña pequeña. Cuando termine tuve un pequeño alivio que duro poco. Ya perecía casi de 9 meses y estaba enloqueciendo.

Estaba muy serio, sentado leyendo un libro mientras yo estaba con Renesmee. Tenía dos colitas pequeñas y un vestidito rosa, con una polera blanca abajo. Solo jugaba conmigo, al parecer le habían enseñado a jugar a las manos, como antes…

-¿Así?-

-No, no… ashi – movió mi mano para hacerla un puño y la choco con la suya con una sonrisita.

Se acostó conmigo, y lo miro con el ceño fruncido. Él le saco la lengua y ella se escondió dando grititos adorables en las mantas, conmigo - ¿Qué te hizo papá, Nessie?- saco otra vez la cabeza para reírse un poco y volver a bajar la cabeza.

Nos dormimos un rato pero cuando desperté estaba sola, al parecer ellos estaban afuera conversando.

Un dolor punzante y extraño me ataco, solo parecían piquetes dolorosos en los costados. Me senté y solo respire hasta que el dolor fue tanto que un grito horrible salió de mis labios. Era como si me cortara, como si me estuviera quemando dentro. Me retuve tapándome la boca yo misma, no podía aguantarlo.

En un momento todos estuvieron ahí – Bella que pasa…-

-Estoy bien…- dije casi llorando del intenso dolor, de la intensidad de las pequeñas descargas que sentía con un movimiento. Carlisle subió mi polera y vi mi vientre ahora lleno de amoratadas y cardenales rosáceos que antes no estaban ahí. Respire y gemí una vez más hasta que volví a gritar así, era algo involuntario pero demasiado fuerte, ya estaba temblando como nunca antes en mi vida.

-Carlisle… - él no le respondió - ¡Carlisle!-

-Ya es hora -

.

.

Estaban preparando todo…- Tú no puedes dilatar… es como si cada de esos dolores fueran contracciones pero mucho más intensificadas, ya no tiene espacio – Y el estaba nervioso como nadie, le temblaban las manos más que a mí y su respiración era muy inestable. Tenía miedo de que sucumbiera de una forma. Me obligue a calmarme, esto dolería pero lo soportaría… había soportado cosas peores. No era justo sufrir por mi culpa.

-Oye… tranquilo -

-Como me pides eso Isabella…- cerro los ojos, con mi mano en sus ojos.

-Si tu no estás tranquilo… yo no puedo estarlo -

Me hicieron tomar algunas cosas, relajantes. Estaba segura de que esto era lo más bizarro que Carlisle había pasado en su vida… lo que Sue también.

Y cuando todo estuvo listo solo dije, repetí las mismas palabras que a mí me habían dicho – Si me pasa algo… cuídenlo mucho ¿Si?-

-Ya no digas esas cosas -

Y ocurrió, esto me mataría. Por alguna razón estaba bien sujeta a la cama, en su cuello acomodada en su hombro. Le quite la pulsera a la vez, no quería que supiera de mi dolor. Y empezó… el primer corte. Fue rápido y preciso, yo solo grite en su cuello algo bajo. Pasaron miles de cosas por mi cabeza, desde el primer momento y todo lo que me paso en la vida. Como cuando dicen que ibas a morir… y ves tu vida en fotografías. Recordando de donde venía.

**..::Flashback::..**

-Madre… ¿Por qué no puedo montar caballos?-

-Porque son cosas de hombres, cielo, tú tienes que ser una señorita todo el tiempo -

-Pero yo no quiero ser una señorita… la vida de los hombres es más fácil. No tienen que usar los vestidos y corsés… no tienen que estar siempre en casa bordando, no tienen que dar a luz y mucho más, no tienen que criar niños. No es justo…-

Ella rio suavemente – Muchas cosas no son justas Isabella. Pero ellos tienen que trabajar y mantener la casa -

-¿Cómo mi padre?-

-Claramente, como tu padre… ellos son los que deben velar por la familia. Además, la vida de la gente más pobre que nosotros a de ser más dificultosa… trabajar, cuidar el campo y cuidar a muchos más niños -

-¿Por qué no tuviste más hijos?-

-Cuando te tuve fue muy difícil y casi morimos ambas… además, me gusta así -

-A mí también me gusta así madre… -

-Ya ayúdame… tu padre llegara y hay que hacer la cena -

Éramos… una familia de clase media. Nos sustentábamos pero no teníamos lujos extraordinarios como una sirvienta. A mí me parecía… inhumano obligar a alguien a hacer cosas que yo podía hacer.

Hicimos un pollo con la receta del libro viejo de la madre de mamá y lo dejamos al fuego un rato. Cuando oí el crujir de la madera corrí a abrazarlo, aunque si sus brazos no hubieran estado ahí para mí hubiera caído estruendosamente.

-Tienes que mirar donde pisas, hija -

-Lo siento… ¿Cómo te fue hoy?-

-Muy bien, huele rico…-

-Yo le ayude a hacer la cena. Dame – le quite la chaqueta y la guarde, amaba el olor que tenia. Olor a hombre grande… a caballero. La deje en la percha y me asome por la puerta, estaban peleando otra vez.

-Porfavor no se enojen ¿Si? …- suplique desde la puerta, llorando tontamente. El solo me abrazo.

-No estamos peleando, ya no llores pequeña…-

Cenamos, en silencio como a él le gustaba.

Me fui a dar un baño como siempre y seque mi pelo con dedicación. Cuando estuve en mi habitación oí gritos. Otra vez peleaban. Me asuste y tome a mi Renesmee para llevarla a mi escondite en el ropero, y solo me tape los oídos.

-Todo va a estar bien, todo va a estar bien…-

Oí un sonido espantoso, un grito y luego de que la puerta se cerrase con un estruendo hubo silencio. Mi amado silencio.

No Salí en toda la noche y por la madrugada me fui a la cama con Renesmee, acariciando su cabello dulcemente y peinándola con cuidado. A la mañana siguiente… eran alrededor de las 4 de la tarde, y nadie me había avisado para ir a la escuela.

Me asuste y baje tras las escaleras. Las paredes estaban manchadas de sangre y comencé a asustarme. Fui a la cocina y vi lo más horroroso de mi vida. Había dos cuchillos llenos de sangre y ambos estaban en el suelo, mamá semidesnuda con mucha sangre y papá a su lado, con los ojos abiertos.

Yo solo me tire al piso – Papá despierta… papá Porfavor… papi despierta -

Solo me tire en el piso a su lado, acariciando su cara en silencio – Papá Porfavor… te necesito -

Y estuve a su lado casi dos días seguidos, hasta que vino la policía y se los llevo, a mi también me llevaron a un hospital. Estaba con algo de hipotermia y deshidratación, como si me importara. Cuando salí, remataron la casa y me quede sin nada.

Me habían robado los momentos más felices. Al parecer mi padre había robado un dinero para que pudiera pagar la casa y al no devolverlo, lo mataron.

Cuanto hubiera deseado morir a su lado…

**..::Fin del Flashback::  
><strong>  
><strong>..::Flashback::..<strong>

-Alice... se me olvido devolvértelo, lo siento

-Claro... ah, por cierto, el es mi hermano. Bella el es Edward. Edward ella es Bella, compartimos clases -

-Hola -

-Hola –

.  
>.<p>

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo fue… un error ¿Eso venias a decirme? Ahórrate saliva que puedes usar para otra persona – me abrazo, fue extraño pero su cuerpo y piel mojada, sus labios humedecidos y exquisitos me envolvieron una vez mas- E…-

Me resistí al comienzo pero luego me deje llevar. Fue un beso largo y exquisito. Me retuve por un momento y suspire. Luego me miro a los ojos, parecía que ahora eran más claros y cristalinos que antes – Si fuera un error no te besaría en frente de tanta gente -

.

.  
>-Te quiero… - murmuro con ternura magistral, susurrando de la manera creíble cada una de sus convicciones. Su voz era tan aterciopelada que parecía acariciar mis oídos.<p>

-Yo también te quiero mucho -

-Me gusta oírlo…creo que jamás me cansare de eso – deje un beso en sus labios, el entreabrió la boca y me dejo entrar como siempre. Cada roce era un sentimiento, como el primerísimo beso. Cuando acabo, yo seguía con los ojos cerrados y su frente pegada a la mía, el recorrió mis mejillas con sus labios y dejo un beso en cada una. Yo solo… me quede quieta – Mi Bella…-

Cuando abrí los ojos, sus lindo ojos me veían con expectación, una sonrisa torcida… no sabía cuánto daría por tener una de ellas en la noche, cuando me sentía sola. Extrañamente lo bese con ganas, necesitaba algo de él…  
>.<p>

.

-Te amo Edward… te amo mucho -

-Como yo a ti princesita -

**..::Fin del Flashback::..**

Bella ya…-

Un alivio y un sueño raro me inundo, como ver la luz al final del túnel…  
><strong><br>EdwardPOV**

Jamás sentí tanto miedo de esa manera. Era horrible oírla gritar de esa manera aunque luego se calmo demasiado ¿Y si estaba muerta? Claro que no, hablaba sola en susurros. Hasta que luego de mucho tiempo, más bien una eternidad… saco a una cosita normal, no parecía el monstruo que parecía ser.

Y no lloraba, solo gimoteaba de manera muy débil. Ella, seguía así, con los ojos abiertos – Bella ya – murmure casi sin voz. Ella solo cerró los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa.

Me asuste ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Hasta que ya fue demasiada su tranquilidad. Carlisle decía que estaba bien, Sue lo mismo con una impresión infinita… yo no me preocupaba lo suficiente por esa cosa, solo por ella. Hasta que estuvo bien, casi como hace 3 semanas y por un momento tuve miedo de acercarme pero lo vi.

-Es niño -

Estaba con pañales nuevos, solo que temblaba y transpiraba, agitándose - ¿Qué le pasa?-

-Es como si se estuviera desintoxicando… tiene los mismos síntomas de una abstinencia pero por no tener todo el veneno de Bella en la sangre, tiene mucha suerte… pero se pondrá bien -

Estaba encima de una cuna improvisada, era… lindo. Tenía el pelo claro y los ojos llorosos, y temblaba. Solo roce uno de mis dedos por su mano echa un puño y solo sentí lo frio que estaba, le dolía. Acaricie sus mejillas dulcemente, termino por enternecerme.

Bella estuvo unos 2 días más algo dormida. Los chicos consintieron su raro gusto por animales y le trajeron muchos animales muertos, osos, ciervos o lo que fuera. Hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente fuerte para pararse. A él le costaba recuperarse aunque pasados dos días estuvo mejor, era un dulce.

Hasta que un dia se levanto y me llamó. Yo no me había acercado a ella por miedo… ¿A qué? No lo sabía.

-Edward…- me abrazo, ya con toda su fuerza de vuelta y me miro a los ojos – ¿Cómo esta? ¿Por qué no puedo verlo aún?-

-Está bien amor, tranquila -

Lloro, lloro por mucho tiempo y me beso. Como esperé por mucho tiempo…  
><strong><br>BellaPOV**

Hasta que me lo trajeron… más bien, él me lo dio. Era un bultito sonrosado, somnoliento y algo débil envuelto en una mantita blanca. Tenía el cabello claro, parecido a los tonos dorados del cabello de Edward y hermoso, como nada que vi en mi vida. Solo lo acerque más a mí, abrió sus ojitos en los que desaprecia el rojo asqueroso y sonrió. Fue lo más hermoso, el mismo sentimiento de cuando tuve a Renesmee entre mis brazos.

Y lo mire, sonreía de lado aún con ojos de llanto.

-Yo soy tu mamá…- susurré, el cerro los ojitos – Yo sabía que no eras malo angelito…- deje un beso en su frente. El me dio un biberón que tenía una mezcla rosácea dentro -¿Qué es?-

-Leche… con algo de sangre, recuerda que es hibrido amor… es extraño -

Fue lindo cuando se la di, solo se durmió hasta el final – Mi Eddie… te amo - 

* * *

><p><em><strong> *: Eres mi ángel, mi amor<strong>_

**Hola...! Se acerca el final Tururu...**  
><strong>Bueno pero quedan de todas formas mas capitulos... sus ''Gracias por actualizar'' me desesperan por no actualizar. Muchisimos besitos, yo :D<strong> 


	26. Recta final

****Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es toda mía.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XXVI<strong>  
>''Recta final''<p>

**BellaPOV**

Dos semanas… el ya estaba algo mejor aunque no comprendíamos como era del todo. Era adorable como nadie, pero muy tranquilo… era muy extraño. Crecía rápido

Ambos estábamos maravillados, pero más lo estaba mi Nessie…

Se sentó con el ceño fruncido, yo lo tenía en mis brazos en silencio. Ella paso uno de sus dedos por su mejilla y me miro - ¿Bebe? -

-Si amor, es un bebe -

Solo se acerco con cuidado y dejo un beso en su frente, a lo que él hacia un gestito adorable - ¿Mío?-

El rio suavemente – Si, tuyo -

Y ahora… se venía lo peor. Carlisle con el dolor de su ética, hizo una licencia que se extendería hasta mañana, yo iría el lunes. Sería muy obvio. Lo más doloroso sería dejarlo, pero no podía arriesgarme a que nos descubrieran. Ambos estarían aquí.

-Edward si Demetri o alguien te pregunta… diles que tuviste un serio problema de apendicitis y tuviste que operarte rápido ¿Si?-

-Esta bien -

-Y Porfavor amor… si te preguntan por mi diles que no sabes nada, no se te ocurra soltar ninguna palabra ni a ustedes tampoco – ellos asintieron – Si nos descubren van a matarnos y a él también -

-Esta bien -

Este sería su ultimo día aquí, vendría todos los días pero le dolía dejarlos, a ambos.

Lo tuvo entre sus brazos por un rato, dulcemente acariciando su mejilla. Mi pequeño Eddie… mi chico lindo. Era hermoso, algo inquieto pero hermoso. Sabia cosas… que no debía saber aun, era como ''un superdotado'' para nosotros. Cuando le decíamos una palabra él solo la señalaba.  
>Tenía una especie de ''tablero'' con animales, el los señalaba.<p>

No podía esperarme menos de esto…

-¿Perro? – Apunto el perro con uno de sus deditos – Mi niño superdotado…-

-Bella… ¿Esto es normal? – pregunto tomando una de sus manitas.

-No lo sé… ¿Qué te puedes esperar? Solo déjalo -

-Es que… Renesmee señalaba cosas a los 9 meses -

-No sé que esperarme de un híbrido, para mi es normal -

El medio sonrió y dejo un beso en su frente. Yo solo suspire, este chico era mi mundo. Pero ni loca haría una comparación de quien amaba mas… Nessie siempre iba a ser la pequeña que se había robado mi corazón.

La deje en sus brazos por un rato y fui por ella, el estaba… demasiado embobado con él como para recordarle tanto tiempo, el necesitaba más de su cariño a veces pero no podía olvidarse de su princesa…

Estaba jugando sola con la arena, Jacob estaba a su lado – Hola Bella… ¿Cómo está el retoño?-

-Bien, ve a verlo luego si tu quieres…- me senté a su lado y ella tenía los ojos bajos – Amor…-

-Mami – murmuro con ternura y sonriéndome.

-¿me puedes dar un abrazo?-

Se lanzo a mis brazos, tal vez sabía lo que significaba… solo me aferro a ella y no se soltó, pude oírla llorar bajito – Te amo princesa, te amo mucho…-

La lleve luego, el estaba contándole algo en voz bajita en lo que yo volvía con ella. Se sentó como siempre y solo repaso con sus deditos su cara dulce. El iba a detenerla, yo le mire y negué. Cuando repaso la forma de sus labios y el atrapo uno de sus deditos, pero se quedo tranquila y le cambio por su chupete. El solo movió sus manitas en su dirección. Y tomo su mano.

Ella sonrió en silencio –y cerró los ojos. Tenía una herida en la pierna por sus caídas pero cuando su mano la toco, desapareció lentamente. Ambos estábamos asombrados mirando todo. Hasta que paso y el quitó la manita dando una patadita.

- te qero -

Su voz sonó clara y suavecita. El seguía con los ojos casi desorbitados mirando su pierna.

El dio un gritito y ella solo rio.

.  
>.<p>

.

-Con que ese es su don…-

-¿Los lobos no tienen dones? – pregunte tontamente.

-No, no… solo podemos hablar como… telepatía cuando nos convertimos -

-Ah… se supone que cada don es único, así que el suyo lo es -

El solo se agito un poco, tenía hambre. Leche y sangre era lo único que le dábamos, se calmaba pero no del todo.

-Este niño es una joyita…-

-Yo lo sé – murmure mirándole.

Edward se fue a la mañana siguiente, la despedida fue dura. Solo me acerco de la cintura con amor y me miro a los ojos – Cuídalos, ¿Lo prometes? -

-Si… te amo, muchísimo -

Fue un beso corto pero dulce. Solo dejo un último beso en mi frente y se fue. Le dolía.  
>Esa tarde estuve con Sue en su casa, Leah me odiaba y quería matarme pero yo ya no. Me habían salvado… a mí y a mi hijo, ya no tenía razones para odiar.<p>

-Sue... tengo un problema…-

-¿Qué problema? ¿Algo malo? No digas que nos traicionaras…-

-Que estupidez dices… no puedo hacerlo solo que, cuando sea la final de las finales, en la pelea uno de los dos va a tener que morir y no quiero que sea así, no voy a soportarlo -

-No digas eso…-

-Es la verdad…. Y quería ayudarlos. Yo sé que hay un brebaje raro que da la impresión de muerte, pero es solo un sueño profundo que dura 48 horas. Aro nos hablo de eso… hace años -

-Si existe… pero es compleja de preparar ¿Qué piensas?-

-Es que tengo un plan, y necesito que me ayudes. Antes me importaba un bledo pero ahora… no quiero destruir mi pequeña familia…Porfavor ayúdame -

**EdwardPOV**

-Cullen… tu -

-No me toques… y ¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Qué te paso?-

-Apendicitis…-

-¿Qué tienes que ver con Isabella?-

-Lo mismo me pregunto… me dijo que estaba enferma y no la veo hace mucho tiempo ¿Tu sabes algo? Me tiene preocupado…-

-Esta lejos ¿No te conto?-

-Nop, no me ha llamado ni una sola vez – el rio, yo por dentro. Que buen actor era…

-Que poco te quiere ¿Eh?-

-Como digas… si sabes algo me avisas-

-En tus sueños -

Me aleje y solo sonreí con suficiencia. Imbécil.

Cuando llego la hora de que Bella llegara fue un tanto raro…

**BellaPOV  
><strong>  
>-Llegaste-<p>

-Si -

-Misteriosa tu desaparacion -

-Benjamin y Amun me llamaron, pero no era nada solo unos vampiros nómadas -

Cuando Aro me toco, tuve toda mi mente con mi escudo. El podía saber mis pensamientos, pero también todos los que había tenido en mi vida – Te creeré pero no te quitare el ojo de encima, estas siniestra -

-Yo la vigilo -

Dijo Jane con seriedad. Me llevo arriba y me encerró en silencio y me subió la polera, dejando al descubierto la cicatriz que estaba vendada aún – Era cierto…-

-Jane por lo que mas quieras no… no -

-No lo hare, solo quiero que me cuentes todo…-

Con miedo fuimos afuera y le conte, ella estaba mas pasiva que de costumbre - ¡Tuviste un hijo!-

-Shhh… si, pero no digas nada -

-No lo dire, te lo juro -

Me abrazo raramente – Te extrañe tarada -

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-Oí a Heidi… pero tienes que tener cuidado Bella, Demetri y Tanya están muy alertas -

-Lo estaré -

A la mañana siguiente, tuve que contener mi emoción por abrazarlo… y actuar.

-¿Estas bien? – susurro en mi cuello, dejando un beso en mi frente con ternura.

-Eso creo…-

Solo me enterre en su escencia por un rato, en su corazón para saber que todo estaba bien. Cuando tocaron el timbre solo me tomo la mano – Todo estará bien, no te preocupes muñequita…-

Fue extraño, no pude concentrarme en toda la clase. Estabamos atrás, el estaba intentando hacer lo mismo, yo solo miraba afuera con nerviosismo.

-Swan… preste atención a la clase -

-Lo siento – susurre en lo que el me daba una mirada pequeña. Solo jugó mirando a la pizarra, con mis dedos dulcemente entrelazándolos a los suyos, yo lo miraba todo el tiempo. A la hora de la salida, solo apoye la cabeza en la mesa con gesto de auto-reprensión.

El me tomó en sus brazos y me dejo en su regazo, en el lado de la ventana… me dejé envolver por su esencia.

-¿Cómo esta? – susurro dulcemente, en lo que acariciaba mis mejillas.

-Bien… - susurre con un pequeño temblor- Hace muchos años no tenia tanto miedo Edward…-

-Pero sabes que yo te cuidare, no tengas miedo… ahora somos uno solo, no tengas miedo…yo ya lo perdí – susurro mis mismas palabras, ahora para mi dichas de sus labios. Solo deje que mi mano quedara palma a palma con la mía y le mire a los ojos, solo me sonrió – Te amo -

-Yo también – murmure dejando que su lengua se uniera a la mía por milésima vez. Besé sus mejillas con ternura, con amor espectacularmente dulce.

Luego de un rato murmuro otra vez – Cuando nos casemos… vamos a tener una casa grande, muy grande… y tendremos una habitación solo para los dos -

Me trague el dolor ¿Y si no? – Y los chicos tendrán una muy cerca de la nuestra… y tendremos un hámster, no querras beber a un pequeñito ¿O si?- negué – Excelente… y se llamara Panquecito…-

Tenía miles de planes, yo tenia miedo de que ninguno de los dos pudiera terminarlos. Luego de un rato, me levante y puse dos de mis dedos en sus labios – Es de mala suerte contar lo que uno quiere hacer – susurre con un suspiro – Vamos…-

-¿A dónde?-

-Tienes hambre, tu estómago gruñe a kilómetros, cielo -

-que lindo suena cuando tu lo dices… ¿Puedes decirlo otra vez?-

-Cielo, cielo, cielo ¡Te amo cielo! – dije en lo que el sonreía, amaba verlo sonreir – Vamos -

Lo distraje… los chicos me dieron miles de abrazos, en lo que el comía ellos terminaban y conversaban.

-¿Esta bien mini- Emmett? – Yo reí.

-No se llamara asi, se llamara como su papá…Edward -

-Bella, mi nombre es… aburrido -

-No me importa… yo lo elegí mucho antes de saberlo, asi que se queda -

-¿Y no… te duele? – Rosalie estaba aún impactada.

-Un poco…pero cada vez menos -

-¿Y la herida?-

-Yo no cicatrizo… pero Carlisle me dio puntos y con lo de Sue, se sanara pero luego… -

-¿Saben? – dijo Emmett con enojo, Jasper rió – Si no tengo un poder luego voy a enojarme… no es justo -

-No es lindo ser como nosotros Emmett… es horrible. Tu vida es más linda, tienes a tus padres… y tienes a Rosalie ¿Qué mas puedes pedir?-

Ambos callaron. Edward solo miro a Alice por un segundo.

-Y tu Alice no te hagas la desentendida, tu tampoco Jasper… ¡Se gustan desde hace tiempo! Si no se besan pronto los golpeare enserio… si me hubiera acercado a Edward antes las cosas hubieran sido distintas, todo sería distinto -

A la hora de la salida, fuimos a ver a nuestros chicos… los extrañaba como a nadie, eran lo mas lindo que tenia en la vida. Cuando llegue, pude oir unos llantos de mi Eddy pequeño… solo me acerque.

-Ya estoy aquí bebé…-

Abrio los ojitos con rapidez y al verme alzo las manitas llorando más. Solo lo acune un rato, dejando que sus deditos se posaran en mi hombro de manera linda. Cuando se calmó solo seque sus ojitos.

-Tranquilo pequeñito… mamá ya está aquí, contigo siempre…-

Se durmió luego de un rato, Edward estaba con Renesmee que estaba en la cama, estaba saltando y sonriéndole, el solo le hacía cosquillas y se deleitaba con su risa. Yo fui a la ventana y me quede con él a mi lado, era una cosita pequeñita… un pequeño chico hermoso. Hasta que Leah se acerco, ella me odiaba.

-Así que volviste -

-Si… lo extrañaba mucho -

-Solo te fuiste 10 horas…-

-Pero necesitaba tenerlo cerca un ratito… aunque sea para verle dormir -

-¿Y… no te dijeron nada?-

-Me costo cubrirlo pero lo logre -

-¿Y como se yo que tu don es real?-

Fijé la mirada en un lugar y luego de un rato la bola translúcida con colores violáceos, apareció sobre nosotros de manera sorpresiva - ¿Puedes moverla?-

Moví un poco la mano y ella también. Cuando termino volví a lo normal – Ah… era cierto ¿Por eso eres una Vulturi?-

-los Vulturi… son los mejores, los de dones mas poderosos… supongo que es por eso – ella asintió, yo lo mire a él - ¿Se portaron bien hoy?-

-Si, son tranquilos… el es algo inquieto, cuando le acercamos tu olor se calma -

-Con que es eso…-

-Hueles como a flores… como a fresa -

-Te dejare la colonia que uso… tal vez te sirva – murmure mirándole – Se calma… cuando le cantas, esa canción de Debussy… le gusta mucho -

-¿Claro de luna?-

-Si… -

En eso el llego y lo miro un rato, para volver a ella – Gracias lee…- la abrazo un poco, ella termino dejándose – Te debo miles -

-Y me las pagaras – admitió con una risa – No te aproveches, ya ocupate de tu niño… creo que te extraña -

Acaricio sus mejillas, el abrió sus ojitos color miel por un momento para mirarlo - ¿Y Nessie? – susurre.

-Esta dormida… oye, Jacob y Sam quieren hablarte, Billy también -

-Ahá…-

-Oye Bella, si te hacen algo… -

-Tranquilo -

Le guiñe un ojo y lo deje cuidadosamente sobre sus brazos, lo volví a tapar con su mantita tejida encima de su cabecita y me fui afuera. Estaban en la hoguera… yo me sente en un troco - ¿Si?-

-Queremos hablar contigo sobre lo que le dijiste a Sue… de ayudarnos -

-Seria algo mínimo de agradecimiento…-  
><strong><br>EdwardPOV  
><strong>  
>-¿Segura que esta bien, Sue? Se veía muy mal…-<p>

-Mejorando, es muy hábil…-

-Lo sé. Oye… ¿Qué paso con Los chicos y Bella?-

-Ya verás. Bella no es mala como ellos…-

-Claro que no lo es… -

A la hora de irnos estuvo rara, no quiso decirme de que habían hablado… - Bella…-

-¿Sip? -

-¿No me lo dirás? -

-Es algo tonto, sin importancia – yo reí.

-Si vas a hablar algo tonto con Sam, entonces… te pateara del acantilado. Enserio, no te creo además… con Billy Black no se puede -

-Edward ya concéntrate y cállate. No es nada -

-Te aprovechas de que ahora no puedo odiarte -

-Un poco…-

**BellaPOV**

Amaba esa carita de oso enojado… estaría con el un rato, esto requería conversación. Esme me abrazo mucho y Carlisle solo me sonrió. Cuando estuvimos arriba me sente en su sillón rojo y le mire desde algo lejos. Yo tome uno de sus libros y suspire… nos conocíamos tanto… tanto que ya sabía sus reacciones. Solo se quedo mirando el osito de Nessie…

-Sabes que puede acabarse ¿Cierto? – el no dijo nada – Oye… Jane lo sabe -

-¡Como que lo sabe! – dijo con miedo y un grito entremezclado.

-Me descubrió pero ella no dira nada… lo juro -

-No le creo, esa tipa es una ¡Sadica! Seguro quiere verte sufrir… ¿Por qué confías en todo el mundo, Bella?-

-Ella no dira nada y estoy segura, si lo piensas la tenemos a ella de nuestra parte… somos dinamita juntos amor, no te preocupes-

-¿Por qué actuas como si fuera algo sin importancia Isabella? Yo se que puedo perderte y tengo miedo, pero tu… es como si te diera lo mismo -

-¡Como que me da lo mismo! Es por lo que he estado preocupada todo este tiempo amor… ¿Cómo dices eso?- y ya estaba en frente suyo, mirándolo con ternura. Tomé sus manos y negué, odiaba cuando esto pasaba – Yo también tengo miedo pequeño… pero si me caigo ¿Quién va a sostenerte? Claro que me preocupa..-

Lo besé un poco, con mas fiereza de la habitual. Si iba a tener que pagar un precio por él… ¿Por qué no aprovecharlo?

Me llevo al claro y tuve… el mejor sexo de mi vida.

Aunque a la mañana siguiente supe que pasaría… Aro estaba con una sonrisa enorme – Ya les tenemos el rastro… al fin Isabella -

-¡QUE! – Dije desorbitada.

-Mañana al alba… atacaremos -

**EdwardPOV**

-¡Nos encontraron!-

-Ya Jacob cállate por la puta, me pones más nervioso…-

-¿Y Bella de qué lado se pondrá? – en eso, entro como el rayo que era.

-Ya… ya es hora. Mañana será la pelea -

-Lo sabemos…-

Ella fue con Sue a la habitación… y salieron luego de mucho rato. Yo ya estaba erizado como nunca, hundiéndome en la cabecita de Nessie.

-Yo… le pedi a Sue que hiciera esto. Es un elixir raro que da la impresión de muerte ¿Si? Los vampiros podemos oir a mucho de lejos y si lo toman su corazón latirá lo demasiado lento…-

-¿Qué pretendes?-

-Salvarlos. Demetri y Aro… sobretodo Cayo están enfermos por matarlos y si pasa algo… me muero -

* * *

><p><strong>¡SIGUE!<strong>


	27. El día

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es toda mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XXVII<strong>  
>''El día ''<p>

**BellaPOV**

Dos horas…

Sabía distinguir al Edward lobo; era gris y con los ojos mas desafiantes del mundo, era grande y fuerte. Yo solo había estado poniendo mi escudo.

-Por que fue ahora… tenían que darme tiempo…-

El volvió a su forma, se vistió tras un árbol y me miro a los ojos.

-¿Y los chicos?-

-Yo tengo una idea… pero tiene que ser rápido -

Yo tomé a Anthony y él a Renesmee, junto a dos mantitas. Me guió al claro. El se puso en medio de las flores y se sentó conmigo.

-No vendrían aquí…¿Segura que solo yo y tu lo conocemos?-

-Nadie lo conoce además de tu y yo, amor – murmure con un suspiro. Miré a Anthony de reojo, este niñito era la salvación. Nessie parecía entenderlo, aunque seguía callada con su chupete.

Los tapamos con sus mantitas y los dejamos en las flores un rato, ambos se quedaron tranquilitos… yo le mire.

-Todo va a estar bien -

Me despedí de la misma manera de ambos y esperamos a que se durmieran… era un sueño profundo.

El beso su frente con dulzura. Cuando los dejamos escondiditos en algún lugar… nos fuimos. Yo estaba demasiado nerviosa. Nunca en mi vida había tenido una preocupación tan grande, un dolor que me arremetiera como un vaso de ácido, amargo y doloroso de beber. No me imaginaba una vida sin mí príncipe, sin mi Edward…. Sin el chico que me había enamorado sin sospecharlo. Me aproveché del roce de sus manos con las mías de manera dulce y adorable, para solo sentir el mismo calor que me hacía sentir humana… especial.

¿Qué iba a hacer yo sin él?

Dejar que los Vulturi me mataran, mi vida no tenía sentido sin él…

Escondimos la poción en un lugar estratégico que los chicos conocían, en el piso escondido entre ramas por si necesitaban usarlo.

-Me voy – el me besó como nunca, su boca permanecía tierna sobre la mía y su lengua entró sin que yo me diera cuenta ¿Y si jamás volvía a sentir ese sabor?

-Pase lo que pase princesa… quiero que sepas que siempre te ame, y que amo como hueles…- sonrió de esa manera torcida dejando un beso en mi frente.

-No me digas eso…-

-Tenía que hacerlo, te amo mucho… y a mis pequeñitos angelitos también… a los 3. Y te prometo que si sobrevivimos… nos casaremos. Te amo mucho Isabella Swan-

Me besó con amor. Yo solo pude susurrar lo mismo – Yo también te amo Eddy…-

Tuve que separarme. El exceso de arrumacos estaba terminando conmigo y mi corazón dolorido.

Cuando llegue, Demetri me tiro esa túnica negra con capucha que siempre usábamos para las caserías. Yo… solo me la puse. Cuando nos fuimos, Jane me dio esa mirada que esperaba y me susurró un: ''Yo te ayudaré''.

-Gracias- susurre casi quebrándome.

Tuve que tragar la sangre de un humano y nos fuimos… esto sería duro.

Ellos estaban esperándonos, con esa pose defensiva de los lobos. Hubo un momento de Silencio… y la voz gutural de Aro interrumpió los gruñidos suyos… y vi a Edward, al lado de Sam adelante.

-Que escurridizos son… Solo les pedimos un favor… que no sea tan fácil derrotarlos -

Leah salto a él y en ese momento empezó todo… Jane se fue conmigo a otro lado. Jacob estaba acabando con Marco y Edward con Aro… ya le estaba haciendo daño pero él era muy osado. Lo tan esperado ahora era una tortura horrible. A cada segundo veía sus ojos enardecidos. Era casi imposible acabar con un lobo enorme, pero ellos tenían lo suyo. Saque todo de mi mente y volví a ser dura, como los romanos antes… era tiempo de recuperar lo mío.

-¡Isabella que te pasa!-

Corrí hasta su cabeza e hice crujir el cuello de Cayo, matándolo justamente hasta que sentí que Demetri se subía a mi espalda.

-Eres una traidora amorcito…-

-Tal vez lo soy pero… no me arrepiento -

Lo solté. Fue una reñida pelea pero…  
>Cuando estaba a punto de desertar se quitó, Edward estaba peleando con él. Estaba como tarada mirando como se movía, la forma en que sus enormes colmillos lo desgarraban sin piedad, los gruñidos fuertes desde su pecho… su alocado corazón. Me miró por un momento y me gruñó con la intención de que me fuera, yo solo corrí a otro lado pero cuando pude volver a la realidad, Jane ya había destruido a Marco con la mirada en lo que Heidi atacaba. Yo me encargué de Tanya… eso era personal. Azotó mi cabeza contra el piso causándome un dolor extraño y tuve más fuerzas para pegarle una patada. Cuando salió, solo la agarré con fuerza del cuello- Bella Porfavor…somos amigas-<p>

Por primera vez en mi existencia dudé sin soltarla, la solté por un segundo y corrió hasta Seth, para morderlo y hacerlo chillar como nunca oí. Solo corrí al igual que Leah, la separé y esta vez no tuve piedad y separe su extremidad superior de su cuerpo. En eso Jane y a Jacob preocupándose de Félix, haciéndolo sufrir lentamente. Con un solo mordisco de sus fauces enormes ya era suficiente.

Había sangre en el piso, mucho desastre en tan poco tiempo. Aro me volvió a agarrar del cuello haciéndolo sonar. Este era el fin seguro, solo miré discretamente al cielo para que mis ojos no se abrieran como nunca. Ya se acababa el aire.

_''Porfavor no…''  
><em>  
>-Esto no se le hace a un… Vulturi… que clase de traición es esta. Nos mentiste, tu lo sabías todo-<p>

Cerré los ojos esperando a que sucediera, pero Leah salto y me salvó. Solo quedaba el maldito de Demetri…

Edward estaba sangrando. Yo fui corriendo y lo quite de él, Jacob se encargó de él en lo que yo iba donde él… estaba aullando como nunca y tenía las costillas y la pata rota. Solo se tiro en el piso, yo me arrodillé y me puse a su altura para mirarlo. Gemía de manera suave y respiraba tan rápido, con jadeos tan ahogados que no podía respirar bien, estaba como desesperado.

-Amor… abre los ojos ¿Si? No los cierres -

Inevitablemente lo hizo, yo comencé a enloquecer y a revísalo, estaba muy mal. Cuando terminó, la mayoría estaba medio muerto tirados en el piso de cansancio… él seguía así. Tenía miedo por primera vez en mi vida.  
><strong><br>EdwardPOV**

_-Edward… ¿Tu crees que existe el cielo?-_

_-Hmm… no lo sé. Pero prefiero creer que hay un cielo y desencantarme con que no lo hay, que saber que existe y no haberlo creido -_

_-Yo creo que si existe… ¿Y sabes? Yo siempre voy a esperarte -_

_-No creo que dure mucho en llegar ahí, Lizzy -_

_-Tu vida no será corta Edward, tienes a Bella… y a dos hijos ¿Crees que voy a cortarte el hilo tan fácil?-_

_-No lo sé…-_

_-Esa chica si te ama… me alegra que ocupe mi lugar. Pero tu debes volver -_

_-Pero no quiero -_

_-El dolor es parte de la vida, tienes que sentirlo para que las cosas valgan la pena ¿Sabes quién llora por ti? Isabella, así que no hagas sufrir más a la chica abajo -_

_-Esta bien… -_

_-No me rodes los ojos y un consejo… cuando vallas a tener tu casa… deja que Bella elija todo -_

_-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?-_

_-Ella quería tener una casa… tienes que darle en el gusto -_

_-Oye…Te extraño -_

_-Yo también… pero te esperaré -_

**BellaPOV**

-Se tomó un poco, estará bien tranquila…-

-Es que no despierta…y respira muy lento-

-Espera unos minutos ¿No oyes su corazón? -

Me quede llorando como una tonta en su pecho y en un poco rato comenzó a aullar del dolor, yo me quité rápidamente. Su respiración era agitada por las costillas, tenía lágrimas bajando por los ojos rápido. En eso, Carlisle entro y Sue también.

-Bella sal un poco ¿Si? Ve por los chicos -

Asentí y corrí lo más rápido que pude al claro. Me extrañaba que por tantas horas siguieran dormiditos en su lugar, sin moverse. Solo los tomé a ambos y me los llevé a casa, después de acariciar sus mejillas con ternura.

Jane y Heidi estaban en casa… tenía mucha razón con que no me fallarían. Suspiré y entre a la casa de Sue. El deje en el sillón, donde Seth estaba medio descansado en un sillón, con algunos rasguños en lo que Leah lo curaba un poco, era buena hermana. En eso, Jane llego a mi lado, le dolía lo de… Alec pero era necesario.

Con uno de sus dedos medio temblorosos repasó la carita de Edward y la de Renesmee, yo les miré – Son preciosos…-

-Yo lo sé -

Oí un grito ahogado de él hasta la calma absoluta. Ellos se quedaron en el living cuidándolos en lo que yo corría a su habitación, Carlisle había abierto.

-Solo es dolor pero tiene una hemorragia interna que cuesta parar. Está perdiendo demasiada sangre -

Luego de un rato… tuve el valor para entrar. Tenía los ojos cerrados y las lágrimas aún cayendo, con la frente perlada en sudor y la respiración rápida. Yo solo me arrodillé a su lado y tome su mano con la mía. El volteo y abrió débilmente los ojos, acaricio mi mejilla con una de sus manos algo temblorosas y con sangre seca, repasó la forma de mis labios y medio sonrió.

-Creo que si estás viva…-

Solo me acerque a su cuello y me quede ahí sollozando como una verdadera tarada. Cuando me calmé un poco solo vi sus miles de lágrimas pequeñas – Y creo que yo también lo estoy – susurro para que yo lo escuchara. Tomo mi muñeca y vio las mordidas frunciendo un poco el ceño, se veía como un niñito enojado.

-Esta bien – dije quitándola de su alcance. El solo me miro de la misma manera y cerró los ojos.

-¿Te gustan más… las fresias o las rosas?- me extrañé por su pregunta y dudé.

-Las fresias son… bonitas – respondí medio llorando.

-Tendremos muchas de esas en nuestra casa… muchas, muchas - Solo lo abracé con cuidado de no hacerle daño – No llores, tu ya sabes hacerlo bien -

-No digas eso, todo va a estar bien-

-No me mientas chiquita, no eres buena para eso… yo se que pasará -

Luego de un rato se durmió y cada vez se ponía peor ¿Y se se moría? Afuera, los chicos estaban aún dignos, triunfadores afuera viendo los cuerpos consumirse lentamente con el fuego de la noche. A él, solo lo iluminaba la lamparita de al lado.

-¿Y si traes al Eddy?-

-El solo cura heridas chiquitas, no creo que resulte -

-La teoría no se comprueba - dijo Carlisle saliendo hasta tomarlo en sus brazos y traerlo – Hasta que se hace -

Lo puso encima suyo, mientras el dormía de manera medio tranquila a su lado. Luego de un rato le tocó las mejillas y sus heridas se borraron por arte de magia. Solo se durmió un rato, tomando su dedo.

-Resultará – murmuró Sue dándome una pequeña sonrisa.

Por alguna curiosidad de la vida, me quedé mirándolos todo el tiempo. Era algo lento, pero preciso. Era asombroso ver como todo se borraba muy lentamente. En un momento yo llegué a dar un salto del susto, cuando sus costillas se levantaron como la forma original. Estaba empezando a tener miedo y asombro infinito.

Luego de un rato recuperó su hermosura infinita, pero ahora era MI Eddy el que estaba cansado. Lo alejé un poco y le di leche con una mitad considerable de sangre, solo rogaba por que resultara…

-Gracias bebé… muchas gracias -

**EdwardPOV**

Los sueños lindos duran poco. Abrí los ojos maravillándome con la luz del día pero ella no estaba cerca, raramente me sentía demasiado descansado ¿Y por que estaba en una cama? En eso entro Carlisle, me revisó pero ya nada me dolía ¿Y cómo? No entendía muchas cosas.

Lo único que fue especial fue ver la sonrisa de Bella… nada se comparaba con sus sonrisas.

**..::Flashback::..**

-Se supone… que los novios se toman la mano -

-Pero no me acostumbro a tomarte la mano… Demetri ni me tocaba a veces -

-Es algo salvaje, pero yo no soy así… ¡Puedo ser muy empalagoso cuando me lo propongo! -

-Todas mis notificaciones de esa cosa que se llama… ¿Facebook? Son tuyas -

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?-

-No, solo si tu tienes un problema con eso ¿Lo tienes?-

-Nunca lo tendría, tarada -

-Oye… -

-¿Hmm?-

-Te quiero -

Lo siguiente fue el ataque de besos tiernos en el pasto, ella sabía mis reacciones. Que me dijera que me quería era… como si miles de estrellas fugaces pasaran, como si mi cabeza se llenara de corazoncitos (Cursi, ya lo sé)… era algo raro pero necesario. No podía dormir tranquilo si no lo hacía.

Cuando la cosa terminó, se quedó con los ojos cerrados y con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara - ¿Moriste?-

-Se siente… lindo -

-No voy a empujarte con fuerza sobrehumana, no soy masoquista ¿Tu lo eres?-

-No lo soy, y no tengo ningún problema con que tu no lo seas Eddy -

-Y yo soy el empalagoso aquí. Aprendes rápido – rió, con su risa deliciosa que me envolvía todos los sentidos y suspiró una vez más, cerca de mi cuello.

-No me sueltes aún -

-No lo hare amor… no creo que pueda -  
><strong><br>..::Fin del Flashback::..**

¿Y por que lloraba? De un momento fue un chispazo de recuerdos… y todo volvió. Gracias al cielo estábamos solos.

-No llores muñequita, ya esta bien…-

Lloró… como si el puto mundo acabara mañana. Sollozó como nunca la oí y me abrazó como jamás sus brazos me habían envuelto… cosas que nunca me dijo. Y me sentí mal, como si todas las cosas me dolieran el doble, como si punzaran más.

-Si tu te mueres yo lo hago contigo…-

Y me quedé callado ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué todo estaría bien? Era tan testaruda y terca como una mula del monte que diría que no era cierto.

Cuando se calmó, yo solo me quedé acariciando su espalda un rato, de forma inconsciente.

-¿Seguro que no te duele nada? Estás muy callado…-

-No se que decirle señora mula -

-¿Ahora te enojas? – y ahora… la explosión - ¡Estuviste a punto de morirte! ¡Estuve a punto de morirme y tu estas campante por la vida! ¡QUE CLASE DE DESCOSIDERADO ERES! ¡HACE DOS PUTOS DÍAS QUE TE ESTOY CUIDANDO! ¡ TU HIJO ESTA COMO LA MIERDA PARA QUE TE PUSIERAS BIEN! ¡Y ME RESPONDES ASÍ! ¡Ahora estoy molesta!-

Suspiré y rodé los ojos.

-Isabella… ¿Me dejaras hablar?- solo resopló y se cruzó de brazos – No se que decirte… tu lo negarás ¿De que sirve?-

-Así que ahora no me quieres- me senté y le miré a los ojos.

-¿Te parece que no te quiero? ¿Enserio mis ojos son tan mentirosos Bella?-

-No…-

-Yo te amo, te amo más que a nada que haya amado en mi vida entera… aunque sea una mierda a veces yo te veo y ya se me pasa. Solo una vez sentía algo así pero no es lo mismo, contigo es algo tan distinto y dulce que no puedo romperlo ¿Te parece que te odio? ¿Te parece que si te odiara te diría tantos apodos empalagosos? ¿Te parece que te diría que te amo cada un segundo y te hablaría como niña pequeña? ¿Te parece que…-

-Ya lo entiendo, no soy retardada -

-Pero a veces lo eres -

Se quedó un rato así mirándome con seriedad y frunciendo los labios un poco, y la frente.

-Además no veo porque te colerizas tanto… ya estoy bien ¿No?-

-Pero antes…-

-Estoy bien ahora. Solo estoy muriendo por unas salchichas, de esas que les pones mostaza… pero no es el punto, estoy bien. Y me gustaría un beso -

Y siguió en su pose.

-¿Vez lo decorosa que eres? Jódete -

Me di vuelta y me tapé la cabeza. Le sentí luego meterse a la cama y abrazarme por la espalda.

-Ya date vuelta -

Me di vuelta y la miré con un ceja alzada. Y me besó con ternura, fue algo corto y dulce.

-Te amo tontito…-  
><em><br>Volviendo a la esquina donde te ví la primera vez  
>Yendo de acampada con mi saco de dormir. No voy a moverme,<br>Puse algunas palabras en una cartulina, puse tu foto en mi mano,  
>Diciendo: si ven a esta chica, ¿pueden decirle dónde estoy?<br>Algunos tratan de darme dinero, ellos no lo entienden,  
>Yo no estoy… roto, sólo soy un hombre con el corazón roto,<br>Sé que no tiene sentido, pero ¿qué más puedo hacer?  
>¿Cómo puedo seguir adelante cuando he estado enamorado de ti?<em>

_El policía dice: Hijo, no puedes quedarte aquí_  
><em>Yo dije que hay alguien a quien estoy esperando, si es en un día, un mes, un año,<em>  
><em>Voy a estar sobre mi suelo incluso si llueve o nieva,<em>  
><em>Si ella cambia de opinión este es el primer sitio al que irá.<em>

_No me muevo… no me muevo_

_La gente habla de un chico_  
><em>Que está esperando a una chica…<em>  
><em>No hay agujeros en sus zapatos<em>  
><em>Pero hay un gran agujero en su mundo<em>

_Tal vez me haré famoso como el hombre que no puede ser movido,_  
><em>Y puede que para ti no signifique nada, pero si me ves en las noticias<em>  
><em>Y vienes corriendo a la esquina,<em>  
><em>Porque sabes que es sólo por ti<em>

_Soy el hombre que no puede ser movido_  
><em>Soy el hombre que no puede ser movido…<em>

_Porque si un día te despiertas y encuentras que me has perdido,_  
><em>Y tu corazón empieza a preguntarse en qué parte del mundo puedo estar,<em>  
><em>Pensando que tal vez si volvieses aquí, al lugar en que nos conocimos,<em>  
><em>Y me vieses esperándote en la esquina de la calle<em>

_Volviendo a la esquina donde te ví la primera vez_  
><em>Yendo de acampada con mi saco de dormir. No voy a moverme.<em>

**BellaPOV**

No seas tarado, yo te amo y siempre voy a amarte – dije con un sonido extraño. Solo besé sus mejillas dulcemente.

Se repuso muy luego. Cuando vio a Edward fue una cosa… impensada, algo maravilloso y tierno. Se veía adorable con ellos cerca…

Pero me quedaba algo pendiente con las chicas. Una típica… caza nocturna.

-¿Y qué harán ahora?¿Que pasará con los Vulturi ahora?-

-Supongo que cambiará. Nos iremos a Italia y hablaremos con los demás, con Benjamín por ejemplo… el es muy buen líder, no lo sé… vivir la existencia -

-¿Y tu que harás amiga?-

-Supongo que irme con Edward... tener una casa, hacer una vida normal -

-Claro que suena bonito…-

Luego de que terminamos le di a cada una el abrazo que nunca había dado en mi vida. Cuando volvimos, Jacob nos estaba esperando afuera. Ellos no se hablaban como amigos ni nada parecido, pero se agradecían muy discretamente.

-Oye Bells… creo que tu novio tuvo un ataque de imaginación, no se ha movido en todo el día… y eso que yo lo olbigue pero no dio resultado -

-Pero… ¿Le pasa algo malo? ¿Se siente mal?-

-Nope, Edward es así pero nunca tanto… ve a verlo -

Fui a la cocina en silencio. Edward era como una esmeralda en tierra negra: Original y raro.

Cuando entre, estaba quieto en la arena, mirando el mar con los ojos clavados en el horizonte. El mar le llegaba a los pies y mojaba donde estaba sentado, pero no parecía preocuparle en lo absoluto.  
>Me senté a su lado y le miré, repuesto completamente.<p>

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Ya no se que viene ahora… No te he preguntado que si tu…-

-Si quiero -

-¿Por qué respondes si no te lo he dicho?-

-Por que si quiero, quiero lo que sea contigo… si quieres ir a vivir bajo el puente por que te hace feliz, yo te seguiré -

La cosa es que me levante y le tomé la mano… terminamos besándonos a la mitad del mar, de esa manera tan especial en lo que yo entrelazaba mis piernas en su cintura; sintiendo el sonido de las olas, el sonido de su corazón… como si todo valiera la pena cuando lo oía. En un momento, entre jadeos y de estar mojados, miramos el cielo por un rato, estaba lloviendo. Solo medio sonreí y mordí su labio muy despacio.

-Te amo Edward Cullen, te amo -

-Y yo a ti, coco – reí recordándolo y me enterré en el sabor de su boca…

* * *

><p><strong>SIGUE<strong>


	28. Epilogo: Mi sexy vampira

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es toda mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XXVIII<strong>  
>Epilogo: Mi sexy vampira<p>

**BellaPOV**

Ame la carita que puso cuando vio el piano en la habitación, la expresión de sus ojos… la forma en que sus dedos repasaban las teclas y se maravillaba con el sonido. El beso que me dio… no me lo pagaba nadie.

-Gracias amor… no tenías que molestarte -

-¿Cómo que no? Es tu cumpleaños 19 y tenía que comprarte algo especial -

Tocó una canción linda, dulce y para mí. Sentí que mi inmóvil corazón latía como los mil demonios.

Teníamos una casa muy cerca de la Push… más bien era la que el tenia cuando vivía aquí pero muy remodelada. Los chicos eran rápidos constructores. Era como una casa mas grande y algo antigua, con un grandísimo jardín precioso de flores blancas. Hermoso.

Y Alice, Rosalie y yo… estábamos encargándonos de tener lo mejor. Yo tenia el dinero de los Vulturi, mi parte de todo eso y queria sorprenderlo.

Cortinas de encaje irlandés, sofás y madera de Alemania, Cuadros sacados de Italia… cosas de mi antigua casa, que seguían intactas. Una cunita para Eddy, una para Nessie… una cama enorme y un ventanal de ensueño para nosotros.

-_Sono arrivati il lunedì?-_ (¿Llegaron el lunes?) _- Eccellente, venire domani_ – (Excelente mañana viene) - _Ringrazio, arrivederci_– (Muchas gracias, Adios)

-¿Por qué hablas en Italiano cuando estas conmigo? – preguntó al lado mío, mientras tenía a mini Edward en los brazos y a Lizzy medio dormida al lado.

-Era una llamada tonta… -

Me acomodé en su hombro para acariciar el pelo de Nessie, en lo que le mirábamos dulcemente a él. Tenía los ojos miel, el pelo cobrizo y algo rizado, era hermoso. El crecimiento cesaría luego de un tiempo, se normalizaría. Cuando bostezó, lo dejó en sus cunitas simples. Aún había muchas cajas por la casa, casi nada armado. Nos acostamos, el quedo con su cara y su respiración rozando la mía dulcemente.

-Buenas noches, que sueñes con angelitos -

-Te diría lo mismo, pero no puedo -

Se acomodó en un poco mas debajo de mi cuello, en mi pecho y se durmió luego de un rato muy dulcemente.

A la mañana siguiente se fue con los chicos, pasaba todo el día así. Con las chicas teníamos un pequeño plan.

-Yo estaba pensando en rechazar todas sus peticiones… triple x, tu sabes – dijo Rosalie con coquetería.

-¿Todas?-

-Las chicas tenemos resistencia. Arma la casa y cuando pase… ¡Bum! Bomba sexy. Siempre se disfruta más cuando pasa este tipo de cosas…-

-¿Y como?-

-Ocupando su tiempo en estupideces, lo que sea solo… provócalo, es gracioso-

-Lo intentare -

Los días siuientes… lo hice. Cuando iba a ''dormir'' solo me ponía un vestido que con suerte me rozaba la mitad del culo de encaje negro o colores provocativos, y siempre dormía boca abajo. Fue casi imposible resistirse cuando me empezó a dejar besos por el cuello, dulces y precisos.

-Ya duérmete, es tarde -

-No puedo dormir -

Gracias al cielo… Nessie me llamó. Yo solo me fui fugaz, pude oír sus resoplidos desde lejos. Cuando llegue ya estaba medio roncando en su lugar.

Las camisas para hacer el aseo ahora se reducían a una especie de bikinis muy discreto y shorts. Las cosas llegaron rápido y yo me entretenía ordenandolas… con mi propia música. Aprovechandome de que las chicas se robaban a mis angelitos. Mi tiempo, mis reglas.

Salió una canción de las sexis, como striptease y fue inevitable no hacer uno con el palo de la escoba. Movía las caderas de una forma rápida hasta que lo oí correr al segundo piso ¿Cuándo había llegado? Cuando subí lo llamé, estaba encerrado en el baño.

-Oye… ¿Estás bien?-

-S-si -

-Esta bien… hare tu cena ¿Si?-

-¡Si!-

**EdwardPOV**

¿Qué tipo de provocación era esta? Me estaba solucionando todos los problemas con un poco de trabajo manual, como si tuviera 13 años ¿Qué pasaba ahora? Sabía que eso no era a propósito como lo demás. Ya estaba comenzando a hartarme. Solo queria agarrarla y… hacerle el amor como nadie lo había echo pero no podía ¿Renuencias post- guerra? Al parecer sí.

Cuando bajé las escaleras intenté fingir que era un problema… claro, quería bañarme. Era un vil y cruel mentiroso y ella una… vil y cruel chica sexy.

-Oye… ¿No tienes frío?-

-Hmm… no, es que ordenar las cosas me calienta un poco – No pienses en eso Cullen, controla tu puto cuerpo… - Tu eres el que anda solo con pantalones -

-Mira quien habla, la que anda con un pedacito de tela -

-Que eres machista, te pasa eh -

-¿Y que haras ahora?-

Salió y dio el portazo de la vida. Cuando volvió solo Nessie atinó a abrazarme y ella se fue a la cocina con la misma cara que había salido. Este era el momento del rechazo.

-Lo siento…-

-Pues aprende a pensar lo que dices antes, desconsiderado -

-No seas exagerada -

-Y tu no seas… caliente, Porfavor. Es lo único que quieres ¿Me lo negaras?-

-Bueno no pero tu me rechazas, nunca antes hacía eso…-

-Nos soy una mujer fácil, en mi tiempo tenías que estar como 2 años sin tocarme ni un pelo para recién un beso -

-Y yo te espero -

Rodó los ojos y se fue a la cocina rápidamente.

Los días siguientes fueron como siempre, me la pasaba con los chicos y era hora… de preguntar.

-¿Te rechaza? ¿Bella la so…-

-Ni te atrevas a decirlo -

-Bueno ya. Pero si Bella es muy… desihibida -

-Como si fuera una prostituta -

-Ah que graves andan… tu provócala más, tócala mas pero no le digas que quieres hacerlo… solo provócala -

-Y si tienes un problema en tus pantalones, resístelo. Somo hombres grandes y maduros -

-A Seth le gustan los ponis ¿eso es de machos?-

-Son lindos y pequeños… que mal amigo eres Edward -

-Gracias – sonreí como un niño inocente. Hmmm… provocaciones: mode on.

**BellaPOV**

Me recosté en la cama como siempre y cerré los ojos en lo que el apareció. Solo me acaricio… toda, las piernas las repasó dulcemente con los dedos hasta llegar a mi entrepierna y devolverse; sus manos repasaron mi abdomen y rozaron uno de mis pechos endurecidos, besó mi cuello con amor hasta hacerme desconcentrarme totalmente. Una de sus manos fue a mi centro, y como no traía bragas fue mas fácil para él encontrar el punto exacto.

Refregó un poco con los dedos haciéndome sentir en las nubes pero permanecí petrificada en mi lugar, gritando en mi cabeza todo mi placer. Metió dos de sus dedos dentro mío y los movió de manera lenta y enérgica, e inevitablemente mis caderas subieron y bajaron un poco, inconscientemente.

Cuando iba a alcanzar el placer máximo, el quito egoístamente sus dedos y me dejó así ¿Qué era esto? Solo besó y mordió un poco mi cuello para susurrar en mi cuello – Dulces sueños, mentirosita -

Se durmió y a definitivamente no resistía más. Me la metería como nunca esta noche, ya no soportaba.

-¿Pueden cuidarlos chicas?-

-Claro, Estaremos con los chicos en casa y los cuidaremos -

-Sin hacer cosas raras, adiós -

-Oye… buena suerte, tigresa -

-Grrssss -

Solo reí y me fui muy rápido. El llegaría muy pronto. Cuando cenó, se fue arriba en silencio sin hablarme. Yo me puse un encaje muy translucido y me acerque a él, a besarlo. Me puse a horcajadas de él, y le besé con más dulzura de lo habitual. Sus manos repasaron la forma de mi cintura…

**EdwardPOV**

Descontrol hormonal ¡Bienvenido!

Fue imposible rehuir a sus besos dulces y adorables, al su piel cremosa y sus piernas largas y suavemente sensuales. Repasé sus perfectas curvas, cada rincón de su piel. Estuvo un rato moviéndose contra mi dolorosa y gran erección a propósito hasta que desgarró mis pantalones como ella sabía hacerlo. Cuando quedó todo en libertad, la tomó y repasó sus labios por él. Fue como tocar un pedacito de estrella, pero no lo suficiente. Cuando sentí que estaba a punto de explotar, ella me miró con una sonrisa traviesa y se trago todo ¿Cómo podía? Ni idea.

Ahora era mi turno… luego de muchos besos, de la excitante sensación de sentir sus labios mojados contra los míos, masajee y besé sus perfectos pechos. Luego de un rato de eso, baje por su estomago y repase una línea hasta su cadera luego de quitar las estorbosas prendas, Y soplé haciendo que se erizara. Cuando seguí bajando sentí que alzaba la cadera dejándome el placer justo al alcance de mi mano.

Solo acaricie sus piernas y en el momento que mi lengua hizo contacto con su parte tan sensible ella comenzó a arquearse y a gemir cosas tan rápidas que no comprendía. Era sentirse el triunfador al saber que yo lo hacía, que cada palabra que salía de sus labios era por mi causa.

Sentí como apretaba las almohadas y alzaba mas la cadera hasta que explotó aprisionando mis dedos, dejándome muy poco a la imaginación. Solo lamí mis dedos sintiendo ese excéntrico y dulce sabor, suyo, solo suyo.

Estuvimos así un rato hasta que ella volvió a besarme y quedó abajo mío, raro pero su gusto. Y ella misma hizo todo, yo solo entré y ahí comenzó la cosa. Me quedé en su cuello en lo que ella me acercaba de la nuca más a él. Amaba esos soniditos de su garganta ronca, con esa voz sexymente sensual.

Explotamos justo al mismo tiempo, repetidas veces. Solo la dejé arriba mío ya medio cansado, ella solo sonrió.

-Rose tenía razón -

-¿En que?-

-Que se siente… rico -

Luego de acariciarle el pelo medio sonreí con ella. Nos dimos un baño donde siguió un poco la acción y luego nos fuimos a la cama, ella con una de mis poleras y yo con el pantalón del pijama. No pude evitar sonreírme a mi mismo al verle la mordida en el cuello.

Dejó una bolsa de papas para mí y me miró por un rato.

-Que lindo va a ser vivir así amor…-

Cuando me dormí, creo que seguía soñando con ella. Era mi mundo… la única luna, giraba en torno a ella. Y no me imaginaba un mundo sin sus ojitos.

Paradojas de la vida, dos enemigos enamorados como dos tarados

Así es el amor… ¿Tu que piensas?

* * *

><p>Ya los se chicas... no tengo justificacion por dejarlas botadas un tiempo... pero en realidad si.<p>

El colegio (Muero de sueño, me sacrifique por terminar, pero es mi deber, lo se) , mi otra historia y miles de estupideces mas pero ahí esta un mini epilogo y mini lemmon (Mini, por que hay muchos mas extensos)

Bueno y agradecimientos... Angel-Moon17, vanessa121010 , Serenity, Angel 17 entre otros... ¡Gracias por seguir mi historia todo este tiempo! Y por comentar y darme sugerencias, Las quiero :3

Eeeeeeeeeeeee... fin D:

Ojala les alla gustado, se que la batalla fue corta pero mi imaginacion me falla un poco ahora. Si quieren seguir leyendo me hago autopromocion y les dejo mi otra historia de otro genero, pero de todas formas de la misma onda. Les dejo el summary

**Enamorado de mi ex: **Edward, un conductor de radio coqueto y divertido con tres hijos hermosos. Enamorado de… Isabella, su ex esposa comprometida. ¿Sera tiempo de recuperar la familia que jamás debió perder? ¿Llegara a tiempo? U/A Humanos.

Un gusto habernos leido todo este tiempo y ojala siga así... muchisimos besotes y abrazos psicológicos, la loca quien les escribe...

¡AGATHA!

**Pd:** Coman frutas, estudien mucho y lean muchos fics :D

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D


End file.
